


Invader Falls

by TheDeadlySpacePirate19



Category: Gravity Falls, Invader Zim
Genre: Crossover, Dib is an idiot, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Family Feels, Hints of elements from unaired The Trial episode, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added Possibly, Poor Dipper somehow gets stuck in the middle of their arguments, Slow Burn, ZaDr, Zim is an idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 122,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadlySpacePirate19/pseuds/TheDeadlySpacePirate19
Summary: It's been eleven years since Zim has come to earth, and both he and Dib find themselves in a strange slump. With the Tallest ignoring Zim's call, and Gaz about to move out on her own, Dib and Zim don't know what to do with themselves. That's when a strange journal pops in their lives followed by a mysterious floating triangle.Meanwhile, in a quiet town of Gravity Falls, the Pines family finds themselves resting after the events of Weirdmageddon. Twins, Dipper and Mabel are excited to spend their second summer back in the town they love. No more Bill and no more dangers...is that a space ship?!





	1. A new adventure begins

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Invader Zim and Gravity Falls story I ever had the confidence to upload. So I hope you all enjoy this. Yes, there is Zadr in this story. I've seen the controversy this ship has caused for the past few months, but I personally don't care. I've always been a Zadr fan ever since I was a young child watching Invader Zim when it first aired. I personally never seen Zim as an adult, even today, despite what the creator has said. And besides, Dib, in this story is 23, so no underage relationships in this story even if I did see Zim as an adult in the ship. Although I may have a cute side story with Dipper and Pacifica, but that isn't confirmed for the story yet and even if I do, it won't be an important focus...maybe. Things could always change lol.

It was such a normal day for Dib, normal meaning he spent the better part of the morning spying on Zim and the latter part of the day researching his latest findings on Big Feets. In fact, it was so normal for the now 23-year-old, that he decided that today was downright boring!

The young man sighed deeply, deciding to take off for a midnight stroll out of the house for a few hours. He stretched his arms, kicking his feet against the floor of his bedroom, letting his desk chair spin back a few inches before standing. He slipped on a dark blue hoodie, deciding to change it up from the latest version of his signature black “spy coat,” as he calls it. He finally slipped out of his room, locking it behind him.

The room next to his was opened, revealing his younger sister Gaz who sat on her bed in her almost empty room, the latest gameslave in her hands. Dib paused outside her door, taking in how large the room looked with most of her stuff packed away.

“Wow, you got a lot done today, it seems.”

“Yeah…” Gaz mumbled, not taking her eyes away from her game.

“Guess that means you’re heading out tomorrow, huh?”

“Guess so.”

The worst type of silence filled the space between the siblings, an awkward one. Dib rubbed the back of his head as he rocked himself on his feet. “Sooooo, I guess this is gonna be a goodbye?”

The twenty-one-year-old sighed, pausing her game and finally looking up to meet Dib’s eyes. “Not like I’m never coming back here, moron. I’m only moving away a few towns over to be closer to college.”

Dib raised his hands up in defense. “I know, I know! I just…it’s going to be weird; you know. Not having you around.”

“Jeez, when did you start getting so sentimental,” Gaz spoke this like she didn’t care, but Dib knew his sister well enough to find the hidden emotions that were buried deeeeeeeeeeep within her heart. He knew this would be a big change for her, to finally be out in the world on her own, and though not even a sign of her true feelings would ever shine out in the public, Dib knew she found this change just as weird and saddening as he did.

“I love you too, Gaz,” he chuckled. “Anyways, I’m gonna go for a walk. I should be back in an hour or so. I’ll see you in the morning before you take off.” He turned away, about to head out in the crisp cool night when Gaz’s voice stopped him.

“Dib.”

“Yeah?” He turned back, peeking through her door.

“You’re not gonna go spy on Zim again, are you?”

“What? Nah. I did that this morning. Didn’t find much. He’s still hiding out in his base. Did you know he hasn’t left his home in-?”

“Five days and like, what 12 hours now?”

“Uuuuh…have I really been counting it down that often?”

“Yes, yes you have.” Gaz shook her head, standing up. “Dib, look, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about this. You know you can’t keep doing this, right?”

“Doing what?”

“_This!”_

Dib shifted his eyes from side to side, clearly confused by what his sister was getting at. “I’m…just going for a walk?”

“Not the stupid walk, idiot. I mean look around Dib. You are twenty-three already. You’re a grown adult and you still go around town like you are twelve still. It’s like you are stuck in the past. Even Zim has changed over the years and yet you still act the same. You know you haven’t even thought about moving out on your own like I have.”

“Why does that matter? Not like Dad’s home enough to notice how often I’m here. And besides, I can’t just move cities like you can. I have a duty in this town. I need to stay close to Zim to make sure he is not up to anything.”

“Dib, get real,” Gaz tried to reason. “Zim hasn’t had a decent ‘evil’ plan in ages. It’s like he doesn’t care anymore. Do you honestly think he is a threat to mankind still?”

“Of course, he is! He wants to destroy the earth, Gaz. What do you not get about that?”

Gaz slapped a hand to her head. “I get that you can’t accept the fact that you are still acting like a child when you should finally start acting your age. It sucks, I know, but we all have to grow up one day, and I don’t want to come by to visit dad and see you are still cooped up in your room spying on an alien who honestly won’t ever conquer our stupid planet.”

“That’s not going to happen, Gaz.”

“Oh really?” his sister asked incredulously. “Then tell me: do you have plans on finding a job and making money?”

“Uh…no…”

“Do you plan on finding a place of your own, and I’m not saying you have to move away from town?”

“Not really, n-.”

“Do you ever plan on stopping your weird obsession with Zim?”

“Of course not, and it’s not weird!”

“Dib, seriously…” Gaz groaned, irritated with her brother. “I’m actually trying to help you, you dingus. You have to realize by now if you continue living your life like this, you are never going to get anywhere else in life. All day you focus on Zim and that’s it.”

“That’s not true. I just finished some new interesting research on Big Feets!”

“You only did that because you know you’re not gonna get anything new on Zim at this hour,” Gaz pointed out.

Dib huffed out, annoyed with the conversation. “Jeez, why are you bugging me about this anyways?” He took on a defensive tone as he turned his back to her. “I’m not some child and you are not my mom. You’re my little sister for crying out loud! I am a grown man and I can make my own damn decisions, Gaz!”

“And I don’t want you turning into a filthy, stinky, meat slob like the first time Zim went into hiding! Your obsession with Zim has always been out of hand, but when we were kids, I could tolerate it, but not now!” Gaz stormed over to face Dib, but her brother just stubbornly turned away. “You can’t spend the rest of your life chasing after Zim just because he may or may not conquer Earth!”

“First, I’m not going to get that fat and lazy ever again!” Dib hissed, twirling around to glare at his sister. “Second, Zim has come close on occasion! I’m not going to just abandon my duty to stop his evil plans! What would happen if he does decide to do something right when I stop, huh? Earth will be doomed and there would be nobody to stop him because no one else will bother to stop him! I’m not wasting my life away like you seem to be claiming! I’m dedicating it to mankind to keep us all safe! Why can’t you see that!?”

“And why can’t you see that you are a moron who is living in the past and refuses to grow up?!”

“I’m not!”

“Yes, you are!”

“Just shut up!” Dib roughly pushed past Gaz, storming down the hallway. “I’ve had enough of this conversation. I’m leaving!”

Gaz followed him down the hall, staring down at him from the top of the stairs as he began to open the door. “Fine! Run away! See if I care! Sorry for trying to act like a concerned sister to you. Won’t happen again!”

“Good!”

“Good!”

“Fine!”

“Fine!”

The front door slammed shut and Dib stomped down his front yard and down the road, hands stuffed in his pockets. “Stupid Gaz. She doesn’t know what she is talking about. Living in the past…puh. I’m saving Earth, damn it. Not like anyone else is sticking their neck out like I am…” He continued to grumble to himself as he walked along the neighborhood. As he walked, he ended up finding a decent size rock and kicking it as he continued his little stroll.

He would angrily watch as the small rock bounced along the sidewalk, the faint clicking noise making a soothing and rhythmic noise that managed to help him ease up his stress a little. He lowered his shoulders, that was recently hunched up to his ears, letting his muscles relax after such a long amount of time being strained.

He kicked the rock again, letting it tumble ahead by a few skips. It was then he finally took in his surroundings, realizing he never even took into account where he was walking too. The first thing his eyes land on was the far too familiar odd green house, complete with the creepy lawn gnomes that always seemed to be staring at him and the “I <3 Earth” sign waving at him mockingly.

“Did I seriously just walk to Zim’s house?!” he screamed out, frustrated. He wasn’t even trying to go to the alien’s home this time, and yet it seems his muscle memory kicked in during his walk and took him all the way to his enemy’s front door. “Damn it, I do not need to deal with him at this time!”

Not like he probably would, even _if_ he originally planned on coming here on his own intentions. He hasn’t seen any sign of Zim in almost a week. Not too strange for the irken. Heck, Zim did spend that year hiding in a toilet just to mess with Dib. But lately, Zim has…how should Dib put it…off. Yeah, that’s it. Zim has been off lately. Before this week, he has been unusually quiet whenever the two would face off. He would still fight against Dib like normal, but there was this energy that Zim usually always had that now was lacking. Dib couldn’t fathom why, but he never spoke up on his discovery on the recently lackluster Zim. Instead, he chose to treat his nemesis as always. Demanding what his latest evil plan was for trying to take over the earth and chase him down until he was sure Zim was defeated for the day.

Yet, even then, Zim didn’t respond to his losings the way he used to. Sure, he would throw out the usual insult, but they never echoed out in that loud tone Zim was known for. It was almost like his enemy was…bored…when he spoke them. Muttering out some unique slander against humans before he would scuffle back in his home and lock the door behind him.

Dib stared up at the front door of Zim’s house, very tempted to pound on the wood until the irken finally relented and opened up. He did that this morning, but hey, not like he hasn’t done it more than once a day before. He took one cautious step into the lawn, the gnomes instantly turning to him, ready for action if need be, but they remained still beside their moving eyes. Another step and Dib felt his hands clutch into tight fists.

He remembered his fight with Gaz and all the things she accused him of. “Please, I’m not obsessed with Zim…” He took another step. “I’m not living in the past.” He reached the step. “I’m not wasting my life away!” He raised his fist up. “And I’m gonna prove it to her and to everyone else in this world! ZIM!” He gave loud and harsh knocks on the door, teeth grinding together in his fit of anger. “Open up! I know you are in there! Why have you been hiding this week!? What are you up to!?”

To his surprise, the door opened up, but Zim was not there. GIR looked up at him, not in his dog costume this time, a wide smile etched on his metal face and his robotic tongue sticking out. They stared at each other for a brief moment before GIR broke the silence. “HIIIII!”

Dib awkwardly waved at him. “Uh, hey there GIR. Where’s Zim? I need to talk to him.”

“I’m not suppose to let anyone in!” GIR called only to step back…or more like hop back, forcing the door to open up wider. “So, come on in!” he screamed, giggling out in the end.

“Thanks, GIR. You rock.”

The robot let out a wide arrange of laughter at that before skipping over to the couch and turning on the tv. A bowl of nachos sat by his side and he instantly buried his face in it, cheese goo flying everywhere. Dib, now used to the robot’s antics, grinned at him before walking over to the kitchen area of Zim’s base. It’s been eleven years since Zim first came to Earth and yet the house remained the exact same since day one. Same creepy pictures on the wall, same odd color choices and furniture, same…. “Okay, the bookshelf is new…” Sitting at the edge of the kitchen sat a bookshelf. Well, at least Zim’s knowledge on what furniture belonged in what type of room was about the same. “But what is a bookshelf doing here?” He eyed it before approaching, picking out a random book. It looked to be a novel of some kind; one Dib wasn’t familiar with. A bookmark was resting in the middle of it, and he flipped through to the page, reading parts of it. Nothing super noteworthy, Dib instantly judged. Though the writing seemed good. He closed the book and turned it over to the back. He realized then that he was holding a romance novel. “Pfft, what’s Zim doing with a romance novel? Haha.”

Shaking his head, he returned the book, amused with the idea of his mortal enemy reading something like that. He then decided to grab another book, this one being thicker than the romance novel, and worn out as if it has been read many times. Curiously, Dib turned it over and was pleasantly surprised to find it was a sci-fi book this time. One he somewhat recognized as a book he read in high skool long ago, maybe his freshman year. Something about ancient alien worlds and a human who finds himself stuck there after a mishap if the young man remembered right. It has been years and he only read it once before he was distracted by one of Zim’s latest plans.

Thinking back, Dib does remember Zim bugging him about the book when he was trying to read it originally. “Huh…weird. Wonder why he has a copy for himself?” He replaced the book before stuffing his hands in his pockets. “Didn’t realize Zim liked to read. When did he pick up that hobby?”

He carefully observed the other books, shocked to find Zim had a good amount. The whole shelf was almost filled, and with a large variety of genres as well, from things like fiction and non-fiction. There was fantasy, Grimm's fairytales, historical books, and even gothic stories. He even found a few poetry books, some of them holding copies of classics from the renaissance to even the romantics.

“Guess he has had some free time to pick these up,” Dib concluded, as he flipped through a copy of _Frankenstein_ before replacing it on the shelf. He finally decided to turn away, casting one final glance at the shelf, and finally turned to what he knew was the secret entrance to Zim’s lab. If he wasn’t up here on the main level, he had to be somewhere below. Deciding to ignore his latest finding on the books, deciding that while it was interesting to learn Zim found a new hobby since moving to Earth, he didn’t find they held that much importance to what really mattered. Stopping Zim on whatever evil scheme he was concocting up now!

He slid into Zim’s ‘secret’ entrance to his lab and let the elevator take him down. “Hey, Computer guy?”

“Whaaaaaat?” the computer responded, sounding annoyed as the elevator slowly moved down.

“Can you take me to wherever Zim is hiding?”

There was a beat of silence and Dib sighed.

“Please?”

“Okay. I guess I will.”

“Thanks,” Dib called out, rolling his eyes.

The elevator picked up a little speed, not going too fast, but Dib knew it just meant he would reach Zim faster this way. He waited anxiously before finally felt he stopped, and a door swung open. He stepped out, and the first thing he could make out in the room was no one else but the green alien himself.

Zim was propped up on a chair, arm lazily holding his head up and his large pink-colored eyes scanning…yet another book. “Seriously, what’s with all these books!?” he demanded to himself before approaching his enemy. “Zim!”

Zim’s antennae twitched before he reacted to the human. He sighed, snapping the book he was reading shut and turning his head over to Dib, a sharp glare forming on his face. “What are you doing in Zim’s home, Dib-filth?”

“I’m here to stop your latest plan, Zim! What else would I be here for!?”

The alien shrugged, standing up, tucking the book under his arm. Dib briefly saw the cover, seeing a flash of gold and what looked like a handprint, but he didn’t get a good enough look. He instead snapped his gaze up to lock onto Zim’s own eyes. “I don’t know,” he finally responded. “Maybe you really wanted to finally bow down to your ruler, Zim!”

“Not gonna happen, alien scum! Now, what are you up to!”

He was ready for a lot of things. Dib was ready for another loud scream from the alien. He was ready for any violent attacks that may come his way. He was ready for kicking, yelling, lasers, claws, even a random piece of food that could come hurtling at his head! He was not ready for the tired and annoyed sigh that came from Zim’s mouth.

“Dib-thing? Can’t we do this, I dunno, tomorrow morning or something? Zim is tired today…”

Dib lowered his arms that were up in a battle-ready stance, a frown twitching on his face. He looked around the room confused, before back at Zim. “Wh-what?”

“Zim just wants to relax for the night, okay, Dib? Zim found this weird book thingy that just popped out of the ground like nothing and just wants to read it in peace. Okay?”

“I…” Dib almost sounded disappointed before he shook away the feeling as fast as it came. “No! I’m not falling for this Zim!”

“Uh huh…” Zim sounded bored. “Falling for what, exactly, Dib?”

“You’re trying to trick me! I know it! You want me to let my guard down so you can…I dunno. Send some robot rat at me or maybe replace my insides with…stuff!”

“I already did that last thing back in elementary skool, remember?”

“You know what I mean! You want me to get distracted, but I won’t fall for that! I’m ready for whatever you got, so just get on with it already so I can stop you!”

Zim lowered his head, another damn annoyed and exhausted sigh escaping out, which irritated Dib beyond belief. “Okay, fine…” Zim finally spoke after a moment. He looked around before his gaze landed on the book in his arms. “Um…Zim _was_ going to use the strange findings in the book to…uh send an evil doom on this planet. But not like you can ever stop me or whatever…”

Dib glared at the alien, mouth twitching into a sneer. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah…totally evil and…stuff.” Zim spoke with such a lack of energy, it was obvious he was just making something up on the spot. He waved the book up in the air as if it was some grand weapon, but the tired expression he held on his face proved it was nothing but a poor attempt at an act. “Ooooh,” he called out sarcastically. “Good thing no one can stop me from completing my latest-.”

Dib snatched the book from Zim’s hands, and the alien shrugged his shoulders.

“Welp, looks like you win this time, Dib-stink. Curse you and whatever…” Zim turned around, not caring he lost that book or of the annoying glare the human was giving him.

“Oh, come on, Zim! That was lame, even for you! What is with you lately!? I know you are up to something. So just…I don’t know, clue me in or something. Even if the plan is still at the beginning stages, just let me know so I can leave already.”

“Even _if _I had some amazingly cool evil scheme in the works, why should I show you anything related to it, Dib? I, Zim, shouldn’t have to bend over backward just to let you have your stupid moment in the sun that no one will even know about.”

“What the heck is that supposed to mean!?”

“It means-!” Zim started before he stopped himself, groaning out and rubbing his eyes. “It doesn’t matter. Just…get out of Zim’s base. I have many important matters to attend to now. Leave me in peace for now. You can come fight with me tomorrow if you want. For now, let me just…hey, give Zim back his book, would you? Zim actually wants to read that.”

“I…you know what?” Dib smirked, tucking the book under arm and stepping back. “I won’t!”

“Are you…Damn it Dib-worm! Give Zim back his book! You are not going to steal from the amazing Zim!”

“Looks like I am, because…look, here I go!” He turned around and quickly entered the elevator, giving a mocking grin at his enemy. “_With_ your book!”

“Hey!” Zim pulled out his spider legs, sprinting after the human. “I will not allow you to steal from me again, you stupid pathetic filth!”

The elevator began to rise up and Zim crashed into the closed doorway. “Computer!” he demanded. “Why did you let the Dib escape!?”

“Uuuuuuh…thought it would be fun?”

“Agh!?”

“It’s just a stupid book, Master?”

“This is not about the book, Computer!” Zim shouted as he went to another exit that would lead him to the living room. “This is about the Dib being pathetic and stupid and having the gall to steal from, me, ZIM!” He went up a tunnel, having his spider legs bring him up faster, before he reached an opening, hitting a button and letting the object hiding the hidden tunnel fly away.

Dib screamed as he reached the living room and the couch went blasting away, GIR and his bowl of nachos flying along with it. Zim was seen crawling out of a hidden tunnel, an intense glare locking onto him.

Dib nervously stepped back, locking his grip tighter on the book. The two were at a standstill for a moment before Dib broke the tense moment of silence and went for the front door.

“Roboparents! Stop the Dib!” Zim shouted.

The roboparents came barging out, arms spasming around in a glitchy fashion as they swung at Dib. The human yelped out in fright before dodging the attack from the robodad and kicking at the robomom. They both ended up on the floor, twitching and sparking out before both went limp.

Zim slapped a hand to his face. “Dookie!”

“Haha! Looks like your henchman are just as useless as you Zim!” Dib swung the door open and began to step out.

“Useless…?” Zim muttered, hands trembling and his teeth poking out in a snarl. “Zim will show you useless, you pathetic worm…” He instantly went charging out at Dib, crashing into the man. The two tumbled down the front yard, Zim clawing and scratching at the human’s face, knocking his glasses off in the process.

Dib used the book as a shield, the back cover ripping up, pieces of the red material floating down to the ground.

“I.” Zim turned his hand away from the book to land a hit at Dib’s arm. “Am.” He pushed at the book with all his might, satisfied when the hardcover slammed into Dib’s face and earning a sickening crunch. “Not.” When Dib pulled the book to the side, his left hand still managing to keep a tight grip onto it, and he used his other hand to wipe at the blood that suddenly gushed from his nose, Zim took that opportunity to land a hard punch directly in Dib’s cheek. “USELESS!”

Dib cried out in pain, managing to push Zim off him finally and desperately reaching for his glasses. He found them, slipping them back on before sprinting to the street. Zim stood in his spot, in the center of his front yard, gasping for air and glaring dangerously at Dib as he ran away. He menacingly turned to his lawn gnomes, giving a quiet command and turned his back to them as they began blasting Dib’s retreating figure with lasers. Zim no longer cared he just lost the book he had randomly found on the ground that day. He did not care that Dib had once again snuck into his base and demanded to show him whatever plan Zim had in the works so he can play hero. He did not care that he now had splashes of blood on his gloved hands after that fight. He did not care…you know…he just didn’t care anymore.

He went back into his home, closing the door and letting his body slide down before he was sitting on the ground, his roboparents still glitching just a few inches away from his feet. He finally caught his breath before curling his knees up to his chest and crossing his arms over them. He lowered his head until it was resting snuggly in the folded limbs and closed his eyes. “Stupid Dib…”

* * *

Dib huffed as he approached his home, finally slowing down from his run as he rested his bruised and bloody face on the cool wooden door. He tenderly raised a hand to touch his nose, hissing at the stinging feeling. Yep, definitely broken. “Damn it, Zim…” he complained, his voice a mumbled mess from the blood clogging his nostrils. He sighed, opening up the door and making a beeline to his bathroom. One benefit to having Professor Membrane as his dad was that Dib had access to a large set of advanced medical equipment in case of emergencies. He found a syringe kept safely in the family’s first aid kit, wincing at the sight of the needle before injecting it directly into his arm. In an instant, he felt a soothing sensation wash over his body that led directly to his nose. The bleeding didn’t stop, but he could feel the nose itself heeling in mere seconds. The bruises and scratched he got from Zim didn’t vanish, but the pain that came from them vanished. Once his dad’s healing injection was used up, Dib tossed it in the trash.

He moved on to applying a bandage to cheek where Zim had both scratched and punch him, glaring at the bruise that was already forming, and then stuffed some tissues up his nose to soak up the blood that remained. It was only after he finished that he finally paid mind to the worn-out red book that he rested on the bathroom counter after he came in. Wait, no…Dib picked up the book and just like he figured it turned out to actually be a journal.

He eyed the cover, finally getting a better look. It did indeed have a handshape on the front, but instead of five fingers, a six-fingered hand greeted him. The handshape was in a fine gold color, shining in the bathroom light. Across the hand was a large number 3. Dib ran his hand over the cover, curious by it.

“Where did Zim get this? Looks ancient…” He shrugged, walking out of the bathroom and up to his room. He paused only for a moment to glance at Gaz’s closed door. A twinge of guilt hit him as he remembered their fight, but to be honest, he was still a little irritated at the girl to care. He didn’t want their last few moments before she moved away to be a fight, but it was her own fault for starting it in the first place! That was what Dib had to tell himself to keep the guilt away.

He opened up his room and entered, closing it and locking it shut behind him. He sighed, looking around his room. Posters and pictures of oddities littered his room. Over the years his findings only grew…even if most of them were most likely hoaxes that he discovered by accident…or in some cases on purpose like his run-in with Chickenfoot many years ago.

Now that he thought about it, he has never had any other real solid proof of supernatural sightings that was not related to Zim. Now he had a whole closet full of proof for Zim being an alien…literally, but other than one single alien, the self-proclaimed paranormal investigator didn’t really have much else going for him to warrant being called his title. Even his research on Big Feets was proving to be a dude lately.

He sighed, dejected by his line of thinking as he made his way over to his desk, tossing the book on top of his notes he had been taking. “Man…what is with me today?” he muttered, resting his head on his hand. “No, what is with everything! Me, Gaz, Zim…why is everything so…different lately? Why can’t I catch a break? Things were so much better when…” he sighed when he realized what he was about to say and how badly the echoed what Gaz had been telling him an hour ago. “…when I was a kid…”

He groaned, rubbing his eyes. “Man, do not start thinking Gaz is right. Because that is not where I want my brain to be headed right now. I should…I should get back to my work. I have a lot of paranormal things to investigate. Like…like…” he looked over his notes over Big Feets and frowned at them. He tossed them aside and pulled up another set of notes that was related to what he thought was a werewolf but was actually just a really hairy guy that had just moved in the neighborhood. He tossed them away with an annoyed huff. He pushed back and pulled out a drawer for his desk, pulling out stacks upon stacks of different findings. All of them things he claimed as duds in the end, but maybe he missed something in the past that he could find now…

He spent maybe five minutes on the papers, his irritation growing as he found ridiculous case after ridiculous case, most of them would make Chickenfoot look like the Loch Ness Monster. He cried out in irritation, throwing the papers in the air and letting them scatter around him. “Pathetic! All of these are pathetic! I must have something non-Zim related that I can research!”

He tried again searching again, pulling up his computer and searching through his documents. But nothing interesting or convincing came up. Why did he even have a file under the “haunted toast” his neighbor lady was screaming about?!

He slammed his head on his desk, ignoring the dull pain that came from the action, the tissues stuck in his nose falling out from the hit. He glared down at the bloody tissues before turning his head to the side. His gaze landed on the journal again and Dib just let out a deep sigh and sitting up. “Might as well check this out. Not like I have anything better going on. Just letting my entire lifelong career shatter before my eyes…no big deal.”

So, with an exhausted breath, Dib opened up the journal to the first page. The first thing he made out, before he even opened it was there were many loose papers and what looked like pictures taped on the pages of the journal. He didn’t look at them just yet, but it was interesting to note. Especially since the first thing he noticed was a ripped loose paper taped onto the first real page of the journal. “Property of…” Dib read aloud, but the bottom half was torn off, making it impossible to read who the journal originally belonged to. The next page, written in the same cursive handwriting as the previous words was, ‘Vol. 3’ and below it some Latin phrase Dib couldn’t translate.

“Huh…weird,” he commented, pulling up his computer to try and translate the words. “’Through hardship to the stars.’ Neat.” It was a genuine thought as he smiled at the phrase and finally decided to turn the page.

There was a large date of June 18, but no year. The handwriting seemed consistent with the previous pages, so Dib assumed whoever wrote in this used it a lot. He wanted to start reading but he couldn't help but take note of the unique small sketches on the pages and what looked like random numbers. Maybe some kind of code, Dib ended up thinking. He stared at the first set of numbers he saw, 35, 3, 30, and tried to think of some way to figure out what they meant but got nothing. At the bottom of the same page the numbers stood was a drawing of a mountain and trees. More numbers were etched at the bottom, and at the top peak of one of the drawn mountains was a large single eye. Dib also noticed strange symbols that obviously meant something, but he didn’t have enough knowledge to decipher them. Besides all that, the only other odd picture Dib noted of was an oddly placed triangle to the side.

In only a few minutes this journal managed to captivate Dib’s curiosity. He hasn’t even started reading it, yet he already wanted to solve the mysterious codes hidden in plain sight right in front of him. He wondered if there would be more ciphers like this as he read on. But before he got ahead of himself, he decided to read.

The first paragraph spoke about the author’s six-year study on the strange secrets of a place called Gravity Falls. “Gravity Falls…why does that sound familiar?”

Dib frowned, trying to remember how he knows that name, but besides a faint sense of déjà vu when he heard the name, he couldn’t pin down why it spoke out to him. Then an idea struck him! Dib pushed off from his chair and sprinted to his closet, pushing aside the boxes dedicated to Zim, and went searching through a stack of papers that seemed random at first, but Dib knew what each one had in common. It wasn’t a large stack. It was actually rather small, at least compared to his countless papers related to the paranormal. Each one, Dib could see the familiar messy handwriting of his father. From letters to postcards, Dib sorted through all the past papers his father sent him and Gaz whenever he would go out on his weekly scientific meetings across the U.S., whenever he bothered to remember that is. Finally, he found the postcard he had been looking for, and with a triumphant, “Ah ha!” Dib pulled it to the side and let it catch in the light of his room.

The front of the postcard read, Gravity Falls and the background consisted of pine trees and a waterfall. Dib frowned, remembering when his father sent him and Gaz this card when he traveled there when he was about 13. He turned the card over to read his father’s short letter.

“Son and daughter,” it started, and Dib snorted when he realized his dad didn’t bother to write their names. “I have just arrived at this small town of Gravity Falls. My fellow scientists claim they once knew about a fellow genius who worked here many years ago, but it seems it was just a terrible miscalculation. For when we looked up the man, all we found was a grungy looking con artist trying to sell me all these obvious hoaxes! Other than that, nothing interesting to note about this town. Very boring and not a scientific place at all. Real shame! Anyways, be back in a week! Love you both!”

Dib put on his thinking face as he thought over the postcard and then back to the journal. “Nothing interesting, huh dad? This author would seem to disagree.” With the mystery of how he knew of the town resolved, Dib went back to his desk and decided to keep reading this journal he stolen from Zim.

The next part he read, made a familiar sort of feeling pump through his body as he had a moment of understanding with whoever this author was. “My continuing mission:” Dib read after he learned how the author discovered how weird and odd this Gravity Falls truly was. “Investigate the Oddities of Gravity Falls. Discover the Grand Unified Theory of Weirdness. Publish theory and join the ranks of Newton, Tesla, & Einstein in the pantheon of science!”

Dib smiled at the statement. It almost sounded like something he would say himself whenever he was so close in exposing Zim to the world, but that confidence of his always seemed to die in one way or another. This author seemed just as dedicated in showing the world the true nature of the paranormal. Though as Dib tried to think of all the well-known paranormal investigators he discovered over the years, he couldn’t think of one that dedicated his research to this Gravity Falls. “Wonder what happened to him?” he thought and continued on to the next page.

And boy was he glad he did! Floating eyeballs, giant vampire bats that were at least 10 feet long, gnomes, cursed doors, and so much more! Dib was awed by all these well-documented findings this author apparently discovered in this town. “Are all these things really there!?” Dib questioned in excitement as he read page after page. He only paused in confusion once and that was when he read the page related to the gnomes. On the second half that spoke of them, the bottom of the page had the word “Weakness:” and it seemed like the author originally left it blank. But instead, written below the word in, blue marker no less, was the word “leaf blowers” in a very different handwriting. Dib ran his hand over the marker ink, curious as to who could have written in this journal beside the main author. “Did someone else write in here too?” Dib was so very tempted to skip ahead and look at the end of the journal, but he didn’t want to risk skipping over any other important page. So, he pushed down the urge and read on at a normal pace.

To put it lightly, Dib was in awe at everything he was discovering. This author, whoever he or she may be, definitely had a love for the paranormal the rivaled Dib’s own. Dib did have a strong hunch that the author was at least male, going solely off the page dedicated to himself. There was a very well detailed drawing that matched the style of all the creatures he recently read about, but the head was crossed out in some kind of red ink. All he could make out as distinguishing features about the author was the six fingers he said to have been born with.

But it wasn’t just the pictures and the curiosity he now had with whoever this author was. It was also the plethora of odd symbols scattered throughout the pages. There were already so many and he barely scratched his way through this journal! What did they all mean? Did they have some sort of hidden secrets or were they really just random doodles the author threw in, possibly due to boredom?

It was all so fascinating, and Dib wanted to crack each code and find all the secrets that were at his fingertips. If only he knew how!

Dib paused again when he came across the page that was only labeled, “My Muse.” Apparently, the author came across a muse that inspired him. But despite going on about how amazing he seemed to be, he was oddly secretive about just who this muse was. Apparently, he was something inhuman, by the way, the author did describe him. Dib wanted to learn more about this muse, but the page talking about him so far didn’t give him much more to think about. The last thing he noted was the large bolded note the author left himself to burn the page when his research was complete. The page remained untouched as if it were a forewarning to Dib that whoever this guy was, he never finished his studies.

The journal went back to describing more creatures that Dib couldn’t have even imagined. There were things like the moth man, which he obviously knew about, but then there was scampfire, the abomimable bro-man, and even leprecorns! Dib couldn’t believe how lucky he was to find such a paranormal gold mine! The only thing that would make this day better if he could see these creatures in real life. He believed they all existed. This author seemed very convincing with his wording and details. But Dib also knew he had no easy access to Gravity Falls, seeing as the place was on the other side of the country. He briefly thought about Tak’s old ship, but the thing was still very much busted and only worked on special occasions…when the ship actually was decent enough to let him in.

Dib sighed dejectedly as he flipped through more of the pages, places his own post-it-notes down on the pages he wanted to revisit later and pulling out one of his notebooks to make his own special notes to the side. He continued this for hours, not caring when his eyes started to weigh down from exhaustion. He was too entranced by this fantastic journal he came across. Perhaps visiting Zim (and getting his face beat in) was worth it after all. He still vaguely wandered how Zim got his grubby little hands on it, perhaps answers he could wait for until his next encounter with the alien, but Dib didn’t care that much. He was instead so grateful he managed to steal this from his enemy. It was like this journal was meant to be with him! How it also went from Oregon all the way to Michigan was another mystery that Dib wanted to solve, but he decided that could wait for another time as well.

He turned to a new page, pausing in confusion when the first thing that caught his eye was not the author’s words, but a cartoony drawing of a little girl, colored in crayons. The girl had brown hair and a purple shirt as well as large pink cheeks that highlighted her goofy smile. Drawn on her head was a paper hat that looked like it originally was a map. He read the entire section, seeing how the author mentioned how the original founder of Gravity Falls, may not be the real one, and the true founder could possibly be proven by an enclosed document he could not solve.

Only the document was long gone, leaving behind only a faded marking on the page where it once sat. Replacing the document was the picture and the words, written by the same girl, Dib could only assume. The words spoke out as, “Hey, it wasn’t so hard to crack. All you need to do is make it into a hat!! I mean, this is like basic code cracking 101.” Dib couldn’t help the small chuckle at the sass this girl gave the author. This was also an amazing clue for Dib. So, someone else did find this journal before Zim got his hands on it. The last of the page had one final note from this girl. “Time to up your game, Author! Love, Mabel.”

“Mabel?” So that was her name. When did she find this journal? And did anyone else come across this after her? Or maybe she had someone else with her. Dib did distinctly remember seeing one other set of handwriting in a previous page that didn’t match the author’s and didn’t match the girls. It was only one other time, but still seemed plausible that yet another person had their time with the journal. Dib marked the page for later research and continued to read through the night.

Another wave of paranormal creatures began to greet Dib. So much so, he thought his head was going to burst. And as the minutes turned to hours and the ever-telling signs of daylight started to break out, Dib finally realized just how long he had been sitting at his desk when he should have been getting a well night’s rest. Especially if he was going to make it to his daily morning spying on Zim’s base.

But Dib just couldn’t put this journal down. Each time he vowed he would take a break and leave the rest until morning, something else caught his eye, fueling his curiosity and in the end, that won over his need of sleep. Dib also discovered so much more about the author. A bit more information on his muse, this assistant that the author only dubbed as F, more history about Gravity Falls, and then finally, the author’s big plan!

The muse spoke of how the oddities of the town possibly found their way to Gravity Falls in such a large cluster. The muse told the author it was because Gravity Falls was the home of a tear from Earth’s dimension and the so-called, “Weirdness dimension” that allowed creatures to enter our world so easily. The author’s muse spoke to him and gave him the plans for people on our side to enter through the tear and enter the other side. A machine to make a portal to another dimension!

“Wow!” Dib couldn’t believe his eyes as he read this, and then saw the journey the author took to building said device. He also learned that a lot of different information relating to the project was spread out in the other two journals…Oh if only Dib had access to them, but he had no clue where they were! He sighed in disappointment when he realized this.

Finally, he came across a page that blue his mind! A page that looked to be one-third of the blueprints for the machine! Dib could only assume that the other two journals had the other parts. He eyed the intricate details of the machine, tracing line after line. Eyeing the words that were hidden away in that same strange coding that Dib still couldn’t figure out. It was just so amazing to see physical proof of a machine that possibly could let humans hop from one dimension to another! Did the author ever complete this!? He needed to know! He was about to turn the page to read on, despite the exhaustion he felt when the door to his room slammed opened.

He jumped in his seat, screaming out as he tumbled to the ground.

“Hey, asshole!” Gaz snapped at him, standing at the doorway. “I’m leaving. Thought you deserved to know.”

“Wh-what?” Dib looked around, seeing daylight was in full swing and the morning birds had been chirping away. Did he seriously spend the entire night reading?” He looked at the clock on his desk, seeing it was eight in the morning. “You’re…you’re leaving already?”

“Might as well. Not like I have anything keeping me here.”

“Gaz, I…” Dib stood up, facing his sister. He remembered their fight. He remembered everything they screamed at each other and Dib started to feel really silly by how he acted. “Look, sis, I’m…” his eyes wandered to the journal and he gasped. “Wait, Gaz! You have to see this!” He grabbed the journal and ran to his sister, turning to a previous page he read. “This journal! It’s amazing! It has all this information about the paranormal! And they are all right here in our world! Well, technically in this town called Gravity Falls, but-.”

“Dib…I don’t care.” Gaz lifted a hand and smacked the journal out of Dib’s grip.

“Hey! Careful! This thing is fragile. Zim already tore up the back cover when I took it from hi-.”

“So, you did go and see Zim last night?”

Dib froze. “Uh, I mean, yeah…kind of.” He rubbed at the fully formed bruise at his cheek, wincing at the dull sting that came from the action. “It kind of just happened. But…but that doesn’t prove your point from last night!”

“Dib…look, I’m not gonna get in this argument again. If you really want to spend the rest of your life chasing after one stupid alien, be my guest. Just don’t come crying to me when you wake up at forty, fat, and alone.”

“I’m not gonna be fat and lonely when I’m forty,” Dib shot back.

“Yeah, keep this schtick up and we’ll see how you end up when you are that old. If you live to be that old, that is.”

Dib rolled his eyes at Gaz before picking up the journal. “Look, will you just listen. This journal is filled with so much paranormal research! It’s like I found my own personal treasure chest! Gaz, just look at all these creatures. The author of this journal documented so much. I never felt so lucky in all my life!”

“So, what? You got a book about stupid creatures. How is this any different than any other paranormal junky book you bought online?”

“Because this is all from a genuine paranormal investigator like me! He spent his entire life researching these things and he had this big plan to—hey! Where are you going?”

“To my car. I need to head out.” Gaz shrugged at her brother before walking down the hall.

“Gaz! Wait! You have to realize what this means for me!”

“What? You are going to spend the next few days obsessed with a dumb book and then go back to your research on Zim?” Dib went quiet at Gaz’s accusation. “I’m right, aren’t I? Dib, you’re not gonna change. I don’t care if you found a journal that was probably written by a geek that is just as nerdy as you. I don’t care what kind of creatures are written in there. You know what I want? I just wanted to say a quick goodbye to my jerk of a brother before moving away from this stupid town. Now…if you excuse me.” She started to step away keeping her back to her brother when Dib reached out for her.

“Gaz, wait!”

She stopped but didn’t turn to face him.

“I’m…I’m sorry okay? I’m sorry for our fight. I…I guess I just—I don’t know, I just didn’t like all that you said. But I don’t care about that right now. I don’t want us to fight before you leave.” He shifted in his spot awkwardly, running his free hand at the back of his head. “You’re my sister Gaz. I do care about you, you know. Look, I’ll stop with the paranormal stuff this morning if that will make you feel better. Can’t we just…I don’t know…have one final breakfast together before you take off? I’ll make it. We won’t have to use Foodio.”

Gaz didn’t answer for the longest time. She just stood there, her back still facing him. Finally, she sighed and turned her head to the side so her gaze can look at the young man behind her. “Wake up Foodio. I don’t want to have food poisoning before I leave.”

Dib smiled widely, leaning back to his room to toss the journal on his bed. He then closed the door and followed after his sister to the kitchen where they activated Foodio and waited for breakfast to be made. The siblings were going to make their final day together living under the same roof count.

* * *

Zim sighed as he stepped into the living room to find GIR sitting on the couch that was placed back in its rightful spot. He eyed his minon for a moment before turning to the television where a random cartoon was playing that GIR found entertaining. “Sorry GIR, I’m taking over the tv for a bit.”

GIR let out a small, “Aw,” the only grew louder at each passing second until he was down right screaming his little head off. Only after Zim’s antennae were pinned down in pain from the high-pitched noise, did GIR finally stop his scream and smile widely at his master. “Okay!”

Zim groaned, rubbing at his temple before facing the tv again. “Computer, call the Tallest.”

“Calling the Tallest,” Computer’s voice rang out, the tv screen going blank. Zim waited, tapping his foot impatiently. A minute passed by before the screen returned the cartoon up and GIR instantly ran in front of the tv to watch excitedly. “Call denied.”

Zim hummed, aggravated by that. “Try again!”

“Calling the Tallest!” The tv went blank once more, Zim watching it anxiously as he hoped that any second his leaders would pop up and he could finally speak to them. “Call denied!” The cartoon reappeared.

“Agh! Again!”

The computer tried once more, but this time the shift from the blank screen to the cartoon was much faster, lasting only seconds before computer spoke out another, “Call denied.”

Zim cursed in his native tongue, stomping his foot on the ground. “I do not understand! Why will they not answer!?” He stormed away from the living room and to the kitchen, jumping on one of the chairs to his table. He leaned his head back until it brushed the wall behind him, a contemplative look stuck on his face. “Surely, the Tallest would want to hear my progress in the mission. Surely, they would want to hear from _me, _their greatest invader ever. So why have they been ignoring my calls to them so much lately?”

GIR came trotting in the kitchen when he heard Zim speak, a large smile stretched on his face still. He looked over at Zim and waved up a hand. “You is sad, master?”

“Eh…I—NO! Zim does not get sad! Zim is the master of all emotion! I just…I just need to think.” He stood up and began to pace around the room. “So, the Tallest won’t pick up. No big deal. Obviously, they are just…busy! Yeah, that has to be it. They wouldn’t _ignore_ their best invader. No way! I just need to focus my attention on the mission until the Tallest stop ignoring—I mean are no longer busy! Yeah! Now…” Zim stepped over to his entrance to his labs, “to work on my next _evil plan_ to…to…”

The elevator sped down until it took him to the lower level of his base. His antennae twitched as the silence filled up the room. A deep frown was on his face and Zim stepped over to his large computer monitor.

“I must have something ingenious planned in my amazing brain. Think Zim! Think of something to conquer this pathetic dirt ball! Think!”

But try as Zim did, he couldn’t think of a proper plan. This was the phase two incident all over again! Only this time, Zim wasn’t forgetting a plan. He just couldn’t come up with one, to begin with!

“Agh! For eleven earth years now, I’ve been on this stupid planet and I have never had a moment I wasn’t being brilliant! I am not going to start now! Computer! Bring up any old rejected plans. Maybe one of those can inspire me to come up with something better!”

Computer groaned before the monitor came to life. “Okay…” he muttered annoyed. File after file popped up on the screen and Zim maneuvered his way from one after the other, letting his mind light up with possible ideas as he looked over his old ones. The only problem that came from this, Zim didn’t like any of the ideas he came up with.

“Stupid…pathetic…how would that even work!?”

Hours went by and Zim was no closer than he was when he first started. In fact, if anything he was behind now. The irken screamed out in frustration, slamming his fists on the keyboard below him. “Damn it! This isn’t going to work! I got nothing!”

Panic started to build up in the little alien and Zim clutched at his tunic. “What am I to do? When the Tallest finally are done being busy and accept Zim’s call, they are going to be expecting to hear my next plan! What am I to do if I do not have anything? I…I can’t disappoint my Tallest. Zim can’t! I…” his breathing started to increase, his chest moving up and down in an extreme and rapid pace. “I need to think of something now! Anything. Think! Think! Think!” With each, ‘think’ he smacked at the top of his head in hopes that this method would bring some plan to him.

“Uh, Master?” Computer’s voice broke through. “If I may make a suggestion?”

“YES! Anything Computer! Zim does not care where the idea comes from, just as long as I have something to impress the Tallest when I finally get ahold of them! What is it! Tell me!”

“Uuuuuuuh,” Computer stretched out for a while before finally speaking again. “I was just going to suggest you rest. You’ve been having a lot of random mood swings lately and frankly, it’s getting kind of freaky.”

“I…” Zim started off in a random location as if he were staring at Computer’s non-existent face. Finally, he growled and stood up in a huff. “Invader’s do not rest, Computer! The Tallest could be calling me any minute now! I need to be ready for them!”

“But the Tallest never contact you. And they don’t seem to be answering _your_—”

“Silence!” Zim snapped, not wanting to hear it from his computer. “I am your master! You do not speak to me like that! Now, if you are not going to help me, stay silent!”

“But—”

“Silent!” Zim repeated before hitting a button on the keyboard below. It was a mute button. One he never really touched since arriving on Earth, but now Zim decided it was time to quiet down the voice of his computer.

He was trapped in the silence of the room, body shaking in rage. Zim stayed like that, silently trembling in anger, glaring down at the fist that still rested over the mute button. Only after his breathing calmed down a bit, Zim finally stepped back. He stormed over to the elevator again before leaning against the wall. “Take me to my resting chambers. Now.” When the elevator began to move, he glared at the camera situated at the corner. “And I am _not_ taking your advice. Zim just needs a change of scenery, that’s all! Zim’s idea, not yours.”

There was no response, and honestly, Zim wasn’t sure if Computer would answer even if his voice wasn’t shut down. Soon the doors opened to a large dark pink room where a circular bed sat in the center of the room. He huffed when he saw the object and stomped over before plopping down, face first, into the soft cushion.

He let out a tired groan, not lifting his face from the terrible homemade pillow GIR had made him a few years ago, and instead lifted a hand up to snap his fingers. Coils instantly shot down before attaching to the back of his PAK. A dark purplish-pink glow emanated from the dark circles on the metal and Zim instantly started to feel more exhausted. He fought against the urge to sleep as he rolled over to his side. He knew he wouldn’t stay awake long in this state, but Zim fought through the warm sensation washing over his body as he let his mind relax for a moment. “Okay…plan time. Just…just think…Zi—” His eyes started to slide shut. “—iiim.”

The battle had ended and Zim fell asleep faster than he intended. Perhaps he was more tired than he had realized. The last coherent thing he could tell he did was moving his arms to tuck them under his head before finally, the darkness of sleep won.

* * *

Laughter. That is what Zim heard that rouse him to consciousness. At least, he was pretty sure he was waking up. It was kind of hard to tell. Normally when he let his PAK charge up to let his body rest, he would awaken to a gentle ding that would snap him wide awake, eyes popping open as if he was not just in a deep sleep a few seconds ago. This time, Zim actually struggled to even crack open one of his pinkish-red eyes.

A tired moan left him before he stretched his arms out to lift his body up. “GIR? GIR is that you?” he questioned as the laughter increased. He rubbed his eyes before looking around for his robot minion. He expected to see the soft dark pinks of his room, but instead, Zim found himself sitting on his couch in the living room, the television turned off, which was odd, since GIR usually always had it on.

“What?” Zim sat up, confused. How had he gotten to his living room, and…Zim noticed the entire room was now shaded in different forms of grey. “GIR! Did you paint the house again when I was away!?”

Zim stood up, looking around for the little android, tapping his foot impatiently. “GIR! Come here now!”

The laughter in the background finally stopped, Zim’s antennae flickering at the sudden silence, but that didn’t last long as a mysterious voice, one in which Zim did not recognize, spoke out. “_Well, well!_” the voice echoed as it talked, making it increasingly hard for the alien to pinpoint where it came from. “_I was wondering if you even slept. But I guess I got my answer!”_

The television suddenly came to life, static covering the screen before a large eye formed in the center. The eye blinked a few times before the static vanished completely and instead, a large yellow triangle, wearing a top hat and bowtie, popped up instead. The eye that formed first now sat pleasantly in the center of the triangle and little black limbs popped at its sides to show off his arms and legs, a black cane forming in one of his hands.

“Wh-what is this? Another one of GIR’s cartoons?” Zim approached the television, eyeing the strange triangle curiously.

“Oh, I’m no cartoon, kid. Wait, are you even a kid? You’re short like one, hahahahaha!” The triangle laughed, clutching onto his…stomach? Did triangle creatures even have stomachs?

Zim growled at the comment. “I am not short!” It was…kind of true. Over the years, Zim has had a shocking growth spirt since he moved to Earth. He was not super tall by any standards. Even the Tallest were most likely still about a foot higher than Zim, maybe more. But if he were to compare his new height to his past self when he first arrived at Earth, he would definitely look a lot different, coming up at a decent 5”2’. Nothing compared to the Dib who was at least a little bit over 6”, which infuriated the irken.

“Yeesh, touched a nerve I see,” the triangle commented before he lifted his arms and began to push at the tv screen. Zim backed up when the surface began to stretch and bend as if it were made of flimsy plastic. Finally, the triangle popped through spinning around for a moment before he hovered in front of Zim. “Ah, much better. Anyways, nice to meet you, lizard guy. Hahaha, I’m just joshing ya. I know your name is Zim. Invader Zim, if I am correct. Hey, that sounds like it would be a cool name for a show. What do you think?”

“I…who are you!?”

“I’m—”

“Who are you!?”

“I’m—”

“Who are—” Suddenly Zim’s mouth was snapped shut before he could continue. The alien let out a startled noise as his hands went up to try and pull his lips apart.

“Yeah, we are not going to do that,” the triangle spoke, showing off his glowing hand before snapping his fingers. Zim’s mouth sprung open just as he tried to introduce himself again. “Anyways, I’m Bill Cipher. Nice to meet you finally Zim. I’ve been wanting to talk to you for a while now.”

“Cipher?” Zim questioned, glaring at him.

“Yeah. You can just call me Bill. As I said, I’ve been wanting to talk to you for a while. I’ve always known about you, but only recently I found myself in a…sort of predicament, you see.”

“Is that so? And how did you get into my house…triangle thingy.”

“Again, just call me Bill. Jeez, it’s like talking to a brick wall here.” Bill rolled his eye before moving over to the couch to sit down. “Look Zim. You and I have a lot in common. We both want similar things.”

“What do you mean…Bill?” Zim tested the name on his tongue.

“There you go. Was that so hard? And yeah! You want to conquer the planet, right?”

“I…of course! I am an invader! And an invader always—”

“Okay, okay, I get it,” Bill spoke up, raising his arms up to quiet down the alien.

“Do not interrupt Zim!” The irken marched over to Bill, snarling his teeth and clenching his fists. “You are an intruder in the house of Zim! Now, I demand you tell me how you entered my house now! And where is GIR!? Did you do something to him. Wait…” An idea struck the alien and he let out a frustrated scream. “The Dib sent you here, didn’t he! He’s trying his stupid perry-normal things again.” He turned around as if he would see Dib walk into the room. “I’m onto you, pathetic human! Show yourself and cry out in anger at being caught by the mighty ZIIIIIIM!”

Bill watched this entire spectacle from the couch. If he could smirk, he would. “Wow. That’s something. Look, Mothman isn’t behind any of this Zim. And I’m not technically in your house.”

Zim turned to Bill, hands at his waist and glared at him. He ignored the second part of what Bill said in order to address what he saw as more important. “No, Zim said Dib. Not this…mothymen?”

“I said Mothman, and I know. Just what I like to call that Dib guy. Not important.” He hovered in the air again, moving around as if he were pacing the room. “Okay Zim, here’s the bottom line. You and I want similar things, and I think if we work together, we can both get what we want, and more!”

“More?” Zim questioned suspiciously.

“Yeah! A lot more. Your leaders want all their invaders to get them planets, right?”

“…Yeeeesssss?” Zim confirmed, still suspicious of this Bill guy.

“Well, how do you think they would feel when you present them not just the earth, but an entire galaxy full of planets, just for them!”

Zim’s eyes widened at the proposition. “An entire…but how? I can’t conquer an entire galaxy before I can talk to the Tallest again…eh I mean…” Zim coughed nervously before smirking. “Of course, I could do that! Zim could have done that at any time. I just choose not to…where are you getting at?”

Bill chuckled before twirling his cane around. “Well, if you and I team up, I can give you all you need to rule over the galaxy. Your Tallest will shower you in nothing but praise when you show up at their big ship thing with a buttload of planets just for them. All you have to do, is agree to help me out with a teeeeeeny tiny little thing and soon the entire universe will know of the name, Invader Zim, the mightiest conquer who ever lived!” Bill narrowed his eyes. “Doesn’t that sound amazing?”

“I…that does…but how? How could a tiny triangle thing possibly—”

“Zim, Zim, Zim,” Bill tsked. “I have powers you couldn’t possibly believe in. Powers that could destroy entire solar systems in a blink of an eye.” He floated down to be face to face with the alien. “But you see, I have a tiny problem. I’m kind of stuck…so to speak.”

“Stuck?”

“Yeah, exactly. I need a few things in order to be…unstuck.” He snapped his fingers and soon three transparent books popped up next to Zim. “Recognize these?”

Zim eyed the books for a moment before one, in particular, caught his eye. “That journal…that was the same one the Dib stole from me last night!”

“Exactly. Now I need those journals, all three of them. Mothman has the third one, and I know the location of the other two. I need you to get them for me. That’s all. Super easy.”

Zim was silent as he thought this over. “And if I were to get them for you…you can help me conquer all the planets you have claimed?”

“Of course. Easy breezy lemon squeezy. And the best part, you can take all the glory. I don’t really care for that part. The Tallest won’t even know you had me as your partner.”

“Hmmm,” Zim hummed as he processed this. “Zim does like that.”

“Sure, you do! I’m so glad we are getting along! So, you go get the journals for me and we’ll work from there.” He snapped his fingers again and the journals vanished in a puff of smoke, making Zim flinch. “Now I won’t lie to you Zimmy, there are few other minor steps between you getting the journals and you going back to Irk as a hero to your people, but hahaha we’ll cross those bridges when we get there, am I right?”

“Bridges? What bridges?”

“I…It’s an expression, Zim.”

“Eh?”

“Never mind. Just get me the journals. You know where number three is. The other two are in a little town full of nobodies called Gravity Falls.”

“Gravity Falls?”

Bill laughed. “Yeah, you’ll hate it there. Trust me. But the other two are there. See this kid?” Bill snapped his fingers again and an image of a child with a hat that sported the picture of a tree Zim could not remember the name of. “See this kid here is Pine Tree. You can call him Dipper Pines though.”

“Dipper?”

“Correct! You are such a fast learner Zim,” Bill spoke in a condescending tone, but Zim didn’t seem to catch onto it. “Now Pine Tree and his little family thought they could get rid of the journals by dumping them down this bottomless pit. The third journal ended up falling through this little pathway until it found itself right here in your little happy home of Detroit. But the other two ended up stuck back where they came from, Gravity Falls. Instead of getting rid of the, he and his family decided to keep them for a little bit longer. How lucky for you, because after you get the one from Mothman…Dib,” he quickly added when he caught Zim’s face. “You just have to make one final stop here…” In a flash, the image of the child vanished, and a log cabin home popped up instead, the words, ‘Mystery Shack’ over it. “This is where you’ll find Dipper and he’ll have the other two journals.”

“Why do you need these journals so badly from this…Dipper child?” Zim questioned, narrowing his eyes.

Bill laughed, shrugging his shoulders as the image of the Mystery Shack vanished. “Does it matter? Seems like unimportant details for you to know about when in the end you are going to be the most important irken ever to exist. Even more important than your Tallest Red and Purple, or even…” Bill paused for dramatic effect, shooting Zim a knowing look, as if he were giving a twisted smirk, “Miyuki”

Zim’s eyes went wide at the name drop, his antennae drooping down. Even his skin color seemed to fade a little as his squeedily spooch constricted. “H-how do you know that name?”

“I know lots of things, Zim. Things you wouldn’t begin to understand. But that’s not the point. The point is: I can make you famous…more famous than you already are! You’ll have it all, and most importantly, you’ll have the utmost respect from your Tallest. Isn’t that what you want? To have them and all of Irk to see you for the amazing guy you really are?”

“I…” Zim lowered his head, contemplating all Bill has said to him. His three-fingered hand trembled for a moment before Zim clenched them tightly. His mouth formed into a thin line as he snapped his head up to look at Bill, straight into his eye. “Yes! Of course, I want that! You want those journals? Fine, I shall get them for you, triangle thing. And you will give me the ability to conquer all the planets I and the Tallest could ever want!”

“It’s a deal!” Bill threw his hand into Zim’s face, bright blue flames bursting from the fingertips.

Zim hesitated, backing up when he noticed the flaming hand before taking a breath and lifting his own gloved hand. With one final hint of hesitation, his spooch doing flips and turns within his body, Zim shook the hand. He ignored the unnerving feeling this Bill gave him as the triangle burst into a crazed laugh, instead opting to join in on the laughter. He cackled along with the demon, their voices echoing amongst the greyscale room until finally, it was over.

Zim’s eyes snapped open, not realizing they were even closed to begin with. He gasped for air, as his body sprang up from its position on his bed. He felt droplets of sweat slide down his face just as a familiar sound of a ding chimed through the room. The coils attached to his PAK popped off and slid up to hide away within the walls of the house.

Zim looked around, completely confused as to how on earth he ended up back in his resting quarters. “How…what? Where is Bill?” He stood up, pressing down his tunic before looking around the room. “Bill? Where did…?” He trailed off as he rubbed his head. “Was it all a…what do the humans call it again? A dream? Irkens don’t dream…do we?” Zim let out a sigh, calming down the pounding in his chest as he raised an arm to rub at his head. He was about to lower the arm when something caught his eyes. He narrowed his gaze at the edge of his glove, seeing dark lines under the fabric. He yanked the material off before finding, to his shock, words drawn on his skin.

“_It wasn’t a dream. Get the journals, Invader Zim. Love, Bill.”_

Zim stared at the message, his eyes blinking in awe. He must have been standing there for what felt like hours but in actuality only a few minutes past by before finally, a crack of a smile broke its way on the irken’s face. “Ha…haha…” the start of an evil laugh tumbled out of Zim’s mouth before it formed into his infamous crazed, evil howl to convey his joy.

He slid his glove back on before making his way to the living room. “GIR! Ready the voot cruiser! We have a Dib…” He paused as he remembered a name that rang in his head, “and a Dipper to visit.”


	2. Welcome to Gravity Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim is more than ready to put his new plan into action and get back to being the evil alien invader he was meant to be! Too bad for him that the stupid, big-headed Dib just won't let him do his mission in peace! Oh well, doesn't matter. It is time to take the fight to a new town! Time to go to Gravity Falls!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful comments for my last chapter. I am actually shocked that I got comments so quickly after publishing this story. I hope all that are reading this continues to enjoy this as I continue. Also, don't take this quick update as me uploading a new chapter every day. I was just too excited to wait a week after I finished typing this chapter, so I decided to upload it now. But I have the feeling a few days may go by before I upload chapter 3.

Dib sighed as he stretched his arms, relieved to feel and hear a satisfying pop of his joints. Gaz shivered at the noise from her spot on the couch the two sat on. The siblings spent the entire morning together. After breakfast, Dib convinced Gaz to spend a few more hours at home before she took off, so they decided to watch a movie together and play some videogames.

“Do you have to do that?”

“Do what? This?” Dib smirked as he cracked his fingers, making Gaz grab a pillow and smack him in the face with it. Dib chuckled, adjusting his glasses as they tilted from the attack. “Anyways, what now?”

“Actually,” Gaz looked at her phone before stuffing the device back in her pocket. “I should get going. I have a lot of unpacking I need to do when I get to my apartment.”

“O-oh…” Dib felt his mood sour a bit as he realized his time with his sister was coming to an end. “Right…you still need to move away.”

Gaz scoffed. “Jeez Dib. You’re acting like I’m going away forever. I’ll be back for holidays and stuff.”

“I know. It’s just…it’s going to be weird, living without my little sister.” He smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. “I’m going to miss you Gaz.”

Gaz stared at Dib for a moment before scoffing again, but Dib could make out the gentle smile forming on her face. “Sappy,” she ended up remarking, standing up. Dib knew the hidden message in that insult, and that Gaz was going to miss him too.

“Can we…um…” Dib awkwardly stood next, looking around. “Maybe we can…hug goodbye?”

“You…want to hug me?” Gaz asked, narrowing her eyes dangerously.

“Um…yes? A kind of…awkward…sibling hug kind of thing?” Dib stretched out his arms as he smiled at her. 

Gaz sighed, rolling her eyes before opening her arms to Dib. “Fine…but don’t tell anyone about this, okay?”

Dib’s awkward feeling vanished as he gave a small laugh. “Of course.” He approached her, wrapping his long arms around her tightly. If anyone were to say that Gaz hugged back just as tight and buried her face against her brother, well she would be the first to dump the body in the nearest ditch. “Drive safe, sis,” Dib spoke softly.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll be fine, Dib. I’m not a kid anymore.” They pulled away and Dib walked her to her car. “Tell dad I said bye whenever he gets back from his business trip.”

Dib felt a rise of anger as he thought of their father who should really be here the day Gaz officially moved out from the house. “Yeah…” he bitterly responded. “I will.”

Gaz caught on to the tone and gave him a look. “Don’t be too hard on Dad when he gets back. He’s trying you know.”

“Yeah, I know…” Dib spoke, still sounding angry.

Gaz shook her head, knowing she wouldn’t get through to him. So instead she walked to her car and began to get ready to drive off. “Oh and tell Clembrane I said hi too when he gets back with Dad.”

Dib chuckled as he remembered the clone version of his Dad that Zim had made so many years ago. Lately, he has been insisting he goes along with Membrane on all the business meetings as well since he too is a ‘scientist’ though he only ends up splashing all the employees with pudding. At least his pudding itself has been tasting better over the years. Now it was only semi-edible, compared to when it was just plain awful. “Yeah, I’ll tell him that.”

Gaz smiled at her brother before closing the door. She waved at him, and he waved back. She rolled down her window just as she began to pull away. “See ya later, you big nerd!”

Dib laughed at the friendly insult. “Yeah, see a later, Gaz.”

With that said, Gaz finally pulled her car away from the driveway and after a brief moment of hesitance, she was gone. Dib actually felt his eyes water as he saw his sister drive away, ready to start her own life all by herself, leaving him all alone.

An emptiness filled him while he stood at the edge of his yard, staring off at the road Gaz had drove down from. He didn’t know how long he stood there, staring down the road as if Gaz was about to turn around and come back, but eventually he did spin around to face his house. Dejectedly, he approached his front door, entered inside, realizing just how alone he felt now. No dad, no Gaz, no Clembrane…just him.

A sour feeling was forming in the back of his throat as he made his way silently up the stairs and to his room. He went to his bed and flopped down only to instantly hiss in pain as something jabbed into his side.

His loneliness vanished, replaced with annoyance as he reached under him and pulled out the journal, he tossed on his bed earlier that morning. “Oh yeah…you.” He spoke to the journal as if it were alive and sat up, moving over to his desk. “Might as well continue reading you. I still want to find out more about what this guy has done with his portal project.”

He opened up the book, flipping through some of the pages, and thankful he put so many sticky notes in so he could quickly find out where he left off. He was all smiles, despite the still lingering feeling of sadness as he searched for the page he last read, finding the blueprint for the portal once again with ease. He eyed the intricate design once more, wishing he could see what the entire portal looked like, and once again remembering he only had one out of three journals.

“Man, if this guy actually ever completed this, who knows what else he has seen.” Dib smiled wide at the possibilities, turning the page finally as his mind wondered. Only his smile didn’t last, fading away in shock as he saw the next page of the journal.

“_No!!!”_ That was the first thing Dib saw of this page, followed by the author spouting out his anger and frustration. “_Curse the world, curse this town, curse the fate that brought me here!”_

Dib eyed the top part of the page, confused. What could have happened in such a short amount of time? Before the author seemed so happy and confident, but now it was like he did a 180 with his emotions. He continued to read, discovering that the author and his assistant, F, indeed managed to get the machine operational, and did a test run, only for F to accidentally get caught in the portal. The author managed to save him, but the end result had F storming away, claiming the machine was dangerous and the author showing his great anger at his now former friend.

Dib frowned as he read this, eyeing a particular line that the author quoted from his former partner. “An apocalypse?” That is what Dib read when this F said what the machine would bring about. “It…it couldn’t have been that bad…right?”

Dib continued to read, seeing the author’s words starting to sound more rambled, and even a bit crazed. Talking about voices in his head and more mentions of his muse. With a gulp, Dib turned the page, and he almost wished he hadn’t.

Intense scribbles consumed the two pages he now stared at. Almost the entire page was covered in black ink, but that wasn’t the only thing that unnerved Dib. Large eyes were left behind, the only part where the ink did not cover, save for the pupils that were made to fully complete the demonic-looking image. Yet even that wasn’t all the made Dib’s hands tremble as he observed the page.

Written in dark red ink, in all capital letters, were the words, ‘MY MUSE WAS A MONSTER’. More wording coated the black scribbles, such as ‘I was a puppet’ and ‘F was right’. Dib gulped, also catching wind of the strange symbols that looked to be more sentences, but Dib still hasn’t had the time to decipher them.

“What…what happened?” Dib could only ask as he finally got his fingers to work and turn away from the horrific page. That’s when he finally found out about who this muse was. That was when he learned about Bill Cipher.

The page was covered in information about Bill, displaying a drawn version of what he must look like. At first, Dib almost was confused. A triangle? A triangle with a top hat and a bowtie and tiny little noodle arms and legs is what made this author freak out so much? But still…there was definitely something ominous about this Bill Cipher guy, maybe it had something to do with the big bold print of, ‘Bill can’t be trusted!’ or the ‘Do not summon at all costs!’ that was selling it to Dib.

Dib felt uneasy as he looked over the red dots that splattered on the page, and only as he read over the paragraphs that his fears were confirmed and that each splash of red was actually blood that apparently dripped from the author’s right eye as he wrote on this page.

“Beware Bill,” Dib read aloud. “The most powerful and dangerous creature I’ve ever encountered. This nightmare in disguise will seduce you with never ending flattery until he gets what he wants—and what he wants is the destruction of this reality!?” Dib ended the words as a question, terrified that such a creature was out there. Well, of course, he knew there was a creature out there wanting to destroy the world. Zim still existed, but this Bill guy seemed just as serious…if not more. I mean, at least Zim never made Dib lose his mind the way the author seemed to be behaving…well he did make it so Dib would get fat and lazy and obsessed with watching his monitors until he was physically useless…buuuuut…

“Ah, not the point!” Dib shook his head, desperate to learn more about this Bill. Was he still on the loose? Was he close to destroying the world…the universe! What happened next!? He flipped through the following pages, searching for answers.

What he got was the first point of view to a descent into madness. The author spoke out how he vowed to stay awake, for Bill could take over his body when he slept. He showed a way to find out who Bill may have been possessing lately and how to be able to ‘see’ him even though he lacks a physical form. He read of the author planning to hide his journals and so many more damn symbols. Some of them, the author claimed that it was actually Bill drawing them out when he is asleep. Then finally, he came across a large print in the middle of the journal. “Trust No One!”

Dib read over the page, hands still trembling after all he had read. “Remember—in Gravity Falls, there is no one you can trust.” Dib eyed the line for such a long period of time. “No one I can trust…” he repeated. He sighed out to calm his nerves, turning the page after he finished up with the current one.

Only…to find it blank!

“What? No…no, no, no! That can’t be it! There has to be—oh wait, there is more.” He flipped through only two blank pages until he found…something different.

New handwriting greeted him, covering the pages as he saw a sketchy, yet still impressive drawing of a fake tree on one side and a picture of Gravity Falls’ water tower on the other.

One the left side was the date: June 1, but still no year, which kind of frustrated Dib. Next were several greetings that were crossed out until whoever wrote this all settled with a simple, “Hey there!”

Dib eyed the new author, confused. “But what happened with the original guy? And who is…” he read the first sentence, finally catching a full name after so many pages, well besides Bill’s name of course. “Dipper Pines?”

“_My name is Dipper Pines,” _this new author wrote, “_and from now on I’ll be the one writing in this book! You’re probably wondering how a normal kid like me wound up with one of the most amazing books of all time. Well it wasn’t on my summer reading list! The truth is—”_ Dipper had written several fake scenarios on how he found the journal only to cross each one out until deciding on the truth. “_I…found it on total accident.”_

Dipper continued on the next page on how he found the journal and has also taken the time to read through it himself, finding it just as fascinating as Dib did. He started off slow, almost similar to the original author at the beginning of the journal. He mentioned how no one understood him in the town and mentioned briefly of a “money-grubbing great uncle” and a sister going through a “boy-crazy phase.” Dib shook his head; grateful Gaz never went through such a phase.

But Dipper also spoke about how he believes there is a conspiracy going on in the town and how curious he is to find out about the mysterious original author. He also spoke how he would follow in the footsteps of the old author and continue with the journal. Dib smiled, a bit happy to know that another curious mind managed to find this journal and seemed just as dedicated in solving mysteries as he did.

Though that didn’t stop his concern with the discovery of Bill Cipher. He still wished he knew what happened with the old author. A bit disappointed with the lack of information he decided to push away the feeling, now curious about this Dipper kid and what he had to add to the journal.

Dipper turned out to be much younger than Dib anticipated. Only 12 years old, at least by the time he wrote all this information, and apparently Dipper is only his nickname. All he could get out from the kid’s real name was a crossed-out M. He talked about his twin sister Mabel, Dib recognizing the name as the girl who drew that picture of herself far back in the journal. He also found out about Dipper’s odd birthmark of the Big Dipper and Dib…actually smiled fondly as he read over the child’s words.

At first, he couldn’t place it, but he definitely was feeling a sort of déjà vu feeling as he took in Dipper’s curious and adventurous spirit. It wasn’t until a few pages in that Dib realized that Dipper reminded him a lot of himself when he was also twelve. It was a pleasant feeling, discovering that there was a kid…at least Dib assumed he was still a kid, who not only believed in the paranormal as he does, but dedicates his life to it the same way, albeit with a bit more positivity than Dib did at times. Dipper even claimed to always keep a camera with him in case something weird happens. Now that was a paranormal investigator in the works!

Dib ended up learning about Dipper’s first adventure in Gravity Falls as he stayed with his great uncle, or Grunkle, as Dipper calls him, Stan for the summer with his sister. Apparently his Grunkle runs a scamming business called the Mystery Shack, but that wasn’t what interested Dib. It was the fact that Dipper and Mabel had to fight off gnomes! Real gnomes!

Dib had to laugh in amazement as these kids were already on a fast pace to a life of weirdness just like he did the day he met Zim for the first time. Only, it would seem Dipper had a bit more luck with the paranormal than Dib. Not only was he able to defeat the gnomes but also several other wacky creatures he was lucky to have come across, and Dib does mean _many_ different paranormal experiences. So much more than Dib himself has ever had. Sure, Dib has Zim, but really that was the most Dib ever gotten to experience. Sure, he had that time as a child when he summoned Mortos der Soulstealer, but even then that turned into a dud…sort of. He was real, but…Dib sighed, not wanting to remember that disaster of a day. And yeah, scattered here and there in his life he was lucky enough to have a few more paranormal experiences, but the Pines twins just had so much more going for him than Dib did.

While Dib did feel a liking to this Dipper kid, he also felt a hint of jealousy that a young, almost teenager, managed to do so much more than he did. Well, …at least Dib can say he’s been to space _and _has a spaceship.

There was a beat of silence, both in the room and within Dib’s mind before he groaned and slap a hand to his face. “Am I really trying to one-up a kid?” Dib complained to himself. “I’m pathetic…”

He flipped through a few more pages, learning about haunted wax figures, Dib shuddered at that, finding wax figures creepy, and his experience with two ghosts that were once a sweet elderly couple. He even learned about an apparent “creep” named Gideon and a teenage girl named Wendy, who Dipper obviously had a crush on as he wrote this. Dib chuckled, amused by the nervous sounding boy.

He just got to learn about a creature, the Summerween Trickster, when suddenly there was a loud crash coming from below his house.

Dib jumped in his seat, standing up to investigate, forgetting the journal at his desk.

He made his way down the stairs until he was face to face with Zim who had blown up his front door. “Zim!”

“Yes, Dib! It’s me! And Zim has come back for what is his!”

Dib glared at his enemy. “What are you…” He suddenly remembered the journal and the fact that Zim did in fact have it for himself just last night. “Oh my gosh Zim, is this really about the journal?” Maybe if he downplayed it, he could convince Zim to walk away, because there was no way he was giving up the journal, not with all the information it contained.

“Yes, Dib! The journal! Zim needs it and I will be taking it back now! Where are you hiding it!?”

“Why do you need it, Zim? It’s just a stupid journal anyway.”

Zim shot him a look. “If you find it so stupid, then give it to Zim already and we can be done with this!”

Dib cursed as he realized his downplaying of the journal plan wasn’t working out. “No way am I giving you the journal Zim! It’s mine now! And for the last time, what do you want with it?”

“Nothing your feeble human mind could comprehend. Zim needs the journals for his new partner Bill Cipher to help him out, but you’ll never figure that out!”

“You just…wait, Bill Cipher!?” Dib’s mind flashed to the ominous pages related to said demon. “No way, you actually talked to him!?”

“You know of him?” Zim asked, curious. “How could you know of Zim’s new partner?”

“Zim, Bill Cipher was mentioned in the journal. I guess you didn’t get that far before I took it.” Dib vaguely remembered seeing Zim was only a few pages in the journal last night before the two had their fight. He shook his head, locking his glare at the alien. “Look, Bill is bad news! He drove the author insane and…and then something bad must of happened to him, probably because of Bill. You can’t trust him, Zim!”

“I’m not going to listen to your lies, Dib-worm! Now give me the journal so I can be on my way. I need to locate the other two and I would like to do it before the day is over.”

“You’re looking for the other two journals!?”

Zim paused before glaring at Dib. “How did you figure that out!?”

“You…you literally just told me.”

“YOU’RE LYING!”

“Ugh…” Some things just don’t change… “Forget it, Zim! I’m actually trying to warn you, you know. The author of the journal mentioned how you cannot trust Bill. He’s using you Zim! He wants to destroy our very reality! That includes you!”

“Enough with you.” Zim turned his head to the side, refusing to listen. “GIR distract the big-headed man-child as I search his room.

“My head is not big, and I am not a man-chi—” A force struck into Dib’s stomach, knocking the air out of him. He tumbled backward, his arms instinctively clutching onto whatever hit him. GIR clutched onto his stomach, arms wrapping tightly around his waist.

“Hiya Mary!” GIR screamed, rubbing his face into Dib’s shirt.

“Ah, GIR, get off me! Hey, come on! Let go!” He caught Zim making his way up the stairs and tried to run after him, only for GIR to extend his arms so his legs were on the ground and then pull Dib in the opposite direction. “Zim! No! You don’t know what you are doing! Working with Bill will bring up the end of the entire universe! Zim!”

Zim ignored the ramblings of Dib, humming a tune in his head as he burst open the bedroom, taking in the darkly colored room. He stepped in, looking around until his gaze landed directly at the journal, resting peacefully on Dib’s desk. Zim chuckled menacingly, instantly grabbing it and running out the room. He sprinted down the stairs, seeing Dib still struggling with GIR. “GIR! Time to go! We have the other journals to locate.”

GIR’s eyes turned red as he released Dib. “Yes, my master!” he saluted before the eyes returned to their bright blue color. He skipped after Zim as the two entered the voot cruiser.

Dib was tossed to the ground and he struggled to stand up, running after the alien and robot just as the windshield of the cruiser shut tight. “Zim! Stop! You can’t do this for Bill! I’m trying to warn you, you moron!”

“Zim does not have the time to listen to your pathetic whining, Dib. I’m off now. I have a new…_friend…_to find. A Dipper Pines.” Zim spoke this all in such a dark way that it made Dib shiver in real fright.

“Dipper…” Dib’s eyes widened in shock as he recognized the name. “No. You can’t! What are you going to do to him, Zim!?”

“Bye-bye, Dib!” The cruiser started to take off and Dib clutched onto the side as tightly as he could. Zim frowned when he saw the human cling on to dear life. “I won’t let you get to Dipper! I’m going to stop you, Zim!”

“If you really want to play hero again, Dib-stink, then you’ll have to find me all the way on the other side of your stupid country! Too bad you won’t possibly get there in time. Now, Zim has no time to waste. Gone with you!” He shifted the voot from side to side until he succeeded in shaking off Dib. Before the young man could make a grab at the ship one last time, Zim was off, blasting away in the sky.

“NOOOOOO!” Dib screamed from his position on the ground. “Ziiiiiiiim!”

The smoke from Zim’s ship began to fade away, and Dib stood stupidly on his lawn, chest rising and falling as he watched his enemy leave and make his way to the unsuspecting Dipper and his family…with the journal!

“Damn it! I have to stop him! I have to make sure the Pine’s family is safe!” He instantly ran to his garage, pulling the door open. He shifted through the items inside until he found Tak’s old ship. “If Bill Cipher is behind this then there is no time to waste! Ship! Are you ready for a new adventure in saving the earth!?”

A large spike shot out, almost hitting Dib in the face. “What are you doing with me now, stupid human!?” The ship’s A.I. demanded.

“Oh, come on ship! The end of the entire universe is at stake here! I don’t have time for your issue with me.”

“Where’s that sister of yours? Usually, she is here and when she is, I decide to be a little more lenient with you.”

The familiar feeling of that icy pain he got when Gaz drove away hit him hard at the mention of her name. “Gaz is…she moved away. She’s not here anymore.”

“Hmmm…pity…for you. Because I’m not going to listen to you.”

“Ahhh! Ship! Please, I need your help! I know you hate me, but you hate Zim too! Don’t you want to stop him from another evil plan!?”

“Hmmm,” the ship hummed it over. “Perhaps…ugh, fine! If it’ll shut, you up. Your voice is really annoying.”

“Wow, rude.”

“Just get in.” There was a hissing noise as the glass shield opened up to let Dib squeeze in.

“Yes! Thank you!” As Dib entered, he began to press buttons. “Okay, I’m not super sure where Dipper may be right now, but I have a pretty good hunch. Ship, we are going to Gravity Falls!”

“That’s a stupid name, but okay.” The ship began to hover slightly in the air before finally blasting out of the garage, the many boxes, and items inside bursting into flame.

“Oh man…those were all the items I collected from my battles with Zim!” Dib complained, watched all his stuff burn away into ash.

“Oh, so sorry, not! I really don’t care. Let’s just get to this stupid Gravity Falls.”

Dib rolled his eyes at the ship’s attitude before taking the controls. “Fine. Let’s go save the world…again!”

* * *

Dipper and Mabel let out a joyful laugh as they ran around the Mystery Shack, water guns in hand.

“Take that Mabel!” the thirteen-year-old shouted, sending a blast of water Mabel’s way.

“Whoa!” his twin giggled, dodging the stream before retaliating. “Missed me! Take this!”

The siblings continued their water gun fight just as Stan and Ford made their way outside.

Mabel saw them first and fired at them. “Enemies approaching!”

The old men laughed as water splashed at them, Ford lifted a hand to try and shield himself from his niece.

“Nice firing, pumpkin,” Stan commented, moving over to sit on the chair on the porch, Ford joining him.

It was the beginning of a new summer and the first summer since the whole apocalypse thing almost happened. Many changes had happened since Bill was defeated and the twin’s left for the rest of the year back in their hometown in California.

For one thing, they just finished up their final year of middle school and were that much closer to their first time in high school! Also, they both managed to grow…well a little bit. They both did shoot up in height a little since the end of last summer, but Dipper and Mabel still looked relatively the same minus the few added inches, and Mabel’s now lack of braces. Dipper was a little sour at the fact his sister was just a tiny bit taller than him still, but he chose not to dwell on that fact.

As for the older set of twins, Stan and Ford had also grown, in a more metaphorical way. Their relationship has improved immensely since Stan sacrificed himself for the family and took on Bill himself. With Stan’s memory now fully intact, the two had spent their year going on adventures out in the ocean, discovering all sorts of new and exotic mysteries. Of course, the two made sure to make it back home in time for Dipper and Mabel to return for another summer together. There was no way they were going to waste any time apart from their great-niece and nephew while they were here.

Thus, leading to today. Soos being busy with the shack, leaving the Pine’s family with plenty of free time to do as they please. So, they opted to enjoy the warm summer day, goofing off and just having fun! No real adventures planned either. All the four wanted was a simple and calm day with each other.

However, there was no such thing as a simple and calm day in Gravity Falls. Just as Dipper went to fire once more at his sister, there was a crash coming from deep in the forest.

The Pines family all tensed up at the noise, Dipper and Mabel dropping their water guns. “What was that?” Dipper questioned.

Ford stepped over to stand in front of the teens, eyeing the forest intensely. I’m not sure…come on let’s go investigate. But be careful. We don’t know what to expect.”

Dipper smiled, excited to possibly find a new discovery with his great uncle and followed after Ford with Mabel by his side. Stan complained in his seat before letting out incoherent grumbles, eventually going to follow after the three.

“Seriously? We’re doing this now?” Stan asked, glaring at his brother. “I thought we agreed to take a day off.”

“Stanley, you don’t have to follow us, you know,” Ford pointed out. “You can go spend some time with Soos. I’m sure he would appreciate that.”

“Nah, I’m already walking. Let’s just go find out what that crash thingy was so I can get back to my nap.”

Ford nodded, shooting his brother a smile before the four made their way deeper in the forest.

Meanwhile, at the source of the crash, Zim let out a cough as he snarled at his robot minion. “GIR! How many times must I tell you to _not_ touch the control panel when I’m driving!”

“But they were so shiny!” GIR screamed, smiling up at Zim.

The alien groaned, slapping a hand to his face as he stepped out of the voot and observed the damage. “Ah…this will take weeks to repair. Computer start the self-repair maintenance system. GIR help me hide the voot from wandering eyes. We can’t have any humans coming across this as it fixes itself.”

“Okie dokie!” GIR spoke, turning around and started to gather broke pieces of trees. Zim meanwhile shuffled through the cruiser, grabbing the journal and deciding to hide it within his PAK. He then grabbed his disguise, a new wig, but a similar style from his older version when he was smaller and a pair of purple contact lenses. 

Once his disguise was perfectly in place, Zim helped GIR to cover the cruiser with different forms of shrubbery in the end, the entire voot looked like an awkwardly place bush, and you could even see bits of the metal hidden underneath. But Zim dubbed it as an amazing hiding spot, even though anyone passing by could clearly tell it would not belong.

“Perfect GIR. Now put on your costume. We have to get—”

“I think the sound came from over here,” a voice spoke, and footsteps could be heard approaching.

Zim gasped, grabbing GIR just as he finished putting on his dog costume and the two hide up in a tree, high up, thanks to Zim’s spider legs, so no way they could be found.

Dipper and Mabel reached the area first, stepping to the broken trees. “Whoa!” Mabel commented. “What happened here?”

“It would seem something crashed landed here,” Ford spoke up, eyeing the burned-up grass below their feet.

Dipper was the first to notice the hidden voot, eyeing the poorly hidden spaceship, though at the moment he wasn’t sure what he was staring at, just something metal that was obviously under a pile of leave and other things from around the forest. “Uh, great uncle Ford?”

The two walked over to the ship, going to pull away the leaves and sticks. Zim cursed quietly from his position in the trees. “Curses, how could they see past the brilliant hiding spot Zim had made?! Stupid humans!” He watched, annoyed as the four humans began to surround his voot, awe, and shock on their faces. He had half a mind to go down and stop them, but he chose to stay quiet. It’s not like they could do anything to it anyways.

So Zim reluctantly began to sneak away when suddenly he got a better look at the young child human who was getting his dirty hands all over the control panels! Ack! Stupid little meat bag! Zim eyed the child closely before his memory hit him hard and he realized that was the Dipper human he needed to find! The one Bill told him about.

“Well that was convenient,” Zim remarked. “And if he is here, then this ‘Mystery Shack’ should be just as close. Come GIR. It’s time to move on with the mission.”

“OOOOOOOH! I can’t wait!” GIR screamed loudly, making Zim jump in panic.

Below, the four humans shot their heads up to locate the noise.

“What the heck was that!?” Stan shouted, looking around the tops of the trees.

“It must have been whatever was in this spaceship!” Dipper replied, desperately trying to find the creature.

“Oh my god! Aliens! This is soooooo cool!” Mabel shouted, running around excitedly. “Come out, come out wherever you are~” she sang out, smile never fading.

“Mabel. We don’t know what this alien could want!” Dipper pointed out.

Just then, there was a brushing of leaves in a rapid movement. Ford noticed it first, narrowing his eyes. He couldn’t make out details of the cause of the movement, but he definitely did see something. Something thin and skinny, but with long spider-like legs that scurried along the branches of the trees in a hurry.

“There it is!” Dipper screamed, noticing the movement as well. “We should follow it!”

“Just what I was thinking!” Ford exclaimed. “Come on! Let’s go check out this creature. See just what we are dealing with.”

“Are you serious!?” Stan screamed, running after his family as they broke off in a sprint. “That thing looked huge! Did you see the legs on that thing!?”

“I did!” Ford agreed, a determined grin forming on his face. “Some form of spider-like creature I assume. We have to make sure he is not dangerous before he makes it to town.”

“Whoop! Whoop!” Mabel shouted; arms raised up. “This is going to be so much fun! Alien hunting time!”

“I can’t believe it!” Dipper was speaking, mostly to himself. “I never seen a real alien before. I mean, I know there is that old alien ship buried under the town, but a _real_ actual alien! This is amazing! I wonder what it looks like. Do you think it ran away from its home planet? Are there more? Hey alien guy!” he shouted up, trying to catch the alien’s attention. “Wait up! We just want to talk to you. And maybe ask you like a bazillion questions!”

Zim cursed again as he tried to outrun the humans. “They are just as insistent as the Dib!” Suddenly an idea sprung to him and he smirked, reaching to his PAK and pulling out the equivalent of a smoke bomb. He then tossed it down, just as a dark pink smoke puffed out, blocking the vision of the humans who began to cough and hack as they accidentally breathed in the smoke.

Ford coughed loudly, gesturing for the others to step away. “This…this way!”

“Ew, what was that?” Mabel asked, pinching her nose. “Nothing that pretty of a color should stink that much.”

“Must be some defensive mechanism that creature had,” Ford explained. He looked up; any trace of the alien long gone. “Looks like we lost him.”

“You don’t think he’s dangerous, do you, uncle Ford?” Dipper asked curiously as he waved his arm to try and clear out the remaining smoke.

“I’m not sure. We can only hope he means no harm. After all, he had an opportunity to attack us and instead he ran away.” Ford rested his hands at his hips, thinking to himself. “That creature was all alone and that ship looked really damaged. So, I assume he crashed landed here on accident. So, he probably doesn’t have any real plans here, other than to hide.” A strong, determined expression formed on Ford’s face as he stepped away. “I’m going to go scout around the town.”

“We’ll come with you!” Mabel said.

“No,” Ford stopped the two. “Sorry you guys, but I need you both here to keep an eye on the shack. Okay?” He looked up at his brother, ignoring the small complaints from the young teens. “Stan, I need you to keep an eye out for anything strange. Send me a message the second anything out of place comes around. Okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. Roped into another one of your crazy adventures I see.” He made it sound like a complaint, but Ford could make out the fond smile forming on his brother’s face.

Ford chuckled, patting a hand on Stan’s shoulder. “You know you love it. Now, I’ll be back in one hour, or after I discover something. See you all later. And stay safe. We still don’t know what we are up against.”

Ford went off in a run, leaving behind the others. “Well come on!” Mabel said before Dipper could complain about not being able to follow after his uncle. “There may be an alien spider thing at the shack right now! I want to see it!”

Dipper chuckled at his sister’s enthusiasm, and he and Stan made their way back home, Mabel taking the lead. When they arrived, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Guests still coming and to see the latest ‘wonders’ the mystery shack had to offer.

“Nothing,” Stan commented.

“That alien couldn’t have gotten too far,” Dipper brought up.

“How do we even know we are dealing with an alien?” Stan asked, giving Dipper a look.

“Grunkle Stan, you saw that spaceship! There is no way a human made that. It’s way too…too…”

“Sciencey!” Mabel jumped in.

“Yeah, that! Kind of.”

“I don’t know. With all that they are making today, all those fancy doohickeys and whatnots. It’s just hard to keep track of it all, you know?”

“Then how do you explain that thing we chased.”

“Could have been any of the weird things in the forest. There are a lot of strange creatures here after all.”

Dipper had to agree to that, nodding along. “True, true. But I have my bet on alien.”

“Me too!” Mabel spoke, smiling wide. “And I bet he is a friendly one.” She took on a dramatic tone, eyes glistening with forced tears. “A poor soul, frightened and lost in space where he was _STRUCK _by debris in space until he crashed landed right in our own backyard. And now he is lost, alone, and frightened, looking for a friendly companion to help him out.”

Dipper snickered at his sister. “Where do you come up with these things.”

“Lots and lots of fanfictions, my dear brother.” She shrugged her shoulders. “And a bit of E.T.”

Dipper burst out in a full-on laugh. “You’re so weird.”

“So are you!”

“You’re both weird,” Stan added with a smirk. “And by the way, did I hear the word bet earlier?”

“Oh no…” Dipper complained, already seeing where this was going.

“Let’s put a little fun in this possible ‘alien hunt’.” Stan raised his hands up to make air quotes.

“Okay, you’re on, old man,” Dipper smirked. “Because I’m very confident we are dealing with an alien.”

“You’re on, kid.” Stan shook his nephew’s hand. “If I’m right and this is just another strange, earthbound creature, then you both have to spend the entire day cleaning the shack, top to bottom.”

Dipper grinned at him, resting his hands at his hips. “Deal, and if we win you…”

“Let me do your makeup and go the entire day looking like whatever I make you as,” Mabel jumped in, smirking herself.

Dipper chuckled at the suggestion and agreed. “Yeah, that!”

“Fine, deal!”

The bet was set!

While this was all going on, Zim had lowered himself to the ground, gasping for air. Only when he was sure those humans chasing him were no longer close by that he shot GIR a sharp glare. “GIR! You know the rules. Silence when you are in disguise!”

“Aw, I’m sorry…”

Zim pinched the space between his eyes before sighing. “Doesn’t matter. Just no more mistakes. We must find that Dipper boy again and find the journals for Bill. Now, let us go!”

GIR let out a loud squeal before Zim attached a dog collar to his leash. The two then quickly made their way through the trees, easily finding the mystery shack. Zim grinned as the log cabin building came into view, and even wider when he noticed Dipper next to his family still. Though the grin twitched a bit when he realized one of the four humans was gone. He just shrugged, not caring about that human. All he needed now were those other two journals, and that Dipper boy was the key to accomplishing that task.

* * *

Dib carefully lowered his ship down in a remote part of Gravity Falls. He managed to lose Zim, that didn’t mean he didn’t have a good hunch that the alien was somewhere around this town. Thankfully for Dib, it seemed this place was rather small, so finding Zim shouldn’t be too difficult, right?

Dib was also grateful he managed to read a good chunk of Dipper’s portion of the journal before Zim took it from him, so he could at least have enough knowledge to ask around town about the boy, plus his sister and Grunkle in hopes of finding them.

He didn’t know how long he had, but he had to find Dipper Pines before Zim did. The poor kid didn’t even know he was in danger! Plus, he needed to warn him about Bill Cipher. Dipper read the journal. Surely, he would know about that demon, right?

Dib really wish he had a chance to read the entire journal before Zim showed up. He doesn’t even know what happened next with the Pines family. The last information he got was their adventures during Summerween, which honestly sounded like a really fun tradition in Dib’s eyes. Whatever happened after that day, Dib was in the total dark about, and it kind of bugged him to not know all the information he may need as he approached a town full of mystery.

Mystery…that reminded him. Dib managed to find a man walking about the streets of the town as he finally made his way there after he parked his ship. He was a rather short man wearing a journalist-like outfit, complete with suspenders and a fedora hiding short brown hair, and across his upper lip was a large bushy mustache.

Dib approached the man, tapping him on the shoulder. “Excuse me? Do you know where the Mystery Shack is? I need to go there right away.”

The man jumped in fright, letting out a pathetic sounding whine before looking up at Dib, adjusting the glasses he wore. “Oh, hello there! You must be new around here. Don’t remember ever meeting you before.”

“Uh, yeah. I’m…visiting. Look, I don’t mean to be rude, but I really need directions to the Mystery Shack! It’s kind of urgent.”

“Oh, I would love to help you out!” He gave a large friendly grin and reached for Dib’s hand. “I know just the way. Let’s go this way! Oh boy, an adventure!”

Dib eyed the way the man grabbed his hand before yanking it back. “Uh, cool thanks. Just don’t take my hand.”

“Aw, okay then…” the strange man sounded a little disappointed but continued walking forward anyway. Dib gave him a look before shrugging his shoulders and followed after him. Only the two didn’t get far as a small boy instantly ran up to the two, stopping them both.

Dib could have sworn this kid looked familiar, but he couldn’t place why.

“Whoo, pardon me,” the boy with shining white hair styled up in a pompadour. He smiled innocently up at Dib only to frown when the other man leaned over near him.

“Why if it isn’t Li’l Gideon! What brings you here?”

“Gideon?” Dib questioned, finally remembering why this kid was familiar. Dipper had a whole page explaining why this kid was a creep who had a weird obsession with Mabel.

“Get on out of here, Toby!” Gideon demanded and Toby frowned, letting out a small, “Aw,” before obeying the child’s command.

Gideon chuckled, adjusting his clothes before looking back up at Dib. “So sorry about that, sir. Now, did I overhear you saying you want to find the Mystery Shack? Well lucky for you I just happen to be best friends with some people who are staying there for the summer.”

“Uh-huh…” Dib muttered out, not believing the kid. Sure, Dipper and Mabel’s relationship with this Gideon may have changed since Dipper wrote that page in the journal, but Dib didn’t know that. As far as he knew, he was still one of the guys that wants to mess with the twins. But Dib also knew he couldn’t just act like he knew this kid already. He didn’t want to look like a creep. So, he just shrugged, casting a glance at the Toby guy who was already a good distance away. “Uh…fine. I guess my original guide is already gone.”

“Oh swell! Right this way, sir.”

“You can call me Dib, kid. Dib Membrane.”

“Well, it is no nice to meet you, Dib Membrane. Like you may have heard, I’m Li’l Gideon. Town’s cutest little rascal. Hehehe.”

Dib already was having issues with this kid, seeing past his little sweet charm. He bit back a frown and nodded along with what he was saying as the two walked through town. As they went deeper in the town, Dib couldn’t help but notice as some of the residents of the town turned to stare his way and he subconsciously lowered his face in his black jacket that he was grateful to be wearing despite the intense heat of summer.

“So why do you need to get to the Mystery Shack so badly, Mr. Membrane?”

“O-oh, please, Just Dib,” Dib quickly corrected when Gideon’s voice cut through again. “And…I need to talk to someone who may be there.”

“Oh really? Is it Stan Pines? Or perhaps his brother Ford.”

“Ford?” Now that was a name Dib didn’t recognize. Dipper never mentioned anything about his Grunkle Stan having a brother. How much information was Dib missing? Oh well, at least he was going straight to the source of all the information stored in the journal. He would have to wait then for answers.

“Or perhaps you need to meet up with Dipper and his beautiful sister Mabel.”

Hearing the twin’s names, Dib almost froze mid-step but managed to keep his cool as he looked down at Gideon. “Uh, yeah, actually, I…I just need to see if my…friend,” Dib had to choke out the word as he thought of his green nemesis, “Zim is there. He ran off without me and I need to find him. Pretty sure he will be there.”

“Oh, you’re just looking for a friend. I see. Well guess you and I will both be reunited with our friends today.”

“Uh-huh…so you’re _friends_ with someone there?” Might as well learn some more things while he is stuck with this kid.

“Oh yes. We had our troubles here and there, but I like to think that we are one the fast path to becoming BFFs. You wouldn’t believe it!”

Dib raised a suspicious eyebrow at him. Could that be true? Dib knows he may be judging this kid a bit too soon, especially since he technically only recently met him, but he couldn’t help but remember how his first impression with Gideon was with the journal and the journal specifically called him a ‘creep’ so…yeah, Dib was having a hard time trusting the kid. And that line of thinking brought back memories of something else he read in the journal. Not to trust anyone is the town. Dib specifically remembered that warning from the author, and he would be lying if he didn’t have that quote stuck in his head as he looked down at the child. Yet, at this moment, Gideon also didn’t seem too bad. A bit full of himself, Dib could see that clear as day, but harmless none-the-less.

“Oh! Here we are!” Gideon announced and true to his word, he took Dib straight to the Mystery Shack. It was larger than Dib had anticipated and a lot more crowded as well. How was he going to find Zim or Dipper in this mess of people!?

Gideon guided Dib over to the entrance of the shack where he was greeted with a tour going on, led by a large man dressed in a black suit, a red fez with a strange yellow symbol in the center, and an eyepatch and cane.

He spoke in a friendly manner to the tour group as he displayed obviously fake creatures that seemed to be made of plastic and glue. Well, Dib does vaguely remember Dipper mentioning this place was just a large scam to get money, but he also knew that his Grunkle Stan was the one who normally did this. This man didn’t look much older than Dib himself. Heck, he may be the exact same age give or take a year or two. No way this was Dipper’s Grunkle Stan. Then maybe…?

A name began to ring in the back of Dib’s head of the two people he knew worked at the shack when Dipper was writing in the journal. “Soos?” he unintentionally spoke aloud, and the man in the suit turned to him curiously.

“Oh, hey there dude!” Soos approaching Dib. “Sorry, the next tour isn’t for another ten minutes. But feel free to look around our gift shop. The prices are out of this world!”

“Um…okay then?” Dib said with a smile. At least he was sure this was Soos, and he was thankful the man didn’t seem to question how he knew his name already.

Soos smiled at him, looking down at Gideon and offering a friendly hello before returning to the tour group.

“Well now,” Gideon spoke up. “Good luck finding your friend, mister. I’m off to find my dear Mabel…and Dipper.”

“I need to find them too…” Dib muttered softly to himself so Gideon wouldn’t catch on. Actually…An idea struck Dib as he kept a close eye on Gideon. If he was looking for the twins too, then maybe following him would lead Dib right to them! Perfect! He adjusted his jacket’s collar, mostly to hide his face a bit more and then, with careful steps to avoid Gideon’s attention, Dib slowly followed after him as they both wandered deeper in the building.

* * *

Zim tried to look inconspicuous as he adjusted his wig and dusted off his tunic. He needed to look as normal as possible when he steps up the Mystery Shack. He can’t raise up suspicion before he could approach Dipper. He also had to make sure GIR wouldn’t go on a rampage each time a squirrel passed by. There were so many more squirrels here than back home.

So, he opted to tie GIR up to a nearby tree, that normally worked for him and looking down at the little robot. “GIR, listen very, very, very carefully.”

GIR didn’t even look over at Zim, too distracted by a bird that was sitting in the tree above them.

“GIR!”

The robot suddenly went stiff, saluting his master.

“Good, now listen to me. I need you to stay here. Only leave if, and only if, someone tries to take you that is not me. Do you understand GIR?”

“Yes, sir!” GIR said, his voice deep before returning to its normal high-pitched version and humming to himself.

“Good. Now, I shall be right back. This is just a human child we are dealing with. Shouldn’t take longer than an hour. I’ll be back with the journal and then we shall contact that Bill Cipher.”

“Okie, dokie!” GIR said, returning back to the song he was humming.

“Also stay quiet,” Zim gave one last command as he turned away. “Don’t draw any attention to yourself.” He gave GIR a warning look, making sure he understood to obey his orders before marching away. He approached the Mystery Shack shortly after Dipper, Mabel, and Stan disappeared inside, sliding his way to a group of humans to blend in with them. He kept his eyes out for Dipper and his family just as a large human a strange red hat and an eye patch approached, holding onto a cane. Zim glared at the human who smiled politely at them all.

“Hello dudes! My name is Mister Mystery, and I am going to give you guys the best tour of your life. Right, this way!” Zim reluctantly followed the group of humans being led by the larger one, still keeping an eye out for his target.

Yet try as he did, Zim seemed to have unfortunately lost track of the three and was instead forced to listen to this human prattle on about these strange objects he kept taking them too. Zim didn’t care about anything he was being led to. Minutes were going by, and Zim was starting to get impatient as he ignored the talk from this tour guide and tried to think of where the Pines boy went to. He was so distracted he almost didn’t catch the familiar sight of Dib as he entered the building, following a short human child.

Zim gasped in shock. “How did he get here so fast!?” He demanded and began looking around before the Dib caught him. He saw a large black hoodie with the words Mystery Shack printed over at the gift shop and slunk over, sneakily grabbing it and slipping it on before an employee or guest caught him. He pulled up the hood to hide his face and turned his back to Dib, returning to the group before the tour guide even noticed. And just in time too, for he heard the Dib speak out a name that Zim barely heard, but the guide seemed to. He faced Dib, some of the other humans looking at him as he spoke to him about the next tour is in a few minutes.

Zim sighed in relief when Dib didn’t seem to notice him, stuffing his hands in the pocket of the hoodie. The tour was walking away, but Zim opted to staying where he stood, listening in on his enemy as the child he entered with spoke to him. Zim watched as the little human walked away only for Dib to slowly follow him. The irken could tell Dib was trying hard not to be seen, so Zim decided he would do the same. He looked around to make sure no one was paying him any attention before taking his own slow pace at a distance behind his enemy.

Dib, completely unaware of Zim following him, looked over Gideon’s shoulder as he entered what looked like a restricted area of the Mystery Shack that guests weren’t allowed in. He looked around for a proper hiding spot as the crowd was dying down around him now and he didn’t want the kid to notice him following. So, he slinked over to a closet door, opening it and thankful there was just enough space to hide in while peeking out at Gideon who stopped at a doorway.

“Well, well. If it ain’t my old friend, Stan Pines!” Gideon spoke, smirking.

An old man walked up to him, wearing a white undershirt, a gold chain wrapped around his neck, and blue striped boxers, and completing his outfit were black slippers. Dib's eyes widened as he realized he was staring at Dipper and Mabel’s Grunkle Stan, the man looking exactly like the type of guy Dipper had described.

“What do you want, little brat?” Stan muttered, looking annoyed.

“Why I just came to spend some time with my sweet Mabel…and to a lesser extent her brother.

“Jeez, thanks for that, Gideon…so nice…” a young boy’s voice could be heard to the side, inside the room that was hidden from Dib’s vision.

“Oh, Dipper. No need to have such an attitude. You know I’m trying to be nicer.”

There was a sigh. “Yeah…but sorry Gideon, we can’t hang out today,” Dipper could be heard saying.

“Yeah!” a young girl’s voice screamed out this time. “We are on the hunt for an alien!”

“Possible alien,” Stan remarked quickly to the girl in the room.

Dib gasped. Zim! Did Zim already approach them?

“An alien?” Gideon questioned. “What on earth are you both talking about?” Gideon raised his hands to his hips as he curiously looked in the room, most likely at the twins. There were footsteps approaching and soon the boy in the room stepped out, standing next to Stan. Dib instantly recognized the child as the one he was looking for, remembering the well-done drawing he had made of himself.

Dipper held up a picture, Dib unable to see it from his point of view. “We heard a crash a while ago and we all went to investigate it. We found this alien spaceship crash-landed on the ground and even saw the alien! Well…kind of.”

“He was a big spider!” Mabel’s voice carried out.

Dib raised a brow. “Spider?” He had a sudden flash of Zim’s spider legs pop in his head and realized that must have been how Zim hid away before the Pines family could get a good look at him without his disguise.

“I managed to take a picture of the ship before we saw the alien escape,” Dipper explained to Gideon, once again flashing the photo in his hand. “Great uncle Ford left to check out the town to make sure the alien isn’t there or causing any danger.”

“Leaving us to be stuck here on guard duty,” Stan jumped in.

“Grunkle Stan, you’ve been sitting in front of the tv since we got back.

“Still sucks he gave me a job,” Stan replied, shrugging his shoulders and returning in the room.

Dipper rolled his eyes before looking at Gideon again. “So yeah, sorry man, you’ll have to come over another time to hang out.”

“Wait…” Gideon looked awestruck. “You really want to hang out with li’l ol’ me…willingly?”

Dipper awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. “Uh, yeah, sure. I mean…after the whole weirdmageddon…we are kind of..sort of friends…ish now.”

Gideon sniffled tears in his eyes. “Dipper Pines, that is the nicest thing you have ever said to me. I knew you and I could be best friends.”

“Oooh, I don’t know about—”

“Just think, soon you and I will be like brothers! Oh, I just can’t wait for that day. You can even be my best man at Mabel’s and I’s weddin’!”

“Aaaaaand that’s when we kick you out,” Mabel’s voice could be heard before she approached him, stepping out in the hall and pushing him to a door leading outside.

“I—wait a second!” Gideon tried to stop her from making him leave but she was much stronger and managed to push him out the door, Dipper grinning and shutting it for his sister.

“See ya another time, Gideon,” Dipper shouted at the door, knowing the younger boy was probably pouting in annoyance at getting kicked out.

The twins high fived each other and breaking out in a gentle laugh before they started to enter the room once again. Dib took this opportunity to slowly approach. It was when he was halfway to the entrance of what seemed to be a living room when Dib realized just how creepy he must look right now. Sneaking up on a family as they watched tv. Yeah, he definitely didn’t look suspicious at all…he thought sarcastically.

So, as he snuck closer, he tried to think of an appropriate thing to say when he finally decided to get the attention of the family. Something that wouldn’t make him look like a crazy weirdo.

He was just as the entryway, about to reveal himself when suddenly a deep and commanding voice broke through, cutting off any line of thinking Dib may have had in mind.

“Who are you two, and what are you doing spying on my family?”

Dib froze and the chatter inside the living room died down. He looked to his side, seeing the door to the house open and a man, similar looking to Stan, stood there. Though his face was very similar to Stan’s, he had a completely different air around him. One that screamed suspicion and the intense glare he was giving Dib was fueling that aura around him.

Dib nervously backed up, trying to get his voice to work just as he heard Dipper in the room. 

“Great uncle Ford!” he had shouted, running over to the man. He entered the hallway, instantly backing up when he almost bumped into Dib. “Whoa!? What the…who are you?”

“I…”

“And who is your friend behind you?” Ford questioned.

“Friend?” Dib asked back confused. He turned around, just in time to see none other than Zim, wearing a hoodie two sizes to big for himself, trying to back away before he could get caught by his enemy. “Zim! There you are!”

Zim glared at Dib before smirking and tearing off the hoodie. “Yes! It is I! Zim!” He marched over, purposely shoving Dib to the side, and glaring his contact eyes at Ford. He then entered the room, Dib instantly following him before Ford could stop either of them.

“I, Zim, have come to this pathetic home to locate…” he pointed dramatically at Dipper. “You! Dipper Pines!”

“Me?!” the thirteen-year-old raised a brow as he took in the appearance of the strange green young man who…wait…green skin, no ears or nose, obvious wig. “You’re the alien!”

Zim froze, eyes widening before he chuckled nervously. “What? Alien? What alien. I’m a perfectly normal human, just like you.”

“Dude, you literally have green skin…” Dipper pointed out.

“I told you your disguised sucked Zim!” Dib shouted at the irken.

“It’s a skin condition!” Zim growled at Dib before glaring back at Dipper. “Skin condition!”

Ford eyed the alien and stepped up to him, easily swiping off the wig before Zim could even realize what he was doing.

“HEY!” Zim reached up to the top of his head as his antennae sprung out.

“Wow, good thing that was a wig like I thought, or that would have probably hurt you.” Ford lifted the wig in his hand, smirking.

“You pathetic wrinkly earth stink!” Zim hissed. “How dare you mock the amazing disguise of Zim!”

Ford raised a brow at the insult, not looking to be phased by what was said to him. “Wasn’t really mocking it, to be honest. Though your disguise could you some work, if I’m honest.” He shrugged his shoulders, tossing the wig to the side. “Now, are you really that alien my family and I saw before, and if so, why are you here?”

“Zim does not know what you are—"

Suddenly there was a flash and Dipper could be seen holding up a camera that was pointed directly at Zim. “Sweet. This one is a keeper.”

“Wow…” Dib spoke impressed. It took him a few weeks before he managed to get a picture of Zim without his disguise for the first time, and even then, it wasn’t as clear as the one Dipper must have taken.

“I…give me that!” Zim lunged at him, trying to grab the camera from the boy.

Dipper gasped, dodging the alien before tossing the camera towards his sister. “Mabel, catch!”

“Keep away!” Mabel joyfully called out, snatching camera in the air before Zim could. She laughed, running around the room with Zim hopelessly trying to catch her.

Dib couldn’t fight the amused laughter that burst out as he watched his enemy being outwitted by two kids. “Wow, Zim…I knew you were pathetic, but this is just sad.”

“Shut up Dib worm! You stay out of this! And you…” he reached for Mabel again. “Give Zim that—” Mabel threw the camera back at Dipper who laughed at the frustrated scream from the alien. He pushed his way past Ford and Dib and up the stairs nearby.

“Dipper, wait!” Ford called out, reaching for his nephew, but Zim blew past him.

“Whoa!” Dipper called out as Zim pulled out a spider leg to try and reach for the boy.

Mabel gasped when she saw this. “Spider alien! It is him!”

“Those are his PAK legs,” Dib explained. He glared at Zim who struggled up the stairs with one of the PAK legs out but still continued after Dipper. “Zim! Stop! Leave the kid alone!”

Ford looked at him. “So, you know this alien well?”

Dib nodded in answer. “Yeah, I’ve been fighting him since I was twelve.”

There was a loud thud from upstairs, and Ford felt panic fill his chest with the realization his nephew was up there with this alien. “Does he have any weaknesses? Anything at all that will neutralize him?” Ford pressed.

“What are you planning Ford?” Stan demanded. “In case you forget our nephew is being chased by a green monster right now!”

“I know! I know! But I don’t have the time to go to my lab and get something. You…” Ford looked at Dib again. “Please, anything we can do quickly before he hurts my nephew?”

Dib thought quickly, trying to think of something. An idea struck him. “Is there any water nearby?”

“W-water?”

“Great…Dipper is upstairs with a green thing and this kid wants a drink!” Stan growled out.

“I don’t want a drink. Zim is weak against water!”

Mabel let out a loud gasp, hearing this. “I know where we can get water!” She sprinted outside only to instantly return, holding up her and Dipper’s water gun from earlier. “Will this do?” She tossed one to Dib who caught it with a smirk.

“Perfect. Follow me!” He ran upstairs before Ford or Stan could question him further. It was easy to find Dipper, inside a bedroom and running around in a panic from the angry Zim who still tried to grab him.

“Stay still you stupid little human!” Zim screamed, reaching for him.

“Hey Zim!” Dib called out, catching his enemy’s attention.

“Eh!? Dib-worm!? I do not have time for—” Dib shot out a spray of water at Zim, the liquid splashing over the irken. The reaction was instantaneous. Smoke formed against Zim’s skin as he let out a loud, pained scream. He flopped on the ground as he and Mabel joined up to hose the irken down.

Dipper gasped for air as he watched the alien cry out in pain before quickly running to his uncles and hiding behind them.

“Take that, alien scum!” Dib cheered in victory, lowering the water gun when he felt Zim had enough. “That’s another victory for mankind!”

“Aaaahh…you stupid, big-headed fool!” Zim felt his body curl up, unable to move his arms in the risk of feeling the stinging of his burn wounds and hissed in pain.

Dib glared at him, shooting another spray of water at the irken. “My head is not big, you jerk!”

A silence followed by as Dib approached Zim, hoisting him up, the alien too injured to fight back, skin still tingling and smoking. He could only give Dib a dirty look as he was held still.

“Okay…now that this mess is all over, what the heck is going on!?” Stan demanded, glaring at the two strangers in his house. “Who the heck are you two and what are you both doing here?”

Dib nervously chuckled. “Okay, I know this must look bad…me sneaking into your home, but I had good reason to. I came to stop him…” he gestured to Zim in his arms, “and to warn you all about something bad.”

“Bad?” Mabel asked.

“Bad how?” Dipper added.

Dib felt his body tense before speaking out. “Bill Cipher is up to something, and he sent Zim after you guys to get whatever he wants.”

A very thick silence filled the room, the Pines family all wide-eyed, mouths gaping open. “Bill…Cipher?” Ford shakenly spoke. “You’re…you’re joking, right? Bill Cipher is gone. My brother defeated him for good last year.”

“Bill Cipher is not gone!” Zim shouted. “Zim has spoken to him. He claims to help Zim if he gets the other two journals from that Dipper boy!”

“The journals!?” Dipper’s eyes wandered over to a shelf, Zim and Dib following his gaze. There, sitting on the shelf, plain as day, were two identical journals, the same red hue as the one Zim and Dib both had in their possession at one point.

“Ah-ha!” Zim struggled in Dib’s grip. “Release me, Dib! Zim needs those journals.”

“For crying out loud Zim!” Dib pulled Zim back with all his might. It was a good thing he weakened his enemy enough with the water or this would be impossible to keep him at bay. “I keep telling you, Bill is using you! Whatever he promised you is just going to backfire on you! I read that journal you took from me! The author said very specific warnings about that guy!”

As the two struggled, Ford raised a brow at the young man. “You read my journal?”

Dib snapped his head over to the man, eyes widening. “Wait…_you_ wrote that journal?” He took this time to take a closer look at the old man, more specifically his hand. He carefully counted the fingers…one, two, three, four, five…six!

Ford chuckled, realizing Dib was looking at his hand and held it up to fully display his extra digit.

“You are him. Wait…” he looked down at Dipper and Mabel. “Your uncle is the author of the journal! That must be so cool!”

“I know right!?” Dipper agreed, smiling up at the man.

“Okay, okay…” Ford stepped up to Dib and Zim, helping the young man keep the alien still. Zim was not happy by this turn of events as he snapped his teeth at the six-fingered human. “Look, there is much to discuss now, especially if Bill is involved. Let’s go to the living room and you both can explain everything.”

“Zim will not speak to you!”

“But I will,” Dib jumped in, ignoring the intense glare the alien gave him. “I’ll tell you everything I know. As long as we keep Zim still, he won’t be able to do anything. Trust me. He can be kind of stupid some…most of the time.”

“You lie!”

Ford nodded in understanding. “Well, you are the expert on Zim. So, I’ll trust you. Plus, you did save my nephew, so you got some good points going for you.”

“Zim is the only expert on Zim! Release me, you pathetic—Aaaah!”

Mabel had shot him with another spray of water from her water gun. Dib laughed before looking down at Mabel. “Nice one.”

“You’re very welcome!” Mabel grinned, smiling up at him. Ford and Stan led Dib and Zim away from the room, Mabel and Dipper following after them. Mabel leaned up to whisper in her brother’s ear. “That guy is kind of cute.”

“Oh my gosh, Mabel, gross…” Dipper complained, rolling his eyes at his sister’s comment, following the others out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! Zim and Dib finally meet the Pines family. Also, while I have written fanfictions for Gravity Falls before, (though I never uploaded them) I haven't written a lot, so forgive me if my writing for them isn't spot on yet. I'm trying, and I think after I get into the meat of this story it'll be easier. 
> 
> Anyways, that's all for now. I'll try and update this soon, at this moment I'm already halfway finished with the next chapter, so I should update this...possibly within a week or so. Though I am going to have to move back to another fanfiction I'm working on, so that may change. Either way, it shouldn't be too long before I give you guys another chapter. Until next time, see ya!


	3. Getting to know each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Pines family now finding themselves stuck with two uninvited guests, they need to figure out what to do with each one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself I was going to wait a few days to upload this. I told myself to wait because I still need to update another fanfiction, and I'm about two weeks late for that one, whoops. Yet here I am, uploading yet another chapter super quickly, lol. I just found myself in such a zone writing for this story that I just couldn't stop myself and I had to share this next chapter early too. In all honesty, I was just floored by the number of sweet comments I got since I uploaded this story. 
> 
> Please don't be shocked if I actually do take a few days to upload the next chapter this time. I know I said that for this chapter, but obviously things change, lol. I don't know when I will upload the next chapter, but it shouldn't be a long wait. 
> 
> I do have one final thing I want to mention. Sorry if I don't always reply to any comments you guys send out. I do always try and send at least one comment to people when they send out something once, but I also sometimes forget to do so, hehe. I don't know if any of you really care for that or not, but I wanted to add this in before I forgot. 
> 
> Okay, I'm done rambling. Please enjoy!

Zim was not happy as he was dragged into the living room of the house. He was forced to stand, Dib never once letting his grip loosen on the irken’s arms. If he wasn’t so angry at being held up, he would think clearly enough to pull out some weapon from his PAK, but each time he came close to this line of thinking, Dib would tighten his hold on Zim’s arm and the alien will be refueled with anger…and a bit of pain, but he wouldn’t admit to that!

“I am going to destroy you, Dib worm…” Zim hissed at his enemy.

“You’ve said that same threat since we were in skool, Zim. It kind of loses its meaning after a while.”

“YOU LIE!” Zim purposely screamed in Dib’s ear, chuckled when the human winced at the loud noise.

“Okay…” Ford started, looking intensely at the two. “So, I get that your name is Zim…”

“Of course!” Zim spoke, glaring at the man.

“Right…” Ford spoke again, looking at Dib. “And you are…?”

Dib smiled at him. “My name is Dib Membrane sir. I’m a paranormal investigator and I’ve vowed to stop Zim at every evil plan he has up his sleeve whenever he starts one up.”

Ford smiled at that. “A fellow paranormal investigator. I’m impressed.”

Dib couldn’t help but the joyful smile that graced his face at hearing Ford’s praise. He wasn’t very used to people treating his career choice with positivity. In fact, Dib can’t think of one time he was shown respect for his passion in life. He tried to ignore the bitter feeling as a mental image of his father came to mind before he forced himself back to listening to the others.

“Anyways, you’ve two known each other for a while?” Ford asked next.

“Yeah. Zim came to earth when I was twelve. Disguised himself as a student at my school and our rivalry has been going on ever since.”

“And Zim…?” Ford narrowed his eyes at the alien. “Why did you come to earth in the first place?”

“Was it to make new friends?” Mabel asked hopefully.

“No!”

“Aw.”

Zim formed a dark look as he glared over Mabel’s disappointed expression. “It was to conquer this pathetic ball of dirt and to present the planet to my Tallest!”

“Tallest?” Dipper questioned that.

“His leaders,” Dib spoke up. “They sent him here to destroy us all. It’s a good thing I’ve been around to stop him, huh Zim?” Dib gave his enemy a condescending look, gripping his hands tighter around Zim’s arms. His only reply back was a deep growl from the back of Zim’s throat.

“Well that’s definitely unnerving,” Dipper responded. “So how does Bill tie into all this?”

“I don’t know the details on how Zim contacted him. All I know is that he snuck into my house and stole the journal…that I kind of also stole from him…and then said he was going to give them to Bill.”

“Bill must be planning something after we defeated him during weirdmageddon,” Dipper suggested, looking over at his uncle.

The word made Dib tilt his head in confusion. “I’m sorry, what?” Dib questioned the teen.

Ford gave him a look. “You said you read my journal, right? Did you finish it?”

“No.” the young man shook his head. “Zim stole it before I could. I only got a little way through Dipper’s portion of the journal when Zim attacked me.”

Dipper’s eyes widened at that news, leaning closer towards Dib as an excitable expression quickly took over his face. “Wait, you read _my_ part too!?”

Dib smirked at him. “Yeah. I gotta admit little man, I was impressed. I could only dream of doing some of the things you have done when I was your age.”

“Really!? You really think that!?” Dipper squealed, only to cough in embarrassment, purposely deepening his voice. “I mean, cool. That’s cool…Not that I care that much…”

Dib smiled in understanding when he heard Dipper’s voice crack. He remembered the constant bullying when his voice was beginning to change…boy was that a rough year.

Ford jumped back in on the conversation. “Anyways, about weirdmageddon, that was Bill’s ultimate goal. It was an apocalyptic setting where Bill ruled over everything and destroyed everything. Time, matter, and space didn’t have any meaning anymore when he took over.”

Dib felt his hands shake and his brows pinch together, looked seriously over at the man. “Wait…he actually accomplished this?! When? How come I don’t remember anything like that happening?”

“It happened at the end of last year’s summer, unfortunately. Thankfully, at least for the rest of the world, the events of weirdmageddon were contained in Gravity Falls. Bill and his gang of demons couldn’t escape and we…or should I say, my brother, Stan stopped him and saved the entire world before Bill could unleash his chaos.”

Dib turned to face Stan who was slouching on his chair, his gut hanging out from his undershirt. The other old man was even scratching at his protruding stomach as he let out a content sigh. “Uh…no offense, but him?”

“Yeah me!” Stan remarked, shooting him a look. “What’s so crazy to believe about that?”

Dib shook his head. “Nothing, nothing. Just…how?”

“Grunkle Stan willingly let Bill enter his mind,” Dipper began to explain. “He and great uncle Ford had to trick him to do it, but after Bill was in Stan’s mind, we…we had to blast him with the memory eraser gun. It erased Grunkle Stan’s memories, (thankfully temporarily) but it destroyed Bill…or at least it should have…”

“Memory eraser gun…I think I remember something like that in the journal,” Dib commented, mind flashing back to the page in question. “Wait, so in theory that should have finished the job. If it erased the mind it should erase Bill too, right?”

“It’s definitely concerning, but we’ll figure out how Bill has returned in a moment…first…” Ford took long strides until he was in front of Dib and Zim, locking his eyes directly with the alien’s. “Zim, I need you to listen very carefully. You are working with a very, _very _dangerous creature. One that can and will try to destroy the very fabric of our universe, of our reality! He’ll cast you to the side the second he is done with you. Trust me, I’ve been there. I’ve seen just how deadly he is. So, Zim, I understand Bill must have promised you whatever your heart desires, but—”

“Zim has no heart!” the alien jumped in.

“He may be serious. I’m not sure what kind of organs this guy has,” Dib clarified.

Ford sighed, annoyed. “Okay, the point is…Bill will promise you anything you could ever want, fame, recognition, riches, glory, whatever, but everything he told you is a lie. To him, this isn’t about your own goal in destroying our planet. While that concerns me, what Bill has in store will hurt _you_ as well, and I will assume that should make you care a bit. Do you understand everything I’ve told you, Zim?”

Zim had stared up at the man, deadly quiet, which Dib already knew was odd for his enemy. Finally, Zim busted out in a loud laugh, startling the others.

“Hahahahahaha! Zim does not care for whatever happens to this doomed planet. Zim is going to destroy it anyway, why should it matter if I use Bill’s powers to do so?”

“Zim, you are such a moron!” Dib snapped, pushing him to the ground. “Ford just said this will destroy _you_ too!”

“By the time this filthy galaxy is nothing but ash, Zim will already be long gone, back to his wonderful home planet, Irk, where my Tallest will do nothing but praise Zim for such a fine job done. Bill said so himself.”

“He was lying! Oh my…ahhh!” Dib paced the room before pointed a finger at him. “Bill wants to destroy your planet too Zim! And the Armada, and your Tallests, and anything else related to Irk! You all will be _dead_ Zim! What are you not getting from this! God, this is the Florpus situation all over again!”

“The Florpus wasn’t that bad…” Zim shrugged his shoulders.

“It almost destroyed us all, idiot!” Dib threw a punch at him, only for Zim to dodge it, starting to have the pain from the water fade away.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Ford called out, grabbed at Zim to hold him still. Stan did the same with Dib, as the older twins held the two enemies apart.

“Okay, I get you two really hate each other,” Ford spoke up.

“That’s an understatement,” Dib growled out. “I despise that alien!” He spat at Zim, trying to break free from Stan’s arms. “You know Zim, I shouldn’t be so shocked you are acting like this! After everything you’ve done to our planet _and_ to me, this is just yet another shitty thing to add to your long list of failed stupid evil plans!”

“Hey, watch your language in front of my family,” Stan warned, casting a look over at the teens who backed up from the fight to keep a safe distance.

Dib ignored the man and managed to shove his arms away from his grip. “For eleven years I’ve put up with your crap! But now you are working with someone who could seriously take over our world for once, and you just…don’t care!”

Zim’s eyes narrowed to slits, also shoving his way from Ford’s grip. He angrily reached up and tore off the contacts, letting his dark red eyes finally be shown to the Pine’s family, who all gave their own form of shock at the sight. “What was that, earth-pig!?”

“Oh what?!” Dib asked incredulously, throwing his arms in the air. “What did I say that made you so angry, because if anything I have way more of a right to be pissed off than you do!”

Zim’s hands twitched as he pointed at Dib. “You said that the Bill Cipher has more of a chance to take over this world than Zim!? Ha! Zim is _using_ the Bill’s powers for his own goal! Not the other way around like you smelly meat sacks have been saying! One, and only one creature will ever succeed in taking over this planet, and that is I, ZIM!”

Dib was floored by what the irken stated, arms dropping down. “Are you serious…You’re mad because I said Bill has a better chance at destroying us than _you!_ You’re impossible! And yes! Bill does, because apparently, he almost did! He took over Gravity Falls and was thiiiiiiis close in doing it everywhere else! If we weren’t so lucky, he was trapped here in this town or that he was stopped, we could possibly already be dead! The closest _you_ ever gotten to destroying us was with the Florpus and even then…_that was just you messing up AGAIN!”_

Zim let out a furious scream as he launched himself at Dib, raising his hand up to scratch at Dib’s face, knocking off his glasses. The two ended up finding themselves in the same situation as last night. Dib below Zim while the completely pissed off alien clawed and smacked at his human enemy.

Only this time, Dib…or more like Dib’s face…was lucky to have both Ford and Stan to once again try and break them up.

“Hey! That’s enough!” Stan demanded. He looked over at the stunned Dipper and Mabel and pointed their way. “Kids, you two stay back!”

Ford looked around until his eyes landed on the water gun, picking it up and firing at Zim, only to find it was now empty. “Shoot, Mabel, I need you to fill this backup, pronto!”

“You got it!” Mabel sprinted to the kitchen, quickly doing her task. Meanwhile Ford joined his brother in trying to pry the two fighters apart. However, with Zim no longer affected by the water, Ford was finding it increasingly difficult and shocked to find the alien was surprisingly strong for his size.

Dipper nervously backed up, not knowing what to do and wincing when he saw Zim land a particularly hard punch in Dib’s face. He was about to go check on Mabel’s progress when he felt droplets of water sprinkle down at his arm. He looked over and his sister was there, holding up the second water gun to him. The two smirked, Dipper taking the toy weapon and together the two aimed at Zim.

“3, 2, 1!” Dipper cried out and two streams of water gushed out, soaking the four in the center of the living room, Zim’s agonized cries of pain echoing around them.

Dib took this opportunity to punch at the green foe, sending Zim falling to the ground. Dipper and Mabel didn’t let up, soaking Zim until every last drop of the water guns were disposed of. The two tossed the plastic guns to the side and cautiously approached the alien.

“Is he down?”

Zim groaned in pain, curling his body up as he glared his red eyes over at the twins. “You both will pay for that…”

Dib sighed, standing up and taking off his wet jacket and tossing to the side near where Ford had discarded Zim’s wig. “He’s down.” He rubbed his face, hissing in pain himself as he touched some of the scratches. At least he didn’t end this fight with a broken nose. It would such having to go through that mess without his dad’s specially made first-aid kit.

Ford huffed for a breath, crossing his arms. “Well…that was exciting. But now…” he looked down at Zim. “We need to do something about him. He’s obviously dangerous and we can’t just keep splashing him with water every time he gets violent.”

Zim tried to push himself up, but Ford set a heavy foot down on Zim’s PAK to keep him down.

Stan shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know…you have anything in that basement of yours that can keep him secured?”

Ford raised a hand to his chin, nodding slowly. “I…perhaps. I _do_ have some glass chambers down there that were left over for when I had tried to trap the shapeshifter years ago. We could lock him up in there.”

Zim suddenly felt panic fill his body at the mention of him being locked up. “N-no! Zim will not let you—”

“Quiet Zim!” Dib demanded. “You know, you’ve had this coming a long time now.”

“Dib, help me carry Zim down to my basement. We can keep him down there, ask any questions we may need and solve this situation we are in.”

Dib nodded in agreement, helping Ford as he guided them downstairs, the others following behind.

Zim, the entire time, twisted and squirmed in the humans’ grips, trying his best to escape, but the burning sensation from the water kept his movements limited. Soon, they were all downstairs in Ford’s lab, the old man turning to Dipper and Mabel.

“You two, over there is the container.” He gestured with his head. “Go open it up for us, will you.”

“Can do!” Mabel answered and she and Dipper sprinted to a large glass tube-like cylinder, large enough for a person to stand in. Holding it steady was a golden metal frame and completing it all was a large lock, the same golden hue as the rest of the metal.

Zim screamed out, thrashing once more as an idea struck him. He was about to be shoved inside when he pulled out his communicator from his PAK, startling both Dib and Ford. “GIR! Save your master! Come to the hideous house and save me!”

“Crap, he’s calling his robot minion!” Dib explained, wasting no time and pushing his enemy in the container. He giddily shut the door tight before Zim could spring back out, locking it with a twisted grin. Zim pounded at the glass door, desperately trying to get out, but it didn’t seem to work. He pulled out his spider legs, having one pierce the smooth surface, but due to the tight fit of the tube, they couldn’t get enough momentum to hit hard enough and instead all Zim managed to leave was a pathetic scratch on his end.

Dib watched in amazement as Zim let out a frustrated scream. “I can’t believe it…I…I finally caught him! I caught Zim!”

“Well, technically we all caught him,” Dipper jumped in with a shrug. “But, yeah whatever man.”

“You don’t understand!” Dib bent down to be eye-level with the teen. “I’ve spent _years_ trying to catch him and to finally and officially stop his reign of terror on our planet!” He stood up, smirking confidently at his enemy. “How does it feel Zim? How does it feel that I finally have you? It’ll only be a matter of time until I’m the one performing your autopsy and finally getting the recognition I deserve! No more people calling me insane! No more of Dad doubting me! Because I_, Dib Membrane_ will finally—”

There was a loud crash as something burst into the room and colliding directly into Dib’s back, making the young man smash into the glass tube Zim was stuck in. GIR tumbled down, bouncing off the ground as Zim’s laughter could be heard, muffled from the container.

GIR, still in his dog suit, shook his head before looking up at the others, the Pines’ family stunned to see this little, obviously fake dog, staring at them. GIR smiled wildly at each one, lifting a small arm to wave excitedly at them. “Hi!”

“GIR! I’m in here!” Zim screamed to his robot. GIR looked over at him and waved faster.

“HIIIIIIIII!”

Zim glared at him. “Let me out of here, GIR!”

“Okaaaaaay!” GIR stood up only to have something catch his eyes. He turned to the side and saw Mabel standing near him and he gasped. He ran up to her, giggling madly as Zim called out to him angrily. Dipper gasped and stood between the robot and his sister.

“No way! Stay away from her you…weird green dog thing.”

“Pretty!” GIR called out, pointing at Mabel’s latest sweater, a purple one with the picture of a dog on it. “I like it!”

Mabel looked down at her sweater before smiling at GIR. “You like this?”

“Yeah!” the robot agreed.

“GIR! Obey your master!” Zim commanded, but GIR continued to ignore him.

“I wants one!” the dog-suited robot exclaimed.

Mabel’s eyes widened in awe as a small smile formed on her face. “You want me to make you one!?”

“Mabel, are you hearing yourself?” Dipper complained. “You are talking to a weird alien dog creature that works with an alien who is working with Bill!”

Mabel stepped forward, placing a finger to Dipper’s mouth. “Hush bro-bro,” she spoke dramatically, eyes closed, before blinking them open to look over GIR. “We obviously have a true lover of arts right here. I cannot disappoint.”

“Oh my god…” the young teen sighed, resting his head on his hand and shaking it from side-to-side.

“Now,” Mabel started, bending over to be closer to GIR. “Tell me, what kind of design would you want on your sweater.”

“TACOS!”

Zim screamed out, frustrated. “GIR! This is not the time for this! We are on an important mission and I am trapped in this glass tuby thing!” He paused, expecting GIR to listen to him this time, but the robot never budged from his spot as he answered Mabel’s questions about his sweater. “GIR!”

Dib broke out in a mocking laugh. “Looks like we are still winning, Zim, and you…are losing.”

“Zim does not lose!” he snapped back.

Dib just laughed some more before looking over at Ford and Stan. “Looks like Mabel is able to distract GIR pretty easily. So, we are definitely good for now.”

“Are you sure…” Ford looked over GIR, concerned. “How do we know that thing won’t release Zim if we are not paying attention.”

“Hmmm?” Dib watched Mabel as she started speaking to GIR about colors for his sweater and an idea popped into his head. From what he remembered from the journal, Mabel was a very hyperactive and fun-loving girl. GIR was probably the most hyperactive creature Dib has ever come across in his life. The two together could be just what they need to keep the robot’s attention away from Zim and thus keeping Zim locked away long enough for him and the Pines’ family to come up with a better solution to everything. “I got it! Mabel?”

The young girl looked up at him. “Do you think you can spend the day playing with GIR. He’s harmless…for the most part. Just keep small animals away from him.”

“I ate a possum!” GIR clarified.

“That’s probably true…” Dib shuddered. “Anyways, if you can keep GIR distracted long enough for us to think of a more permanent solution to Zim and Bill that would be a big help.”

“No!” Zim screamed. “GIR for the last time, get me out of here!”

GIR suddenly stood to attention, tearing off his dog suit to properly salute his master, eyes glowing a dark red. Mabel backed away from the robot stunned, Dipper stepping between her and GIR once again. GIR got about two steps closer to Zim before Mabel, pushed her way past Dipper, who stared at her stunned, waving her arms around.

“Uh, hey GIR? Do you um…Oh! Do you like to paint?”

GIR’s eyes faded to blue and his head spun around to face her. “OOooooooooh! That sounds like fun!”

“Gah!” Zim cried out again.

Dib cheered out, watching the robot step back to Mabel’s side and hugging her in his arms. “Perfect! I knew that would work.”

Meanwhile, Dipper cautiously poked at GIR’s head. “So, this thing was just a robot? What was the point of the terrible dog costume?”

Dib shrugged. “Zim thought it was a good disguise for him.”

GIR giggled. “I was dressed like a mongoose!”

The room went quiet at GIR’s crazed sentence before Dib shook his head. “Uh…no…no you were not.” This earned a dramatic and shocked gasp from the android.

Ford rubbed at his chin, looking from Zim to GIR. “Well…I suppose this is working for now. But Mabel, I don’t want you to ever be alone with that thing. Always stay with one of us too, okay?”

“You got it, great uncle, Ford!”

“In the meantime, I say we head upstairs,” Ford replied. “We can all get a little more comfortable while we clarify a few more things with the situation at hand.”

Zim’s antennae flickered before pinning back. “You are going to leave Zim down here!?”

“Oh, heavens no,” Ford waved him off. “Don’t get me wrong, you’re staying in there, but I don’t trust you alone. Stan? Dib?” He looked at the two and gestured them to follow. He pressed a button to the side of the container Zim was trapped in and wheels suddenly sprung out, lifting the entire thing up a few inches. “I installed these wheels when I originally planned on trapping a shapeshifter in here. I was planning on trapping him in here and moving him to my bunker, but I ended up with a better solution for him.” He shook his head at the memory. “Not the point. The point is we do have easy access to move Zim around.”

“Oh…how great for Zim…” the alien called out sarcastically.

“Hey, shut it in there!” Stan snapped, hitting the back of the container.

“However, this thing is still kind of heavy…so…” Ford trailed off as he sheepishly looked at the two men.

“Yeah, yeah, poindexter. I get where you’re going with this. Hey, ugly haired kid, let’s get this thing moving.”

Dib pouted at the older man, running his hand over his scythe-styled hair. “My hair’s not ugly…”

Stan ignored him and turned to face his brother. “So what? We keep this deadly alien with us the entire day, and in turn this heavy as heck container you made?”

Ford shrugged. “Well, I don’t expect any of us to keep an eye on Zim down here in the basement alone.”

“Why not this weirdo?” Stan gestured to Dib and earing an offended ‘Hey,’ in return. “He seems perfectly capable of keeping guard.”

Dib shot the old man a look before turning to Ford. “He’s right though. If it’ll be safer, I can stay down here with Zim and keep an eye on him while you guys go upstairs.”

Ford shook his head. “No offense to you, Dib. You do seem like a very nice young man and again, I haven’t forgotten how you helped Dipper out earlier, but you are still a stranger. I may have some form of respect for a fellow paranormal investigator, but that does not mean you have my full trust.”

Dib shrugged. “Fair enough.”

“Plus, I want to ask both of you questions and I figure it will be easier for all of us if we were upstairs and not stuck down here in this dark basement.”

“…Zim is stuck…” the irken growled.

“And you’re going to stay stuck Zim!” Dib spat back. “Right until I take you to the government and expose you for the alien you are!”

Zim snapped out something in his native tongue, nothing Dib knew the translation for, but he’s heard the word enough times over the years to know it was some form of insult or curse word.

“Okay, let’s get moving. It won’t be a fun walk upstairs because there is no elevator so—”

Stan let out a loud groan, stepping away. “You two nerds are on your own,” he responded moving to the stairs with Dipper, Mabel, and GIR.

“Ah…Stanley!” Ford called out to his brother, but the older twin just ignored him and walked up the stairs.

Ford sighed, glaring after him. “Sorry about my brother…he has always been like that.”

“It’s okay. I think we can handle this.” Dib began to push the container, not heading mind to the heated look that was stuck in his direction at Zim turned to face him.

The older man grinned fondly at the determination shining from within the young man next to him before helping out.

Over by the stairs, Dipper and Mabel waited patiently as they watched the trapped alien get closer and closer. Something registered with Dipper as he tilted his head to try and get a good look at the alien’s face before smirking over at Stan who was almost up the stairs. “Hey, Grunkle Stan? Looks like Mabel and I won the bet!”

Stan froze mid-step before letting out a string of complaints. “Gosh dang it!”

Mabel laughed. “Yes! Makeover time!” She gasped and looked down at the tiny robot. “GIR? Would you like to help me do my Grunkle Stan’s makeup later?”

“YES!” GIR squealed, excitedly running around the girl.

Mabel laughed, watching him. “I like you.”

Dib chuckled, turning his head to the side to look at the young twins. “What’s going on?”

“When we found Zim’s spaceship, Grunkle Ford wasn’t too sure it was an alien and thought we were dealing with a regular creature born on earth. We betted that it was a real alien and…” he gestured to Zim, “guess we won.”

Ford shook his head fondly. “Stanley, you should know better by now to bet against the twins like this.”

“Oh shut you, nerd!” Stan stomped up the rest of the stairs. “I’m gonna go watch some tv. You all deal with this mess without me for now.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Ford agreed as he and Dib approached the first step. “Okay, Dib, ready?”

“Mmhmm.”

With a struggled gasp, the two slowly began to lift the container up, making a slow climb up to the top floor. Zim hated how he was trapped, but he couldn’t help the laugh of amusement as he leaned against the glass and smirked at Dib. “Having fun, human?”

“Shut up, Zim!” Dib demanded, glaring at him. Mabel and GIR stood at the top of the stairs, cheering on the two as they slowly carried Zim up to the top and Dipper stood by her side, smiling at her enthusiasm.

“So…” Ford strained to speak as they went up another step. “Where are you from, Dib?”

“Detroit.” Dib coughed a bit when they took the brief moment to set the container down on the next step.

“You came all the way from Detroit just to warn us about Bill and stop Zim?” Dipper questioned from his spot at the top.

Dib nodded, grunting out a small yes as he picked up the container again. “Yeah…but it was easy. I stole an alien ship a long time ago from this other irken that came to our planet. Her name was Tak, but I managed to defeat her, and she went running.”

“Zim defeated her!” Zim corrected. “And you didn’t steal it, it crash-landed in your pathetic yard!”

“Whatever.” Dib rolled his eyes at him before continuing. “I still did my part in stopping her. And like I was saying before, over the years I repaired the ship and I just used it to fly over here.”

“Wow though…” Mabel spoke in awe. “You’re from all the way in Michigan? I’ve never been there! What’s it like?”

“Eh, it’s okay. Just another city. I never really cared for living there. But Dad has all his main operations there. The city would be lost without their precious Professor Membrane.”

Dipper’s eyes went wide at the name. “Wait a minute! _Your_ dad is the Professor Membrane!? Haha, he’s like the biggest scientist of our modern-day!”

Dib sighed. “Guess you’re a fan of his?”

“Well, I wouldn’t really say fan,” Dipper shrugged his shoulders, “but I do admire his work. He’s done a lot in his lifetime. It must be sooooo cool to be his son.” He laughed. “Man, I didn’t even know he had a kid.”

Dib frowned. “Children…actually. I have a sister.”

“Whoa, really?” Dipper asked.

Zim raised an antennae curiously. “By the way, Dib-stink? Where is Gaz? Usually, she joins you when you chase after me outside the city.

Dib felt his arm grow stiff as he accidentally let the container slip from his grip. Ford struggled to keep it upright as Dib quickly apologized and went to lift up his side again. “Sorry, sorry!” He let out a sigh and lowered his head. “Gaz moved away today. So, it’s just me and Dad now…and Clembrane I guess.”

Zim looked shocked. “He’s still living with you two?”

“I mean, yeah. He kind of became part of the family and…hey! I’m not going to have a pleasant conversation with you, Zim!”

Zim just shrugged, moving to sit in the tube. “Don’t blame Zim. Not like I have anything better to do right now.” He annoyingly looked over at GIR who was holding Mabel’s hand. “GIR…” he tried again. “Open this door?”

Mabel wagged her finger at the robot. “No GIR.”

“Okay!” GIR answered to Mabel and Zim slammed his head against the glass.

“You’re terrible GIR!”

“Aw, thank you, master!”

They were about two-thirds of the way up the stairs before Ford let out an exhausted huff. “Okay, okay…let’s rest for a second.”

Dib sighed, agreeing. “Yeah, thanks…” He wiped the sweat off his brow, leaning against the wall of the stairs.

As they caught their breath, Dipper shyly approached them. “Soooo, Dib?”

“Yeah?”

“You read my part of the journal, right? Could you…maybe,” he suddenly beamed up a smile at him, “tell me everything you thought about it!?” He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. “I mean, the only other paranormal investigator I ever met was Ford and I loved what he had to say about it, but I wouldn’t mind hearing the opinion of someone who isn’t family, so…” he smiled again. “What did you think?”

Dib chuckled at him. “As I said before, I was impressed. I mean, I’ve had my fair share of weird adventures with the paranormal, but nothing like what you’ve been through. And to see you handling each situation with such a level head and clearly showing off your brains, well, you definitely are a force to be reckoned with, aren’t you?”

Dipper laughed nervously at the compliments. “Heh, wow, really? Uh, I mean…” he paused to clear his throat. “Yes, yes I am.”

The young man shook his head fondly. He was already starting to warm up to the teen, finding him to be definitely a bit childish still, but Dib thought that in a very good way. After all, he may be a teen, technically, but he was still a kid. It was also nice to meet someone that was similar in age to when Dib was when he first started to fully investigate the paranormal himself. He could see a lot of himself with Dipper and it swelled his chest with a sort of happy feeling.

“If I may cut in…” Ford spoke up. “I wanted to ask this a bit earlier but you and Zim kind of broke out in that fistfight.”

Dib sheepishly looked down. “Yeah, sorry about that.”

“No problem. I can understand your frustration.” Ford waved off the apology. “Anyways, you said at least a few times now something about a Florpus situation? What on earth is a Florpus?”

“Oh yeah…” Dib bitterly looked at Zim who began to whistle innocently. “A long time ago, Zim actually tried to teleport the earth far across the universe.”

“You did what?!” Ford shockingly looked over at the alien who shrugged.

“And he succeeded. Earth was teleported to be in front of the Irken Armada. This happened about eleven years ago. Didn’t you notice when that happened?”

Ford shook his head. “Since you didn’t finish the journal, I’ll quickly explain. I was missing for thirty years, accidently getting sucked up in my portal machine after a stupid fight I had with my brother. Anything that happened in the last 3 decades will be news to me.”

Dib’s eyes were wide, staring off in shock. “Whoa…really!? That’s…that must have been awful.”

Ford gave a grateful smile towards Dib. “Yeah, it wasn’t an easy time, but I managed. My brother actually spent those thirty years trying to save me.” The smile faded into something a bit sad, a hint of guilt rising to his face, which Dib couldn’t fully understand but didn’t press on the issue. “Anyways, I don’t know a thing about what happened during this Florpus incident, and I guess that’s a good thing. Sounded like quite a hassle to deal with.”

“Yeah, and we were like, two!” Mabel spoke up. “No way Dipper and I would remember something like that!”

“Stan might then,” Dib replied, thinking of the man.

“I’ll have to ask him about that then.”

Dib agreed, nodding his head. “Yeah, he should definitely know about it in some way. I doubt he would know what was going on then, but there could be no way he wouldn’t notice it when it happened. But, as I was saying before, Zim did manage to teleport earth, but the result of teleporting a planet to a new place ended up creating a florpus hole. A tear in the very fabric of reality that sucks up anything nearby, colliding it with alternate realities until eventually whatever was sucked up is destroyed. This idiot had so many chances to send us away from the hole before it was too late, but noooo. He just had to have his moment with the Tallest because he couldn’t handle the fact that they weren’t originally going to come to earth!”

There was a warning growl that emanated from Zim as he stood up and glared darkly at him. “You shut your mouth Dib! You don’t know what you are talking about!”

“I know you are an idiot who would put his own life on the line to please your homicidal leaders! Seriously, I don’t understand you Zim! You did it back then and you are still doing it now.”

Zim huffed, turning his back to the human. “Zim is done talking to you! I don’t need to have a discussion with such a stupid human who acts like he knows everything!”

“I don’t…aaaggghhh!” Dib kicked at the container in his frustration. “You know what? Fine! I’m done talking to you anyways!” He looked at Ford. “You ready? I’m tired of lugging this alien scum around.”

Ford nodded in agreement and the two went back to carrying Zim up the stairs.

There was silence, minus the sound of Dib and Ford grunts as they lifted the heavy container until finally, they let out a sigh of relief when they finally reached the top. “Phew…finally!” Dib cheered out.

“You should have seen the struggle it was to carry the parts for my machine when I was building it. Not a fun time, let me tell you…” Ford stretched up to ease his sore muscles before moving behind the container once again and pushed it forward, Dib going back to help. When they finally succeeded in wheeling Zim in the living room again, Stan waved at them, reclining on his chair and holding up a can of soda.

“Nice of you guys to finally join me. Been waiting for you,” he said with a laugh, giving his brother a mocking look.

“I don’t know why I bother with you…” Ford complained, snatching the soda away and gulping down the rest of the contents, ignoring the annoyed, ‘Hey’ from his brother. “Dib…if you want a drink there are plenty of options in the kitchen.”

“I can lead the way,” Dipper spoke up before Dib could speak. He smiled up at him and guided Dib into the kitchen. While the two were in the other room, Mabel quickly ran to the side of the living room and picked up her kit to make sweaters.

“Okay GIR! Time for me to make you the prettiest sweater of all time!”

“Yay!” the robot cheered, waving his arms in the air.

Mabel giggled at him before looking over at Zim who glared at his minion. “Hey alien guy? Do you want a sweater? I can make it match your eyes!”

“No thank you…” Zim hissed at her. “Zim will not wear such scratchy clothing.”

“Scratchy!?” Mabel looked physically offended, clutching onto her chest. “You wound me. Just for that, I’m going to make you one of my best sweaters and you will love it!” She smiled. “I know just the design too.”

“Zim said he didn’t want one of your sweaters!”

“You’re going to get one~” Mabel sang out, already starting on her project for Zim and GIR. “I might as well make one for Dib too. Wonder what he would like?”

“What I would what now?” Dib’s voice spoke up as he and Dipper returned, both holding a glass of juice.

“I’m making you guys sweaters! I’m getting blue vibes from you, Dib.” Mabel squinted her eyes as she studied Dib’s appearance before nodding to herself and getting to work. “GIR, hand me that green fabric. I’m starting on yours first.”

“I’m so happy!” GIR chimed in before going to help Mabel out.

“Why the heck does he listen to her and not me?” Zim muttered, crossing his arms.

“Probably because you suck,” Dib remarked with a snicker. His only answer back was a loud hiss from Zim.

“Okay people,” Ford clapped his hands together to draw everyone’s attention. “We have a serious issue to discuss. Bill is back, and I am sure we all…” he eyed Zim who was sitting back against his temporary prison, “well most of us know how bad this is. Zim, I know you don’t want to help us in any matter.”

“Of course not. Zim helps no humans.” He glared at Dib. “Especially the big-headed one.”

“My head is _not_ big!” Dib smacked at the glass, wincing in pain when he realized he hit too hard.

Stan eyed Dib from his spot in his chair. “I don’t know, kid. Looks abnormally large to me.” He finished his sentence with a snort.

“Hey!”

“Stan…” Ford warned, shooting his brother a look. “Not the time.” He turned back to the irken. “Zim. I just ask that you at least explain to me how exactly you came into contact with Bill. I need all the information and unfortunately for us, you are the only one who can tell it.”

Zim turned his eyes over to Ford, twisting his lip into a thoughtful look on contemplation. “Why should Zim do this for you, old human? I am not going to put my mission in jeopardy just for your sakes.”

“No offense, Zim,” Dipper butted in, “but I would say your mission is already in jeopardy since you are trapped in there.”

Zim looked down at Dib and stuck his tongue out at him. “If you really think I am going to remain stuck in here forever, you are almost as dumb as the Dib, with almost as big of a head.” 

“Will you stop insulting me!?” Dib demanded.

“Nope!”

Dipper rubbed at his head. “My head’s not big…is it?”

“Trust me kid,” Dib spoke, giving him a sympathetic look. “Zim will say literally anything to make you mad. He’s been saying I have a big head since I met him.”

“Everyone says you have a big head…” Zim corrected. “I never started that.”

“Shut up!”

Ford sighed, seeing this was going nowhere to help them out. “Okay, fine. Can one of you two at least tell me how you came in possession with the journal?”

Dib gestured his head over to Zim. “I stole it from him the other night when I went to check on his next evil plan. I don’t know how he got it though.”

“Zim never stole it, unlike the Dib,” Zim explained. “I was walking GIR. He was digging in the dirt and accidentally discovered a sinkhole.”

“There’s a sinkhole in town?!” Dib questioned shocked.

“Not the point, Dib-stink.” Zim waved him off as Dib smacked at the glass again. “Anyways, we were about to walk away when Zim saw the journal in the dirt at the edge of the hole. Normally Zim wouldn’t pick up something so filthy looking, but I had been starting to read earth’s literature and was a bit curious. So, I grabbed it and took it home. The Dib showed up a few hours later and took it without permission.”

“In a sinkhole, you say?” Ford rubbed at his chin as he thought this over.

Dipper also thought over the words, curiously glancing up at Ford. “I don’t understand. We dropped all three journals in the bottomless pit. I know there is a chance for whatever that falls down there to pop back up to the surface, I mean, that’s why we still have the other two journals, but how did the pit lead the third one all the way to Michigan?!”

“Well, the bottomless pit was always something I could never fully crack.” Ford began to explain. “Even to this day, it still eludes me. Sometimes items thrown in come back, sometimes they never do. I never knew what happened to the items that don’t come back, but it would seem somehow, someway, Journal three wound up in Dib and Zim’s hometown. Truly fascinating.”

“Hey, that reminds me,” Dib glanced over at Zim. “Where is the journal now, Zim?”

The alien crossed his arms stubbornly. “Zim will never tell you!”

“It’s in his PAK!” GIR shrieked, pointing at Zim while using his other arm to tangle into some of Mabel’s thread.

“GIR!”

“Whooops! My baaaaaad!” GIR squealed before laughing and returning to play with the pink thread tangled around him.

Zim sighed, before pulling out the journal from his PAK to show it off, setting it down next to him. “Fine! It’s here. But it belongs to Zim now, and eventually, I will give all three to Bill. You humans can’t stop me!”

Dipper stepped up to the glass. “Hey, Zim, please listen. We’ve been warning you about Bill, can’t you understand he is using you?”

“I am the one using him.

Dipper didn’t look convinced. “Really? Because I have trouble believing that.” He sighed when Zim stuck his tongue out at him again. “Dude, seriously, just look at the pages about Bill. You have the journal right there after all. You didn’t get to read much, right? If you just open the journal and read about him, you can understand he is bad news.”

“I will not listen to your puny little lies, human.”

“They’re not lies,” Dipper tried again. “Look, Bill almost killed me and my family. I’m not going to stand by and watch as he gets all he needs until he is ready to try that again! So, if you won’t listen, fine! I don’t care anymore. My family and I tried to be patient with you, but no more. Starting now, we will just have to keep you away from the other journals and we won’t stop until you do!”

Zim narrowed his eyes at the teen, feeling a familiar feeling as he looked down at him. “You remind me of the Dib. That’s not a good thing by the way.” He smirked confidently. “If you really think that pitiful speech is going to intimidate Zim, then you are far mistaken. I’ve seen little dogs more frightening than you, child.”

Mabel couldn’t hold back the laughter that came from hearing that. “Mabel!” Dipper complained, glaring over his shoulder at her.

“Sorry, it’s just…he’s kind of right.” Mabel laughed again.

Stan joined in. “Yeah, gotta agree kid. Still not the toughest looking guy around, no offense.”

Dipper stomped his feet, glaring at the two. “I’m tough! Just last week I managed to stop a whole hoard of these scary looking winged beasts.”

“Dipper, those were pixies,” Mabel reminded. “And you got your butt kicked when we first found them.”

She and Stan broke out in a loud laugh at the image of Dipper losing to a group of pixies.

“Hey! Pixies can be trouble!” Dipper defended.

Dib nodded along. “He’s right. Most pixies are mischievous and would love to mess with people. Just because they are small, doesn’t make them any less of a threat.”

Dipper’s eyes were wide in awe, looking up at Dipper. A smile broke out as he stepped up to the young man. “Wow, thanks, dude. Not many people usually come to my defense like that when it comes to mythical creatures. Great uncle Ford does, but usually, it’s just him.”

Dib grinned at him. “Trust me, Dipper. I know a thing or two about mythical creatures,” he glanced at the still giggling Stan and Mabel, GIR joining in, even though he didn’t understand what was funny, to begin with. “And I definitely know a bit about people judging you for what you believe in.”

Dipper’s smile turned a little sad. “Yeah…I understand that. I mean, Stan and Mabel are great. I love them so much, but sometimes I feel like an odd man out. When great uncle Ford came back to us, I had him to back me up, but sometimes I wish I had more than one person who just…ya know, got me!”

Ford came up to Dipper and rested a hand on his shoulder. “It can be a tough road for people like us.” He smiled over at Dib. “I’ve dealt with all that for my entire life. Judging by your expression, Dib, you have as well.”

There was a loud scoff from Dib as he crossed his arms. “Jeez, you wouldn’t believe the kind of crap I put up with back home.” He jumped at the chance to complain about his home life. “I’ve been bullied by my classmates my entire life, even during college, I was bullied, and I had an online one! Doesn’t help that for most of that time I had Zim messing with me.”

Zim giggled to himself at hearing that.

“Then there was my dad. He never believed me in anything I told him about. Even during the Florpus incident when he was literally stuck in an alien prison or saw the florpus, or even fought against Zim when he was out of his disguise, Dad just dumped that whole thing as a crazy dream! He calls me insane all the time! I was thrown in a crazy house for a week before, and he didn’t even care!”

Dipper and Ford’s eyes were wide in shock and pity at hearing this, even Stan and Mabel quieted down as they heard Dib’s story.

“My only saving grace was my sister Gaz. I mean, she could be mean to me sometimes…I mean, _really mean_, but she is still my little sister, ya know? And now she’s…” The weight of Gaz’s move came back to Dib, hitting him harder than when GIR crashed into him. “Now she’s gone…moved out on her own. My…my baby sister left and I’m…all alone again…”

The room was quiet, Stan and Mabel finishing their laughing fit and turned to stare wide-eyed at Dib. Even GIR was quiet, but that was mainly because he started to eat the pink strings tied around his body.

Within his container, Zim actually felt his eyes widen a tad, more in curiosity of course. No other reason. He also took this time to look over at his enemy, really look at him. There was a tiredness in his foe’s eyes. One that Zim himself had felt himself, though he would never admit to that. Dib’s eyes were sunken in more than usual as if he hadn’t slept in weeks. Over the skool years, his skin had darkened a tad, giving him a very, _very_ faint tan, but right now that tan was non-existent, his skin now a very ugly pale color, looking greyer than a healthy pink. He was also much skinner than Zim had remembered, his bone thin body much more obvious without his jacket that still sat at the ground near Zim’s discarded wig. Was the Dib always like this?

Zim tried to remember the last time he had to spend a day with his enemy. It was the last day of hi skool. He remembered seeing Dib coming to class early but still after Zim had arrived and purposely sat next to the alien so he could keep a close eye on him. Back then, Dib definitely wasn’t this sickening looking body that he is today, Zim was sure of that. He was actually rather fit, probably due to all the chasing he and Zim would get to after skool was over.

But then…after hi skool? Dib had taken an online college, not wanting to be too far away in case Zim was up to something, so when he wasn’t spying on the irken, Dib was usually stuck in his house completing assignments.

However, it was shortly after his college classes started when Zim himself noticing the Tallest weren’t picking up his calls like usual. That was the beginning of Dib and Zim’s daily fights going from something that felt natural to do into something more like a chore, at least for Zim. So, he had decided to ignore the Dib for as much as he could. If fighting his mortal enemy would be that much of a hassle, Zim decided it was time for a change and agree, to himself, that their fights should be dialed back a bit. That was when it became harder to keep track of his enemy, and Zim just didn’t know how Dib’s physical state was changing, and for the most part, he didn’t care. Too preoccupied in trying to get in contact with his leaders once again.

That was also when Zim started taking up earth hobbies he had witnessed over the years. He claimed it was because he wanted to look more normal, but Zim wouldn’t admit out loud that it was mostly because he didn’t know what to do while he couldn’t speak to his Tallest.

So, he started out with jogging, finding the task easy but boring, much too similar to the marches he would have to partake in during his military training. He then moved on to cooking but cooking with GIR in the house always proved to be a disaster, mostly for him. Zim moved on to painting, but another bad choice of a hobby with GIR around. Then writing, but Zim got bored writing, “Zim is great” over and over again. He couldn’t think of what else to write about, because obviously nothing else was as important to document. He tried getting into sports, never playing them, not wanting to interact with the humans, but found the games to be too mundane for his liking, and even decided to take up GIR’s idea of dance but kept tripping over his own feet.

It was only after a particularly rough day of boredom and Dib being the annoying human that he was, that Zim found himself wandering into a library and browsing the books. He never really bothered to read any of earth’s literature. Even back on Irk, Zim was never much of a reader, barely able to keep his eyes open at the manuals that would be thrust upon him. He doubted he would care for whatever stupid humans would write about.

But then, one book, in particular, caught his eye. It was one of the books he had noticed the Dib reading back when they were in hi skool together. Zim never particularly cared for it then, but he wanted to annoy his enemy and decided questioning about the book would do for that day.

Now Zim eyed the sci-fi book, taking it from the shelf and holding it in his hands. He didn’t know why remembering how Dib had read the same book back in skool compelled him to check out the book—he actually stole it—but Zim ended up finding himself sitting back in his couch at home, the book in his hands and reading the words as GIR did something disgusting with food in the kitchen. Zim never left his couch until he finished reading the novel and even, he was shocked by how much he enjoyed the plot and the characters.

_This_ was what earth books were like!? Zim had needed more! So, he brought (stole) more books from the library until practically eating them all up, page after page. He ended up gaining so many new books that Zim needed a place to keep them, thus was how he found himself with a bookshelf in his kitchen. Perfect place for the furniture.

Zim sighed, almost wishing he could be back home right now, curled up in his favorite reading place in quiet and solitude, but no, he had to be stuck in this glass tube, looking over Dib who was currently being all emotionally towards the annoying family he was forced to be stuck with.

While Zim was going through his own thoughts, Dib had felt his chest grow tight, his eyes stinging with unshed tears as he turned away, embarrassed when he realized all he let out to a family he barely knew. The most he knew about them was thanks to the journal, but that shouldn’t be enough to lay on them all his emotional trauma.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, tensed up, and looked over at the gentle smile of Ford. Ford patted where his hand was resting on, understanding look never vanishing. “Dib,” he started off softly. “I…you know what? I actually don’t know how bad that all must have been on you. I can understand overbearing fathers and missing your sibling, but from what you told us, it definitely sounds like a hard life. I mean, getting thrown into an asylum? That…wow I can’t even begin to fathom that.”

Dib sniffled, forcing the snotty feeling forming in his nose to stay away. “Yeah…it…it kind of sucked.” It was an understatement of the year, but Dib didn’t feel like unpacking any more of his emotional baggage out on the family.

Ford could see right through the words but decided to not touch on the subject for now. Instead, he moved his hand to Dib’s back, giving it a gentle pat. “Dib, life can be pretty unfair sometimes, especially to those who wish to step into the unknown, like you or me…” he looked down at his nephew and ruffled Dipper’s head. “Or even Dipper here. The bad thing about people like us is that others will treat us like outsiders. The good thing is that despite all that, there is always someone we can count on to be there through thick and thin. Sometimes we are lucky enough to have people like that for our entire lives.” Ford took that time to catch his eyes with Stan who smiled over at him. “Sometimes we meet them late in life.” He shifted his gaze to the grinning Mabel and then down to Dipper. “Though it may take years to finally find your fellow peers, they do always come eventually, and Dib?”

Dib looked up, eyes welling with tears.

“Starting today, you have found your peers.”

A single tear slipped down Dib’s face, a weight in his chest vanishing. Never, not even from Gaz, has Dib ever had someone show him so much…acceptance. His arms felt heavy at his sides and his mouth slowly dropped open in disbelief.

“Great, now he’s crying!” Stan broke the tender moment of the room.

Dib gasped, rubbing at his eyes and looking away. “Ah, sorry…sorry.”

He could hear Ford chuckle. “There is no need to apologize, Dib. You are amongst the Pines family now and we all been through our fair share of issues, right gang?”

Dipper and Mabel instantly replied together, speaking out their own form of an agreement while they smiled up at Dib. Stan scoffed. “Not me. Perfect life through and through.”

Ford gave him a look. “Really Stanley?”

“Hey, I’m not about to go spilling my guts to a complete stranger. You forget this guy snuck into our house today, right? He doesn’t need to know all the details yet.”

“Stan…”

Dib waved his hand in the air. “No, he’s got a good point. I am a stranger to you guys and here I am, on the verge of crying when we really should be focusing on the task at hand.”

Ford seemed to agree as he faced Zim. “You’re right. Right now, we have to figure out what to do with him as well as what to do with Bill.”

Zim tensed up, arms raising slightly. “What do you plan on doing to Zim?!”

“Well that is what we are going to discuss now,” Ford explained. “If you refuse to comply with us, then I’m afraid Dipper is right, we will have to be a bit more forceful regarding you. We gave you a chance to understand the errors of working with Bill but seeing how determined you are to do as he says, I’m afraid now it is time to get serious.”

Zim ground his teeth together. “It is the Bill Cipher you all seem to care about. Why not just go after him and leave Zim alone!?”

“Bill has no physical form,” Dipper explained. “I’m guessing after we zapped him from Grunkle Stan’s mind he is back in square one, stuck in whatever realm of existence he is in right now.”

Ford hummed out is agreement. “That sounds plausible.” He looked over at his brother. “Stanley? Did Bill happen to do anything, anything at all before you dealt with him in your mind?”

Stan shrugged his shoulders. “Nothing but beg on his knees like a wimp. Started speaking out some mumbo-jumbo, got all angry, and then I punched him in his ugly little eye.”

“Wait…he was saying something?” Ford questioned in a slight panic.

“What did he say?” Dib added.

“Eh, beats me. Sounded like gibberish to me. Nothing that made sense.”

“Ford? Do you think he was doing some kind of spell or something?” Dib asked. “I assume he has magical properties and I know how some spells, especially ones done by demons, don’t always sound normal to us.”

“You know your stuff,” Ford remarked.

Dib chuckled nervously. “I maaaaaaaay have summoned a demon before in the past…and done dark spells.”

“You did what now?” Dipper asked shocked.

“Hey, give me a break. I was twelve and desperate to find ways to stop Zim.”

Dipper gave him a look. “Dude, I’m thirteen and I know not to mess with demons and stuff like that.”

“Didn’t you make a deal with Bill last year?” Mabel brought up.

“Shhhhh! Mabel!”

Ford shook his head, a little amused. “We all make our own mistakes. Heck, I let Bill manipulate me when I was around Dib’s age. But back to the topic at hand, it does sound possible Bill may have been reciting some kind of last-minute incantation that possibly saved him from getting destroyed completely. So that answers the how he is back. But there are still questions left to answer. Like, what is he planning now? I can bet what his end goal would be, to recreate weirdmageddon and destroy us all, but he must have other means to get to that point. After all, the portal is destroyed and there is currently no way for Bill to open up a gateway between our world and his. So why…” he looked over at the trapped alien. “Why go to Zim? Tell me, what is your technology like, Zim?”

“I don’t have to answer that!” Zim remarked, crossing his arms.

“He has a lot of advanced technology,” Dib answered. “I mean, you have an idea just by looking at GIR. I know he doesn’t seem like much…especially since he seems to be choking on fabric…”

Mabel gasped and began tugging the fabric out of GIR’s mouth. “No! Bad robot!”

“A-anyways…Zim also has a lot of other futuristic gadgets that some humans could only dream of making.”

“Of course, Zim has all that,” the irken ended up admitting to. “Human technology is so primitive, even the inventions made by the Dib’s parental unit hasn’t even begun to scratch on the tech that they would give little smeets back on my home planet.”

“What’s a smeet?” Mabel asked, but her question went unanswered as Zim spoke again.

“Though my technology isn’t what the Bill is after. He specifically told Zim that all he requires is the journals.”

“Is that right?” Ford thought for a moment. “Say Zim? I got another question for you.”

“I don’t have an answer for you.”

“All I want to ask is this: Were you asleep when Bill talked to you?”

“I…” Zim actually went quiet, one hand moving to clench onto the other, the one where Bill had written his message. “Zim…was resting, yes. Then…somehow, I was in my living room, but everything was…grey. That is when Bill showed up and we talked. That is all I will tell you.

Ford sighed. “I was afraid of that. So, his powers seem to be the same as well. Same powers, same goal…”

“It’s almost like it is the beginning of summer last year,” Dipper remarked.

Mabel grinned stepping over to her brother. “Yeah, but this time things are different because we have great uncle Ford for the entire summer and Dib to help us out!”

Dib grinned widely at her. “Right! I’m not going to rest until we stop those two awful guys!”

“I can hear you, you know?” the alien remarked.

Dib was going to retort when suddenly a wave of exhaustion hit him hard. He wavered in the place he stood, Ford, moving to grab at him to keep him steady.

“Whoa now. You okay, Dib?”

“Of course!” Dib waved him off, standing on his own now. “Just had a dizzy spell. That’s all.”

“Hmm?” Ford looked directly in the man’s eyes, and Dib anxiously backed up. “When was the last time you had a decent night’s sleep?”

“Uuuuuh…” Dib stretched out the sound, looking back and forth and refusing to meet Ford’s eyes.

“That’s too long for a proper answer. I know a sleep-deprived person when I see one. Dib, why don’t you take a nap here at the shack.”

“Oh, I couldn’t possibly—”

But Dib was cut off by a wave of Ford’s hand. “I insist. This is my house and I say you are an honorary guest for the Pines family.”

“He can sleep in our room!” Mabel jumped in.

“Mabel, there’s barely room for us in there,” Dipper reminded.

Stan gestured to the couch over on the other side of the room. “He can take the pull-out couch.”

Ford smiled at that. “Great idea, Stan. And it’s new Dib, only a few months old and only Stan fell asleep on there once.”

“That’s far too kind of you all,” Dib tried to decline the offer again, but Mabel grabbed at his hand and began to tug.

“Nonsense, if there is one thing, we know it is hospitality!”

Zim tapped at the glass chamber. “Excuse me! Look me in the eyes and repeat that, girl-child!”

Mabel stuck her tongue back at him, blowing a raspberry. “The hospitality is only for nice people who don’t want to destroy us all.”

Zim stuck his own tongue out at her, crossing his arms.

Mabel ignored him and turned to face Dib again, pushing him on the couch before moving to open up the hidden bed. “I’ll get you some pillows and a blanket!” She then sprinted away before Dib could stop her.

“Really, I’ll be fine. I can always find another place to sleep when I’m ready.”

“Look, kid,” Stan cut in. “If we didn’t want you to sleep here, we would have said so. You look like you just dug your way out of a grave, and you traveled to here from Michigan in less than a day, chasing an evil alien who attacked my nephew. I say you’ve earned this nap, and that’s coming from the king of naps!”

Mabel returned with a large fluffy pillow and a soft dark green blanket. “Here you go!” She helped to drape the blanket over Dib’s body before he took over for her and awkwardly stretched himself against the soft surface. “Um…thanks?”

Ford smiled over at him. “Okay everyone, let’s let Dib rest. Zim, as for you, let's continue our conversation, just you and me. How does that sound?”

“Terrible…but looks like I have no choice right now…” he glanced over at GIR once more and sighed. “GIR? You going to help out your master anytime soon?”

“Maybe laaaater!” GIR answered with a squeak.

“Of course. I should have brought Minimoose…”

Dib started to stand back up. “You’re going to interrogate Zim alone? Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you and help? I know how Zim is, I could be useful.”

Ford quickly raised his hand up in a sign for Dib to stop. “No, no. You sleep, okay? You won’t be much help when you are passing out from exhaustion.”

Dib laughed nervously at the comment. “True…okay then. But I’m coming to find you and Zim the second I wake up.”

“Deal.” He looked over at Dipper and Mabel. “How about you two? Want to help me interrogate an alien lifeform?”

“Do I ever!” Mabel shouted, turning to GIR and wagging a finger over at him. “Come on GIR! Let’s go play good cop, bad cop against your master!”

“Yay!” the little robot sprinted after Mabel.

“Ah, Mabel, wait for us!” Dipper called, chasing the two.

Ford shook his head before glancing over at his brother. Stan waved him off. “I’ll stay here. Keep an eye on the kid here and watch some tv.”

“Okay. Don’t be rude to Dib, Stanley,” Ford warned, moving to the back of Zim’s container.

“Ford, please. Look who you’re talking to.”

The younger twin chuckled. “How could I forget. Come on Zim. Let’s change rooms.”

Zim didn’t respond, glaring at Ford with all the anger he could muster.

Dib watched them all leave to a separate room, leaving him alone with Stan who reclined back on his chair and began to flip the channels on the tv.

“Your family is nice.” The comment came out before Dib could realize he was speaking.

“Yeah. Got pretty lucky, huh?” Stan smiled over at him. “I know I’m not the nicest person and boy do I have a track record you wouldn’t begin to believe. I don’t know what I did to deserve a brother like Ford or Dipper and Mabel, but I’m glad I did it.”

“Yeah…must be nice. To have a family like that, I mean.”

Stan was quiet as he eyed Dib. The only noise was the tv and the distant sound of the guests of the mystery shack and the rest of the Pines family moving Zim. Finally, Stan let out a sigh and turned to look at the screen, watching a commercial play out, though he didn’t register what he was watching. “I don’t know all the details about your homelife Dib, but it does sound like you had it rough over the years. Life can be really shitty sometimes, huh?” He didn’t wait for a reply before jumping back in. “But hey, you seem like you turned out alright. You know how to be a good person, you seem like you love that sister you mentioned, and you came all the way here just to help out complete strangers. That takes guts kid, and I respect that.” He paused, reaching down and grabbing an unopen soda that rested by his chair. He opened it and took a long sip. “Family can be complicated; I know that better than anybody. The good thing is: family can also be surprising. You never know when and where they will pop up. And sometimes...” he turned his head to fully look over at Dib, a warm smile on his face, “they can even start out as the biggest strangers.”

Dib’s eyes were wide as he listened to the old man’s words. He wanted to question what he meant by that, but Stan stood from his chair, drink in hand.

He leaned over, turning off a light and tossed Dib the remote. “Welp, I’m gonna go check on the others. You get some sleep, kid. No funny business just because we aren’t keeping an eye on you, okay?”

“R-right, sir.”

“Just Stan, kid.” He took another sip of his drink and turned away. “Sleep well.”

Dib watched him leave, remote heavy in his hands. He continued to stare off at where Stan once stood, the television blasting out another odd commercial.

A smile formed on his face and his body gently fell down on the pull-out bed. His eyes began to slide shut; exhaustion finally started to win out.

Dib was sure he was really going to like the Pines family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, Dib's getting along so well with the Pines family. So sweet. And then there is Zim...XD 
> 
> Chapter three is finished and chapter four is in the works. I can't wait to finish it up and share it with you guys. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos if you want and any comment. Until next time, see ya!


	4. Shocking Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleeping while Bill Cipher is on the loose. That just sounds like a bad idea, Dib.
> 
> Meanwhile, the Pines family needs to decide on what to do with their new alien prisoner. Just what will they decide on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh, I don't know why I feel bad for sending out chapters so quickly. Maybe it's because I feel like I'm just spamming out content and my anxiety-driven brain is telling me to stop. Or maybe it's because I have another fanfic in the works that desperately needs updating and I still haven't done that yet. Aaaah. 
> 
> Okay, I feel like I just sound sad and I'm going to switch back to happy! Because I am excited to show you guys this chapter. It's a bit shorter than the others, but a lot still happens that I bet some of you may not be expecting. 
> 
> Also Important! I don't know how many of you are super knowledgeable of the unaired invader zim episodes that never got to be made before the show cancelation, but this chapter has one big element that takes inspiration from one of those episodes. It is the one when Dib is supposed to find out he is a clone. I don't know if that is considered canon to the show anymore, but in my heart it still is. I just don't want anyone to think I just pulled that idea out of nowhere when it comes into play this chapter.

Zim was sure he was really going to _hate_ the Pines family.

He glared at all four members of the family as he was wheeled over to the kitchen and set next to the window, which Ford was at least nice enough to cover with the blinds in case any of the guests for the Mystery Shack were wandering around. Zim didn’t show his gratitude for any other human being unable to catch him without his disguise though, far too angry with this annoying family to even feel the emotion right now.

He crossed his arms, sitting down in the tube, the journal sitting in his lap. “Zim is not going to talk to any of you, humans!”

“So, you’ve said…five times now,” Stan remarked, leaning on the table.

“So Zim?” Ford started out.

The alien in question just stubbornly turned around, readjusting his position in the tube until his back was facing the family. To make his ignoring of them even more obvious, he opened the journal to a random page and stuck his face to it as if he were reading, though he didn’t take in any of the words.

“You really are a stubborn one, aren’t you?” Ford spoke with a sigh. “Okay, Zim how about we try something else?”

That piqued the alien’s interest and he glanced over his shoulder at the man. “What do you mean?”

Ford pulled a chair over so he could sit in front of Zim. “How about we just break the ice for now.”

“…what?” The confusion on Zim’s face was obvious from the statement and it made Ford chuckle.

“Sorry, sorry,” he waved his hands in front of him. “I guess you wouldn’t understand that phrase. I mean we should just take a breather from our situation because obviously you aren’t going to speak to us about anything related to that topic.”

“That is correct,” Zim jumped in.

“Right. So how about we just start off with simple questions that way maybe you can feel more comfortable talking to us.”

Zim fully turned around, hugging the journal to his chest in the process. He glared darkly at the man; antennae stuck back. “That matter of my comfortability will not change my mind. I will not stop my plans and I will not say any more detail about my encounter with the Bill.”

Ford sighed. “Look, I just—”

“I will get out of this,” Zim interrupted. “I will escape, get those other journals and then with the powers from Bill, I, ZIM, will finally be rid of this pathetic, disgusting planet once and for all! Zim shall rule over you all with a mighty fist and I will take immense gratification to make sure you, your family, and the Dib will be the first to be destroyed by me!”

There was a tense silence that followed Zim’s mini-speech. That was when Stan decided to stand up, his chair screeching loudly as he did. “Well, this isn’t going anywhere.” He walked over to the chamber, hand behind his back.

“Grunkle Stan? What are you—” Dipper didn’t get to finish his words as he watched, in complete shock, as Stan unlocked the chamber Zim was in.

“Stanley!?” Ford shouted out, standing up just as the lock clicked open.

In a flash, Zim slammed the door open, a maniacal grin plastered to his face. He was just about to make a run for it when suddenly Stan grabbed at the back of his tunic, roughly pulling him in the air.

“Hey! What the—!?” Zim felt the ground leave his feet and he instantly began to thrash in the man’s grip.

“Wow, you are really light, huh little guy?” Stan mockingly said, smirking down at the alien. “Just one hand is enough to hold you steady.”

“Release me, human!”

Stan yanked Zim closer, teeth grinding together as a sneer formed on his face. He tightened his hold around Zim’s tunic, lowering his face in a threatening manner towards the irken’s own face.

Zim would be lying if he said he wasn’t slightly frightened by the immense and dangerous look that gleamed in the old man’s eyes as they burned holes into him. He would never admit the fear, not in a million years. Though Zim had to bow his head, mentally, in respect to someone who actually took all the words out of his mouth with a single look. Zim has only met one other person who managed that, and he doesn’t like to think of _her_ much anymore.

“Listen here, you green punk! I’m not going to let my family get in danger ever again. I’ve dealt with Bill before, and I would gladly do it a thousand more times if I had to. However, I prefer to keep it to just the one time, you get what I’m saying?” He roughly shook Zim after that. “I was holding back for a while, but you forced my hand, because, see…you could be the main key to the destruction of all of us.” His mouth twisted before continuing. “And no, wise guy, I’m not saying _you_ are the threat. Just that you will _bring_ the threat by letting Bill get what he wants. So, since you won’t play nice, starting right now we are going to do things my way!”

He glanced at Ford, intense look never faltering. He didn’t speak, only gestured with his eyes at the container where the journal sat peacefully.

Ford understood and instantly grabbed it.

“Hey!” Zim screamed when he noticed this. He was about to reach for the journal again when Stan slammed him back in the container. Before Zim could react and get to his feet again, the old man locked him back in once more. He growled dangerously at Stan, slamming his fists against the glass. “You will pay for that! Release Zim now!”

“Oh, don’t worry. We will…” Stan commented.

This earned a confused look from his family and alien.

“What!?” Mabel spoke for everyone. “Grunkle Stan, we can’t let him out! He’ll get the journals for sure and who knows what he’ll do next.”

Stan smirked over his shoulder at her, giving her a thumbs up. “Don’t worry, pumpkin. I have a plan that will benefit all of us. Zim will finally get out of there as he wants, but we will still be able to have the advantage over him.”

“How?” Ford asked. “What are you thinking, Stan?”

“I’ll explain as we go back to your nerd lab. Kids?” He looked over at the young twins. “I want you two to stay guard. He’s stuck in there good, so there should be no problems. If anything bad does happen, go to Dib.” He started to push his confused brother away from the kitchen. “We shouldn’t be long.”

“Wait! Grunkle Stan!?” Dipper screamed, reaching an arm out, but his uncles never stopped their trek out the kitchen and eventually away from them all. Ford was only able to cast them a worried look before he was shoved away by Stan.

Zim eyed the older twins as they left before glaring back at the young teens. He didn’t speak, just looked over in their direction darkly, since he was kind of running out of people to glare at.

“What do you think, Grunkle Stan is planning?” Mabel asked her brother.

“I don’t know. But if Stan is the one making the plan, then this should get interesting.” Dipper leaned back in the chair he sat in, trying not to look over at the alien to his left. He glanced over at Mabel who was holding onto the bare bones of a future sweater. “How’s that whole thing going?” He questioned her, pointing at the green yarn in her hand.

“Magnificent!” Mabel announced, holding up a tiny green sweater that was only partly finished. “This is probably going to be my cutest one yet! Probably because my inspiration is so adorable!” She grinned down at GIR who bashfully began to giggle.

“Hehehe, thank you!”

“GIR is not meant to be ‘adorable’.” Zim remarked from his confines, air-quoting the word. “He is my robot minion, meant to do my bidding and help me conquer planets!”

Mabel ignored what Zim said, pulling GIR to the side to test the size of his future gift. “Well now he is my sweater model.”

GIR broke into a pose as he let the soft green material hug his body.

Mabel and Dipper laughed, watching GIR twist and turn around in different positions. “You know, I wasn’t too sure about this thing before, but he’s starting to grow on me,” Dipper remarked, lowering a hand to pat at the top of GIR’s head.

“I like you too!” GIR shouted, reaching up and pulling Dipper into a tight hug, which the young teen struggled to escape from.

“Worst…minion…ever…” Zim mumbled to himself, watching as the twins continued to laugh and play with GIR. All while he remained _trap_!

* * *

Dib tossed around on the pull-out bed, curling against the soft pillow Mabel had gave him. Sleep usually was always a struggle with him. Even before he would spend his nights researching about Zim and thinking of new ways to capture him, Dib never was able to get himself to sleep with any amount of ease. So, he was shocked that he managed to fall asleep so fast during the middle of the day _and_ in a stranger’s home none-the-less. It just wasn’t like him.

Yet, the young man couldn’t help but sigh out in his deep slumber, a small smile forming on his face, as his mind wandered into blissful unawareness of the outside world. All that mattered in his sleeping state was the soft pillow below his head, the warm blanket covering him, and the terrifying eyeball staring directly his way…wait WHAT!?

Dib sprung up where he sat, gasping for air as he looked around the living room, only he didn’t get a chance to take in the home of the Pines family before the walls around him crumbled to dust. As they vanished, the surroundings around him shifted until Dib found himself stuck in the middle of his very own room back in Detroit.

“What? How did…?” He looked around his room, same bed, same desk, same piles upon piles of research notes about a certain green alien.

There was a sound of his door opening and closing, so Dib turned on his heals to check out where the noise came from. His door remained shut and no one was standing there. He cautiously went to reach for the handle, when a voice broke out from behind him.

“I gotta say…sleeping so peacefully when you know a dream demon is on the loose. That takes guts kid.”

Dib let out a startled yell, turning back around and finding a small glowing yellow triangle stretched out across his bed.

The triangle’s eyes gleamed at him as if he were smirking despite not having a mouth and waved a hand in Dib’s direction. “So, let’s try and rip ‘em out, shall we?”

Dib backed up, body tense, eyes never leaving the figure on his bed.

Bill rolled his eye and floated up in the air. “Jeez, relax kid.” He snapped his fingers and suddenly a chair popped up from under him. “Take a breather. Not like I can do much to you in the mindscape.”

“Mindscape?” Dib looked around his room, confused.

“Like it?” Bill floated over to him. “This is my little domain. Anything a person can imagine can exist here. Isn’t that just neat? I bet you would love to play around in a place like this, wouldn’t you Mothman?”

“It’s…” he turned to face Bill only to find he was gone, “Dib…”

“Of course, it is!” Bill’s voice shouted on the other side of Dib’s head, making the man jump in his seat. “Oh, where are my manners. We haven’t properly introduced each other. I’m—”

“Bill Cipher…” Dib hissed, glaring at him.

“Wow. What an assumption,” Bill commented. “You know what they say about people who make assumptions, right?” He broke out in a laugh, clutching onto his chest. “I’m joshing you. You got it right. Bill’s the name and making deals is my…life! Ha, I bet you thought I was going to say ‘game,’ didn’t you?”

“What do you want with me?!” Dib demanded, standing up and narrowing his eyes at the triangle.

“Heh, wow. You are almost as suspicious sounding as Pine Tree was when I first talked to him.” He paused to let out a dramatic sigh. “I almost miss the times when people didn’t know I was out to destroy the very reality they exist in.” He snapped his fingers and another chair popped up from under him. Bill cozied himself in the seat, crossing his legs. “Of course, I had that Zim guy, but he was such an idiot. I bet you can agree with that, huh Mothy?”

“Yeah…Zim can…no! Wait!” He glowered over at the triangle. “I won’t fall for any of your tricks, Bill!”

Bill held up his hands. “Whoa, cool it, hotshot. I was just asking a simple question. Trying to have a civil conversation.”

“I know all about you…” Dib hissed. “I know you caused that weirdmageddon thing. I know you drove Ford insane when he was younger. How you tried to kill him and his family. Tried to kill _everyone_!” He stepped closer to the demon. “I’m not afraid of you, Bill. I know what kind of person you are and nothing, _nothing_ you say or offer me will change my mind.”

Bill was quiet, leaning the side of his body to his popped-up hand. He simply stared at the paranormal investigator in silence before slowly he moved his hands together in a slow clap. “Wow. You sure showed me. Whatever will I do now? Guess I lose. Who would have thought that I, Bill Cipher, would be shown up by the guy with the biggest head in the galaxy?”

“My head is not big!” Dib screeched.

Bill broke into a laugh, hovering up in the air again and pulling Dib up to him. “You’re a riot, kid. Heck, I think you will be just as much fun as Sixer and Pine Tree. I can’t wait to make you one of my next puppets.”

Dib grunted in Bill’s grip, shoving the triangle away. “Never! I’m never going to be one of your pawns like Zim! I’m not stupid, Bill!”

“Well I would hope not. Something should be clonking around in the big head of yours.”

“Seriously, my head is—”

“Not big, I get it,” Bill waved him off. “Think of a new catchphrase, kid.” He sat back down in his chair. “Now listen, Mothman, because I actually wanted to talk to you, man to demon.”

“What could you want with me? You know I’m not going to let you do anything to me, and I know enough about demons that most can’t do a thing without permission.”

“True, true,” Bill agreed. “The most I am able to do is talk to you in your head, which there is plenty of room fo—”

“Will you cut it out with the big-head jokes already!?”

“Fine, I’m done for now,” Bill said with a smile in his voice. Dib doubted he wouldn’t hear at least one more joke about his head before this conversation was over. “Anyways, I just want to congratulate you on the new family. That’s all.”

Out of all things Dib was preparing himself for, that wasn’t even close to one of them. Dib’s entire body visibly deflated as he looked over Bill in his confused state. “Wh-what?”

“Look, I’m not one to judge. With all the times you have been given the short end of the stick back at your old home, I don’t blame you for warming up to a family that treats you much better than the old one.” Bill lifted up a hand and suddenly the walls around them began to shift and turn until only one side of the four-sided room tumbled down. Dib and Bill were left to gaze out in the area, an image of a small boy standing outside where the wall once was. 

Dib couldn’t believe who he was staring at. It was himself, far back when he was only twelve years old.

The twelve-year-old Dib was seen to be walking, though his body never left the spot he was placed at. A table miraculously slid into view and the child sat down, resting his head on his hand. A ten-year-old Gaz was next to him, eyes squinted shut in anger and annoyance as she tried to play a game.

Bill let Dib take in the view before speaking up again. “With years of spending dinners alone with your sister, no dad in sight…well…” Bill looked to the side and if he could smirk, he would, “at least not in person that is, right?”

A hovering screen popped into view, robotic arms attached to the bottom was holding two bowls of food and a pre-recorded image of Professor Membrane looping over and over on the monitor.

The fake Dib sighed, reaching up to the food and snatching it from the robot arms, plopping one in front of his sister. Gaz curled up a tad, eyes clenching tighter as the food was presented to her. 

“And let’s not forget dear little Gaz,” Bill continued. “Most siblings have their fights but how can a sister be so unfairly cruel to you at times, huh Dib?”

The image of the lonely children eating dinner faded from view. What replaced it was a terrified looking Dib who was cowering below a _very_ angry ten-year-old. The setting now was Gaz’s room and Dib was cowering at the door, trying to crawl his way out. The fake Gaz had screamed something, but no words came from his mouth. In a flash, after her mouth did finish moving, the stuffed animals around her room began to shift and spasm until they were all by her feet, red glowing eyes glaring at the child version of Dib.

The younger Dib let out a silent scream before the stuffed animals went to attack and the entire scene faded away in a puff of smoke.

The real Dib tensed as he was reminded of those days, head lowering down. He was silent by Bill’s side as all the reminder of pain, anger, fear, and frustration were hurled back at him at the scenes the demon played out before them.

“Wow. I mean, killer stuffed animals,” Bill commented. “Even _I_ wouldn’t have thought of that…okay, I would, but not the point, right?”

“Why are you showing me this?” Dib spoke out, forcing his voice to remain calm.

“Just thought I’d give you a gentle reminder of what you had before and what you are trying to get now.” Bill snapped his fingers and the empty space in front of them began to project a new image. The Pines family now stood in front of them, all smiling widely and laughing in joy, only it wasn’t just the Pines family. A projection of Dib stood with them, standing proudly in the center of the family, laughing along with them in a tender moment that just screamed, “happiness.”

“What a nice family image? Huh, Mothman?”

Dib’s eyes were wide, staring at the fake scenario before them. He felt sick to his stomach and his body was trembling as he watched the fake Dib get pulled into a one-armed hug by Ford who was smiling proudly at him. Dipper and Mabel were on either side of him, staring up at the young man with so much awe and fondness. Stan moved to clap a hand at Dib’s back, cackling at the fake annoyed look that formed on the other’s face before moving the hand back up to ruffle Dib’s hair playfully. Dib, the real one, didn’t understand the ugly feeling that was curling its way through his body and up to the back of his throat at first, but after he took note of how calm and happy the fake Dib looked while he was settled between the Pines family, he understood. Envy, jealousy, bitterness, and anger. That was what he was feeling as he stared at something that just _wasn’t_ real and _wasn’t_ his.

Bill sighed dramatically. “Aw, how sweet. Nothing like you ever experienced before, am I correct? You must be so thrilled to finally be part of a real family.”

The real Dib’s breath quickened, clenching his hands into tight fists. “I don’t know what you think you are implying, Bill…but I am not trying to replace my family! Just because I am getting along with them, doesn’t mean I see them as family. I have one already! My dad and sister!”

Bill scoffed. “Right. So, tell me? Where are they right now? No, more importantly, where is your dad right now?”

The question threw Dib off and he almost stumbled back where he stood, glancing over at the demon.

“Oh right!” Bill began to answer for him. “He’s all the way in another random location doing more of his silly little science experiments, at least since the last time you checked. Trying to find a way to bring peace to the world while forgetting about the day his own daughter decides to move out on her own.”

Dib twirled around until he was fully facing the triangle, anger seizing control of his body. “Screw you! You don’t know anything!”

Bill laughed condescendingly at him. “Hahaha! Kid, I know everything! Don’t get mad at me just because I’m telling you the truth.”

“No, you just like telling lies! Sure my dad isn’t always around, but he still loves me! I’m his son for crying out loud!”

In just seconds, there was a response to that claim. “Are you?” Bill questioned in a matter-of-fact tone.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean! Of course, I’m his son!”

Bill shrugged, turning his back to the other. “I mean, sure. As far as a _clone_ goes, I guess you are his son alright.”

“I…” Anger died down to a stunned silence. Dib had to force himself to get a word out. “What?”

Bill flipped around a mischievous look in his eye. “Oh? You didn’t know? Can I ask something? Do you know who your mother is?”

“My…my mom? Why are you—”

“You must have one, right? Even if she kicked the bucket, you would still have had a mom. I mean, most children have one, so you should too. Only…” Bill paused, acting as if he had to think this through. “You don’t. Heck, Membrane’s never been in a real relationship either, right? So how could a man, dedicated to science just…” Bill waved a hand in front of him, “pop out two kids out of the blue.”

A dark look was crossing over Dib’s face. “Shut up…”

“Wait, I know! The poor scientist got bored one day…”

“_Shut up!_”

“…and decided to go messing around with some of his own DNA…”

“I said to stop!”

“…and make a whole new experiment to see if he could actually create life from just a small sample of his own spit!”

“Bill!”

“That’s what you are! A spit baby!”

Dib cried out in rage, raising a fist, ready to strike the demon, but Bill just vanished from sight before Dib could get close.

The demon rose back up behind Dib, arms clutching behind his body. “So, you _do_ know.” He let the silence fill the room, eyelid sliding down until he was mockingly looking over the enraged man. “What was it like, Dib? To go into your father’s labs…find the file marked confidential and learn aaaaaaaaall about how you were just another experiment made by your father. Not a real son. And at twelve years olds. Tsk. Why that would bring even _me_ some kind of trauma.” He spoke in a sickeningly sweet tone to further mock and shun the human before him.

“Shut up…” Dib was hunched over on the ground, tumbling down after he failed to hit Bill in his stupid little eye. “You don’t know anything…”

“Denying the truth won’t make it any less true, Mothman.” Bill came up to Dib’s side, resting an arm around his shoulder. “It must be a hard pill to swallow. Oh man, it just makes what else I need to tell you that much more painful.”

Dib didn’t reply despite his newfound curiosity. His heart was hurting, and tears were threatening to slip down his face.

The room around them pulled away, replaced with the familiar walls of the living room. Dib turned his eyes up, taking in the sight and he instantly gasped in disbelief. Slowly, oh so slowly, he stood up taking in the scene before him.

His father was standing in the very center of the living room, pointing at random men and speaking out orders that were silent to Dib, as each one picked up random items from the room and toss them into a box. Different workers marched out of the house with boxes and crates of things that belonged in the house and returned to take more.

“What? What is dad doing?” Dib approached his father, even though the man couldn’t see his son. “Dad?! What’s going on!?”

“Looks like he is pulling a Gaz and moving out too,” Bill commented, approaching.

Dib shook his head, not believing the words. “No. Dad would have told me if he was planning this…He wouldn’t…he wouldn’t just make us move houses, especially not just after Gaz left! This is fake! You’re just making up something to mess with me!” He turned an accusatory glare at the demon, oh so tempted to try and punch him again.

“I assure you; this is all very real. I’m projecting this to you as it is happening. Though…I wouldn’t say he is moving both of you…”

Dib was having enough with Bill, hand ready to swing at him. “What.” He didn’t speak the word as a question. More like a statement. As if he were really saying, “You better get on with this now.”

“Didn’t you see your room? Untouched. Meanwhile, if you go to every other part of your house you will see people packing things up.” Bill snapped his fingers quickly in a row and with each snap the room around them changed to a different location of the house. Each room they went to, from the kitchen, the basement/lab, to even the bathroom, different people were in there, packing things up. Finally, Bill took them back to his room that did in fact remain untouched. Bill gave him a fake sympathetic look, raising his arms up slightly. “See? I hate to break it to you, kid, but…your dad’s hitting the road without you. I guess without his clone daughter around, there isn’t any point in sticking around here anymore.”

Dib stomped his feet to the ground, sharply facing Bill. “I don’t believe you! None of this is real! I would know if Dad was getting rid of our house and he would never abandon me! I don’t believe you! I don’t believe you! I. Don’t. Believe. You!”

“What did I say about denying the truth?” Bill reminded with a chuckle.

“No! You are a liar! You are a trickster! You are just trying to mess with me, and it won’t work! After we defeat you, I’ll go back home and prove everything!” Dib took a step closer to the triangle. “You’re a sick, evil creature, and I won’t let you mess with me.”

Bill didn’t look fazed. “Fine, don’t believe me. All it’ll take is a quick search on your phone when you wake up to prove everything, I showed you. I thought I would just break the news to your slowly before it was hurled in your face.” He started to back away, his body growing transparent. “But fine, if you don’t want to accept the truth and move on with your life that’s fine. After all, it’s what you do best.”

The words stung at Dib in a similar manner that the fight he had with Gaz the other night did. “I know how to move on with my life!” he growled out at the triangle who continued to fade away.

“But Dib…” That was not Bill’s voice! Dib felt a cold sweat cover his body as he slowly turned around to face his desk. All his research notes on his alien foe started to tremble before shooting up like a spring, swirling around in the air until they started bending, folding, and twisting around; a shape of a body was being formed. The paper body took a step closer until all the stark white color dripped away, leaving behind the ever-noticeable green hue below. Zim now stood before him, grinning wickedly at Dib. “You and I both know that isn’t true at all, Dib-worm.” Zim’s voice spoke out, but it was a dark and nightmarish version of the alien’s voice, mocking Dib with an insane cackle. “After all, why else would you spend your entire life doing the same thing over, and over, and over, _and over_ again!”

“No…I didn’t…”

Zim’s body started to grow wicked, the once bright green skin now rotting away into an ugly grey/green color. His ruby-like eyes went ablaze with fiery malice, and his zipper like teeth contorted into razor-sharp fangs. “Years you chased after me. Years when you could have been making something of yourself, but no. You waste it all because you didn’t want to let go of that tiny chance you could finally prove yourself to that father of yours. And what did that all result to in the end? You _alone!_ Your sister is gone! Your dad abandoning you! Are you really surprised? You were always a failure to him.”

“NO! Dad loves me! He-he does!”

“You were a failed experiment in his eyes.” Zim spat out, his long tongue gliding out to run over his fangs. “Meant to be the perfect clone, but all you care about was the paranormal, something you know he doesn’t believe in. Something you know that makes him think you are crazy. Yet you would still cling to your beliefs even though each time you did it would disappoint your father more and more.”

“That’s…” Dib’s chest started to feel tight, his breathing shooting in and out at a rapid pace. He was starting to hyperventilate. “No…no!”

“It was only a matter of time until he was fed up with you…No wonder he is leaving. Now that his favorite child is gone, there is nothing to keep him there. I don’t blame him. I wouldn’t want to be stuck in the house with a useless, pathetic, pitiful…” Zim gave him a horrifying smile.

Tears were streaming down Dib’s face. “Please don’t…”

“Failure!”

Dib’s body sprung up on the bed he was resting on, sweat dripping down his body and tears streaming from his eyes. He gasped for air, but it never seemed to reach his lungs. He was panicking! He tried to stand but only succeeded in falling to the ground with a loud thump. “Pl-please…” he wheezed out, reaching out for help. His vision was darkening, and his heart was racing too fast.

There were footsteps, but it sounded like a far-off echo in his ears. He couldn’t feel the hands that gripped at his arms or the way his feet dragged against the carpet below him. He didn’t register as his body was forced into a chair or the voices that yelled to him.

Only when he felt a cold splash of water slapping his face did the panic attack start to cease and Dib finally took in the concerned glances of the Pines family as they hovered over him.

Stan was directly in front of him, empty glass in hand. He quickly set it down on the table and placed both hands on the young man’s shoulders. “You with us, kid?”

Dib looked around, realizing he was in the kitchen. His eyes glanced over the family until the settled on Zim, normal looking Zim, not the nightmarish one from his dream, who was standing in the container still, his ruby eyes locked on him in shock.

“Dib?” Ford spoke, trying to get his attention back on them. “Dib, are you okay? What happened?”

“Yeah!” Mabel shouted, here eyes glistening with tears. “Dipper and I heard you scream and then found you on the ground!”

Dib’s breathing was finally starting to even out, and he rubbed at his face to try and be rid of all the sweat and tears that coated his face. He only succeeded in giving space for more of the bodily fluids to drip down his cheeks. “It was…I…” he tried to speak but his throat felt too sore.

“Here…” Dipper held up a fresh glass of water and offered it to him.

Dib gratefully took it, gulping down the contents until it was empty. He set the glass down before looking away, head hung low. “I’m sorry for worrying you all…”

“You do not have to apologize for anything,” Ford reassured. “Now, do you feel comfortable enough to explain what happened? You did give us a bit of a scare when Dipper came screaming to Stan and me about you being on the ground.”

“Heh…yeah…sorry,” he couldn’t stop the apology. “I…” he had to pause to take a breath again. “I think…I think I met Bill.”

Ford’s body went tense. “I see…” He looked down, guilt taking over his face. “I…I was afraid something like this could happen, but I didn’t…I didn’t think he would actually go to you. Dib, I’m so sorry.”

Dib shook his head. “Don’t be. I knew not to listen to him. I didn’t let him get to me…” It was a lie, one that didn’t even convince himself.

Ford gave a sympathetic smile his way. “I know Dib. I know how he can be. If he isn’t trying to strike a deal, he is throwing anything he can at you to try and get you to crack.” He rested his hand on Dib’s upper arm. “If it is alright to ask, what did he say to you?”

“I…” The mental image of his father packing up his things appeared in his mind, followed by the nightmare Zim who sneered at him with those hideously sharp teeth. “Actually, I don’t want to talk about it right now.”

“That’s fine,” Ford agreed with. “You take your time, but if/when you ever do want to speak about it, we are here for you Dib.” He gave a reassuring pat before stepping back.

“Yeah!” Mabel spoke next, approaching Dib and hugging him. “No one should have to suffer in silence.”

The sympathy and reassurance from the family made the emotional sting that much worse for Dib. Not because he wasn’t grateful to the Pines, but because this wasn’t coming from his own father or from his sister.

Tears were sliding down his face again and before he could stop himself, he was hugging Mabel back tightly, kneeling down and silently crying against her shoulder. Mabel was a bit stunned at first, but a smile broke out just as fast and she let leaned against him until he decided he was hugged out.

While this was all happening, Zim watched in silent shock. He’s seen Dib cry before. He has seen him down before. But never has Zim seen him so…broken. His hands that were plastered against the glass slid down as he watched his enemy break down in a sad cry, nothing like the times he would shed angry tears after a particularly rough fight the two would have in the past. It wasn’t like anything Zim was used to and it brought an uncomfortable feeling inside his body. Zim decided then that he didn’t like to see his foe like this. Angry, yeah, Zim could get behind that. Frustrated, annoyed, or even just slightly upset. All those were okay in Zim’s eyes for his enemy to be like. But _this_…there was nothing satisfying with watching Dib break apart and become something that wasn’t the Dib he knew.

What had Bill done to make his enemy like this? The uncomfortable feeling Zim felt morphed into a more hostile emotion, one Zim couldn’t place, but one he could get used to feeling. _No one hurts the Dib but Zim_, the alien ended up thinking. _I need to discuss this with Bill somehow. He needs to know only Zim can mess with Dib. No one else. Dib is my enemy, not his. _

Unable to look at the sobbing human anymore, and now a tad bit angry, Zim turned his back until he was staring at the refrigerator.

Only when Dib finally pulled away from Mabel’s embrace, rubbing his eyes that he spoke out another apology.

“You really are okay,” Stan had said. “Heck, we all know just how terrifying Bill can be.”

Dib sighed. “Still…I’m not used to acting like this. I don’t think I ever cried this much in front of people before.” He stretched his body, letting out a satisfying pop from his back and looked around. “How long was I asleep anyway?”

“Probably a few hours,” Dipper explained. “Mabel and I have been playing with GIR while Grunkle Stan and Ford were downstairs doing something.”

“Doing what?” Dib asked, turning to the older twins.

“Yeah!?” Mabel joined in. “I want to know what your big plan is Grunkle Stan?”

Stan beamed deciding to bring a joy to the tense mood around them, resting his hands at his hips in the process. “I’m glad you asked. Like I said before…Dib you were sleeping so pretend you know what I’m talking about…I am going to take matters in my own hands now.” He tapped the glass of the container and Zim turned around to glare at him. “With bug boy here refusing to work with us, I decided there is no other option than to force him to.”

“Ha!” Zim barked. “You pathetic humans can’t break Zim down! Nothing you say or do will force me to cooperate with smelly humans! But your pitiful attempts will make me laugh, so go ahead and try.”

Stan and Ford exchanged looks, smiling smugly with each other before Stan shrugged his shoulders. “Okay. Just remember you asked for it.” He stepped up to the container and just like before, he unlocked the door, earning a panic cry from the younger ones in the room.

Zim tried to make a run for it again, but Stan caught him too easily, holding the irken still.

“Ah! No!” Zim screamed, thrashing in Stan’s arms.

Ford approached him calmly, holding behind his back. Only when Stan made Zim stand completely still against the ground, with a few more minor attempts to escape, did Ford kneel down and pull out the device he was hiding.

“Here you go.”

Zim glared down as Ford strapped something to his leg. Stan instantly released his hold on the irken, and Zim was left to stare at the large and bulky item that circled his ankle. “What is this? Some kind of hideous jewelry? Ha, like that could intimidate the amazing Zim!” He chuckled, waving his hand at them. “Nice try humans, but I don’t care. Now if you would excuse me…” Zim was about to walk away when Ford lifted up his wrist where a watch was secured and pressed a button.

In an instant, a strong and painful sounding crackle filled the room and Zim buckled to the ground, mouth wide open as he screamed in agony.

“What the heck is that thing?” Dib questioned looking over the item. “Wait? Is that an ankle monitor?”

“A modified one to be precise,” Ford answered.

“Where did you guys even get an ankle monitor to begin with?”

Stan nervously tugged at his undershirt. “Hehe, not important. Anyways, I got the idea to use this bad boy in helping us out after…just a random thought that struck me. No way I got this idea from personal experiences.”

“Uh huh…” Dib spoke in disbelief, eyeing the con-man.

“Anyways, I figured Zim wouldn’t be too useful to us stuck in a tube, but not like we can just let him wander out because then he’ll get the journals and call up Bill and boom! We are in big trouble. Soooooo….” He trailed of and gestured to Ford to continue for him.

“So, Stanley had the brilliant idea that we can track Zim wherever he goes. That’s where the old ankle monitor comes into play. I hacked it so the signal is connected to my electronic devices. Wherever Zim is, I’ll know within seconds.” He pulled out his phone, pulling up an app and that displayed a digital map with a blinking dot in the center. “But tracking isn’t enough. We can follow Zim all over, but that won’t stop him from getting the journals, so I added a few extra features with some old experiments lying around. You all just witnessed one of them.”

“Ford added a freaking taser to the edge of the monitor!” Stan barked out with a laugh.

“Well, kind of like that…” Ford explained. He pointed down at Zim who was struggling to stand up. “To the side that is touching Zim’s leg is a panel that can emulate high voltages of electricity. I know it was a bit of a gamble because I wasn’t sure how an alien lifeform would react to the electricity, but I did bet that he wouldn’t be able to handle all the electricity this can send out. Safe enough to withstand but extremely painful still.”

“That tiny little thing can really do that!?” Dib asked incredulously.

“Sure, can and the voltage can get higher if need be.” He looked over to study the shaken Zim. “It would seem my theory was correct though and Zim couldn’t even keep standing when I sent this lower level out to him. Hmmm perhaps it has something to do with that metal object on his back.”

Zim glared daggers at Ford, leaning against the wall. “How dare you…” Zim turned his attention to the ankle monitor. “Zim will just remove this!”

“No, you won’t.”

“Uh, yeah-huh!” Zim screamed. “Watch! I’m doing it now!”

“I really wouldn’t if I were you,” Ford warned again, smile never fading.

Zim ignored him and kneeled down to grab at the monitor. There was a warning beep that flickered out from a hidden speaker as Zim tugged harshly at the material. The beeping went out in a rapid pace before finally it stopped altogether and replacing the noise was another automatic shock that made Zim’s body twitch. He cried out in pain again and his hands instantly shot away from the monitor. When the electrical shock finally stopped, Zim moaned out a pained sound and his body flopped to the ground.

GIR cheered when he watched his master lay on the ground, instantly running to him and curling up by his side. Zim was too hurt to try and push him away.

“That is another feature,” Ford explained. “There is only one way to remove that and it is with my own specially designed key that is hidden away. Zim, I would listen very carefully to this part…” He stepped over until he was standing over the fallen irken. “If you try to rip, tear, cut, break, or even tug at the ankle monitor you will get those warning beeps. You have five seconds to stop what you are doing before it sends out a higher shock to you, one so high that it will leave you…well like this for a good few minutes.”

Zim could only groan as he stared up at Ford, his body feeling limp and heavy.

“Now you probably will end up thinking, sure I can just fight through the pain until it snaps, well even if you use the strongest material you can find to snap that off, that will still leave you being electrocuted for a good half a minute at the least, which will definitely leave you unconscious in the end if you manage to pull through for that long. Once the monitor is broken, I will receive a notification and a location of where you broke it off and I’ll be after you in seconds.”

Zim let out another set of groans as a reply.

“I won’t lie, all this ankle monitor does is shock you good, but you felt twice now on how painful it is, and something tells me you don’t _like_ to feel pain, which is kind of what I’m counting on. Prove me wrong, I dare you. Then you’ll just end up stuck back in the container like before. At least this way you can walk around without us having to move you. How great does that sound.”

Zim just glared at him, but still not finding the ability to get his voice working again.

“But wait…!” Stan jumped back in, grinning down at the irken. “There’s more!”

Ford shook his head at his brother before nodding. “That is correct. There is a few more ways to trigger the electric shock. One is from my own devices, like my watch here.” He showed off the watch, revealing that not only did it tell the time, but had a hidden monitor that was below the time. On the side was a button that Ford pointed to. “One press of this button or the trigger on my other devices and you get a nice shock. Then there is the attempt at getting rid of the monitor. After that there is one other way. Stan?”

Stan got the picture and stepped to the counter where the third journal was sitting, resting there the entire time since everyone came to the kitchen. “Look over here, bug eyes.” He flipped open the journal and showed off a small round metal disk that was simply tapped to the back of the cover. “These aren’t on yet, and aren’t you lucky because when they are on, every time you go near it, the monitor will sense it and warn you to get away with those beeps. You don’t and _zap!_”

Zim flinched at the shriek Stan gave at the last word.

“We have more of these bad boys. Two of them are going to be put in the other journals and the others outside every door and window of this place. You go near these journals or try to escape, and you’ll regret it in seconds.”

Zim finally got his body to stop tingling as he slowly began to sit up, cursing silently when his legs still didn’t feel solid enough to hold his weight. “You…you cannot be serious!?”

“Oh, we are dead serious,” Stan spoke in not so-hidden anger. “You mess with my family and I’ll bring out the big guns. So, until we figure out a proper plan to get rid of Bill you, Zimmy boy, will be on house arrest. Congratulations!”

Zim’s eyes were wide, a stunned, crazed smile cracking on his face. He started to shake his head. “Ha…ha…no. No, I will not be held prisoner by a bunch of humans! No way! No! Not gonna happen!” He snapped his eyes to the monitor again and reached for it in desperation. He went to rip it off just as the warning beep started blasting out. Five seconds went by and suddenly Zim was being zapped again, making him scream out before plopping down on the ground again, mumbling out in silent agony. “Zim…will destroy you all…” he managed to whisper out.

Stan broke out in a laugh, slapping his knee. “Ha! That’s good stuff. Feels good to be on the other side of the monitor for once. Haha.”

“Well it’s not like you were ever shocked by that thing,” Ford brought up.

“True, but it’s still funny. Anyway, kids…” he moved over to Dipper and Mabel and handed them a pile of the round sensors that was in the journal. “Place these suckers at every place Zim could potentially escape from. Can’t have him sneaking out on us, right?”

“Yay!” Mabel called out, excited for her task. She looked down at GIR who was curled up against Zim. “Hey, GIR? Want to help me?”

“Shhhhh, Master sleeping.”

“I’m not asleep, GIR…” Zim hissed. “My body is numb from the pain…”

GIR looked at Zim before leaning in close and yelled, “SHHHHHHHHH MASTER SLEEPING!”

“GIR!” Zim screamed back.

Mabel giggled at the two before shrugging her shoulders. “Whatever. Dipper, you get upstairs, I’ll handle down here.”

“Got it,” Dipper said. “We’ll be back everyone!”

“Dipper!” Ford stopped him. “Put two in the other journals and when you’re done bring them to me.”

“No problem. You can count on me,” Dipper said before sprinting away.

When they left, Ford approached Dib. “I’m going to give everyone access to the monitor as well. So, if any of you catch Zim doing something he shouldn’t be, you can give him a zap as well.”

Dib laughed loudly at that. “Oh ho, you are giving me a lot of power over my enemy here. I love it.”

Ford joined him in his laugh. “I had a feeling you would enjoy that. Give me a day and we should all have something. Though…don’t abuse the power. Let’s try not to give Zim any permanent damage.”

“Yeah, I figured as much.” He turned a mocking look over at the fallen alien. “Still though, this is great.” He stepped over to Zim, crouching down to be closer to his face. “How does it feel Zim? To lose so badly?”

“Zim…does not lose. I…” He flopped his head to the side. “I am simply…taking my time. I am in no hurry to destroy you and your kind. I’m simply being merciful and letting you all have one last moment of false victory. That’s all.”

It was obvious Zim was making that all up on the spot, and that just made Dib’s smile grow more. “Uh huh. Sure Zim. I’ll let you believe that, because we both know that you’re just a fail—” Dib suddenly stumbled over his word, his mind forcing him back to remember his nightmare that Bill formed. “—ure…”

The confidence he felt vanished as quickly as it came, and Dib tried to keep the swelling of panic that was bubbling in his chest.

Zim didn’t notice the change in Dib’s attitude and snarled his teeth, forcing his arms to push himself up to sit. “Zim is _not_ a failure, you miserable creature! Don’t you ever dare to call Zim such a disgraceful word!”

Zim’s words sounded faint in Dib’s head as his breathing started to quicken. “Uh…yeah, sure Zim,” he whispered out. “Whatever…I…I gotta go.”

“Dib?” Stan questioned, looking over at the young man as he sprinted out the kitchen. “Hey, kid! Where are you going?!”

Zim stared after him, antennae raised up in confusion. “That…was odd.”

When he left, Dib had made it back to the living room, locating his jacket. He rifled through the dark material until he located his cellphone. Once the device was in his hand, he instantly pulled up a search engine and began typing.

_“All it’ll take is a quick search on your phone when you wake up to prove everything, I showed you.”_

Bill’s words rung with him as he began typing his father’s name in the search bar and going to find the latest news relating to him. There were perks to having a famous father, anything and everything he was doing almost always ended up online somehow.

Articles began to pop up on the small screen and Dib felt his anxiety begin to stir as he looked over the words. There was one new article that was published today, and it headlined Membrane’s name in bold letters in hopes to draw readers in. Dib recognized the news source. It was usually the same people that would sneak over to the Membrane’s household and try to find time to get a private interview with his dad.

So, Dib hesitantly clicked, the link that was only titled, “Big News from the Professor Membrane!” What Dib ended up reading made his heart sink down and the urge to cry returned.

“_Professor Membrane making big changes today as he goes on to state how he plans on moving to a new location! The news has shocked the city of Detroit as their beloved scientist and city hero was last seen at his local home directing a team as they packed away his things for the impending move.” _Below that was a picture of his father standing in front of a moving truck as men were storing away large boxes.

Dib threw his phone to the ground. He didn’t want to read anymore. That first sentence was all he needed to hear, but that picture, that very real picture just sent a sharp blade to his heart. Bill was right. His dad is abandoning him. The urge to scream was forming in his chest, but Dib bit it away as he plopped himself on the couch, body trembling. He took a shaky breath, trying to calm his nerves.

No, he was not going to have another breakdown in front of the Pines family. They were all too good and caring and didn’t deserve to see the emotional wreck that was the pitiful fake human…

‘Fake human’

Dib hated that thought as it entered his mind. He tried not to let the whole, him being a clone thing get to him. He really did. Even back when he originally found out he was just a clone version of the man he called, ‘dad,’ Dib still pushed down the betrayed feelings that festered within him. He pushed away the emotional trauma the news caused and…and…what _did_ he do after he discovered the truth about his ‘birth’?

Oh yeah, he went after Zim. The alien didn’t even have a plan at that time, instead he was lounging on his couch with GIR watching a movie. But Dib didn’t care. He had to stop his irken foe! So, at the time, Dib could forget the secret he uncovered. He could ignore the dull ache in his chest when he thought about his dad. He didn’t have to think of the fact he was just an experiment! All that mattered at the time was the fight he formed the second he kicked down Zim’s door!

Now though…? The truth and betrayal of his father were out, and Zim was already defeated. Dib didn’t know what to do now.

On the ground, his phone began to ring. It was Gaz. He stared at the device, mind going blank as he stared at his sister’s name. He saw his hand grab the device before he could register it was moving. He declined the call and turned off his phone.

“Dib?” He turned around and found Dipper at the entrance to the living room, curiously looking over him with eyes glistening with concern. “You okay, man?”

Dib waited exactly five seconds before forcing a big smile on his face. “Never better.” He stood up, walked up to the young teen and ruffled the top of his head over the hat he wore. “Thanks for asking, Dipper.” He went to return to the kitchen and Dipper watched his back as he stepped away, concerned expression never fading.

* * *

“So?” Dib had spoken just as Dipper entered the kitchen himself and clapped his hands together. “We have Zim dealt with for now.” He glanced over at Zim who was grumbling to himself at the kitchen table, GIR clinging around his neck. “What now?”

“Great question,” Ford spoke up. “Right now it is clear we are still in danger of having Bill use his tricks on us.”

Dib tensed at being reminded once again of his encounter with Bill.

“It’ll only be a matter of time until he starts to invade all of our minds. Plus, we don’t want him contacting Zim again and the two of them forming some idea against us.”

Zim narrowed his eyes over at Ford. He didn’t speak, but his hands clenched up in tight fists.

“So,” he continued, “the plan is to Bill-proof the shack…again…”

“Again?” Dib questioned.

Ford raised a hand up as he began to explain. “Before the events of weirdmageddon I had cast a protection barrier over the shack. It blocks Bill from entering even in the mindscape. Unfortunately, after weirdmageddon was stopped and Bill was defeated, the shack was in disarray. We had to rebuild a lot of it and the protection spell was gone. I have most of the materials to make a new one so Bill can’t get to us, but I still need one final ingredient.”

“Which is?”

“Unicorn hair.”

Mabel let out a cry as she stepped in the kitchen. “Oh no! I’m not dealing with those unicorns again!”

Dib’s eyes were wide. “Wait…you seen real unicorns! I thought they were super rare!”

“And big jerks!” Mabel approached Dib. “This one unicorn made me think I was a bad person and I went on this entire super long quest just to prove myself to her! But then I found out she was just tricking me.”

Dib’s cast her a sad look. “Oh Mabel. That must have been awful. You don’t seem like a bad person at—”

“So, I punched her in the face!” Mabel shouted, raising her arms up in victory.

The young man was quiet as he stared at her for a moment before he burst out in a small laugh. “Hahaha, oh my gosh Mabel. You are amazing! You really punched a unicorn in the face! Hahaha!”

Mabel bashfully waved him off. “Oh, stop it. It was nothing.”

Ford grinned warmly at his niece before gaining their attention. “Still though, getting more unicorn hair would be tricky, and I don’t have my old machine that could block our minds from Bill anymore.”

“So basically, we have nothing to stop Bill from entering our minds…”

Ford grimly nodded. “Unfortunately. I don’t have the time to rebuild my machine that would protect our minds and I don’t even know if we can get any more unicorn hair.”

Mabel thought over those words, a contemplative look on her face. Suddenly she cleared her throat to have the others look at her as she climbed on top of the table, feet almost stepping on Zim’s hand, earning a hiss from the irken. “I have made a decision! Since we need something I shall go back to the unicorns and punch them in their dumb faces until they cough up more hair!”

“Mabel are you sure?” Dipper asked. “I mean I know how much they made you angry last time.”

Mabel rolled her eyes and scoffed. “Pfft, please Dipper. I know they basically _crushed _the love I had for their majestic…beautiful, glittery, colorful…” she shook her head rapidly. “Like I was saying…I took them on before and I can do it again! I can just call up Candy, Grenda, and Wendy to help me out like last time!”

GIR approached her, smile stuck on his face. “I wanna go!”

Mabel gasped, looking at the robot. “That’s a great idea GIR! You and me can take on a unicorn together and get a whole buttload of hair from their rave-music playing heads!”

“Rave…music?” Dib could be heard questioning but his comment went ignored as Mabel posed dramatically with GIR.

“Together we can defeat the unicorn!”

Ford was quick to burst her bubble. “Except you can’t…at least not with that thing.”

“Ah, what?!” Mabel hugged GIR to her chest. “But he’s super friendly great uncle Ford! GIR hasn’t done anything bad since we met him and he has been helping me make my sweater in the background! He’s my new buddy! I can’t just leave him behind while I go kick unicorn butts!”

Ford shook his head. “I’m sorry Mabel, but GIR is too unpredictable. He works for Zim and I just can’t risk anything happening to you if he goes with you. Even if your friends join you on this quest.

“Well…” Dib spoke up. “What about me? I can join her, keep an eye on GIR, and help her get all the hair we need.”

“I want to go too!” Dipper shouted out, raising his hand. “I didn’t get to see the unicorn last time. I think this could be a good chance for me now that we know the truth about them.”

Dib grinned at him. “There you go. Dipper, Mabel, GIR, and I can all go together.”

“Well…I suppose that doesn’t sound too bad.” Ford thought it over. “Very well. Dib, I’m trusting you to watch over my family.”

“You can count on me, Ford, but…” Dib’s eyes traveled over to Zim who was glaring at them all. “What about him?”

“Zim is going to be fine here. He can’t leave in risk of getting seriously hurt and Stan and I can keep a close eye on him as I get the shack ready for the protection spell. Plus, he has the ankle monitor. He’s not going anywhere for a while.”

Zim stood up from his spot at the table, hands slamming on the surface. “You cannot expect Zim to stay a prisoner in this house! I will not stand for it!”

“Well then, will you fully and honestly agree to not do what Bill asked of you and cease your goal in destroying our world?” Ford questioned.

“Never!”

He shrugged. “Then I’m afraid I can’t help you.”

“Don’ts worry master!” GIR called over to him. “I can bring you back a biiiiiiiig pinecone!”

“I don’t want a pinecone, GIR!”

“Got it! I’ll bring you back an eeeeeven biiiiiger pinecone! Hehehehe!”

Zim slammed his head on the table. “Aaaah! Maybe if I hit my head hard enough this will all turn out to be a bad dream…”

“If only,” Ford agreed, but not for the reasons Zim was thinking of. “Good luck to you all,” he said to the younger ones of the room. “Dipper, Mabel, if anything goes wrong you contact me immediately, okay?”

“No problem!”

“Of course!”

Dib stepped between the two and resting a hand on both their shoulders. “Don’t worry, Ford. I won’t let anything happen to them while we’re gone. We’ll be back before you know it. Come on you two,” GIR jumped up to sit on Dib’s shoulders, “…and GIR?”

“Whoohoo! Adventure!” Mabel shouted and the four were off.

Zim had crossed his arms, moving to follow after them until they got to the door. Stan and Ford had watched him walk out of the kitchen and silently stayed in the background to witness just how well their plan worked out.

Zim gasped when he heard the first warning beep as he approached the front door and took a step back.

Dib noticed from outside the shack and grinned. “Trouble, Zim?”

“No!” Zim shook his head. “It is going to be _you_ to be in trouble once Zim is done…buying his time…yeah! That’s what I’m doing…”

“Sure Zim…sure. Enjoy your time on house arrest while we go out to stop you and Bill for good!”

“Try as you might Dib, but you will fail! You’ll see!”

Dib’s chest instantly started to tighten as he glared back at his enemy, his mind forcing him to remember the nightmare Zim from his dream.

“You are the failure, Dib!” Zim screamed, remembering how Dib called him that earlier and not realizing just how much his words felt like a dagger in Dib’s heart. “Not Zim! And I shall prove that to you sooner than you may realize!”

Dib turned his back to his enemy. “Whatever Zim…We’re going now. Come on, kids.”

“You won’t win, Dib!” Zim shouted from his spot in the house. 

“You’re the one who won’t win, Zim!” Dib called back, forcing his feet to move as he and the twins…plus GIR…walked into the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the chapter is done! And looks like we are going to get a Dib, Dipper, Mabel...and GIR chapter next! Time to fight some unicorns! And I bet no one was expecting Zim to be put on house arrest like that! XD Okay, I honestly don't know when the next chapter will be out by the way. Could be tomorrow if my schedule seems to be consistent, lol. But again, I don't know when I'll finally rest in working on this for a few days, which will mean a week at the most will go by before another update. I seem to be really inconsistent with when I release a chapter so it's really just a guessing game for all of us. 
> 
> Whenever next time will be, I'll see you all then. Thank you for everyone who has commented and please continue with them. I really do react better when I get comments, (to be honest it's probably why I'm sending chapters out so fast).


	5. Trouble by the Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dib, Dipper, Mabel, and GIR head out on their quest for unicorn hair. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been a few days. It feels a bit weird going from uploading a chapter every day to waiting a few days. Honestly, this is more my speed in uploading, so don't be shocked if the next upload takes this long again. But the chapter is done. Though I do admit, I had to rush through the ending of this chapter a bit, so sorry about that. I hope you all enjoy this anyways. I'm just loving this fanfic and I am loving the reaction this seems to be getting. I'm very grateful to all the wonderful reviews you all have been leaving. Thank you so much!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

“We’re going on a quest~ We’re going on a quest~” Mabel sang out as she skipped along the path in the forest. While she sang out, Dipper was catching Dib on all the other adventures he and his sister went on last summer that Dib did not read about in the journal. 

“…and then Gideon just showed up in this giant robot of himself! He managed to corner us, and he demanded I give him the first journal, but of course, I didn’t know where that was at the time. He grabbed me and Mabel and tossed me to the top of this cliff.”

Dib watched as Dipper explained the events of the story, jumping from the tops of small boulders to logs, and the entire time his mouth never stopped moving.

“Wow,” Dib managed to squeeze in his reaction to show he was still listening to Dipper’s story, a smile stuck on his face.

“I know right! I thought I couldn’t do anything without the journal. I thought I was nothing if I didn’t have it with me. But all I could think about at that time was how Mabel was in danger still and how much of a jerk Gideon was! So, I jumped off the cliff and into that robot’s big head! I actually beat up Gideon and stopped him!”

“Wait, wait! You jumped off a cliff to save your sister! Dipper, that is seriously the most epic thing I ever heard!”

Dipper shrugged, an embarrassed smile pulling upon his face. “Heh, I mean, yeah. She’s my sister. She and I have always been a team.” He looked over at her with a loving grin.

Mabel, not aware of the conversation between the other two, knelt down to a pile of leaves on the ground, a wide smile stretched on her face. “Hey Dipper! Look at these cool leaves GIR and I found!”

Dib looked over at the leaves in question and his eyes went wide in panic. “Whoa! Stop!” He grabbed Mabel’s hand before she could grab at one. “Poison oak!”

“Oh…” Mabel said before laughing. “Well, that could have gone bad. Thanks, Dib.”

“Try to be a little careful, Mabel, okay?”

“Please, I’m like the queen of careful.” Just as she finished saying that, Mabel tripped over and rolled down a small hill. “Whoop!”

GIR laughed loudly at witnessing this and tumbled down after her.

“You’ll get used to her…” Dipper said with a chuckle, looking down the hill to see his sister already standing and raising her hands up to show she was okay.

“Haha, she’s something, I’ll say that. Nothing like my sister.”

Dipper looked up at him. “What’s your sister like?”

Dib smirked. “I’d say she is the complete opposite of Mabel. Always angry, always ready to beat me up, rather be alone and in her room playing videogames and eating pizza then talk to me. Hehe, typical Gaz.”

“She’s sound kind of mean.”

Dib nodded along. “Oh yeah, she was always mean to me, but…” he trailed off, a fond smile gracing his face. “Gaz was also probably the only one who understood me. She would hate it when I bugged her, but she still would help me out whenever I needed it. Sure, most of the times it ended with her hitting me until she wasn’t so pis—er…” he trailed off before he could finish the curse word, “…mad at me, but I can’t blame her for most of those times. After all, I could also be a pretty lousy brother to her at times.”

“Like how?”

“Heh, well…one day I was able to cast this one spell. I didn’t know the details of it at all. All I knew was it was called the ‘Sense of the Shadow Hog’.”

“The ‘Sense of the…” Dipper trailed off. “That just sounds like a messed-up spell.”

Dib chuckled. “Yeah…but I was a bit stupid when I was a kid. I had enough energy to use the spell twice, so I decided to use it once on Gaz to test it out and see what the spell would do.”

“You actually used a spell on your sister even though you didn’t know all the details?”

“As I said, I was a bit stupid and a lousy brother. Well, the spell ended up cursing Gaz to taste nothing but the taste of pig. So naturally, she tried to kill me when she found out it was my fault. So, I fought tooth and nail to save her from the curse. There are a few more details to the story, but to wrap it up, she did end up removing the curse, thankfully, and I never was murdered in my sleep by her or her killer stuffed animal robots …so I consider that whole event a win in the end for us.”

“Did you just say killer stuffed animal robots?”

Dib chuckled, realizing how crazy that must sound to people outside his family. “That’s right and…HEY! What’s that!?” Something caught the paranormal investigator’s eyes before he could finish speaking, and he excitedly ran off, making sure he didn’t get too far ahead of Dipper. The two ended up by a small creek, Dib turning to Mabel and calling her to come over by him.

Mabel and GIR ran over, looking over Dipper’s shoulders to see what Dib was looking over. The man ran his hands over a few indents in the ground that was in the shape of hooves. His eyes were wide as he traced the markings before making sure the teens could see as well.

“Unicorn tracks!” Mabel stated and looked around. “We are close to where I met the unicorns last summer.”

Dipper tilted his head, studying the tracks. “These prints aren’t too fresh, but it looks like that if this really is unicorn tracks, they shouldn’t be too far ahead. Just hard to tell where they might be now.”

“Good eye,” Dib praised, ruffling Dipper’s head fondly before standing back up. He dusted off his pants before clapping his hands together. “Well, looks like we are on the right path. Keep an eye out for any unicorns, guys. We must be getting closer.”

“Right!” Mabel shouted before raising her hands to her mouth, cupping them to amplify her voice. “Hey unicorns! Remember me!? Well, I remember you guys and your dumb faces! Show yourselves!”

Dib laughed at Mabel’s antics. “Mabel, sweetie, let’s try not to tick off the unicorns before we find them.”

Mabel scoffed. “Please, with me around, this will just bring them out to us faster!” She turned back to face the path they were walking down, going back to yelling out for the unicorns. “Hey unicorns! Come out, come out wherever you are!”

Dib couldn’t stop the gentle shake of his head as he watched her step ahead. “Okay, fine. Something tells me I can’t stop you anyways.” He looked down at GIR who was splashing in the water. A fish caught the robot’s eye and he let out a squeal and chased after the animal. He sighed. “And I really can’t stop you…” He grimaced when GIR caught the fish and swallowed it whole. “Why is he here again?”

Dipper watched GIR, raising a hand to his chin in thought. “You know, he actually may be helpful.”

“You think?” Dib waved a hand up to catch the android’s attention. “GIR, come here. Mabel’s walking away.”

GIR let out a gasp. “Maplllllllleeeeee!” he shouted, running ahead and instantly clinging to the girl.

“Whoa!” Mabel called out in shock before smiling and giggling at the hugging robot. “Don’t worry, GIR. I’m not leaving you.”

“Yay! Best friend!”

“Aw, I like you too, GIR!” Mabel hugged him back tightly.

Dipper shook his head before looking back up at Dib. “Anyways, I do mean it. GIR may be a bit…crazy—”

“That’s an understatement…” Dib commented. 

“But he is still an advance robot. Does he have like…I don’t know, sensors or something. Or maybe ways to capture the unicorns so getting some of their hair is easier?”

“Hmm…Well, GIR does have a lot of features, but he usually only uses them when Zim tells him to.”

“We could always try,” Dipper suggested. “I mean, dude, we have an alien robot working with us. Might as well use him to our advantage.”

Dib smirked over at the young teen. “I like the way you think, Dipper. Okay, I’ll try first.” He walked over to GIR and knelt down. “Hey there, buddy?”

“Mary!” GIR screamed.

Dib rolled his eyes. “It’s Dib…okay listen closely GIR, because I have a request for you.”

“What’s the magic woooooord!?” the robot questioned.

“Please?”

GIR giggled. “Hehehe, nooooope! It’s peanuts!”

Dib raised a brow at him. “Um…okay anyway…GIR? You can scan the area for things around us, right? Can you see any unicorns around? Make things easier for us?”

“Hmmmmmmm…..” GIR seemed to think this over before smiling. “Nooooope! I don’t think I can!”

“Aw, man,” Dipper spoke up. “Are you sure, GIR? It would really help us out if you could do that.”

“OOoooooooh! I know! I can scan the area for us!” GIR suggest followed by a loud laugh.

Dipper gave him a look. “That’s…literally what we asked of you.”

“SCANNING!” GIR squealed so loud, ignoring Dipper’s comment, that the others had to cover their ears with their hands to block out the ear-piercing noise.

Only when the sound went quiet did the humans lower their arms to observe GIR closely. “Well?” Dib asked first. “See anything?”

“Ooooh! I saw a squirrel!”

Mabel grabbed the robot before he could walk away. “GIR! No! We’re looking for unicorns, remember?”

“What’s a unicorn again!?”

“Ugh, this is useless…” Dib commented, slapping a hand to his face.

Mabel looked over at him before back to her robot friend. “GIR, I believe in you. I know you can do this. Focus this time. Unicorns. Horses with a big horn on their heads. Okay?”

“Okay! I’ll try!” GIR stuck his tongue out before looking around the forest, his head literally rotating around his body. When he finished he gave out an insane giggle. “I saw a horse!”

The humans gasped, smiling at the android.

“Good job GIR!” Dib congratulated.

Mabel hugged him tightly. “I knew you could do it!”

“Which way should we go?” Dipper asked next.

“This-a way!” GIR grabbed Mabel and Dipper’s hand and dragged the two deeper in the forest. Dib gasped when they got a good distant away before he could get his feet moving to chase after them.

As they walked, both Dib and Dipper couldn’t help but notice the small creek they were following kept getting larger and larger. Mabel would skip by it right next to GIR who would get distracted every once in a while, and go to play in the water. Mabel would then have to get him focused again before the two led the way to the supposed unicorn GIR was able to scan. While those two did that, Dipper would scan the ground around the river, keeping an eye for any more tracks that could be some clue if they were getting closer to the unicorn or not. And while Dipper was focused at the task, he had given himself, Dib would be focusing on something himself.

The river…there was something about this that didn’t sit right at the pit of his stomach. He couldn’t figure out why. He would go from eyeing the river that built up his nerves to the twins to make sure they were still close to him, or that GIR wasn’t doing something destructive. Surprisingly the little robot that Dib remembered would always mess up something for Zim in some way was actually being pretty competent for him and the twins, only forgetting what they were all doing every once in a while, and even then, Mabel was able to get him back to his job pretty easily. Watching the clear bond the robot and young girl were quickly forming was enough to bring a warm smile to Dib’s face and quell the twisting of his stomach whenever he focused back to the river they were still walking along.

However, that amused and happy feeling he got from watching the hyperactive duo always vanished the second he turned his head to the side and looked at his own reflection in the water. Visually, the river didn’t look any different than a normal one, in fact, it looked too normal. Crystal clear water that didn’t look like it held a touch of pollution, fish swimming around, unaware of the human staring at them, and there was even a deer on the other side, sipping at the water peacefully.

Dib stepped on a branch, and the deer looked up, eyeing him for a moment. The young man returned the gaze, shocked he hadn’t startled the timid animal away by the noise, but before he could comment on it, the deer finally scampered away. Dib shook his head and went back to keeping an eye for any unicorns and watching over the twins and GIR.

This entire place was so quiet and tranquil. Nothing seemed to be wrong with anything here. So why…why did Dib not trust his surroundings? Why did he feel like something bad was going to happen? It was the same gut feeling he would get when he was younger when Zim was at his most active in trying to take over the planet, long before his quiet slump and of course before the whole Bill Cipher team-up. Perhaps that was why Dib felt the need to look over his shoulder every five minutes as if expecting to see someone ready to pounce their way and attack the humans. Of course, there was no one there, and the paranormal investigator would have to sigh quietly to himself, annoyed that he would let himself get this jittery.

As Dib went through his mental crisis, Dipper let out a tired sigh. He stopped in his spot by the river, placing his hands to his hips. “Okay, I’m not seeing any more tracks. GIR, are you sure we are going the right way?”

“Yeah-huh! I saw horsey right over there!” GIR sprinted off by himself, running through a bush and out of sight.

“GIR! Wait!” Mabel went to chase after him when suddenly she was stopped by Dib.

“Hold it!” He grabbed her by the arm, pulling her to a stop. He released her and straightened back up, going back to observing the water intensely.

“Dib? What’s wrong? GIR’s getting away. We can’t let him get lost.”

“GIR will be fine,” he told her, stepping over to the water. “Okay, look. I didn’t want to say this earlier, because I’m pretty sure I was just freaking myself out, but…something…something doesn’t feel right.”

Dipper raised a brow, tilting his head. “What do you mean?”

Dib looked over his shoulder at him before shrugging and turning back to the water. “I don’t know…I just have this bad feeling. Like my gut is telling me we need to turn around and go back.”

“But Dib,” Mabel started. “The unicorns are nearby. GIR said so himself. Come on. Let’s go find him.”

“Yeah, maybe trusting GIR with tracking down the unicorn wasn’t the best option. After all, like Dipper said there hasn’t been any tracks for a while. Maybe we went in a wrong direction.”

Mabel considered this. “Yeah, but we already came all this way, and GIR said the unicorn was right over there.”

Dipper sighed, looking like he was debating what he was about to say. “She’s right. I mean we _are_ here. There won’t be anything wrong with just checking out what GIR found. Who knows, maybe he actually did see a unicorn. Wouldn’t hurt to just look around here before turning back if this is a dud.”

“See, Dipper has the right idea!” Mabel smiled up at Dib, approaching him and grabbing at his hand. “Come on. Just one quick look around. I trust GIR. I think he knows what he is doing.”

Dib couldn’t hold back the small scoff and laughter. “Obviously you don’t know him as I do. He still thinks my name is Mary, by the way.”

“Dib, please?” Mabel begged again, giving him a cute pout, which Dib quickly realized he was powerless against.

He let out a groan, mulling over his choices. “Ugh…okay, okay,” he said after a moment. “But I want you two by my side the entire time. No wandering off, okay?”

“You’re the boss,” Mabel agreed.

Dib gave a determined smile. “Alright then. Let’s go catch up with GIR. Hopefully, he didn’t wander away too far.” He went to the bush the robot had disappeared into, looking over his shoulder at the others to see they were right behind him, and stepped through. 

As the three passed through the thick foliage of trees and leaves, they were greeted with a magnificent view of a waterfall that spilled into a deep pocket of water.

“Huh…” Dipper commented. “I didn’t know Gravity Falls had a second waterfall.”

“You guys never seen this place before?”

“I think this is the same place where I found the unicorns…” Mabel spoke up. “But something feels different. Also, I don’t see any—”

“Mary! Maple!” GIR’s voice could be heard and the three turned to the side, eyes widening in shock. There was GIR, and he was sitting on the back of a large black unicorn who stared down at them with piercing white glowing eyes. His mane was long, flowing down his body majestically. The only other thing that managed to catch only Dib’s eyes, was the fact that this unicorn glistened in the light, but not because of the shine of his hair, but because of the small droplets of water that dripped quietly from the tips of the mane. 

“Whoa…a real unicorn!” Dipper spoke in awe.

“I don’t remember this unicorn,” Mabel said. “This one looks a little different too.”

That raised Dib’s curiosity and suspicion. “How so?”

“Well, for one thing, the unicorns I met were all colorful and glittery. He has like…no color!”

The unicorn tilted his head slightly, approaching the others gracefully. The humans felt their bodies instinctively tense up; the uneasy feeling Dib was having increased with every delicate step the unicorn took.

“So, you humans came to seek me out?” the unicorn spoke softly an accent hidden amongst his words, while his voice took on a hypnotic echo effect.

“I…You can talk?” Dib asked stunned.

There was a chuckle. “Of course, I can talk.” It was then Dib placed the accent. His voice was some form of Scottish accent, though Dib didn’t know enough to properly place where the dialect was from. “Little girl,” the unicorn spoke up again, glancing down at Mabel. “I heard of you. You are the one who managed to attack my fellow unicorn friends? Correct?”

“In my defense, they were jerks.”

The unicorn burst into a deep laugh that rumbled in his throat. “I honestly agree. I call them friends, but they are nowhere near as polite as they should be. I do apologize for them. I hope they were not too harsh on you when you met them in the past.” He bowed his head, ending up showing off GIR who still sat surprisingly calmly.

“You found our friend!” Mabel said with a smile, looking at GIR.

“Hiya!” the robot said with a wave.

“Oh, so he is with you?” the horse-like creature turned his head to face GIR who giggled in his spot on the back. “Yes. This delightful little fellow came to me and I offered to let him rest on my back.”

Dib didn’t know why, but there was something about that line that struck him, though he couldn’t place why at first. He went to rest his hands on the twins, eyes narrowing down suspiciously as he observed the mythical creature.

“Oh!” the unicorn suddenly jumped slightly. “Where are my manners. I never introduced myself.” He bowed his head again. “You can call me Broehain. It is a pleasure to meet you all.”

“Wow, this one is much nicer than the others,” Mabel said with a smile and stepped up to him. “Hi! My names Mabel, and we need your help.”

“Mabel…” Broehain tested the name before smiling. “What a beautiful name for a wonderful young lady.”

Mabel giggled. “Oh you.” She lifted up a hand. “May I…?” she stared and Broehain chuckled warmly and lowered his head to let Mabel pet the top of his mane “Ah, so soft.”

“Hey, uh…Bro…Broehain guy?” Dipper spoke up.

“Yes?” the unicorn lifted his head, Mabel pouting as she was no longer able to pet his mane and turned his glowing eyes over to Dipper.

Just like with Dib, a nerve-wracking feeling was starting build up with him, especially when he locked his gaze with Broehain’s eerie eyes. The unicorn seemed to notice his apprehension and gave a smile. The effect the smile had taken over instantly for the young boy, and it actually managed to calm some of his nerves. It was such a fast and drastic change in emotion, that normally Dipper would notice and question, but that sudden calming feeling he had coursing through him dulled the building of suspicion in his mind. A grin cracked on his face before he could even register it was happening. “U-uh…” he had to pause to clear his throat. “Look, we really do need your help like my sister mentioned. We are dealing with this demon guy and we basically need to perform a protection spell at our home. We need unicorn hair and—”

“Say no more…” Broehain interrupted. “I understand.” He flipped his head, letting his hair flow out around him. “If my hair is what it’ll take to help you, young travelers, along, then so be it.”

Dipper and Mabel looked shell-shocked, staring up at the dark unicorn in awe. “Heh, wow, really? Just like that?” Dipper ended up asking incredulously.

“Just like that,” Broehain confirmed. “Why? Am I supposed to say something else?”

“No, no, no! It’s just, my sister Mabel here talked about how difficult getting unicorn hair was last time she tried. Even my uncle talked about how stubborn unicorns can be.”

Broehain chuckled. “Well, not this one. Please feel free to take some of my hair.”

Dipper and Mabel exchanged a look. Mabel being trusting and believing wasn’t odd. She was smart, but she also knew how to give everyone the benefit of the doubt at first unless they were clearly super evil, like Bill for example. Dipper, on the other hand, knew deep in his mind that he should at least raise a few more questions, especially for how everything was going really easy for them and from past experiences here in Gravity Falls, the young boy knew that was always the start of when something bad would happen. However, for some reason, Dipper couldn’t get himself to actually act on the thoughts of his mind and before he knew it, he was shrugging with his sister and moved to approach the unicorn. The two were actually about to reach him when suddenly they were stopped by Dib who grabbed the back of their shirts.

“Whoa, Dib? Hey!” Dipper said, slightly glaring at him, a rise in anger was suddenly building up. _Wait? Why am I angry?_ The question passed Dipper’s mind, but the thought vanished as quickly as it came, and the annoyance for the man returned. 

“Dib, what are you doing?” Mabel also took on a slightly harsh tone, but no glare came to here eyes, unlike her brother.

Dib never took his eyes off the unicorn, glaring sharply at the creature. He tightened his grip on the twins, making sure they never left his side. “I don’t like this. This…this is way too easy.”

“I don’t understand,” Broehain spoke quietly. Behind him, a fog was starting to form, seeping out from the forest, though no one seemed to notice at first, except for the little robot who turned his head around and gave a curious, ‘Ooooooh’. “Did I do something to upset you, young man?”

Dib hunched his shoulders. “I…no…It’s just—_this _shouldn’t be so easy to get done. And…I just—I just have a bad feeling, okay!?”

“Dib…That is your name, correct? It’s only hair. I don’t mind cutting a bit of it for you all.” Broehain took a few steps closer.

“And you don’t want _anything_ from us…?” Dib ended up speaking out, glaring at the unicorn and pulling the twins back.

“I…” Broehain hesitated for a moment. “Well…”

“I knew it!” Dib stepped forward so he was standing in front of Dipper and Mabel. “What is it exactly!?”

Broehain looked shocked, taking a cautious step back at the accusatory look being hurled his way. “I…I didn’t mean it like that, I swear. I was just going to say…” He trailed off again, shifting on his legs and head hanging low.

“Say what?” Dib demanded with a bark to his tone.

The unicorn looked nervous again, head springing up. “I was just going to say that since you all looked like you’ve been walking for quite some time that perhaps I can take you all to my home. It’s just on the other side of the water.” Broehain suddenly looked very nervous and shy as he hesitantly gestured to the body of water, they were near. The fog behind them suddenly became thicker, now stalking up by their feet and up their legs. “I thought I would offer you all a place to rest your feet and relax before heading home.”

Mabel thought over his words. “That doesn’t sound too bad.” She grabbed at Dib’s hand, giving it a tug to make him look down at her. “Dib, he’s being nice. Why aren’t you trusting him.”

“I…Mabel, you shouldn’t just change your mind about unicorns so suddenly. You told me yourself how one of them tricked you. Why should we trust this one so easily just because he’s acting nice now?” Dib glared back at Broehain. “I’m not going to put my trust in a mystical creature that could just be using sweet words to lure us into a trap.”

Mabel pouted her lip. “That one was a jerk to be from the beginning. She made me think I was some bad person from the get-go. Broehain has done nothing but be nice to us and even doesn’t care if we take some of his hair.”

A rush of clarity was coming back to Dipper and he frowned, looking over at Mabel. “Dib may have a point, Mabel. We know how some magical creatures can be.”

“I…” Mabel looked over at Broehain who stared back with a sad look in his white eyes. GIR noticed and hugged him tightly.

“Aw, don’t be sad horsey!”

Broehain gave a small chuckle, nuzzling into GIR’s embrace. That earned a gentle smile from Mabel. “I think we can trust him.” She turned to Dipper, offering him a soft look. “And…you trust me, right?”

Dipper sighed, rubbing the back of his head. “Ah, Mabel, don’t do this to me.”

“Dipper?” Mabel put on her best puppy-dog eyes and stared over at her brother in hopes he would understand.

“Ugh…” the other complained, trying to tune out the sweet look on his sister’s face. He took a peek over at Broehain, and the unicorn was giving him a gentle look as well, locking his eyes with Dipper’s. The anxious feelings he had once again died down, like a fire being snubbed away and he couldn’t stop the smile that popped to his face. “Fine…I guess there isn’t anything really wrong with resting our feet for a bit, right Dib?”

Dib glanced down at the twins, Dipper giving him a reassuring grin and Mabel giving him the cute/sad look. “I…you two can’t be serious?”

“Look, I kind of agree with you,” Dipper confessed. “But I mean, he’s just a unicorn. The worst thing he could really do to us is play rave music with his horn and make snide remarks about us like the ones Mabel met. Plus…” he looked over at GIR who was still hugging the Broehain’s neck and sitting on his back, “we have GIR. I know he’s insane and silly, but we can always use him if something bad does happen.” He confidently glanced up at Dib after that. “Plus, we have you!”

That shocked the older man, glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose for a bit. “I…what?”

“I mean, dude, you’ve been fighting an alien since you were my age. You’re just as cool as my great uncle Ford. I would definitely say I feel safe knowing you’re around us.”

Mabel seemed to agree and jumped closer to him. “Yeah! Big strong Dib here will know what to do if something bad happens!”

“I…” Dib was so touched by their words; he didn’t even realize the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach was fading away too. “Guys…I don’t know what to say…that’s probably the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me.”

Dipper and Mabel smiled up at him, happy to have made him look calm again.

Dib ended up sighing, peeking over at Broehain from the corner of his eye. “Okay wise guy…say you have been honest with us and I’m just overreacting. How exactly are we going to get to your place anyways?” Suddenly the fog started to get stronger, now reaching up to be around the twin’s necks. Dib gasped, looking down. “Whoa…when did this fog get so bad?”

“Oh dear…” Broehain spoke, as he did, the very sky around them seemed to darken, leaving them all in filtered light. The unicorn blinked his eyes and when they opened, they seemed to glow that much more intensely, which started to bring all of Dib’s concern back in full swing. If he wasn’t so focused on the unicorn, he may have noticed how Dipper and Mabel suddenly started to sway back and forth before shaking their heads of the dizzying feeling they had out of nowhere. “I must apologize, the fog always comes around this time and makes things difficult around here for others to see.”

“Uh-huh…” Dib reached for the twins who instantly grabbed his hands so they wouldn’t be separated. “You still didn’t answer my question. How are we even supposed to cross the river first before anything else?”

That seemed to earn an amused chuckle from the unicorn as he turned to the side and presented his back. “Why I carry you all of course. I don’t mean to brag, but I am a strong swimmer and I surely could carry you all with ease.

That…that suggestion right there blasted so many warning signs in Dib’s head. This…all seemed like something he should know about. As if everything that was happening around them was something the paranormal investigator should have knowledge on. He racked his brain, trying to think through everything that was happening around him and applying it to the years of paranormal knowledge he gained as he grew up.

He started with mentally started checking off everything since Broehain came around. _A unicorn just suddenly popped out of nowhere…but he looks and acts nothing like how Mabel describes the unicorns she’s met in the past…He’s waaaaaay too nice and accepting, a mysterious fog appears, and he wants to carry us on his back across a riv—_Dib’s eyes suddenly went wide. _–er…_

Broehain stepped closer to the humans, offering a stretched smile. “So, why don’t you all hope on my back with your little metal friend and we can be on our way.”

Mabel smiled, reaching for him. Dipper seemed more hesitant.

Broehain noticed instantly and turned his eyes over to the young boy. “Oh Dipper. No need to be shy. Just hope right up.”

Dipper relaxed once more and grinned up at the unicorn. “Well…okay. The twins started to reach up together for the unicorn. The fog was getting heavier now, and it almost blocked the twins from view completely. They were now so close to grabbing at the side of the creature, when suddenly, Dib slapped their hands away.

“NO!”

The twins blinked out in a daze, slowly looking up at him.

For a very brief moment, Broehain looked annoyed, but quickly snapped the expression away and sadly looked at him. “Dib…why did you do that to them? I thought you were going to trust me now?”

“Yeah, Dib!?” Mabel snapped out, her anger rising up from out of the blue.

The rise of anger didn’t stop with her as even Dipper looked annoyed again, only this time he didn’t question it, and crossed his arms. “Okay, yeah what the heck man?”

Dib raised a hand at them. “Guys, whoa, calm down. Don’t you two see what is going on?”

“I see you’re acting like a big jerk!” Mabel accused, raising a finger up to him. Dib ignored the sting this left and instead looked deep into Mabel’s eyes, the fog officially engulfing her. He cursed silently and knelt down, reaching for her.

“Mabel…listen to me. This isn’t right.” He tried to grab her, managing to pull her closer only for Dipper to smack his hand away from his sister’s. It didn’t matter, Dib got a quick look at the girl’s eyes. They looked blank, not even showing off the anger that she was displaying. That was the final straw for the man. He was about to confront Broehain when Dipper stepped up to him and shoved a finger against the man’s chest.

“Okay, Dib listen. I know you mean well, and I meant what I said earlier about you being cool and whatever…but just because you have more years of experience than us, doesn’t mean we are stupid, okay! We have experience too. Heck, we fought Bill on our own. So, trust us a little bit too, okay?”

Dib tried not to let Dipper’s suddenly flash of anger get to him and turned to him. “Dipper listen to yourself. I may not know you super well, but I know enough to know that you are not the type of person to have sudden angry mood swings.”

“I’m just annoyed with you, okay! Broehain just being nice to us and offering us a place to rest. Why are you being so difficult!?”

“Broehain is causing—”

Suddenly there was a large horse’s leg stepping between Dib and the twins. The horse glared down at Dib, his glowing eyes bright against the dark fog. “See Dib? The twins are trusting me fully now. Why can’t you?”

Dib stood up, clenching his fists. “You’re no unicorn…”

Broehain was quiet for a moment, and then he was smirking, a chuckle starting to erupt from his mouth. “Hahaha, starting to put the pieces, together are we?”

The horn on Broehain’s head suddenly started to shrink until it was gone completely. The reveal didn’t seem to shock any of the humans, but Dib knew the twins should have been in awe at this if they weren’t…He growled to himself, glaring at the creature.

“You’re hypnotizing them!” He growled.

“I don’t have the _foggiest_ idea what you are talking about…” Broehain chuckled again at his joke.

Dib hissed out in annoyance. “You’re a kelpie. You _want_ us to get on your back so you can carry us to the water and _drown_ us. But how are you here? Aren’t kelpies usually in Scotland?”

Broehain scoffed. “Gravity Falls has always been a mystical place. I came here long ago because I knew not only could I live here in peace, but also be rid of any competition.” He sighed dramatically. “There are so many kelpies back in my home. Here I can be the top one to rule over this spot in the forest!”

“Well this game is over.” Dib grabbed the twins, the two starting to struggle in his grip, and began walking away. “You can’t do anything if we don’t sit on your back.” He looked at GIR, roughly gesturing with his head for the robot to follow. “Come on GIR! We need to get out of here!”

The robot giggled. “Okay!” he tried to sit up, but couldn’t. He tried again with a grunt, but still couldn’t move from his sitting position on the kelpie. “I’m stuck!”

Dib froze mid-step, turning to look at GIR who clearly couldn’t get off the creature.

Broehain chuckled. “Hahaha, didn’t you know? Once on a kelpie, there is no getting off.”

Dib groaned before turning his back. “Fine. He’s not my robot anyways. Keep him—” He suddenly felt Mabel give an instinctual tug at his hand and looked at her. She may have been under Broehain’s control, but she still seemed to understand deep down how Dib was about to walk away without GIR. He sighed, shaking his head. “I’m going to regret this…” He faced Broehain again, never taking his hands away from the twins.

All the while, the fog was rising up more, finally reaching up to Dib’s head. He hissed in annoyance when his head suddenly felt dizzy but brushed it away.

Broehain chuckled. “You know, putting children under my control is always so easy. A look in my eyes can usually do the trick, though in some cases I let the fog do the rest for me. Though adults can be trickier. But you won’t be able to fight back against my charm for long. The longer you are under my gaze, the more you’ll fall under.”

Dib smirked. “Please, I’ve dealt with hypnosis before. I’m not going to fall for that trick again. Plus,” he tightened his grip to the twin’s hands. “I promised these kids and their uncles that I wouldn’t let anything bad happen to them. I’m not going to let an evil horse thing take them away. So if you really want them, you’ll have to go through me.”

Broehain didn’t seem fazed. “I can see that; though I can throw your words back at you.” He gestured to GIR on his back. “You want him, you’ll have to go through me.”

“Tch…you’re just lucky Mabel cares for that stupid thing. Otherwise, I would walk away. So, here’s the deal…you just release GIR to us already, I mean it’s not like you can gain anything from a tiny thing made of metal, and we’ll just head out on our way.”

Broehain chuckled. “You really think I’m going to let such easy prey get away that easy?”

Dib felt a rise of annoyance at the word, briefly letting go of Dipper’s hand to swipe at the fog around him. Once he made sure he had a secure hold on the other’s hand so the young boy couldn’t wander away, Dib glared at Broehain and scoffed. “Easy prey’” he commented. “Trust me, there isn’t anything easy about us. Do you see these kids? They took on a maniacal demon all on their own on more than one occasion. Me? I’ve been fighting against an evil alien that has been threatening the earth for years.” He smirked confidently, closing his eyes. “Trust me, there is no way you can ever get the upper hand against u—”

Dib didn’t get to finish speaking as he felt something hard rush into his chest. He instantly released his hold on the twins, grasping at his stomach in pain. With teary eyes, he glared up at Broehain who was smugly looking down at Dib after rushing in to kick at Dib’s stomach.

“You were saying?” the kelpie questioned. He chuckled when Dib couldn’t get up due to the pain. “That’s what I thought. Now if you excuse me…Dipper, Mabel?” He knelt down. “Would you two like a ride?”

Dib sneered as he watched the twins reach up in a daze. “Okay, hell no!” He fought through the pain and reached up a fist, bringing it down harshly against Broehain’s face.

The kelpie let out a startled yelp, backing away, GIR flailing around on his back and screaming out in joy.

“Yeehaw!” the robot shouted out.

Dib laughed triumphantly. “Haha! Not on my watch!” He stepped closer to the kelpie, ready to fight back again if need be. “You’re not going to hurt them. So, I’m going to say this only one more time. Give me GIR and you won’t have to go against me!”

Broehain smirked. “I’m not afraid of you. A pitiful little human like you can’t go against me!”

Dib felt his annoyance return, blending with his anger. “Okay, wow…you are sounding like Zim, and that is not helping your case right now…”

GIR, hearing the name leave Dib’s mouth, gasped in joy. “Master!? Is he here!?” GIR tried to stand, but when he couldn’t move again, he decided on just grabbing at the back of Broehain’s hair roughly and tugging as he tried to look around. “Master! Where are yoooooouuuu!”

“Ow! You little thing! Let go of me!” Broehain growled out, thrashing around, raising his front legs up and kicking them in the air just as GIR gave another hard tug and screamed shrilly in his ear. “Ah! Quit it already!”

Dib watched this for a moment, fighting a grin as he witnessed the kelpie struggle against the crazed robot. An idea was forming in his head. “That…that’s it!” He raised his hands to his mouth, letting his voice project loudly around the area. “GIR! You want to know something fun to do?”

That caught the robot’s attention and he twisted his hold on Broehain’s mane, forcing the creature to turn and face the humans. “WHAAAAT!?” he screamed loudly, right in the kelpie’s ear who cried out in pain.

That made Dib laugh, and Broehain shot him a look. “You little…I’m not going to let you make a fool of me!”

Dib shook his head as he watched the creature started to race towards him again. He didn’t look fazed as he looked at GIR quickly. “Broehain just loooooves to play games,” he took a step to the side just as the kelpie charged at him, dodging the attack. He instantly looked at the twins who were still in a daze and standing to the side, just out of reach for the kelpie. He sighed in relief and went back to his plan. “So how about you show him your craziest, wildest, and the most _destructive_ game you ever played. Okay?”

That brought a wide, insane grin to plaster itself on the robot’s face and a long, _loud_ squeal erupted out. Broehain had to freeze as the noise shot through his ear and straight to his brain, making him cry out in a deafening pain. In an instant, the fog around them vanished, poofing away and bringing back the bright sunlight to filter around everyone.

Dipper and Mabel let out a tired groan, hands rushing to their heads as their entire bodies began to feel dizzy.

“Whoa…what happened?” Mabel questioned.

“I feel like my entire body was just dunked in a pool of Jell-O.” He looked around, trying to get a baring on his surroundings, only to jerk in shock when he saw the giant black horse-like creature bucking around as GIR started grabbing and tearing at his mane, the long black hair ripping out in painful chunks.

With GIR’s limited movement, the robot could only do so much, but that didn’t stop him as he extended his arms, letting them grow twice as long and wrap them securely around Broehain’s neck and squeezing tightly. “LET’S RIDE PONY!” he screamed loudly, a few birds in the trees nearby scattering at the terrifying scream from both GIR and Broehain.

Dib was cackling now, pointing a finger at the kelpie’s direction, tears of mirth poking out at the corner of his eyes. GIR had now decided to release his hold on the kelpie’s neck and instead, reaching into the compartment in his head and pulled out a burrito that was surprisingly piping hot still.

GIR let out a loud giggle as he presented the food to the creature. “You huuuuungry!?” he asked.

“Get the disgusting thing out of my face!” Broehain demanded, trying to turn his head away, but GIR just laughed more and shoved the food in the horse’s face.

“NO! Stop this at once!” He turned to the still laughing Dib and the confused twins. “Tell this thing to quit!”

Dib shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know what to tell you, man. GIR is like this all the time. Besides, he’s not my robot, so he probably won’t even listen to me fully.”

“You got to be—” Broehain didn’t get to finish speaking as GIR pulled out a rubber piggy and viciously began to pound the toy on top of his head.

As he did this he began to scream at the top of his lungs, “I WANT TO DANCE! I WANT TO DANCE!” He wouldn’t cease his hitting of the kelpie’s head, all the while, the rubber piggy would squeak out in protest. Suddenly, and without warning, GIR hit the toy extra hard on Broehain’s head and a loud _pop_ blasted out around them, the piggy deflating into broken bits of rubber. There was a brief moment of pure silence and the kelpie actually stopped thrashing around, wondering to himself if this crazed robot was finally done.

GIR looked down at his hands where the busted-up toy was still clutched tightly. He simply stared at the now-demolished toy piggy for a good minute until finally, tears started to well up in his glowing eyes.

Dib noticed first and grimaced. “Oh no…” He ran to Dipper and Mabel, kneeling down. “You might want to cover your ears.” The three managed to do so just in time, because not even a full second later, GIR let out his loudest cry yet, screaming in agony at the loss of his toy, tears cascading down his face. GIR then clenched his tiny hands into fists and mercilessly began to wrack at the top of Broehain’s head to fully complete his temper tantrum.

Broehain was pretty sure he was going to have permanent damage to his head and ears from this creature stuck to his back and it was officially done. “AAAAH! I can’t stand this anymore!” He then bolted to the water and slipped down, GIR going with him until his screams were muffled by the waters.

The humans all exchanged a look before cautiously walking to the water. They stood at the edge, desperately looking for what had happened to their robot companion and the kelpie.

Mabel felt tears prickle her eyes when GIR didn’t return and she looked up at Dib worriedly. “Is he—”

Before she could finish, something instantly shot out from the water like a torpedo, startling the three. They looked up just in time to see GIR slamming to the ground by their feet with a harsh _thunk_. There was a moment of silence again before GIR suddenly stood up as if he didn’t just go flying in the air and giggled at them. “Hellooooo.”

“GIR!” Mabel ran to him and hugged him tightly. “You’re okay!”

“Aw! I loves youuuuuu!” GIR hugged her back tightly.

There was a splash in the water again and they turned to see Broehain stick his head up from the surface. “Get that crazy thing away from me!”

Dib smirked triumphantly. “You sure? I think GIR has some energy left for some more games?”

“Games?” GIR questioned, looking at the kelpie.

Broehain shrieked in fright, ducking his head down more. “Ju-just get out of here! I’m sorry okay! Just get that maniac away from me!”

Dib frowned, protectively placing his hands around the twins. “Next time you think twice before trying to hurt them. You hear me?”

“Yes! Yes! I do!” Broehain was about to duck back in the water. However, before he could, there was a new voice rising from the distance in the forest.

“Oh my god…” a high-pitched voice spoke in annoyance.

“Wha…” Dib turned around and instantly felt his eyes widen in shock. Three glittering horses that looked like a rainbow was dunked on them, began to slip out from the trees and into the clearing. They all sparkled brightly in the light, their multicolored hair flowing down their body just as majestically as the kelpie’s once did…before GIR got a hold of him. There was no doubt in Dib’s mind that these majestic creatures were the real deal, the actual magical creature they had been searching for.

There were three of them, but the one in the front seemed to take on the leader role and glared over at Broehain from their spot. “Are _you_ really back in our spot, you ugly thing!?” the real unicorn demanded with a huff.

Broehain shook his head rapidly. “No, no, no! I was just out of here!” He turned to the humans. “Th-those are the ones you want; I swear!” He saw GIR look his way again and screamed before dunking into the water and not coming back out.

The unicorn that spoke raised a brow before looking at the humans and groaning in annoyance. “Oh goodie…it’s you…” she spoke sarcastically, eyeing Mabel.

The young girl smirked, mind now fully clear from the kelpie's effect on her. “Oooh, if it isn’t Celestabellebethabelle.”

Dib looked confused. “I…I’m sorry, what kind of name is that?”

The unicorn glared at him before back at Mabel. “Not only is that stupid kelpie back in our territory, but _you_ are here too!?”

One of the other unicorns that stood behind the other also looked annoyed, nodding their head. “Yeah, didn’t we give you what you wanted last year?”

Mabel shook her head. “You did. I admit, but now we need more.”

Celestabellebethabelle laughed. “You honestly think we would give up part of our beautiful hair for _you_ again? No way!”

Dib thought for a bit. “Hey, we just got rid of the kelpie from this spot. So…if you think about it, we did you guys a favor.” He hoped this bargaining chip would work on the unicorns.

“Ahahahahaha!” the unicorn in the front chortled. “Like that would be enough. You are all rotten and impure things. We will never help you all out, especially with that horrible girl around!”

Mabel shrunk back, a hurt look crossing her face.

Dib noticed and frowned. He crossed his arms, glaring right back. “You know Celesta…whatever your name is…If I recall correctly, this…” he paused to raise up his hands to air-quote the next word, “horrible’ girl here did kick your butt last year. So, maybe you should reconsider helping us out and we’ll be on our way.”

“Nope!” the unicorn stubbornly turned her head away.

“You sure?” Dib smirked, crossing his arms.

“Of course, I’m sure! Now get out of here, all of you!”

Dipper tensed up. “Come on! We traveled all the way here, almost got drowned by that Broehain guy a second ago, and now having to deal with your bad attitude! Just give us a break here, okay?”

Celestabellebethabelle rolled her eyes. “Oh please. You think that is going to convince me. You’re almost as stupid as your sister.”

Dipper narrowed his eyes. “Mabel and I are not stupid! Take that back!”

The unicorn scoffed. “Nope, because I am telling you the truth. Haha.”

“Why you…” Dipper took a step forward, but Dib grabbed at him. “Huh? Dib?”

The young man sighed dramatically. “You know what? Cele-whatever, you are right.”

“She is?!” Dipper and Mabel asked together, stunned. They felt Dib start to push them away.

“Uh-huh. It was very rude of us to intrude in your area and ask such a ridiculous thing.”

“Hmph…” Celestabellebethabelle nodded her head. “I would say so. At least one of you has the decency to understand. Now be gone with you.” She turned to the other unicorns, speaking together about the humans and mocking them as the three began to walk away.

“Dib? What are you doing?” Mabel asked.

“Yeah, we need their hair.”

Dib chuckled. “Oh, I think I have a better idea to get what we need and in turn, giving those guys what they deserve.” He pushed the teens back into the forest before glancing behind him at GIR who followed happily. “Hey, GIR? Did you know those unicorns’ hair taste like cotton candy?”

At hearing what Dib just said, Dipper and Mabel exchanged excited looks, turning around to see the fully hyper robot begin to giggle to himself and literally blast back over, tackling the unicorn and instantly began taking huge bites out of the hair.

The three humans stood by the trees, laughing in joy as they watched the three unicorns scream out in terror at their metal attacker.

* * *

The Mystery Shack was in view as Dib, Dipper, Mabel, and GIR finally returned.

GIR screamed out in delight, running inside. They could hear the startled cries of Zim and a crash from the inside. Dib snickered at the noise, about to step out from the forest when suddenly Dipper and Mabel grabbed at his hands.

“Huh?” he looked down at the two who were smiling up at him. “Guys?”

“We wanted to thank you, Dib,” Dipper spoke first.

“Yeah! You were totally awesome back there,” Mabel agreed.

Dib chuckled, embarrassed. “Heh, GIR did more of the work…”

“Yeah, but _you_ saved us,” Dipper explained. “You knew from the beginning something was up when we met that kelpie. Mabel and I couldn’t resist the hypnotizing effect he had on us, but you managed to power through and got him to leave us alone.”

Dib grinned. “Well…he was threatening you guys. I wasn’t about to let that creep hurt you two.”

Mabel smiled brightly at him. “Which is why we are so glad you were with us.” She stood on her tiptoes and hugged Dib tightly. “Thank you sooooo much.”

Dipper hesitated before hugging Dib too. “Yeah. You were awesome.”

Dib felt his heart swell as the two embraced him tightly. If someone were to say he teared up at the affection, he would probably not deny it. He did fight back the tears, unable to fight back the urge to hug the two back. “Oh, you guys…You two are sweet.” He sniffled, pulling back. There was a moment of silence as Dib thought over his words. “Look, I know I haven’t known you guys for long, so I probably don’t deserve all this kindness you guys have been giving me, but…I’m glad you guys are doing it.” He knelt down to be at a better eye-level with them. “I’m really glad I got to meet you guys. You both and your uncles have been so amazing towards me. Me! A guy who was just a random stranger who kind of broke into your house earlier today. So…what I’m trying to say is…thank you guys too.” He ruffled their heads and stood up. “And to show how grateful I am, from now on I’ll do my best to help look out for you guys and keep you two safe.”

Dipper and Mabel looked touched by Dib’s words. Mabel had giggled towards him. “And we’ll look out for you too.” She hugged him again before grabbing his hand and tugging him to the shack, where Stan and Ford just walked out to greet them. Dib felt a warm happiness fill his chest at the words, letting the Mabel lead him forward.

As they walked closer, Dipper and Mabel sprinted to their uncles and instantly began to excitedly explain what had happened while they were gone. They were just in the middle of explaining how they first thought Broehain was a unicorn when in turn he was a kelpie when Ford looked stunned and shock, looking over the two for any signs of harm.

“Oh, my goodness, are you two alright?”

“We’re fine, great uncle Ford,” Dipper explained. “Dib actually saved us.”

Dib rubbed the back of his head nervously. “I mean…I couldn’t just let him hurt the twins.”

Stan walked over to him. “You save my family…” he spoke softly before pulling Dib into a one-armed hug. “Great job, kid. I’m glad you were there for them.”

Ford approached next. “Yes, Dib…we cannot express our gratitude enough.” He beamed at the young man. “Thank you. Thank you so much for saving them.”

Dib grinned back; words hard to get out at the rush of emotion that bubbled up.

There was a sound of gagging at the doorway, and the humans turned to see Zim a good distance inside, now back in his disguise and holding GIR to his chest. “How disgusting…”

Ford shook his head, looking at the others. “Let’s go inside, shall we?” He began to guide everyone inside. “While you four were gone, the three of us actually had our own mini-adventure.”

That raised Dib’s curiosity. “Wait, you did? Did Zim try something!?” Once inside, he glared heatedly at his enemy. “What did you do, Space Boy?”

“Nothing!” Zim vehemently looked back at Dib. “How dare you accuse me, Zim, of something!” He pointed at him. “Silence your lies, stink-beast!”

Ford stood between them. “It really wasn’t that bad, I swear. Look, we’ll explain soon. But first…” he looked over the others. “Where is the unicorn hair?”

“Oh!” Dib smiled, looking over at GIR and evilly chuckling when he noticed the robot was cuddling against Zim as the irken held him tightly. “GIR? Would you mind?”

Zim suspiciously glanced at Dib at his smirk, confused. Though his questions were answered before he could speak them as GIR suddenly began to cough and gag, before hurling his head over Zim’s shoulder and puking out a wad of wet unicorn hair. Zim instantly pulled GIR up and away, looking absolutely disgusted as he peeked over his shoulder at the literal hairball that coated his back.

Ford and Stan gave the robot a look before at the disturbed Zim. “Ummmm, very…good?”

Zim dropped GIR who giggled out in joy, running to Mabel to hug her tightly. He glared darkly at Dib, visibly shaking. “I hate you…”

Dib chuckled, not fazed and patted Zim on the dry side of his back. “Feelings mutual.” He walked away, heading to the kitchen. “You know, I’m kind of hungry. How about you guys?” He beamed happily at the Pines family. “How about I cook a meal for us since you all been so nice to me.”

Ford applied his gloves and helped Zim pluck the hairball off his back. “Oh, Dib, you don’t ha—”

“I insist.”

Mabel and Dipper approached him. “Can we help?”

Dib grinned at them. “Of course you guys can.” He let them lead him to the kitchen, casting another glance at the irken and laughing amused at his angry expression.

Ford sighed as they walked away. “You know, glaring at us won’t change anything Zim.”

“You are holding me prisoner in your home…” Zim said, grateful when the hairball was fully removed. He winced at the left-over drool that still coated his back.

“And you threatened our family,” Stan spoke up. The heat in his voice was gone, no longer showing the bit of anger he holds for the alien, not that it didn’t exist anymore, of course. “There’s a saying here on Earth. You mess with the bull, you get the horns, and buddy…you messed with the wrong bull today.” He grinned at Zim, patting him on his back. “Now come on. I bet even a weird thing like you has to eat. Let’s go get some food.”

Zim scoffed. “I will not eat your disgusting earth food…”

Stan shrugged. “More for me then,” he chuckled, walking away.

Zim huffed and crossed his arms. To his side, Ford rested a hand on his shoulder. “Zim…please. I know you hate us and trust me, I’m not fond of you. But think about what I told you before?”

Zim’s face fell and he turned his head away. “Zim’s mind has not been changed.”

“I figured as much.” An amused chuckle actually sprung out from Ford. “But I do hope you think about everything we talked about.” He patted Zim’s shoulder before walking away. “Let’s go eat. I’m sure we have something you can stomach.”

Zim watched him go, standing in place. Once he was fully alone, he began to look around the house. He turned to face the door to the house, taking a cautious step closer. The first warning beeps broke out and Zim sighed, backing away. He looked around once more, taking in just how quiet the room was with the humans and GIR in the kitchen. His hardened expression softened just a tad, an emotion that Zim would never admit to having flashed over his disguised eyes as he let his mind wander to what had happened while Dib and the twins were gone. He instinctively clutched tighter at his arms that still were wrapped securely around him.

“Zim?”

To his shock, it was Dib who came for him. The human looked annoyed, eyeing his enemy from the doorway. “What do you want, human?” Zim’s mask returned and the sharply looked at the human.

Dib rolled his eyes, not looking amused. “I don’t like you being away from one of us, okay? I don’t care if you have that ankle monitor on. I’m gonna make sure you are watched all the time.”

“Get to the point…” Zim hissed.

Dib groaned, running a hand down his face. “Come to the kitchen and eat already. I know you get hungry too, even though you don’t show it.”

Zim just rolled his own eyes and marched forward. To Dib’s surprise, that seemed to be the end of the conversation. Zim didn’t speak another word as he roughly pushed past Dib and down the hall. He turned around to watch his alien foe walk away, a curious brow raised up. “Um…okay then…?” he spoke before going back to the kitchen himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the chapter is done! I bet none of you were expecting the kelpie. And for those who don't know what a kelpie is, it's this shapeshifting creature that usually takes the form of a horse and drowns victims that decide to get on their back. I thought it would be interesting if the group had a run-in with this one-time villain. He most likely won't come back in this story by the way. 
> 
> Also looks like Zim, Stan, and Ford had their own little adventure while the others were gone. Hmmmm...I wonder what possibly could have happened. Hehehe. Guess you guys will have to wait until next chapter to find out. 
> 
> So until next time! Please leave a kudos and review, and I'll see you all next time!


	6. Trouble in the Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Dib, Dipper, Mabel, and GIR were away, Zim had his own special moment play out. What could have happened to make the mighty invader Zim so troubled?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! I'm super excited to show off this one, cause you know, we have been so focused on Dib, I think it's time to turn the tables and have a bit more focus with our favorite alien invader! 
> 
> Oh, this is SUPER IMPORTANT: This chapter will have elements from the unaired invader Zim episode The Trial. You can find transcripts (at least I think those are still out on the internet somewhere) as well as the cast reading the script on youtube if you don't know about The Trial at all. If you don't want to check it out if you never looked into the unaired episode, you don't have to in order to understand this chapter, but I just thought I'd warn you all beforehand. 
> 
> Also, I'm a dummy! The last chapter I forgot to tell you all to check out this amazing fanart and since then I ended up getting another person draw out some fanart! I'm so happy for all this! Here are links to them.  
The first one is by sippingonjuce on tumblr. Here is their picture.  
https://thedeadlyspacepirate19.tumblr.com/post/187447542949/sippingonjuce-recently-ive-been-reading-a-really
> 
> The next two are by the same person, kisekiheart,  
https://thedeadlyspacepirate19.tumblr.com/post/187576735849/kisekiheart-fanart-for  
and the second picture: https://thedeadlyspacepirate19.tumblr.com/post/187576781869/kisekiheart-another-fanart-uwu
> 
> These pictures are really great and I cannot express how grateful I am to have people actually take the time to draw these out. I don't know if there is any more fanart from others, but just in case I missed someone, please if you are able, copy and paste the link to the fanart in a comment below and I'll look at it. It doesn't matter where you post it if you do make something, even if I have to make an account on another website I'll do it lol. Or if you want, you can share it with me on my tumblr page: thedeadlyspacepirate19 
> 
> I also made a cover art for the fanfic on my tumblr too Granted, it's not super great, I'm not the best artist around, but I do still like to draw. Anything related to this story will be under the invader falls tag. (unless I made a mistake lol) And I guess if you really like zadr you can see my other invader zim related work I've been posting on there. 
> 
> Anyways, I'm finally done rambling. If you actually bothered to read this far, cool! I hope you are now ready to enjoy the chapter!

Zim watched as the stupid Dib, _his_ robot minion, GIR, and those annoying identical children ran off to find this…uni-corn thing? Zim honestly had no idea what kind of creature they were all searching for, and he didn’t care.

He began grumbling to himself, hands clenching together tightly as the humans were just about to disappear from his view. The last he saw that made a low growl escape from his mouth was that annoyingly happy face of Dib as he talked to that Dipper boy and GIR clinging to the girl, which Zim never bothered to fully remember the name of.

“Gah…stupid Dib…stupid humans, stupid planet, stupid, stupid, stupid!”

“Hey?” A heavy hand smacked the back of his head, and Zim twirled around to see Stan standing behind him, looking angry. “You just going to stand there or are you going to be useful while you are here.”

Zim gave the old man a look, crossing his arms and trying his best to stand as tall as possible. He really hated how even despite his growth spurt since coming to Earth, he was still considered short for most humans. This old one was even slouching right now, and he still had a good foot and a half over the irken! _Stupid old man… _“What do you mean?” he questioned after his moment of loathing.

Stan smirked at him. “Well, I don’t know about you, but I do recall you being on house arrest for us. That doesn’t mean you have a vacation to lounge around my prop—”

“My property…” Ford interrupted, giving his brother a look.

Stan glared over at his brother before back at Zim. “Look, my point is, while you are here, you are going to be pulling your weight. That means doing as we say from now on, got me?”

The words sent all of Zim’s dread back in the pit of his…let’s just call it stomach. For the briefest moment, he let the emotion display on his face before he quickly wiped it away and scowled dangerously at Stan. He activated his spider legs and let them hoist him up until he was looming over him. “How dare you think you can order the mighty Zim around! I am an elite irken invader! I have had years of combat and military training since I was a _smeet_! Since my training began under the rule of my first Tallest all the way to my current leaders, I was bred to _give_ commands and to rule over primitive lifeforms! _Not_ take orders from—”

Suddenly Zim’s ankle monitor gave a loud beep and before he could gasp in fright, the agonizing waves of electricity shot through his body, making him retract his spider legs and fall to the ground in a painful thump on the ground.

Ford stepped closer, removing his finger from the button on his watch as he looked down at the injured alien. “Zim…don’t forget, we do have an advantage over you. Also…don’t threaten my brother.”

Zim groaned in pain, glaring over at Ford who shared a victorious look with Stan before turning to walk a few paces away. “Once I am free of this shocking device, you will pay…”

“Yes, yes…” Ford waved him off before resting his hands to his hips in thought. “I’ll need to go set up the spell for when the kids return with the unicorn hair. Stan, I could use a little bit of help.” He looked at Zim who was struggling to stand up. “That goes for you as well, Zim.”

“Eh!?” Zim fought through the tingling feeling that still effected his body and stood up. “Did you not listen to what I just said about not…”

Ford raised a brow, holding up the watch and making a show of the button that would activate the monitor at Zim’s ankle.

The irken tensed up, glancing down at the device before scowling and back at him. “…Fine…what is it you want, pathetic human…?” He practically had to force the sentence out, spitting out the words with great difficulty.

Ford grinned. “I’m glad you asked, Zim. Stan? I want you to keep an eye on Zim as I go to my lab.”

“And why can’t I go…?” Zim demanded, tapping his foot.

Ford laughed. “As if I’m going to let you snoop around my lab. I’m not an idiot, Zim. I’m giving you the benefit of the doubt and assume you are smarter than you look…” He noticed Zim’s face contort into a scowl and raised a hand. “That was a compliment, I swear. Anyways, if I let you down there, who knows what you could find or modify that could benefit you and frankly, I am not going to have that scenario come close to coming true. And to prove how serious I am, there is another sensor device above the entrance to my lab, so you shouldn’t be able to get in anyways unless I let you.” He gave a smile when Zim just frowned deeper. “Well, I’m off. I shouldn’t be too long. You two can do what you want until I return. Stan, I just ask you to watch over Zim for a bit.” He turned to walk away before the others had time to respond.

The irken grumbled to himself, most of his words in his native tongue, watching Ford leave down the hall.

To his side, Stan patted him on the back before pushing the alien towards the living room. “Okay, buddy, you heard him.”

“Zim makes no friends with the enemy…”

“Yeah, trust me, I don’t want to be friends with you either,” Stan confirmed before making sure Zim would stay by his side. “So here’s the deal, while we wait for my nerdy brother, how about you and I take a breather.”

Zim eyed the man as he sat in his chair and turned on the tv. “Hmm? You’re not going to make Zim do anything?”

Stan chuckled. “Don’t tempt me. Free labor is my favorite kind after all. But Ford said he shouldn’t be too long, and it’ll be pointless to make you…eh, I don’t know, clean this place from top to bottom before he gets done. Take a seat already.” He shoved Zim a few inches ahead of him. “I’m not a monster, unlike you, of course. So, relax while you can.” Stan gestured to the couch where Dib had slept earlier, the pullout bed still spread out and the blanket he had used still thrown against the floor from when he had fallen off after his nightmare with Bill.

Zim felt his antennae twitch at the memory of the panic-stricken Dib as he was dragged into the kitchen. It wasn’t a sight Zim would like to remember. He tried to convince himself it was because _he_ wasn’t the cause of it, but…deep down, even the irken knew that wasn’t fully true. Why he didn’t like to see his mortal enemy in such a state, was a little beyond him. He had to say it was because Bill was doing things, he said never mentioned he would do. That was the only logical sense. Yes. It had to be…

He took a step, his eyes catching the sight of his wig and contacts. He felt his shoulders deflate a bit as he reached for the disguise and put them on. Once his antennae were hidden and his eyes looked the same as any other human, Zim marched over to the couch, kicking the blanket Dib had used and sat down, crossing his arms. Stan eyed him, but said nothing, letting the room be filled with the noise from the television.

Both human and irken were okay with that. Neither one really wanted to have a conversation with the other. In Zim’s mind, it was because this human has been nothing but trouble to him since he came up with the idea of the ankle monitor. Also, because he was a stinky human and Zim was above any human so he shouldn’t _have_ to talk to them if he didn’t want to.

In Stan’s mind, he just didn’t like Zim. He’s been loud and untrustworthy from the get-go. He wasn’t like Dib, in the old man’s eyes. Sure, both got into the house the same way, by sneaking in and acting like a crazed stalker, but at least Dib had a good reason. Dib was a little quirky, sure, but he had a good heart in his chest and a smart, albeit a bit big, head on his shoulders. He liked the kid, and Stan figured Dib could get along well around here. Plus, he kind of reminded Stan of Ford back when they were in high school. Just as nerdy, just as into the freaky supernatural, and just as ready to protect people around him. All in all, Stan felt like he had good reason to trust Dib over Zim. Plus, Zim did start out his introduction by attacking Dipper and that was a quick way to get on Stan’s bad side.

So, if Stan wasn’t going to start up a conversation with the alien that sat waaaaay too stiffly on the couch to his side, no one should blame him. He would rather watch tv until his brother returned with the supplies he needed.

Speaking of Ford, he was taking a bit longer down in his lab than both Stan and Zim anticipated. In fact, Stan had managed to finish watching a full episode of Duck-tective and the six-fingered individual still didn’t seem like he was going to pop up anytime soon. Zim, who had been sitting just as stiffly as Stan described, the entire time, felt the strain of his muscles. They started to cry out and he unwillingly relaxed his shoulders a bit and leaned back on the couch. He didn’t want to relax, especially when he was near Stan, but even he needed to loosen his muscles to avoid an ache that would bug him all day. So, he grumbled to himself as he cozied up against the couch and let his eyes scan over the television. A new episode of Duck-tective popped on, and Zim couldn’t help but think how this would be a perfect show to use to distract GIR when he was being excessively hyperactive. He made a mental note, his eyes drooping a tad, hoping he would remember this show for when he was finally back in the comforts of his home.

Home…that word stuck in Zim’s mind as he watched the waterfowl on the television uncover a new clue. As of late, that word has been taking on multiple meanings to the irken. Sure, he has always called his base a ‘home’ since he started living here on earth, but that was mostly to keep up appearances. He couldn’t go around the city and call his dwelling the ‘base’ all the time. So, he stuck with giving the green structure the name ‘home,’ until he dubbed his mission a success. For most of the years he has been here, he never considered the base a real home. The key part of that sentence is: “For _most_ of the years.” Not all the years.

Before he discovered Earth, Zim only had one true home. His _home_-planet, Irk. Where he spent so much of his time, training, learning, and becoming the mighty Zim he is today. When he became an invader, the irken knew he would have to say his goodbyes with his beloved Irk for a while. During Operation Impending Doom 1, Zim was hurled away to one of the already conquered planets for extra training, only returning to Irk once more during that time to be titled an official invader by the control brains!

Then shortly after test driving the war machine he was given and showing some real progress if you had asked for Zim’s opinion, Tallest Red and Purple had told him he was to be transferred to the planet Foodcourtia to start his next mission…working for…ugh, Sizz-lorr. Zim hated that irken…he hated him so very much.

The alien shook his head when he realized his thoughts were getting off subject. What was the point again? Oh right…home. Zim leaned further back on the couch, now letting the soft cushion squish out against his body. It was cozy and warm. His eyes started to droop even more now, almost fully closed.

As the show in front of him went on, and Stan’s laughter at the jokes faded in the background, Zim let his mind drift back to his thoughts of the past.

He remembered during his banishment…uh, he means his mission on Foodcourtia, Zim had missed the comforts of his home on Irk so very much. He would spend nights in Sizz-lorr’s restaurant trying to escape so he could go back, but the older irken always seemed to catch him right before he could step out the door and make him do some meaningless job. Back then, all Zim wanted was to go home and relax before finally getting back into the spirit of being an invader. He had had plans to take a day to rest before marching to his leaders and telling them how he was ready for a true invader mission so he could please them. Yet there was always something…some_one_ (Sizz-lorr) who put a stop to those plans.

Zim would have chuckled if he had the energy. He seemed to be in the same situation right now. Only instead of wanting to escape to his home on Irk, he is wanting to escape to his home on Earth. How funny…How funny that that amazing Zim, the very alien who is determined to doom this planet, has finally reached a point where he considers the base a real home now. 

He didn’t want to think too closely with that thought. If he dwelled on the fact that he now considers the base a real home finally, then that raises too many other questions that he was not prepared to answer.

Zim is an invader, but above all else, he was…_is_—an irken! It was practically bashed into the minds of every smeet the second they were taken out of their tubes that they are to forever be loyal to Irk! Never to find comfort in other places, planets, or aliens. Irkens may be expanding their territory across their galaxy but Irk has been and always will be the one true home for every irken out in the known universe.

That’s what…that’s what _she_ always would say. _She_ always knew how to motivate the people of Irk. From the lowliest service drones to the mightiest elites! _She _would always remind the citizens of Irk just how magnificent their planet was and why the irken race was indeed the best of the best!

Zim’s eyes fully shut, a twitch of a smile breaking across his face. His body felt stiff, but oh so comfortable now. He could scarcely make out Stan’s laughter again, but it was so faded that the noise that dully echoed though his head turned into something else, and his mind fully settled now as a scene…a memory played out just for him to see.

* * *

_“Citizen’s of Irk!”_ _a strong and powerful female voice called out, instantly silencing the roaring crowd below her. Tallest Miyuki smiled triumphantly at the loyal response, looking down at her citizens from her pedestal. “My people, I am so grateful you have joined me here! We gather here today to discuss an amazing achievement for the irken race! As you all know, I have been hard at work with the top of our species, discussing the future of our home and the future of our people!”_

_Zim stared up in awe at his Tallest, his work goggles pulled up above his eyes so he could see her as clear as possible in all her magnificent glory. He made sure to stand as tall as possible, his antennae pointed up in respect, and his right fist saluted properly over his chest. It was the proper stance to take when in the presence of the Tallest, and Zim was never one to shirk on his loyalty to his leader. _

_Next to him, he could hear snickering, and his right antennae twitched at the noise. He tried to ignore it at first, fully intended to never tear his gaze away from Miyuki as she spoke confidently down at the other irkens, and for a while, he was succeeding. Then he felt something hit him on the head and he instantly went stiff with annoyance. _

_He turned around, a glare deep on his face, looking up at the two irkens next to him who were giggling to each other while munching on snacks. Zim had to roll his eyes when he realized they were getting crumbs and other bits of food over the badges, which they _should_ be proudly displayed by the way, that showed off they were new recruits to their military. _

_“Red…Purple…” Zim hissed. “Tallest Miyuki is speaking!”_

_Red scoffed, taking a bite of a donut. “Zim, Zim, Zim…are you really talking back to your higher-ranking superiors?”_

_“You two only recently gotten your growth spurts, don’t rub that in my face. You two were just as short as me only a few weeks ago.”_

_Purple took a sip of his soda, walking over and resting an arm on Zim’s head. “Relax, Jim…”_

_“It’s Zim…”_

_Purple gave him a look and smacked the smaller irken on the back of his head. “That’s what I said!”_

_“Pur…you literally known me your entire life…” Zim commented, rubbing his head and readjusting his goggles. “How do you still mess up my name?”_

_Red took on a glare and approached Zim as well. “He can call you whatever he wants, Zim. Also, why are you even getting on our cases right now anywas?”_

_Zim sighed, pinching the space between his eyes before he snarled his teeth at the two irkens he once called friends. He gestured wildly at their leader who was still speaking boldly to her people. “Uh…maybe because Tallest Miyuki is speaking right now!”_

_Purple rolled his eyes, not showing like he cared as he snatched a donut from Red and chowed down. He didn’t even bother to finish chewing as he spoke at Zim again, crumbs and spit flying out of his mouth. “Jeez, every day with you it’s, ‘Tallest Miyuki this,’ or ‘Tallest Miyuki that,’. You know, it gets kind of old, Zim. _

_Zim looked stunned as he looked up at Purple. “Pur…” he trailed off before growling. “She is our magnificent leader! How dare you talk like she is not the greatest thing to happen to us in Irk’s history!” He turned to look at Red who flinched at the intense look from the smaller irken. “Red, surely you can back me up on this! You admire her just as much as I do!”_

_Red suddenly realized he had both Zim’s and Purple’s eyes glued to him. On one hand, he really wanted to mess with Zim some more, especially for talking like that to his best friend, on the other hand… He groaned, throwing his head back. “Yeah, Zim has a bit of a point. Miyuki is pretty great.”_

_Purple scoffed. “Oh not you too, Red!”_

_Red threw his hands up. “Give me a break! She is the reason why our planet is kind of flourishing right now. It’s hard not to admire that.” _

_Zim seemed pleased with this turn on Purple and grinned triumphantly. “Good. I am glad we see things my way finally. Now if you excuse me, I have our leader to listen to—aaaah!” Zim was startled as he was suddenly picked up by the back of his lab coat and hoisted up in the air. He turned his head to see the mocking look of Red as he sneered at him. “Ah…RED! Put me down! You will not treat me, ZIM, like this!”_

_Red shook his head from side-to-side. “Ah, ah, ah. Not so fast, Zim. Just because I _may_ agree with you when it comes to how great Tallest Miyuki is, doesn’t change the fact that we are done messing with you.”_

_Zim scowled at him. “You two…What has growing taller than me done to your brains!? You two forget I was the one who stood by your sides since we were smeets!”_

_It was so true. At one point in their lives, the three were close. They all started out as the smallest smeets out of all the others. Red was usually the one to lead the other two as they grew up and trained. Though the trio didn’t seem to last as long as Zim would have liked, as it seems Red and Purple not only had more of the same interests, they were both considered late bloomers and were quickly shooting up in height. For a short while, it didn’t look like the height difference would ever change the friendship the three developed as smeets, and Zim so admired that about the two. They still looked out for him despite him struggling as they grew and developed. But then the three were beginning to set off on their first career options, Red and Purple both going for the military, while Zim took his interests as a scientist. That’s when Red and Purple really began to grow taller and thus started their colder attitudes at the smaller of the three. _

_Red didn’t seem fazed as he was reminded of the past. “Zim, we were idiot smeets. Obviously Pur and I grew smarter since then.”_

_Purple laughed and leaned in Zim’s face, spitting more chewed up donuts against his skin. “Yeah! Like we would ever want to hang out with someone as stupid, tiny, and useless as you.”_

_Zim growled in Red’s grip, arms lunging out to try and grab at Purple. “Take that back! Take that back!”_

_Red and Purple broke out in matching taunting, giggles just as Purple dodged Zim’s claws and Red pulled him back. The three didn’t even realize they were starting to get an audience. _

_Red grinned at Zim, a mocking gleam in his eyes. “Zim, you really should show us more respect. We _are_ your superiors now after all. I mean, look at us. We are clearly better than you…”_

_Zim shifted from trying to hit Purple, to trying to hit Red. “The only one I will ever respect is my Tallest! And you two are no Tallest!”_

_Red chuckled. “Haha, sure for now. But I would say Purple and I definitely have a good shot at taking over as leaders someday.”_

_Purple nodded in agreement. “Yeah, we’re great!”_

_A booming, threatening voice shot out across the space around them. “Oh really?”_

_Red, Purple, and Zim all froze in horror, eyes blowing wide. Red’s grip on Zim loosened and the tiny scientist plopped to the ground with a painful thump. _

_Above them, Tallest Miyuki loomed over the railing of the platform she stood on, her bright blue eyes locked on the three. The floor beneath her feet lifted up and her body was carried over the railing and gently down until she was on the ground floor, next to the cowering irkens. _

_Miyuki glared at them, arms folding behind her back. Her main gaze was on Red and Purple who were lowering themselves, trembling beneath the intimidating gaze of their Tallest. Zim was just starting to pick himself off of the ground when he realized his movements brought Miyuki’s eyes back on him, and he flinched back in fear. _

_“Ta-tallest Miy—” _

_The leader raised her hand up to silence Zim. “Quite you…”_

_The tiny scientist could only nod as an answer. _

_“So…” she started, looking back at Red and Purple. “You two believe you can be the next leaders of Irk?”_

_“D-d-did we say that?” Purple stuttered. _

_“Oh…we were just joking, my Tall—”_

_“SILENCE!” Miyuki’s voice shot out like a bullet across the area, and Red and Purple instantly knelt down, heads hung low. They didn’t speak, waiting for whatever command their leader would say next. She glared at all three, pacing in front of them. “You three have been disrupting my speech since the beginning. A speech where I was speaking out for the future of our people. Today was supposed to be a grand day. Oh, it was going to be perfect.” She looked off to the sky, a dreamy look across her face, but as quick as the gentle look came, it was gone as she scowled at them again. “So, imagine my surprise when I find three puny, ugly little irkens speaking and fighting in the middle of my speech? Do you three understand how disrespectful that is!?”_

_The three didn’t answer, exchanging worried looks. _

_Miyuki didn’t seem pleased as she eyed them before screaming out, “SPEAK!”_

_Red, Purple, and Zim instantly barked out their agreements. _

_“So, we are at an understanding? I’m glad…” She turned to the side but kept her eyes locked on them. “You two…” she gestured to the soldiers. “What are your names?”_

_“Red.”_

_“Purple.”_

_Miyuki smirked devilishly at the name. “Red and Purple…what ugly names…”_

_The two flinched at the insult but didn’t dare to speak against her. Purple looked more annoyed but bit it down. Red just bowed his head, completely understanding of why she would speak to them like that. _

_“You two are military, yes?” she asked next, glancing at their uniforms._

_“Yes, my Tallest!” Red answered instantly. _

_“Good…perhaps there is some use for you two after all.” She turned her back to them. “As punishment, I want you two to arrive at hobo 13 tomorrow morning. I have plans to accomplish, and since you two seem _so eager_ to show your worth to the empire, you both will be perfect for what I have in mind.” She turned her head to look over her shoulder, an evil look in her eyes. _

_Red felt both awe and fear as he looked at his leader before saluting her. Purple didn’t do it as quickly, still hunched over, so he quickly elbowed his friend to make Purple join in. Once his friend was also saluting, Red spoke, “Thank you for being so merciful, my Tallest. We will not disappoint you again.”_

_“Oh Red…” she sneered. “You won’t be saying how merciful I am once tomorrow comes around.” She waved them away. “You two are dismissed. Go now. I don’t want to see a trace of you for the remainder of the day.”_

_Zim watched the two quickly run off, accidentally walking over their donuts as they fled. Zim’s eyes scanned the trampled snack, not bothering to look off where his former friends ran too. If only he did. Perhaps he would have noticed how the irkens that circled around the scene were starting to slowly fade away as if they were never really there. Maybe then he would get an idea on what was really going on and be more prepared. But he didn’t._

_Above them, the pinkish sky suddenly started to grow darker, but Zim didn’t seem to notice that as well, as he finally gained the courage to look up at his leader as she settled her gaze on him again._

_“And you…what is your name?”_

_His throat felt dry and he struggled to move his lips. “I…am…”_

_“What?” Miyuki barked, eyes narrowing dangerously. “I didn’t catch that?”_

_Zim tried again, body trembling. “I am…” He still spoke very softly. _

_Miyuki sneered. “Speak up!”_

_His resolve suddenly returned, and he stood up straight, feet stomping on the ground. “I am Zim!” _

More of the irkens in the audience were fading away, now half of them gone completely.

_Miyuki seemed pleased with the reply. “So…you do have a voice?” She let out a small laugh, though there was no real joy in her voice, just the condescending tone that leaked into the chuckles. “You know, tiny things like you should really speak up more often. At least maybe then we _better_ irkens can finally realize small ones like you are around.”_

_Zim tensed up at the insult, though he would never dare speak against her. Like Red, Zim had an understanding in his mind why she would talk down to him like this. He was the one out of line…He was the one who yelled and fought during her speech…_

The audience was now almost completely gone.

_Miyuki’s body seemed to grow taller, thinner, stretching up so she was an even more intimidating threat over the tiny future invader. “So, can I ask you something, _Zim…” There was an edge to her voice that Zim noticed but couldn’t understand why that sent a whole different kind of chill down his spine.

_“A-anything, my Tallest.” _

_Miyuki gave a smile. It was not a pretty one. It tore across her thin face, jaggedly forming until each corner of her mouth was as far as they could muster. Her teeth, once the regular zipper shaped design as all other irkens were shifting in crooked angles. _

Zim blinked his eyes, not believing what he was seeing.

_“Here are my questions, Zim…”_ _she spoke, her voice sounding more_ demonic. Behind her, the last of the audience faded away like a puff of smoke. The sky was now a dark, inky black. _“Why would someone as insignificant as you dare speak out during my speech?”_

Zim trembled before the _image_ of his leader. “I…I don’t…”

_“Why,” she interrupted, crooked teeth gleaming in non-existent light and eyes unnervingly wide, “would I waste my precious time talking to an unimportant irken such as yourself?”_

This…this didn’t feel right anymore. Zim looked around, finally taking notice of his surroundings, or more like lack of surroundings. It was only him now. Him and…Miyuki…? He tried to find something, anything! Anything besides the nightmarish version of his beloved Tallest. Yet, there was nothing.

No, wait…?

There was something else. Behind Miyuki was a small dot in the background. Something that was hard to make out, except the color. An unnervingly familiar blueish-green color. It was moving, growing…but Zim couldn’t make out what it was yet. He tried, but before he could properly get a chance and make a guess at what the object in the distance was, Miyuki stepped in front of his gaze. With a shaking figure, he hesitantly looked back to her, only to let out a cry of fear. Her once beautifully rare blue eyes were gone, replaced with a blazing yellow color.

“Why,” she spoke again, her feminine voice fading, “would I bother any of my time to the very irken who has been a faulty defect since he was a smeet…”

The blue/green object in the distance was getting closer now, but Miyuki never stopped talking.

“The very irken who failed at being an invader…”

The object was even closer! Zim could finally tell what it was, and his eyes were wide in terror. He was no longer watching Miyuki.

“The very irken who doomed our planet with years of darkness and destruction…”

The object was nothing that should exist anymore. It was a blob…a horrible gelatinous-like blob that Zim should know too well. After all, he did create it many years ago. It was directly behind Miyuki now. The invader let out a startled cry and reached for his leader.

In a flash, the nightmarish scene glitched out around him, replaced with the actual background, the actual building Zim was in when the horrible action that was about to happen in this nightmare really took place. 

They were in one of the science facilities on Vort. Zim was still dressed in his white lab coat uniform as the non-horrific version of Miyuki stood before him. No, stood wasn’t the right word. She cowered before him, but not because of Zim. Because of what he unleashed by accident.

The very blue/green blob sprung out over Zim’s head before he even realized what was going on. Miyuki’s mouth sprung up as if she was screaming out in fright and arms raising up so she could attempt to shield herself from the blob.

With tears in his eyes, Zim reached out for her in a vain attempt to rescue his beloved leader. The scene going on around him was silent, but Miyuki’s demonic voice still echoed around, mocking Zim as he watched the final part play out.

“_The very irken…”_ The blob was on the Tallest in seconds, “_who killed me.”_ The sound from the real memory finally erupted out, letting Zim remember the last final scream of agony as his Tallest was devoured alive.

Zim closed his eyes shut, hands shooting up to grab at his antennae, shielding himself from the horrific noise. But her screams would not fade, even as the image of the blob and remains of the female irken’s body vanished in a puff of smoke. It grew and grew to deafening levels. Tears were streaming from Zim’s eyes, completely unaware that his white lab coat was gone now, and he was back in his invader uniform.

He fell to his knees, still pinning his antennae to the side of his head in hopes to drown out the scream. He couldn’t bear the noise anymore. He couldn’t! He needed to drown it out somehow! So, he too screamed. He raised up his voice until it matched Miyuki’s, and then he screamed even louder. He screamed and screamed, not caring for whatever damage he would bring to his throat. All he wanted was to be rid of the death cries of his former leader. He wanted the memory of it all to be buried away!

_Please!_ He would think, too busy with keeping his voice at that high level. _Please! I’ll take anything over this! Anything to not hear this torment anymore! Please! Someone! Anyone! GIR! Computer! Red! Purple! _His chest was starting to get tight. He was starting to lose his breath. His tears completely covered his face as he searched his mind for anyone who could save him from this nightmare. With one last attempt to free himself, he called out a name that he himself didn’t even register he was belting out in his panicked state. “DIB!”

His lungs finally gave out and he collapsed on the ground, sobbing quietly. 

Silence.

Miuyki’s agonized cries were gone. Zim’s terrified wails were gone. Zim was left alone, in a dark void, fat tears still dripping down his face.

He didn’t know how long he stayed like that, sprawled out on the ground, crying like he has never cried before. He didn’t care. As long as the scream was gone, that’s all that mattered now. So, he let himself wallow in this quietness, not bothering to even get up. He was fully ready to let the silence consume him.

Only…it wasn’t silent anymore.

Laughter…that’s what broke it. It started off soft only to grow until it was moving around like an echo around Zim. The irken sniffled, forcing his body to sit up just in time to see a little floating triangle hovering over him.

Bill was still giggling to himself as he cracked his eye open to take in the pitiful state Zim was in. “Wow…now that was a show.”

Zim’s voice was too hoarse to speak properly. He tried to call out Bill’s name, but it only came out in strained cry and then followed by a coughing fit.

Bill snapped his fingers and a cup of tea popped up in front of the alien. “Here! Have a sip.”

Zim stared at the cup floating in front of him for a moment. Only to have a fit of rage hit him and slapped the cup away. He stood up, teary eyes glaring at him. “You…” he choked out. “What was that?!”

Bill raised his hands up. “Whoa now. Don’t blame me for your nightmares.”

“I…I don’t get nightmares!” Zim tried to shout, but it only made him cough more. “You…you did something to me!”

“Quite the accusation you’re throwing at me. Not even going to ask why I’m paying you another visit?” Bill put on his best hurt look as he magically pulled up a chair for him to sit in. “You know, you sure are acting ungrateful.”

“UNGRATEFUL!?” Zim managed to call out before another coughing fit broke out. “This…this was not part of our plan, Bill!”

The triangle gave him a look. “Yeah, and I don’t think getting captured by the Pines family when all you had to do was grab some books was the plan either.”

Zim hissed. “You should have warned me about the others! You set me up!”

Bill laughed. “Set you up? You making it sound like I have something against you, bug-eyes. No, no, no, Zimmy. I want to help you out.”

“By tormenting me with those…those…_lies!_”

Bill rolled his eye. “I didn’t see much lies going on. Maybe exaggerations, sure, but lies? Oh no.” His cane popped up and he twirled it in his hands for a moment. “Let’s just get real here Zim. All we just saw…all you just re-lived, that was just your past coming back at you. It happens to the best of us. I know that just as well as you do. Getting angry at me isn’t going to change anything that happened.”

Zim was shaking in anger. He wanted to speak out against that some more, but a thought crossed his mind. His trembling ceased and he glowered at the demon. “You did this to the Dib too…didn’t you?”

Bill never stopped his playing with his cane, not bothering to cast Zim a look. “I did, what now?”

“The Dib…you spoke to him too, didn’t you?”

“I did.” Bill didn’t even bother to hide this fact. “Just trying to get a leg up on the competition for you, Zimmy my boy. Isn’t so much better when your enemy is mentally scarred?” There was a look in Bill’s eye, but the alien didn’t catch wind to that.

The irken sneered. “Dib is _my_ enemy! Only I can decide his fate! Not you! Don’t you forget I am the one in charge here!”

Bill’s eye widened in shock, his cane actually falling from his hand. He stared off at Zim for a long moment before he burst out in a crazed laughter. “Hahahahahahahahaha! Oh my god! Did I just hear that correctly! Ahahahahahahahaha! Oh man, your face right now! You…you actually…hahahahaha…this is too rich!”

Zim let out another hiss. “What!? What is so funny!?”

“You! You’re hilarious!” He let his laughter go on a bit longer before settling down, wiping a tear from his eye. “Oh, man, I needed a good laugh. Thanks for that, Zim. I appreciate it.”

“Zim was not joking!”

Bill shook side-to-side. “Oh, I know you weren’t. That’s what makes this funnier!”

The area around them began to tremble and Bill and Zim both gasped out in shock, the tension that formed from Bill’s mockery vanishing.

“Oh damn it…” Bill cursed. “Not much time left…That idiot Stan.” He let out a sigh before looking back at Zim. “Look, kid. I don’t have much time left and with the Pines twins cooking up a plan against me, I don’t know when I’ll get to talk to you again.”

“What do you mean?” Zim asked, only to stumble as the ground before him began to quake.

Bill let out another mumbled curse before glaring at Zim. “Get those journals, Zim. I need them! Get them and get away from the Mystery Shack, asap! You understand what that word means? It means do it all now.” Bill’s body was beginning to fade away.

“W-wait! I’m not done speaking to you!”

Bill didn’t seem to know or care about what else Zim wanted to talk about, so he quickly tried to wave him off with quick promises. “Yeah, I know. You’ll get your planets; you’ll get your praise…yadda yadda yadda…”

His entire body was almost gone, and Zim tried to reach for him, but another tremble of the ground made him tumble down. He lifted up his head, locking his glare with the demon’s.

“Get the journals…” Bill repeated before he vanished. Zim seethed in anger, boring his eyes into the space Bill was just as the ground below him cracked and a blinding white light erupted out, and his body plummeted down.

The quaking of the ground turned out to be Stan shaking him awake.

“Hey!” the man shouted, roughly grabbing at Zim’s shoulder. “You better wake up now!”

Zim let out an annoyed sound as he swiped at Stan. “Zim is awake!”

He opened his eyes, glaring at the old man, catching sight of Ford who was suspiciously looking over him from the back.

“About time…” Stan spoke, crossing his arms. “You really think you can go sleeping when I’m in charge, then you have another thing coming, pal…”

“Didn’t I tell you that I don’t make friends with enemies?” Zim tried to stand up, but his head was dizzy. He let his body rest against the couch a bit longer, holding his head.

Stan looked like he was about to respond, when Ford pushed forward, eyes never leaving Zim.

“You spoke to him…didn’t you?”

Zim didn’t need any clarification to know who Ford was talking about. He kept his head down, not giving him the opportunity to see the troubled look stuck on the alien’s face. He decided to play dumb. “Zim doesn’t know what you are talking about.”

“Bill…” Ford spat out. “You talked to him, didn’t you? What did you two discuss?”

The irken let his anger rise again, pushing away his lasting nerves and letting all his rage consume his face. “I don’t have to tell you shit!”

Stan ground his teeth together, hands balling into fists. “Why you…” To his shock, Ford was the one who acted out in his irritation.

Ford sprung his hands forward before picking Zim up by the collar of his shirt. “I’m not playing games with you, Zim! I want answers now!”

Zim struggled in Ford’s tight hold. “You didn’t make the Dib talk about his encounter with Bill!”

“That’s because I trust Dib! You, on the other hand, do not deserve that trust! Now I will only ask again. What did you two discuss!”

“NOTHING!”

Ford tugged Zim closer. “Don’t lie to me!”

“I do not lie!” Zim roughly pushed against Ford, making the old man let him go. “I didn’t even have time to properly talk to him, because you idiots woke me up! I wasn’t done with him! He had to answer for his misdeeds against me! He dared to mock me with something completely false and I will not stand for that!”

Ford and Stan looked at the enraged alien, stunned by his words.

Zim could have sworn he heard the scream again! He grabbed at his head before his anger spilled out in a short yell. “Aaaah! I don’t understand! Why would he do that!? What did he have to gain from tormenting me like that!? What!?”

Stan looked at Ford, completely at a loss of what to do. Ford however never tore his eyes away from the distressed alien.

“I never did anything wrong!” Zim continued to rant, though he didn’t seem to realize what he was ranting about now. “Never! I was loyal! I was ready to do anything to protect her! I was willing to give my life if it meant to please her! I didn’t do it!!! I would never hurt her! Never!” He was growling. “How dare Bill do that to me! Make me even remotely believe…believe that I…” The fire in him was quickly dying down. Tears were slipping away again, and he hesitantly looked up, his eyes glued to Ford and Stan. “I…I didn’t do it…”

There was a heavy silence that followed, none of the three knowing what to do or say now.

Stan could only uncomfortably rub at the back of his head. “Jeeez…”

Ford took a breath, clearing his throat. “Zim…”

Zim flinched away.

Ford paused before trying again. He reached a hand over, not attempting to grab at the irken, just letting his open palm settle in the space between them. “Zim…please listen to me. No more yelling, no more arguing. Just a simple, calm discussion.”

Zim didn’t speak, he also didn’t reach for Ford’s hand. He did, however, slowly settle back down on the couch.

Ford took that as a good sign and went to sit next to him. Stan awkwardly looked around when he was the last one standing before slowly scooting closer to his chair, unintentionally making a show of it as he took longer than he wanted to, which made the other two stare at him.

Ford gave his brother a look before sighing and turning to Zim again. “Okay, can I ask something before we start?”

“…” Zim opened his mouth but closed it. He nodded his head instead.

“Your…let’s call it partnership with Bill…do you still intend of going through with it.” Ford had a feeling he knew what the alien was going to say, but the answer wasn’t really what he was going for. It was the look that crossed Zim’s eyes. Even with contacts, the emotion was clear, and it was all Ford needed, despite whatever he would say.

There was hesitance. That was the perfect way to describe what the old man saw. A smile gently formed on his own face.

Zim sighed before finally talking. “Of course. This planet is marked for conquering under the Irken Armada. I will never rest until this planet is vanquished and I return to my leaders as a hero. Bill has the means to give me what I want, so I will not give up so easily just because he was…unreasonable.”

“I see,” Ford spoke. “Well…thank you for answering honestly, Zim.”

A troubled look took over the irken’s gaze. “Yes…of course…”

Ford let his thoughts collect before speaking again. “Okay, look. I can ramble on over and over about how bad Bill is and how you shouldn’t trust him. Obviously, that isn’t enough to convince you of anything.”

“Yes,” Zim agreed.

“But Zim…I don’t think you ever fully understood _why_ all of us have been saying all this stuff about Bill to you.”

Zim scoffed. “Of course, I understand. You just want to stop me in my plans to destroy you all.”

Ford grinned. “Well, that may be true for Dib or maybe Dipper and everyone else, but…not really the reason for me.”

That made the disguised alien lift his head up in curiosity. “Eh?”

There was a gentle chuckle. “Don’t get me wrong here. I want my planet and the entire human race to be as safe as possible from this _mighty_ alien threat.” He grinned when Zim smirked at the phrasing he used. “But for the most part, I just want to speak out as a fellow person who worked with Bill.” He took a deep breath as he let his shame-filled past come back to him. “I know most of what I’m about to say is stuff you probably already heard or figured out for yourself, but please hear me out. You see, I was like you when it comes to Bill. I trusted him. I thought he would give me everything I ever dreamed of. He promised it all, and nobody could change my mind. I had my own person warn me of my actions, just like we are doing with you. And just like you, I refused to listen. I was so caught up in my belief that Bill was a friend, a partner, that I never considered he was a threat to me until it was too late. I lost so much thanks to him. My relationships, my sanity, my dreams…everything I had crumbled to dust because of him.”

To his shock, Zim felt his own eyes widen as he actually listened to the words of this human. He didn’t understand why he was compelled to finally let his words sink in, maybe it was because he was still exhausted after everything that has happened before. Whatever the reason, he was letting Ford’s speech reach him, and the irken didn’t know how he felt about this realization.

“Bill isn’t the type to just bend over and do the bidding of others…”

Zim was briefly reminded of how Bill dared to laugh at him after Zim claimed he was in charge, and a deep hatred started to bubble up. He shoved the feeling away, but the sting it made remained.

“You don’t have to believe me if you want,” Ford continued. “But I’m pleading with you right now, Zim. Not because my planet and family are in danger, not because I want to stop you, but because I was in the same position. I know exactly what Bill is doing with you right now. You act like you have a handle on the situation now, but all you are doing is letting Bill move the strings he is using to control you tighter around your neck. Keep this up, and he’ll leave you to hang, with no one left to blame but yourself.”

Ford stared at Zim, who was now lowering his head to keep his face hidden. He didn’t mind. He wasn’t asking for Zim to speak back. He got out what he wanted to say and was done. He looked past the irken, gaze looking out a window.

He could make out four figures emerging from the distance in the forest and smile. He stood, gesturing for Stan to get up. “The others seemed to return.” He looked back at Zim and moved a hand to be in the irken’s line of vision. “Come, let’s go greet them, huh?”

Zim looked over the hand, taking note of the extra finger before pushing it away. He stood up and marched out of the room, not caring when the twins had their eyes stuck on his back.

He walked out of the room, not daring to show an ounce of emotion. No. Invaders do not feel emotion. They don’t!

He could feel the remnants of his tears and bit away a scowl.

Invaders never quit. Invaders never give in to primitive feelings. Invaders are cold, ruthless creatures that were designed to kill. Nothing ever troubles them, and nothing can ever persuade them to change their ways. Invaders are the perfect irken, the only ones above invaders are Tallest. That is true and since that is all true, then Zim must be all those things. He was a cold-hearted, war-driven creature that will stop at nothing to get what he deserves. Yes! It all made—

Suddenly the front door open before the alien could complete his thoughts. He didn’t have time to react because GIR came barging in the house, instantly colliding with his master.

“AAAH!” Zim cried out in pain as GIR cuddled against Zim’s chest.

“Master! I missed you!” the robot hugged the irken tightly, accidentally constricting Zim’s airway. “Guess what!? I rode me a turkey! I think it was a turkey! It had hooves like a turkey!”

“G-GIR…” Zim struggled to speak as he pried his minion’s arms away from his neck. Once he could breathe again, he gave the android a look. GIR was smiling widely at him tongue sticking out cutely. He gave a small huff, not wanting to admit how he felt much calmer now that his robot was back with him. “I see you had an eventful journey with the enemy…”

“I did!”

Ford and Stan came in shortly after that, looking down at the fallen alien and his robot.

“Aw,” Stan commented. “Don’t you two look sweet.”

“Silence…” Zim muttered, but no edge was in his voice. He stood up, holding GIR in his arms as he did. He stepped back as the older twins walked out the door to greet the others as they returned.

“Master?” GIR spoke up, a smile still proudly showing.

“Yes GIR?”

“I ate cotton candy!”

“You did?” Zim carried GIR over until he was as close to the door as the monitor would allow. He could briefly make out Dib’s stupid face as he was saying something to Stan and Ford.

“Yeah, huh!” GIR giggled, and only the robot took notice of the smallest upturn of Zim’s mouth at hearing him laugh. GIR felt happy to make his master make a face and snuggled closer, closing his eyes.

Meanwhile, Zim kept his eyes locked on Dib as he was practically engulfed in sickeningly sweet…ugh…happiness from the Pines family. It was disgusting! So Zim decided to show off his displeasure with a fake gag, catching the attention of the humans. He smirked at the annoyed look that crossed Dib’s face, his good mood finally fully restored. _That’s more like it…_he thought.

This is what mattered now. The annoyed glare of his enemy. Even if Zim couldn’t fully muster all his energy back after all he’s been through in the past day, he could always feel a lift in spirit at the negativity that could easily radiate from dear ol’ Dib Membrane.

The others returned inside, Dib ended up spouting out some outrageous lies on how Zim tried to do something against Stan and Ford. Puh, if only that Dib knew…no wait, he won’t know!

Yes, Dib would never know about everything that happened while he was gone, despite what Ford says to him. Zim will deny every accusation, because the irken would be damned if he let his enemy even remotely think that he, Zim, actually…actually…

The alien viciously wiped at his cheek to make sure any remnants of his tears were gone. He only focused again when Ford asked about the uni-something hair and then Dib gave him a wicked grin. It made Zim confused and slightly worry. Did the Dib actually know somehow about what had gone on while he was away?! No impossible? But then why is he giving me that loo—oh…

GIR was gagging and before he could pull his robot away from his arms, Zim’s back was coated in a disgusting vomit of hair and glitter, Dib’s laughter filling the room.

“I hate you…” Zim growled at his enemy and Dib didn’t even look fazed, the nerve of that human!

“Feelings mutual,” he said before going on to talk about how hungry he was and how he would cook for everyone…everyone most likely meaning the Pines family and him. Zim wasn’t stupid, he knew the Dib would never do something nice for him. Not that he cared of course, because not like Zim would ever do something nice back.

When he was alone again when the humans and GIR wandered away, Zim took that time to try and calm down. He tried not to let his emotions get to him, because, again, invaders had no emotion. He tried to keep his mind at peace, tried to ignore the vivid memories that plagued his mind…the scream…

Of course, Dib had to rear his ugly head back in the room and breaking Zim of his concentration!

“Get to the point…” Zim demanded to the human, not bothering to fully listen to whatever Dib was saying.

Dib groaned, rolling his eyes at his enemy. “Come to the kitchen and eat already. I know you get hungry too, even though you don’t show it.”

Please…how dare that human act like he knows and understands the mighty Zim. He doesn’t know anything about him, and Dib never will…He didn’t even feel like gracing the idiot, big-headed human with a reply to his comment as he marched past him and to the kitchen.

Zim could see Dipper and Mabel scurry around the kitchen, pulling out different supplies for Dib. Stan was sitting at the table, watching the young twins. GIR was running around, probably thinking he was helping, but all he was doing was getting in the way of the twins as they tried to maneuver around the small space. Ford was rummaging through the shelves, grabbing and eyeing different food items.

Dib could be heard chuckling behind him and Zim turned to face him. “What is funny?”

“Nothing really…” Dib responded, no longer feeling annoyed at the time. “Just…It’s just nice to see such a full house like this. I’m not exactly used to this.”

Zim thought over Dib’s words before scoffing. “Spend a day at my ho-home and you’ll see it’s not much different there. GIR always manages to make the place feel like this.”

Dib grinned. “Was that an invitation to come to your house, Space Boy?”

“In your dreams, Worm-child.”

Dib rolled his eyes. “That insult doesn’t even make sense.”

“Liar.”

A laugh came out before Dib could stop it and he shook his head. “You just never change Zim. Even when you look or act as you do, you still end up the same.”

Zim gave Dib a curious look. “And what is that supposed to mean?”

The paranormal investigator just shrugged. “You know…it doesn’t matter.” He stepped forward. “I’m hungry so I’m gonna cook now.” He paused, hesitating over his thoughts and turned to his foe. “You can eat pasta, right?”

Zim blinked, confused by the question. “Huh?”

“I’ve seen you eat pasta before. Back in hi skool. You _can_ eat that right?”

The irken was stunned. “You…you are including me?”

Dib gave him a look. “I’m not heartless, Zim. Besides, I don’t want you to die of starvation. I’d rather keep you alive long enough to make sure your autopsy is at its best when it finally happens.”

Aaaaaand just like that, Zim’s stunned feeling was gone, replaced by his own annoyance. “Of course…” He gave a smirk to display irritation before turning away. “Yes, Zim can eat the pasta. Better be up to Zim’s standards when it is complete.”

Dib gawked at him before scowling and grabbing him by the arm. “Oh no, alien scum. I’m not doing this for you. You want food, you are gonna make it yourself!”

“Wha—!?” He felt his body get dragged closer to the stove.

The young man ignored the protests coming from the alien and looked over at Mabel. “Hey? You guys have stuff to make spaghetti?”

“I love spaghetti!” Mabel shouted.

Dipper chuckled at his sister, looking up at Dib. “Yeah! I’ll get the stuff!”

“Thanks.”

Zim glared at Dib. “I am _not_ helping you cook!”

“Too bad. Because there is no way in hell, I’m cooking for you. You want to eat? You gotta help out. If not go hungry for the day. Be my guest.” Dib had that annoying smirk on his face again, and it got Zim’s blood boiling in anger.

“Agh! You meddlesome creature!” Zim roughly grabbed at the pot Dib was holding. “Fine! But only because I too require sustenance!”

“Thought you’d say that,” Dib said, looking smug because he knew he won, and it infuriated Zim even more!

“I really hate you; you know?”

Dib’s smile never faded away. “I hate you too.”

Zim gave him a look, a surprisingly comfortable silence, albeit one fueled by a mutual hatred between two enemies, took place. It was only broken by the startling announcement of Mabel as he showed off the pasta to the two.

Zim let out a cry of surprise, dropping the pot. It clattered down, accidentally hitting Dib’s leg painfully before clattering to the ground.

“Ah! Dang it, Zim!”

The evening went on, with Zim’s laughter now filling the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter is done! I am so happy! Thank you all for all the wonderfully positive responses to this story. I can't tell you guys enough how much it means to me. The comments, the fanart, the support, it's all just warms my heart. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Now poor Zim is getting emotional, even if he won't admit to it. So yeah, I did throw in my own head cannon about Zim's past and mixed it with the trial. I hope everyone is cool with that. I don't know, I just feel like with how loyal Zim is with his leaders, accidentally killing a former Tallest (technically two former Tallests) would mess him up. The poor boy's been traumatized and he won't show it off. But Bill sure will love to throw it in his face. In case people forget, Bill's a real bad guy lol. 
> 
> Okay, I'm done rambling again. I can chat on and on about this kind of thing, so I'm stopping myself before I get out of hand. Thank you all for reading. Please leave a comment and kudos if you haven't yet and I'll see you all next time!


	7. From Fights to Makeovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim and Dib end up alone in a room together, which of course ends up in disaster. The two need to cool off and they both surprisingly end up relying on a different Pine's family member to do such a task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I'm a bit late with this update. I recently got the game Borderlands 3 and I've been very much distracted by the game that I ended up not having time to work on writing. Plus I've been having the urge to draw as well so I've been drawing a lot of pictures for my tumblr blog. Haha. 
> 
> But I'm back with a rather fun chapter. After everything our poor Zim and Dib have been through, I think the two deserve a moment of peace. Of course this is still Dib and Zim, and peace isn't something that is just easy to come by. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Zim muttered to himself as tomato sauce went splashing up and hitting him in the face. He glared daggers at Dib who whistled innocently while he continued to stir the sauce. He flicked the tomatoey glob away from his face before elbowing Dib harshly at his side then returning to the noodles.

The two had been working in a bitter silence since they started cooking. The only words exchanged between the two was when Dib told Zim to cook the noodles, earning a rather loud, “DO NOT TELL ZIM WHAT TO DO!”

Dib glared at him for that, since Zim purposely screamed that in his ear when they were only standing a few inches away, muttering out a, “Jeez, Zim…” before he decided to move on to cut some tomatoes for the sauce.

While the two cooked, Ford and Dipper had left to go outside and set up the protection spell, against Bill. The unicorn hair was still coated in the slimy substance that was GIR’s vomit, so the old man forced his nephew to wear some gloves, not that Dipper was complaining. How a robot could vomit was a mystery the two humans didn’t want to know about.

That left Stan and Mabel in the kitchen with said robot, their job, or more like Mabel’s job: distract him from causing trouble. This resulted with GIR happily sitting next to the young girl, playing with a new toy piggy that Zim had to pull from the android’s head in order to keep him still, otherwise, GIR wouldn’t stop bugging Zim and almost knocking down the boiling water that the irken stood in front of.

All of this resulted in a steady quietness around the kitchen. Stan was focused on a newspaper, the enemies refusing to speak, and the only noise coming from the giggling of Mabel and GIR as they went back and forth from playing to working on the sweaters again.

At the stove, Dib stared at his enemy from the corner of his eye, mind racing around with so many thoughts. He hadn’t forgotten how Ford had mentioned something happened while he was gone with the twins. He wanted to know what exactly went on during his absence. Did Zim try and attack Stan and Ford while he was gone? Did he try and escape? Or maybe…did Zim go after the journals again? No, the journals were hidden now, Ford probably putting them in his labs for safekeeping. Plus, they did have the scanners attached inside them so Zim couldn’t step anywhere near without getting a painful shock. He knew Zim as a lot of things, but he wasn’t a complete moron. Zim _was_ incredibly stubborn…and loud…and very, _very_ annoying, but even Dib had to admit that his foe wasn’t always as stupid as he sometimes acted. Zim wouldn’t constantly go somewhere in the house when he knew it would only cause him pain.

No, if anything, the most likely scenario of what Zim could have done, as far as Dib could think of, was maybe…oh! Take off the ankle monitor! Yeah, that had to be it! Dib frowned over at the alien again, who remained unaware of the glare going his way, or maybe Zim was just ignoring it. Either way, it didn’t matter. The accusations Dib was coming up with wouldn’t end, even if the alien spared the human a glance.

So…Zim must have tried to find a way to remove the monitor without getting hurt. It was the only thing that made logical sense to Dib. After all, it’s not like his enemy would…relax and just lay around! Right? Although…there was still something that didn’t seem right with this idea. Something was still bugging the paranormal investigator.

Dib’s mind briefly flashed back to right when he went to bring Zim back to the kitchen before he started cooking. He remembered the way Zim was acting then…heck, he was kind of acting like that now still. Sure, maybe to an outsider Zim may not be behaving any different than he normally would, but over the years, Dib would say he has become an expert on Zim.

He’s known his alien foe for most of his life now and dedicated most of that time to studying Zim and his actions. When they first met, Zim was nothing but a loud, dedicated irken, albeit a bit clumsily stupid with his plans to take over the earth. He had a bad knack for underestimated those around him, whether it be Dib himself, Gaz, GIR, or really anyone else that could be near him at the time. Dib had decided that was one of Zim’s biggest flaws, that he would never think ahead of how someone else could be just as ‘brilliant’ as he was and just assume that they were too stupid and idiotic to find a way to stop his plans.

That was just how Zim was for most of Dib’s childhood until they ended up reaching hi skool. It was then, Dib noticed, Zim started to change. It wasn’t an obvious change and it wasn’t something that just happened overnight. If anything, this was something that was building up since the two were younger. The exact time this change started Dib couldn’t pinpoint, but it was definitely more noticeable around freshman year of hi skool.

Zim’s lackluster actions were starting to become more prominent. Instead of boasting about his next evil plan to Dib, he took up petty annoying habits just to get a small rise out of the human. World domination seemed to be placed on the backburner while Zim focused more on simple and harmless pranks at Dib or snide remarks here and there. Sure, his personality may have been the same, but Dib never was one to look at just the surface level when it comes to Zim.

Even with his real eyes hidden under those contacts of his, Dib could see that the once endless passion and determination Zim had in his younger days was fading finally. Dib never let that stop his own goals though, like learning more about his enemy and ways to stop him. Just because Zim was acting differently doesn’t mean he stopped his own dedications altogether.

Dib _was_ close though…close to just letting go of his desires to exposing Zim for the monster he believed him to be, but there was always that nagging feeling in the back of his mind that he couldn’t quit. So even when Gaz would bug him about his choices, or when he and his dad would fight more and more about the truth about the paranormal, or even when Zim himself wouldn’t hold his end of their rivalry up and not make up an evil plan for weeks on end, Dib knew he couldn’t quit yet. And boy was he glad he didn’t.

That day Zim broke into his house to get the journal back from him was probably the closest Zim has ever been to his old ways in a long time. It was almost head-spinning by how quickly Zim was acting like that tiny alien who marched into his life when Dib was just on the verge of twelve. Chasing him across the united states was almost like being a kid again and even as he worked with the Pines family to capture Zim and restrain him, Dib still felt as giddy as he did as a child. He was fighting Zim again like normal! The two were arguing like they used to. Everything was just as he remembered it!

Then Zim made that face…he tried to hide it with an emotionless mask, but Dib was no fool. He could see that contemplative look that was stuck on Zim’s face. The same look he would always get in the middle of classes in hi skool. He looked tired, like something had completely worn him out and stripped him of everything that made him Zim. It was like someone punched the air out of him right when Zim was back in his groove.

That led Dib back to thinking of what could have possibly gone on while he, Dipper, Mabel, and GIR were away. He still had his bets on Zim trying to remove the ankle monitor, but nothing Stan and Ford could have possibly done after that would have resulted in Zim behaving like this again. So perhaps something _else_ had happened? But what?

What or who could have possibly made such a drastic emotional change in such a short amount…of…

Then an idea struck him. Dib himself had done the same thing since arriving here at Gravity Falls. Emotionally, he was fine. He almost lost his cool once before his nap, but it was still pretty tame, especially when compared to how he was after he slept. All because of Bill.

But no…Zim couldn’t have been in contact with Bill so quickly, right? And plus, Zim was working with Bill! Bill seemed to be a lot of things, but he was no idiot, that’s for sure. Messing with the one person on his side, why would he do that? What could that triangle have to gain with knocking Zim back down to…

He took that chance to glance at Zim again, taking a hard look at the bags under the alien’s eyes and just how pale he looked, that was definitely not Zim’s normal green hue.

Zim’s fingers flinched against the wooden spoon he used to stir the pasta, and his eyes flickered to Dib. They instantly narrowed down suspiciously. “What?” he hissed.

Dib felt his heart rate spike at being caught and he turned back to the sauce. “Nothing.”

Zim opened his mouth to speak, but the only thing that came out was a sigh. He shook his head, returning all his attention back on the almost completed pasta.

The silence returned, but not for Dib’s mind.

He just couldn’t piece together everything he was thinking of now. When had figuring out things become so complicated? He used to be so fast at realizing something when it started. Sure, he had his slip-ups here and there, but even after those, he could connect the dots just as quickly afterward. This time? Nope. What made this all the more frustrating is that he was starting to believe that even if he knew of the full truth of what happened while he was gone, it wouldn’t stop the confusion he was feeling, especially if his Bill hunch was correct.

So, as he stirred in the final spices for the sauce, Dib could only hope and pray that his hunch on Zim attempting just a simple escape attempt was correct and force his mind to ignore the mental image of that wicked little triangle.

His only saving grace was the fact that at this moment Ford and Dipper were completing the protection spell against Bill.

“So Grunkle Stan?” Mabel had spoken up in the middle of Dib’s troubling thoughts, hands laying out a small sweater on the table, and officially breaking the silence that filled the room. “About your makeover…”

Stan groaned, slapping down the newspaper he was reading against the table. “Ah, you didn’t forget about that?”

“I never forget about a makeover.” The seriousness in Mabel’s voice was enough to make Dib sputter out a repressed laugh as he listened in. She turned to GIR, the little robot now back in his dog costume. “So GIR? What color do you think would be better for Grunkle Stan?” She leaned her hands away, under the table only to pull them back up to magically show off the different types of makeup in her grip. “Hot pink or coral blue?”

GIR let out a delighted scream, grabbing the blue lip gloss from Mabel and eating it in one gulp, the blue color smudging against his dog suit.

Mabel stared at the robot for a moment, stunned before slowly pulling her makeup closer to her chest. “Hot pink, it is then.”

“Sweetie,” Stan spoke up, adjusting the newspaper until it covered his face. “I know we made a bet, but there is no way I’m spending the rest of the day coated in some pink gunk.”

The young girl grinned determinedly, making a move to stand on the table, holding up the pink lipstick. She didn’t say anything, just locked her eyes on her Grunkle who peeked at her over his paper.

“Mabel…” Stan slowly began to stand up when she edged closer. “What are you doing?” He took cautious steps away. Mabel then jumped at him and Stan screamed out in fright, backing away from his chair and letting it clatter noisily to the ground. He bolted out the kitchen, Mabel and GIR hot on his heels. “Aaah! Get away!”

Zim and Dib watched as the three ran out, Dib not holding back a smile and Zim giving them a puzzling look. “This makeup…” Zim had started before he realized who he was left to speak to. “Is it a weapon of sorts?”

Dib sputtered, shaking his head. “What? You’ve been on this planet for…how long now…and you don’t know what makeup is?”

Zim glared at Dib. “Why is that a problem?”

Dib rolled his eyes. “It’s not. Just…it amazes me how you can seem to know so much about different things on Earth and yet still not know about tiny little details, like makeup.”

“Do not ignore my question, human. I still require to know the information.”

At Zim’s demand, Dib just let out an annoyed huff. “Why do you even think it is a weapon, to begin with?”

Zim gestured with his free hand at the door where the other humans and GIR ran through. “Did you not see the Stan’s reaction? Why else would he scream and run away in fright?”

The paranormal investigator groaned. “Oh my god, Zim, you are clueless…”

“Zim is not! You lie, pitiful earth boy! You lie!” The irken lifted up the wooden spoon he held and proceeded to wrack at Dib’s head.

“Ow! Quit it, that kind of hurts!”

“Ha! Victory for Zim then!”

“Ugh…” Dib yanked the spoon away from the alien. “You are worse than a child, you know that?” He tossed the spoon to the sink, before leaning back and picking up the strainer. “The noodles should be done. They’ve been in their long enough…” He handed the strainer to Zim. “Just dump the noodles and water in that over the sink. I’ll deal with the rest.

Zim gave Dib a sharp look, before tugging the strainer out of the human’s grip. “You still haven’t answered Zim’s question.

“Ugh…makeup is just different products we humans put on our faces to make us look…I don’t know, prettier, I guess? I don’t wear it, so I don’t get the appeal. Not everyone likes to wear that stuff.”

“Is that why that Stan had reacted in such a way?” Zim asked next, curiously. He walked around so he could get to the sink, carefully carrying the boiling pot of water and noodles.

“Kind of…” Dib shrugged. “Mabel’s most likely going to just make Stan look silly. Makeup only looks nice if you apply it right. Plus, for a lot of guys, they think it’s too girly and we ended up building up this stigma against guys who want to wear it.”

As the invader poured the noodles in the strainer, he let out a scoff, that made Dib look his way. “You humans are so weird when it comes to gender. Back on Irk, we never put up with these…gender roles, that you earthlings seem so keen on focusing on as of late.”

“Really?” Dib’s fascination was growing. “That’s actually kind of interesting.” A smile was forming on his face. “What else is different about your species?”

“Well that’s easy…for one there’s—” Zim suddenly stopped speaking, placing the drained noodles on the counter. Dib paused in his work on the sauce, eyeing the alien when he went silent.

“Uh Zim?” he ended up asking, raising a brow.

“Wait a second!” the irken yelled out, a look of realization forming on his face only for it to instantly morph into a sharp glare. “Zim will not fall for such tricks!”

Dib’s face fell in confusion. “Uh…what tricks?”

“That!” Zim dramatically pointed at Dib’s face. “You dare try and get information on my species and planet by manipulating my mind!? Well ha! Zim has caught you in your little plan, Dib-stink! Yet another pitiful failure!”

Dib hated how his chest tightened at that word again before he took a calming breath, but the defensive tone he took up didn’t fade away. “Jeez, Zim! I was just trying to have a civil conversation with you. Why do you always think I am up to something?”

There was a flash of emotion over those contact covered eyes. “Why do _I_ think…” he trailed off before letting out an incredulous laugh. “Wow! You know Dib? You are right about one thing…I don’t know every little detail about your disgusting planet, but at least I know about your English language well enough. What’s the word that’s popping to mind right now…oh yeah! Hypocrisy!”

“Wh-what?!” The defensive mode went into hyperdrive as Dib had at least enough sense to turn off the burner before turning onto Zim. “How the hell am I being a hypocrite right now?”

“You are kidding me?!” Zim raised his hands up in the air before letting out a humorless laugh. “Every damn day with you, it’s…” he lowered his voice in a poor imitation of his enemy’s voice, “Zim, what are you up to today,’ or ‘Zim tell me your evil plans already!’” He returned his voice to normal, giving Dib a look. “You act like it is so bad that I assume you are up to the worse against me, that you ignore the fact you have been doing that to me since I stepped foot in that filthy place we call a skool.”

Dib’s mouth opened and closed as he fought over his words, a look of disbelief stuck on his face. “I can’t believe you…I think you are forgetting on _why_ I was doing that! Don’t forget you want to _destroy_ my planet! My home! I have a right to know about your plans because, in the end, you are trying to take over my planet! _You_ are the one who assumed I’m being the bad guy here!”

Zim growled, hands clenching in fists. “You dared to try and learn about my people for your own advantage!”

“There you go again! Making wild accusations! You know, I’m not incapable of being nice. I was just trying to have a conversation with you! You said something interesting, and I was curious to learn more! I wasn’t going to press you for your planet’s weakness or how to overthrow the entire Irken Empire! For god sakes, I was letting _you_ pick the topic of what to say! You could have told me anything, even a flat out lie, and I would have believed you then! Not like I can fact check you or something!”

“You lie!” Zim spat out. “You only care about trying to capture me, Dib! You cannot fool me!”

“I have other interest besides wanting to turn you into the government or whatever, Zim!”

“Liar!”

“I am not lying!”

“Yes you are!” Zim sneered at him. He pointed a finger in Dib’s face. “See, the lie is as clear as day on that ugly big head of yours! Nothing you say or do will convince me otherwise, Dib-stink!”

“Oh my god…just…” Dib paused, before raising up his hands only to shove them forward, pushing Zim away from him in his frustration. “Shut the hell up already!”

Zim stumbled backward, accidentally falling back when he lost his footing and landing a bit too close to the window of the kitchen. Both human and irken felt their eyes widen in shock when they heard the warning beeps from the monitor as it came into range of the sensor above the window frame. Zim scrambled to his feet, but he couldn’t move fast enough as the warning beeps vanished, replaced with the painful waves of electricity.

“Oh, shit!” Dib knelt down when the spasming alien screamed in pain, getting closer to Zim. Only when he stopped thrashing out in his agony, did Dib grab his arm and tug him away from the sensor. “My bad. I didn’t—”

He was cut off by a gloved hand slapping at his face. It wasn’t super hard, but it left a small sting.

Zim was hissing at him, body still weak from the latest electrical shock. “You did that on purpose!”

“No, I didn’t, Zim!” Dib stood up, dragging Zim to his feet. “That was called an accident. I thought you said you knew our language…”

Zim didn’t stop his hissing. “You annoying little…”

A loud booming voice cut into the room, Ford stepping into the kitchen with Dipper following behind. “What on earth is going on in here?”

Dib and Zim looked at him, in stunned silence. It didn’t last long, however, as Zim’s anger returned to his face and he marched to the countertop. “Nothing! Everything is just grand! Food is ready!” He spat each sentence out, not caring as he took the strainer full of noodles and dumped it messily in the sauce, the tomato substance splattering out. Once he finished, he stormed out the kitchen, away from the humans.

Dib sighed, shaking his head. He looked up at Ford who gave him a quizzical look. He could only give the man a shrug, adjusting his glasses as his anger slowly began to cool off. “Bad idea to leave Zim and me alone together…” He walked to the spaghetti, trying to clean up the mess Zim made.

Ford cautiously looked around. “Um…last I checked; Stan was in here with you two…” was all he could speak out.

Dib shrugged. “He’s busy with a makeover right now…” Once the stovetop was clean, Dib did his best to salvage the spaghetti, shrugging as he just decided to stir the pasta in the sauce to make it look a little nicer. Once he was done, he opened up a cabinet door and pulled out some plates. “Foods ready. Help yourselves…” Dib scooped a good helping of the spaghetti on a plate before walking over to the table.

Ford watched the young man for a moment before shrugging and deciding to get a plate for himself. As he did, he spoke over to Dib. “I do hope that Zim didn’t say or do anything to upset you too bad.”

There was a scoff as Dib slurped up some noodles. “Nah. That guy’s always saying stupid stuff to try and get under my skin. I’m used to it by now.”

“You guys really fight a lot, huh?” Dipper questioned, also getting a plate for himself.

“That’s the understatement of the year…” Dib remarked. He took another bite, thinking over his words, and then continued on with a sigh. “Fighting with Zim has basically become second nature to me by now. They start up, we exchange words, sometimes throw fists, and then we’re done for the day. Just our thing, I guess.”

Ford sat down. “I’m guessing Zim usually reacts to things with anger…”

After a slurp of more noodles and a quick chew, Dib nodded. “Yeah…that’s basically Zim. Doesn’t take the time to properly think things through and listen to others, even when they are being reasonable and logical. All he knows how to do well is keep an argument going.”

Ford thought over the statement, taking a bite of noodles. “Hmm…I guess I can see that. I may not know him well, but from what I’ve seen, he does seem to like to put on a front until things start to slightly go his way.”

That earned a laugh from Dib as he shook his head. “Yep. That’s definitely Zim. I’m sure he must have shown that off when you were alone with him…”

Dipper looked over at his uncle at that, raising a brow. “Hey, that reminds me, uncle Ford,” he spoke as he started to twirl some of the spaghetti on a fork. “Didn’t you say that Zim did something while we were gone?”

Dib went still, his earlier troubled thinking coming back to him. He was a bit grateful it was Dipper who brought up the conversation, because after where his mind ended up, he was a bit afraid of the answer now, which brought up a whole other mess of thinking for the young man. It’s not like Dib didn’t _want_ to know what had happened, on the contrary, he really did. However, whenever he thought over the possibility that Bill was involved somehow, it brought that twisting feeling of his gut back and Dib was not happy by how quickly just the idea of the demon could make him feel so much apprehension.

He slowly set down his fork, mind now stuck on the idea of Bill. Dib only had one interaction with him, but even with that, the true power of what Bill was capable of was clear as day. Dib doesn’t even need to see his literal powers if just his words can bring down a person in seconds, and this fact did not sit well with the paranormal investigator. If Zim _had_ been in contact with Bill and that demon made the usual loud and confident alien into how he is acting now…just what else could Bill do if he had more time with them all.

Ford meanwhile let out a sigh, moving his fork against his dish but not taking a bite yet. “I was down in the basement for a while, getting everything ready for the protection spell, unfortunately, everything was misplaced so it took me a while. So, I left Stan in charge of keeping an eye on Zim. Apparently the two just watched some tv while I was down there, so at first, nothing special happened.”

The two younger ones watched Ford silently as he let out a small pause, the old man keeping his eyes locked on his food.

“But then…Zim fell asleep.”

And there it was. All that anxiety that was building up in Dib exploded. That simple sentence was all that was needed to display the true meaning. At this moment, falling asleep just meant Bill came around again, and Dib suddenly didn’t feel like eating anymore.

Dipper sprung up in his seat, arms spread out on the table to keep him up. “So, wait! You mean, Bill and Zim were in contact again! What happened!? Did Bill try and take over Zim? Did the two come up with a plan against us?”

Ford raised his hands up to calm his nephew down. “Dipper, Dipper, relax. It wasn’t like that.”

This raised the confusion and curiosity of the other two, and Dipper slowly sat back down to let his uncle speak some more.

Ford let out a breath again before he began to move his hands around as he spoke. “Now normally I would think Bill was trying to possess someone after getting in contact, but…I don’t know, the way Zim was acting, I didn’t need to worry about that. Bill can act, sure, but even he can’t act up the raw emotion I saw coming from Zim after Stan and I woke him up.”

“What…” Dib shook his head. “What does that mean? Raw emotion?” And unbelieving feeling took over the man. “I mean, sure Zim can get emotional sometimes, but not in the way you are implying. The most he displays is his anger and annoyance…” Dib knew that wasn’t entirely true. In fact, he _has_ seen Zim break down before, even way back when he was twelve before the florpus situation happened. But just because Zim wasn’t incapable of displaying other emotions besides different forms of his anger, it wasn’t a common thing. Lately, Zim has either been too frustrated or strangely silent. At least, that’s what it seemed like. _Was_ there something Dib was missing?

“Oh, he was definitely annoyed and mad at us at first…” Ford reassured. “But…I guess maybe you just had to have been there. Zim…he looked _broken_. I did try and get him to tell me what he and Bill discussed, but of course, he refused. But whatever the two talked about, it really stirred Zim up. He was babbling away and almost in _tears_. Obviously, Bill did something to greatly upset him. Why? I couldn’t tell you. Bill is a mystery sometimes. His reasoning may not always be clear to others, but to him, it’s all just a big game that will lead to his own victory. I guess messing with Zim and making him break down was just another step in his big plan.”

“Man, Bill just doesn’t know how to quit…” Dipper spoke, frustrated with the demon.

Dib didn’t go to that line of thinking, locking his eyes with the older man. “Ford…”

The uncle and nephew looked at their house guest, Ford gesturing with his hand for Dib to continue. “Yes?”

Dib didn’t know why…but he just had to know more; more details that Ford may have brushed over. So that’s exactly what he asked for. “You said Zim was babbling about something when he was really upset. What was he saying?” He was desperate to learn why. Why Zim was acting odd. What could have made the alien he thought he knew so well break down as Ford said. He just…he _needed _the information. Then maybe…maybe he can…he can…

What does Dib plan to do with this information? Why would he care so badly as to what could have been said to…for a lack of better words…trigger his enemy into such a state? Not even he himself knew that answer.

Dib had some idea. Thanks to the events that lead up to the florpus debacle, Dib knew there was at least one thing that can make Zim go from intimidating alien invader to a sad depressed slob…his Tallest. But…was that enough to make him be as broken as Ford described?

Ford thought back to the event in question, trying his best to remember Zim’s words while he was in his panicked state. “He mentioned about being loyal…and would do anything for…some woman I assume.”

That defiantly was _not_ what Dib was expecting. He instantly raised his hands up, shaking them side to side along with his head. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! _Woman?_ Zim…He’s never mentioned a woman ever since I met him. Are you sure he didn’t say something about ‘Tallests’ or something?”

Ford silently shook his head as an answer. “No. He definitely said something about a woman. Or someone female. I’m clueless as to if he was referring to an adult or child. He said something about how he didn’t do…something. I don’t know what. Sounded like he was accused of hurting this woman if anything. That’s all I could piece together.”

Dipper tilted his head in confusion, looking over at Dib. “Did Zim have a girlfriend or something.”

“HA!” the young man broke out in a loud laugh. “Puh-lease! Zim in any type of relationship is hilarious in and of itself, but having a _girlfriend_? Hahahaha! No way!”

Dipper raised his hands up in defense. “I was just saying…sounded as he cared for this lady…whoever she is.”

“No.” Dib’s voice went serious, an uneasy feeling gripping at his chest, but he didn’t know what it was or why it was there. “No, Zim definitely doesn’t have a girlfriend.”

“Then…maybe a sister? Or was those ‘Tallest’ things you mentioned female?” Dipper suggested next.

“No to both,” Dib replied. “I don’t know much about irkens, but I did find out from Zim himself a while ago that irkens are all genetically modified. There are no natural births for their species. They’re kind of like…”

“Clones?”

Dib tensed up at hearing the word. Of course Dipper and Ford wouldn’t have understood or have known about how that single word can bring a whole different pained feeling for the young man, but still didn’t stop the hurt he felt as he was instantly reminded of his own ‘birth’ and of his father. Dib forced himself to ignore the feeling and shrugged at Dipper’s choice of word.

“Y-yeah. I guess you can call it that.” He cleared his throat; thankful his distress went unnoticed by the Pines men. “But about the Tallest…no they are male. I’ve seen them and even had a small conversation with them before. So…whoever Zim was talking about, it couldn’t have been them either.”

“Huh…weird,” Dipper commented. “Wonder who she could be then? If even _you_ don’t know about her, she must be someone Zim really wants to keep secret about.”

That wasn’t something that struck at Dib yet. “Yeah…I didn’t even think about how I don’t even have a clue about this lady…”

There was a dejected sound in his voice and Dipper gave a careful smile. “Hey, that doesn’t mean you don’t know a lot about Zim. You’re still our expert.”

Dib shook his head, forcing on a smile. “Yeah, I know. You’re right. Just…weird…” He looked lost, poking at his probably now cold pasta. “I’ve spent most of my life studying and taking notes about Zim. I even found a way to decode some of his native language through text. Their alphabet is surprisingly simple to get a grasp on, by the way. I’ve been learning and getting to know Zim since I was a child, so by this point it seems like I should know everything about him. But of course, that not entirely true. I don’t know why I am surprised. Zim did…he had a whole other life before I met him. I guess…whoever this lady is…she is just a part of that life that has nothing to do with me.”

Ford placed an understanding hand on Dib’s shoulder. “There’s nothing wrong with feeling that way. Believe me Dib, if there is anyone who can understand that feeling, it’s me. I dedicated my entire life with researching the strange and unusual, and even to this day I still find myself at a loss when it comes to the supernatural. It can be an annoyingly frustrating feeling, but…think of it this way. This just means there is more to discover. Research on the paranormal is an unending journey and even when you think you know everything, there is always something hidden away that can be found if you look at it from a different angle.”

“A different angle…huh?” Dib felt his smile become genuine, feeling a bit at ease by Ford’s words. “Yeah…that’s a good point, I guess.” He let out a laugh. “Just wish I knew a way to get this ‘different angle’ when it comes to Zim. At this point, it’s probably impossible. Not with the way we currently act towards each other.”

“Nothing is impossible,” Ford jumped in. “If your current relationship with Zim isn’t enough to satisfy your curiosity, perhaps it could be time to find something to develop with him.”

Dib raised a brow at this. “Like what? Be friends with him?” He laughed. “Yeah, that’s not likely.”

“I never meant to imply a friendship…after all, seeing how you two always want to rip each other’s throats out proves well enough that any form of friendly relationship isn’t going to happen in a span of a day or after one good talk. But there is always something that can be improved upon, even with relationships fueled by mutual hatred. Sounds crazy I know, but I’ve been around long enough to see it’s not impossible. I’ve come across many of creatures that are surprisingly similar to Zim from this dimension to others and I know you don’t have to be friends in order to learn more about a person.”

Dib went quiet as he thought over the advice.

Ford shrugged. “Or if your really desperate, a good beating for information isn’t that bad when it comes to some people.”

“Ford!” Dib laughed, giving the old man an incredulous look.

The old man laughed along. “What? When you’re surviving from dimension to dimension for thirty years you tend to need to rely on your fighting skills to get you by.”

The three paranormal investigators shared a good chuckle at that, letting the peaceful air wash over them all.

* * *

Zim had stormed away and didn’t even realize he was walking up the stairs until he was in a part of the house that he didn’t recognize well. He was only up there once when Dipper had taken that picture and Zim was forced to chase him up there.

Which reminded the alien that the boy still had that picture! He ignored his irritation with Dib as he stormed to what he assumed was the same bedroom for the twins, ready to slam the door open. “Where is that cam-era?” His anger died down in confusion as the bedroom was revealed to him.

Sitting on a bed was the remaining Pines family and GIR. The robot and little girl both plastering on different forms of pinks and purples on Stan’s face who was grumbling to himself.

“Uuuuuh?” Zim spoke out in confusion, catching the attention of the others.

Stan’s face was a mess of glitter and sparkles. He had on bright pink lipstick and purple eyeshadow. A large pink circle of was coloring his cheeks and fake eyelashes fluttered up and down as he blinked.

“What? Never seen a grown man get a makeover before?” Stan took up a defensive tone, crossing his arms.

GIR lifted a fake paw up and stuck a rainbow sticker on Stan’s cheek. “Perfect!” The robot responded.

Zim took cautious steps out. “I’ll…just…”

“Wait!” Mable shouted, springing up from her bed and rushing to the alien. “Stay! I can do your makeup too!”

“Oh Zim doesn’t…whoa!” the irken didn’t have time to finish as he was tugged forward. Mabel gestured for Stan to get up before she shoved Zim on her bed so he was sitting next to GIR.

“Grunkle Stan, you are now complete. Go! Show off your beauty to the world!” the young girl called out dramatically.

“Yeah, yeah…” Stan waved her off. “You know, you’re lucky I love you, sweetie, otherwise this would be off in seconds.”

“I know you do. The power of love wins again! Mwahahaha!”

Stan chuckled at her, giving Zim a look. “Good luck with her. Looks like you’re going to be trapped for a bit.”

“Wait, what?!” Zim felt panic hit him as he looked at the girl who was messing with her makeup pallet. Crap! This makeover _was _just a torture session and those were weapons! The Dib lied! Of course, he did! Stupid human!

Stan started to walk away. “Well, I guess I’ll hold my end of the bargain up. I’m gonna go check on Soos and the shack. Get this humiliation over with.”

Mabel waved him off. “Please, you look fabulous. Everyone is going to be green with envy!”

“What’s wrong with being green?” Zim remarked, unintentionally pouting his lips.

“O-oh, I didn’t…it’s just a phrase.” Mabel awkwardly laughed off her statement.

Stan laughed at that. “Don’t worry about upsetting that space bug, pumpkin.” He took a step out of the bedroom. “I’m out. You’ll probably catch me eating by the time you all are done.”

“Got is Grunkle Stan!” Mabel called out, before looking over at the nervous Zim. “Now…what to do with you…?”

Zim glared at her, ready to run if need be. “Whatever attack you are planning won’t work against me, little girl!”

“Attack?” Mabel tilted her head confused. “Pffft, man you are confused. I’m just going to give you a makeover. That’s all.”

“Exactly! Zim will not surrender! I will not be defeated by an earth child!”

Mabel lifted up her hands. “I think you got the wrong idea.” She grabbed an eyeliner pen and popped the lid off. Zim let out a fearful shriek and jumped off the bed, hiding behind the bedframe. “Makeup isn’t dangerous…see?” She lifted up a hand and drew a long black streak against her skin.

Zim hesitated before lifting up his head over the wooden frame, eyeing the mark. “It…it doesn’t hurt?”

“No of course not.” She grabbed GIR, scooting him over so there would be more space on the bed, and then patted the extra space to her side. “Come. Sit. I shall beautify you!”

“Beautify?” Zim didn’t even realize he was sitting next to the girl again until she grabbed his hand and lifted it up. “First, let’s see what colors compliment your skin best. Hmm…” She began to take off Zim’s glove, and the alien pulled back suspiciously.

“Let me just see your hand, silly. I can paint your nails too while I’m at it.”

“Nails? Zim has no nails.” To better show off and to wipe the confused look off the girl’s face, Zim decided to take off his glove himself, revealing his clawed hands to the child. “See? Look at the superior hand of Zim!”

“Whoa! You really don’t have nails. Hmmm…” an idea came to her. “Well, I could always paint the tips to look like you had nails like a human.” She laughed at the thought.

“And…why would you do this?”

Mabel shrugged. “Because it’s fun and a makeover is like…my specialty.”

“But…why? Why do this makeover thingy with me?”

Mabel thought over the question. “Well…you’ve had it pretty rough since you got here. So, I guess it’s to do something nice for you.”

“Nice?” Zim eyed her questionably. “Why do something nice for Zim?”

The young girl smiled at him. “For one thing, you don’t seem _that_ bad.”

The alien gave her a look. “I’m trying to conquer your planet…”

Mabel nodded along. “Okay, yeah, that’s _pretty _bad…but still…” She looked over at GIR who was pulling more sticker off and placing them on his own dog suit. “GIR is your robot, right? And he seems so nice and sweet.”

Zim didn’t know where Mabel was going with this, and tilted his head confused. “Sure…I suppose he is…as your humans put it…sweet. What is your point?”

“My point is…GIR doesn’t seem like the type of robot an evil alien would use to take over the planet.”

Zim scoffed. “GIR was specifically designed for me. He is fully capable of meeting all my evil deeds.”

“But does he?”

“Eh?”

Mabel shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know. I’ve seen some pretty evil things in a span of one year, and GIR just doesn’t seem like the type of minion a mighty alien soldier would use to conquer a planet. I would assume you would have probably replaced him with something better by now.”

A solemn look was beginning to grace Zim’s face. “I…suppose you would be correct…” He shifted in his spot. “GIR isn’t always competent, but he gets the job done…in his own way.”

Mabel grinned proudly. “I knew it.”

“Huh?” Zim looked confused again. “Knew what, child?”

“You care about GIR.”

“What?!” Zim looked offended by the accusation. “Zim does not care for…”

Suddenly the robot sprung at his master, hugging him tightly. “AW! I loves you too!”

“Ah! GIR! GET OFF!”

But GIR didn’t let go. In fact, he snuggled deeper into Zim’s arms, a wide smile forming on that puppy face. Mabel only watched from the sidelines, a gentle look on her face.

Zim did finally manage to push his robot off, GIR not looking to mind as he tumbled off the bed and rolled along the ground. Mabel instantly grabbed a nearby laser pointer and pointed the red dot on the ground. GIR noticed and began to chase it around excitedly.

Zim watched amazed. “Wow…you sure managed to tame GIR pretty easily.”

“He’s like a big pet. Of course, I would.” Mabel giggled when GIR tried to pounce on the red dot.

The irken continued to watch his minion for a moment, fighting the urge to laugh and smile along when GIR began to spin around in a silly manner. He forced on a glare, turning his gaze to Mabel again. “What is your point, little girl!?”

Mabel sighed when she realized she needed to spell it out to the alien. She leaned down and gave GIR the laser pointer so he can distract himself and faced Zim. “Look. You admitted GIR isn’t the best evil robot minion to have to destroy the earth or conquer it, or whatever you want to do with it. But you keep him around anyways? Why?”

“I—!” Zim silenced himself when he realized he didn’t have a proper answer. He knew just as well as…well probably anyone that GIR was practically useless in almost all of Zim’s plans. Even when he was still new to the planet, Zim quickly learned that GIR’s…special talent was better suited for something other than world domination. So Zim had started to give GIR special tasks that he would both find amusing and easy to do. Even if it was something as simple as carrying a box full of deadly weapons…it was enough to keep a smile on GIR’s face. Zim never really forced his robot to accomplish tasks that he would be incapable of doing or find boring.

Zim would always tell himself it is because he was thinking of the good of the mission and what would be an appropriate decision for the glitchy robot…but lately…even the irken knew that wasn’t the full truth. Especially in recent years.

Zim has had plenty of opportunities to get rid of the malfunctioning SIR unit, but he never did. Was it really…really because he…as Mabel stated…cared for his…

“No.” Zim’s word was forced and both he and Mabel noticed in seconds, much to the irken’s dismay. “Zim does not care for GIR. He is simply a good tool to keep around. That is all.”

Mabel saw past the lie but knew she wouldn’t get far by pushing it.

“Besides!” Zim ended up speaking. “What does my relationship with my robot slave have anything to do with your need to do something nice for me?”

“Aw, see that’s the thing, my dear little alien.”

“Zim is not little…”

There was a hiss in his tone, and Mabel raised her hands up in defense again. “Okay…putting that under, ‘Do not call Zim this:’ list.”

“Good…”

Mabel ignored the comment and went back to her point. “What I’m trying to get at is…you aren’t incapable of being nice to someone. GIR is the perfect example of that. He talks about how much he loves you all the time. I can tell how close you two are just through him. Even if you won’t admit it, I know it’s true. So…if you can be nice to GIR, I figured you can be nice to anyone if given the chance.” She pulled up her eyeliner again, giving the irken a gentle smile. “No one else here seems like they will give you that chance, but I don’t like to judge a book by it’s cover. I can see there is more to you than, ‘Waaah, I’m an evil alien! I want to destroy you all! Waaah!’” She had changed up her voice in her best Zim impression.

“I do not sound like that…”

That made Mabel laugh. “What I’m trying to say Zim is…I want to give you that chance. I can see there is a lot to you, and I don’t want to treat you badly just yet. So, as of right now…” she stood up so she was standing on the bed, and lifted a hand up for the alien. “I’m going to give you a second chance and try to be your friend.”

“What?” Zim was completely confused now. “But…but I tried to attack your family…that Dipper Pines boy when I first met you. I am going to destroy this planet…you included. I’m…I am Zim!”

Mabel nodded along. “Yeah, first impressions can be tough, huh?” Her smile never faltered and neither did the hand still reaching for him. “Second chances are important, Zim. Just let me give you that opportunity.”

Zim locked his eyes onto her, a conflicting look gracing his features.

“Besides, you are kinda stuck here…might as well, right?” She brought up, mostly as a joke.

The irken sighed, looking away for a moment. He turned his sights over to GIR who was giggling loudly each time he pressed the button on the laser pointer. This time he couldn’t fight the smile at watching his robot. He let out another breath after a moment, looking at Mabel and then to her hand.

He hesitated at first. His mind rushing with so many thoughts. This could be a trick. A ploy to mess with Zim and make him lower his defenses. She could be using him like the Dib would. Perhaps she had ulterior motives and wanted to dissect Zim as well!

He took a brief moment to study Mabel’s face. All he could see was her genuine feelings as she gave him the more sincere of expressions.

Or perhaps…

Zim slowly let his hand rest against hers.

She really meant what she said.

Mabel smiled, gently gripping Zim’s hand back, giving it a good shake. “Okay then. As of right now, you are my new friend. Let’s try and keep this going, okay Zim?”

“I…” Zim looked troubled, not used to such kindness from another human…or anyone… “Sure.”

Mabel then pulled his hand closer, inspecting his light green hue. “Now then…what color would be pretty for you to use? You seem to like the color pink. How does that sound?”

“Zim isn’t against the color…”

“Great!” She let go finally only because she needed both hands to rummage through a small bag filled with different nail polish colors. She was holding his hand once more so she could apply the color.

Zim flinched, tensing up before the brush could touch down on his claws, but when all he felt was a soft and cool feeling against the tip of his fingers, he slowly started to relax. “Huh…it really doesn’t hurt.”

“Told you,” Mabel spoke up, carefully applying the nail polish until each finger was nicely coated at the end, doing the same with his other hand after making him remove the second glove. “Now, keep your hands still until it dries. In the meantime,” She looked up to study his face, a contemplative look taking over. “Hmm…ever thought about adding eyebrows to your disguise?”

“Hmm?” Zim tilted his head. “You mean the bits of hair above your eyes? Why does that matter?”

The girl shrugged. “I don’t know. Could make you look more human.”

That rung with Zim and he excitedly smiled at her. “I could look even more normal than my brilliant disguise already makes me look!? Brilliant!”

Mabel forced away an uneasy look that almost took over. “Yeah…brilliant disguise…” She cleared her throat and grabbed the eyeliner. “Well…let me just try something, okay?” She lifted up the pen above Zim’s large eyes, carefully drawing on a fake eyebrow. She looked it over before doing the same with the other side and pulled away, holding up a hand mirror for the alien. “Here. What do you think?”

Zim’s eyes widened in awe at seeing Mabel’s handy work. “Amazing! I had no idea this makeup could be used to fix up my disguise even more!”

“Makeup can do more than just that.” The young teen smirked. “And I’m about to show you it all! Zim, let’s make you look like the best human ever!”

Zim grinned triumphantly at this. “Yes! Let’s do that!”

* * *

Over an hour was going by and Mabel and Zim were still excitedly going over their makeover. In the middle of Mabel applying some eyeshadow to the irken, Zim had curiously grabbed at a blue bottle of nail polish and opened it up. He had then demanded Mabel to give him her hand and before she could question him, he was applying the color on her fingernails.

Mabel didn’t really mind, even though the coating was a bit sloppy and it covered a lot of her skin in the end. She was happy that someone other than Grenda and Candy wanted to do her nails for her, even if Zim mostly did it to satisfy his curiosity.

In the end, she had also let Zim apply more makeup of her own choosing to her face, the two having to stop a few times so she could help teach him how to do it properly. She made sure to do the makeup around her eyes for herself, not trusting Zim enough to do that for her.

Somehow the two ended up messing with their hair. The young teen ended up making Zim sit on the floor so she could easily reach the top of his wig. She brushed it out, shocked to see Zim kept the wig in such disarray. Even fake hair should always be treated like a blessing!

Zim let her brush and style it, even if he was mostly unaware of what she was doing with the wig in the end. Towards the end, he was starting to grow impatient though.

“Let Zim see already!”

“Just…one more…curl…aaaaaand done!” Mabel pulled back from her latest masterpiece, holding up the mirror so Zim could see.

The wig was flattened down, the sides giving small curls that framed his face. The large poof at the top of his head was brushed down to resemble bangs, swooping to the side of his face. The hair itself looked much sleeker and shinier than it has ever been since Zim started to wear it. He hesitantly ran his finger through a few locks, amazed by how soft it was now. Was hair supposed to feel like this?

Mabel kissed the top of her fingers, waving her hand up. “You are now complete! My best work yet, if I do say so myself.”

In the end, Zim’s entire look was twice was vibrant and colorful as before. His pale complexion he has acquired over the years missing completely. His eyes were framed by dark eyeliner and fake eyelashes, a bit similar to what she did to Stan. But with Stan she purposely made him look a bit silly, with Zim Mabel tried her hardest to make the fake ones look as natural as they could be for the irken. They weren’t too large and obnoxious looking, just simple. Though they popped out more, as well as his contacted eyes, with the dark silvery-purple eyeshadow that swept over his eyelids. Mabel gave him a pink blush for his cheeks, making them look rosy and full of life. It was a bit troubling to do with his green skin, but the challenge was defeated by the determined girl and in the end, the pink hue blended perfectly against his cheekbones. To top off the look, Mabel left Zim with a light pink lip gloss that made his lips extra shiny, and Zim liked it because it tasted like strawberries, though the girl had to stop him from licking the gloss off.

“Mabel…” Zim whispered, awed by his transformation. “This is all so…incredible!”

“Well, I’m glad you like it Zim. I had a feeling you would be a makeup person.” She was giving him a large and happy grin, but it didn’t last long as he eyes roamed over the alien’s figure. “Hmmm…” she hummed. “Wait…something is missing…OH!” She jumped off the bed, making Zim flinched. “I know! Your sweater!”

“You seriously made that? And this quickly!?” Zim grabbed the pink sweater she handed to him.

“Zim, when you have been making sweaters as long as I have you learn how to do it quickly.” Her voice was serious, but it made a grin form on the irken’s face anyways.

“You are a strange child, Mabel.”

“Well…technically I’m a teenager,” the girl responded with.

Zim raised a fake brow. “What is the difference.”

“Ha!” Mabel barked out, pointing a thumb at him. “What’s the difference he says…”

There was a silence around the two.

“Who are you talking t—”

“Doesn’t matter.”

Zim gave her a look before shrugging and taking a look at the sweater. It was actually incredibly soft to the touch, and the color was surprisingly similar to the dark pink to his irken uniform. On the front was a large picture of the planet earth and surrounding it was a lighter pink heart.

“Soooo?” Mabel questioned. “Do you like it?”

Zim grinned. “This is perfect! No human would even think I am an alien with this!”

Mabel looked confused before grinning awkwardly. “That’s a compliment, right?”

“Of course!” Zim turned his smile at her. “Mabel chi-uh…teenager! Zim thanks you!” He chuckled. “Be honored. Not many are lucky enough to get such a sincere comment from me.”

Mabel felt her joy overwhelm her. Sure, it wasn’t the "thank you" she expected, but it was still a thank you. A thank you from a supposedly evil alien who wants to destroy all humans. “You know what? I’ll take it!” she said, unable to stop herself as she hugged Zim tightly.

“Ah! What are you doing now!?” Zim tensed up in her embrace.

“Uh…hugging you silly.”

“O-oh…” Zim felt awkward as he looked around. He turned to GIR who was watching from the sidelines, but the second he locked eyes with his minon, the robot gave a large grin and ran to the two, joining in on the hug. “Ugh…” With not much else to do, the irken slowly patted both Mabel and GIR on their backs. “Okay, okay! Get off!”

There was a giggle from the other two as they were gently shoved away.

When she was away, Mabel swayed at the balls of her feet. “Soooo? You going to put the sweater on?”

Zim nodded. “Of course, I am!” He turned the sweater over in his hands, carefully studying the back. “Zim just has too…”

To Mabel’s horror, Zim began to tear at the back. “Wait! What are you doing!?”

Zim didn’t answer as he slipped the sweater on over his uniform. Once it was settled on, His PAK let out a hissing noise before very carefully lifting up so the edges of the hole Zim made could slide under, only for the PAK to slam back down on his back fully.

“Oh…” Mabel spoke, realizing what Zim was doing. “I forgot about that thing.”

“That ‘thing’ as you put it, is Zim’s PAK. A necessity for all irkens.”

“So…you can’t like…take it off?”

Zim looked just as horrified as Mabel did when he ripped the sweater. “Are you crazy!? Do you want Zim to die?! Because that is what will happen if I remove it for too long!”

“Whoa! Seriously?” Mabel looked at the PAK. “I didn’t realize how important that thing was.”

“Yes. I am glad you see the error of what you said.”

There was a peaceful silence that filled the room only to be broken by a loud laugh from Mabel. “This was fun, Zim. I’m glad you let me do this with you.”

The irken looked to hesitate over his words before he spoke. “Yes…I suppose this was…a little bit enjoyable. Definitely a nice distraction.”

Mabel’s happiness increased when she realized the alien had just as much fun as her, even if he didn’t fully admit to it. “Well, we can do this again whenever you want.”

“Yes. We should defiantly do this again.” Zim smiled at her, not even realizing how gentle the expression was.

Mabel’s stomach suddenly rumbled, and it was then the girl realized just how hungry she was. “Wow! I’m starved. You and Dib finished cooking, right? Let’s go eat.”

Zim tensed up at being reminded of his enemy, freezing in place at the center of the room.

Mabel and GIR had made it to the door when she realized Zim wasn’t following. She instantly took notice of his troubled look. “Hey? You okay?”

“Zim is fine…” the reply was instant. “I just…I don’t want to deal with that miserable human just yet…”

“Who…oh…Dib?” Her only answer was a nod. “I see. You guys got in another fight?” Another nod for a reply. Mabel took on her best thinking pose before an idea came to her and she grinned. “Hey, I don’t know what you two fought about, but think about it this way. You just got a fantastic new makeover, provided by yours truly. So, here is what you are going to do! You are going to march downstairs, show off your beautiful self, and make everyone stare in awe at how amazing you are!”

Normally Zim would hate it when someone tells him what to do…but Mabel’s plan was so intriguing…how could the alien deny such a scheme!

“Yes!” He beamed. “You are right! Let’s do it!”

“Yeah!”

Zim came to her side and the two took large steps out, their destination the kitchen, with GIR tagging along behind them who magically pulled out a feather boa that he wrapped around his neck.

In the kitchen, the Stan, Ford, Dib, and Dipper were all eating the now heated up pasta. Most of the men were already finished eating by the time Zim and Mabel finally came to grace them with their presence.

Dipper took noticed first, mouth gaping open and a suppressed laugh being stifled. “Oh my god…”

Ford and Stan (who true to his word was still in his own makeup) looked over at the doorway to the kitchen next, both gaining fond smiles as they took in Zim and Mabel’s makeover. “Looks like you two had some fun…”

Dib had just finished taking a bite of the last of his spaghetti, eyes rising up to look at where the Pines men were staring. The fork in his hand instantly clattered to his plate noisily as he took in Zim’s new appearance.

His mouth hung open and his eyes bugged out in shock. The stun on his face was obvious and it made Zim’s confident smirk grow even more as the irken strutted into the kitchen.

Zim didn’t even bother giving Dib a response as he silently grabbed two plates, handing one to Mabel and began getting a plate of spaghetti himself. Once he and Mabel pulled up a spot at the table and began to chew their meal in silent joy, did Dib finally find the words as he slammed his hands on the table and glared at his enemy.

“What the hell is this, Zim?”

The irken didn’t even flinch as he slowly chewed the meal. He didn’t even speak at first. No, he decided to mess with Dib a bit longer, quietly grabbing a napkin at the center of the table and dabbing at his mouth, which made Dib glower in anger and Mabel grin slyly.

“I’m sorry, what?” Zim finally said, not bothering to hide his smirk.

“This! Why do you have makeup on your face…and are those eyebrows?!”

“Of course. Mabel is a true master of the arts, huh?”

“Why thank you Zim,” the girl responded. 

“Of course.”

Dib was absolutely stunned, his mind practically melting at this. “You have got to be kidding me! Why would you…how come you are…I just don’t…AAAAH!” Dib stepped back, at a loss with his words.

The respond he was getting from Dib made Zim want to burst out in a loud laugh, but he held back, but the giddy smile couldn’t be stopped. “Is there something wrong, Dib?”

Zim gave him a teasing look and it made Dib sputter out again, and if anyone would point out the red hue that graced Dib’s cheeks, he would be the first to both deny and yell out at the accusation. “No! You are just so weird!”

The irken shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t seem to understand. I didn’t do anything odd. I simply let Mabel give me a makeover. That is all.”

Mabel decided to join in, looking over at Dib. “Don’t you think Zim looks pretty, Dib? I think he does.”

Dib’s face went as red as the tomato sauce he made, and he waved his hands out wildly. “Okay, that’s it! I’m out!” He turned on his heels and stormed out of the room.

“Di-Dib? Where are you going?” Dipper questioned confused.

“For a walk! I’ll be back!” Dib didn’t even bother turning to look at the others as he left the kitchen and made his way to the front door of the house.

Zim finally let his laughter erupt out, his body shaking with his joy. “Mabel, you were right! That was amazing!”

As Zim laughed to himself at his self-claimed victory, Mabel couldn’t help herself as she stared after Dib, her mind analyzing the entire exchange between the two enemies. Slowly the pieces started coming together in her head. She finally looked at her food just as a knowing smile began to grace her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And new chapter is done! I really hope you all enjoyed this one. I'll try and update again soon, but I can't promise it'll be in a few days, I still have a video game to complete, haha. But it shouldnt' be too much longer than a week at the latest, give or take a day or two. 
> 
> By the way, who expected Zim to not only make friends...ish with Mabel, but to also let her give him a makeover? Be honest XD
> 
> Anyways, if you all enjoyed this chapter, please leave a kudos if you haven't yet and any comment. I would greatly appreciate if you did that. Anways, I guess I'm done taking up your time now, so see ya later! Until next time, bye!


	8. The Plans begin to Form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment to relax is not now as everyone, both heroes and villains start to get the gears in the heads working to form the next stage in their journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so sorry for taking a while to update again. I honestly never planned on it. I actually had this chapter halfway finished a few days ago and been wanting to finish it up but so many different things have been coming up, like my sister's marriage that is going to happen soon so I've been working to help out with that, plus I've been working hard to get my blog on tumblr all set up. The point is, my time has been eaten up, but I finally gotten around to finishing this chapter....at 3:00 a.m.!? When did it get to that time!? I swear it was only 10 p.m. a little bit ago!
> 
> Okay, I really do hope you all forgive me for the long wait. I swear I'll try not to do it again, because I just love working on this story, and I honestly cannot wait to write the end of this fic. Seriously, the end is something I'm proud of and I haven't even started writing it yet, lol. 
> 
> Anyways, I'll stop rambling now and let you all read now. Please enjoy! 
> 
> Oh, actually before I forget, I looked it over already, but I realized I accidentally typed Dib's name instead of Dipper's name in some spots. I think I fixed it all, but I'm just one person and I am suddenly exhausted by the time I send this out, so if you see a spot where I said Dib does something and it doesn't make sense, probably meant to put Dipper. Gosh, why did their names have to be similar lol.

Dib had been wondering out just outside the Mystery Shack after he left the kitchen. He knows how he probably looked a little silly storming out so suddenly when he was having a decent and calming time with the Pines family.

He had just reheated the spaghetti by the time Stan had joined them, downed in his overly pink and glittery makeup. He, Ford, and Dipper all shared a good laugh at the old man’s expense until Stan gave them all empty threats about knocking their heads off if he so much as heard another chuckle. He said he was rocking this look, and everyone should know it.

Dib had chuckled at that. Of course, Stan would turn what should be a humiliating moment into a positive for him. It was shortly after that when Dipper was about to go find his sister and bring her down to eat when Stan stopped him, telling everyone how she was now giving Zim a makeover.

When Dib heard that, well he was excited. If Mabel made Stan look this silly, then Zim was surely going to get an even crazier treatment. Afterall, Mabel understood just how evil Zim was, right? Of course, she would make him look ridiculous.

So, the men all sat down at the table, talking and eating while they waited for Mabel to return to them with the hopefully hilarious looking Zim. That was the plan…but then the two did end up returning, and instead of seeing Zim looking like a clown, the alien had come out looking…

No, there was no way Dib would say he looked good. No! Not happening! Sure, Zim’s eyes looked brighter and his skin had this glow about it and his hair looked silky to the tou—AAAH!

“NO! What the hell am I thinking!” Dib fought away the red tint to his face. “This is Zim we are talking about here! He is evil! He only wants to ruin my life! That is the Zim I know! Not that…that…” Dib’s mind flashed him an image of that confident and teasing look the irken was giving him moments ago and the red blush came back in full swing. “Not that!”

Dib was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn’t realize that someone was walking up behind him. “Uh…dude?”

Dib still didn’t hear the person as he began muttering to himself again, so they had to tap the young man on his shoulder.

“Dude?”

“Huh?” Dib turned around and there standing behind him was Soos, still in his Mr. Mystery outfit.

Soos waved at him, giving him a smile. “Hey there dude. Sorry, didn’t mean to bug you, but like…I came to check on you. See…” Soos pointed a thumb over his shoulders, directing Dib’s attention to the business side of the Mystery Shack where a lot of people were staring their way. “A lot of customers were starting to get worried and freaked out and told me there was a crazy guy screaming outside the Shack. So, I came to see if you were okay. You okay, dude?”

Dib’s face heated up again, this time for a different reason as he was a bit embarrassed at getting caught. “O-oh…sorry. I’m…I’m fine.”

Soos let out a relieved sigh. “Oh, that’s good to hear.” He paused for only a second to take in Dib’s appearance. “Say…werearen't you that guy who was with my tour group earlier today?”

“O-oh, yeah. I guess that was me.”

“I never was able to give you that tour. You can come inside if you want. The Shack is about to close, but I can give you a personal one on the house!” He leaned close to Dib, raising a hand to his mouth to hide his lips from anyone who could be watching and whispered, “Just don’t tell Mr. Pines…”

Dib felt a smile come to his face as he looked at Soos. “You mean Stan?”

“You know Mr. Pines?”

The paranormal investigator gave the employee a nod. “Yeah. I’ve actually been spending the day getting to know him and his family.”

“Oh dude! Really?” The other man looked excited as he began to push himself up and down to display his joy. “Dude, then we totally have to get to know each other. I’m like an honorary Pines!” He stuck out a hand. “Soos is the name by the way. Hehe, that kind of rhymed.”

Dib gave a small chuckle. “Uh…I guess it kind of did.” He shook Soos’s hand. “Dib. Dib Membrane.”

Soos smiled widely before tugging Dib along with him to the Shack. “Oooooh man! This is going to be great. You and I…we’re going to be best friends; I can see it. Do you have a best friend? I do, but none of them are the same age as me. So, guess you’re going to be the first!” As he spoke, Soos slung an arm over Dib’s shoulder as they were about to enter the Mystery Shack again.

“Uuhh…no. I guess I don’t really have a best friend.” He gave Soos a shy look. “I guess we…can be friends…sure?”

Soos stopped walking, giving Dib a shocked expression. “Wait? You aren’t frightened by my overly affectionate yet slightly awkward way of making friends? Usually, people start to run away when I drag them into a spooky-looking house and tell them we are going to be friends!”

“Uh…no?”

The man looked even happier, tears brimming the corner of his eyes. “Oh my god, this is like the best day of my life! I’m totally making a best friend!” He turned around, starting to talk to himself in a hushed whisper. “Don’t blow this Soos. You could still mess this up!”

“Uh…you know I can hear you, rig—?”

“So, this way!” Soos abruptly turned back, placing his arm back around Dib and guiding him to the obvious fake exhibits of the Mystery Shack. As they went about, Dib trying to hold back an eyeroll at the fake paranormal creatures, a woman walked up to the two, taking her place to Soos’ side.

She was just a bit shorter than Soos, though she was a little over a foot shorter than Dib. She had long light brown hair that was tied up in a ponytail and what looked like the Mystery Shack uniform, complete with hat. She leaned over to the heftier man and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Soos, I’m heading out for the day.”

“Okay, I’ll see you later, Melody.”

Melody smiled at him before taking the time to look over at Dib. “Oh, hey there. You a friend of Soos?”

Dib slightly shrugged his shoulders. “Uh…yeah. I guess?”

Soos excitedly looked at his girlfriend. “He’s my new best friend!”

Dib felt a nervous grin appear on his face. _What did I get myself into?_

Melody raised a brow and gave Dib a look. “Is that right? What’s your name stranger?”

“Dib,” he answered. “And you are?”

“Name’s Melody.” She offered him her hand. “You new in town? I don’t think I’ve seen you around before.”

“Uuuuuuh…yeah. I’m new. Just came for a visit today…with my…uuuuh, other ‘friend.’” Dib had to force out the words as he described Zim, feeling the urge to gag along with it, but managed to hold it back.

Hearing the sentence, Soos’ smile fell a bit. “Wait, you’re only visiting here. Aw man, and here I hoped I could spend every day with my new best buddy.”

“Hey, man, don’t worry…we can…uh, we can always stay in contact online?”

Soos’s face brightened back up as he fist-pumped the air. “Yes! Soos with the friend win!”

A genuine smile came to Dib’s face at that. “Uh, yeah, I guess so.”

“So…who is this other friend of yours?” Melody asked next.

“H-huh?”

She gave him an amused grin. “You said you came here with another friend? Where are they?”

“Zim…oh…he’s…”

Suddenly Mabel and Dipper ran into the room from the other side, Mabel practically running into the heavier man in a tackling hug. Dib would have normally been okay with the distraction…if Zim himself wasn’t following behind the twins, still showing off his latest new look.

“Soos! Melody!” Mabel called out, smiling up at him. She locked her eyes on Dib who awkwardly waved at her. “I see you met our new friend Dib.”

“Of course, dawg. He’s my new best friend, for your information.”

“Wow, Dib. Already making best friends here,” Mabel turned her beaming smile to him. “I’m so proud of you.”

Dib rubbed the back of his head. “Haha, well Soos seems like a nice guy…”

“You know it dude! Oh?” It was then that the current Mr. Mystery noticed Zim’s presence and offered him a smile. “Hey there dude. My name’s Soos.” He offered the alien his hand to shake. “Whoa, green skin. Don’t see that every day.”

Zim eyed the hand suspiciously. To his side, Mabel elbowed him and the two shared a look. She gave him a reassuring look, making a sneaky gesture by grabbing her hands together and shaking them as a display on what Zim should do. The alien rolled his eyes at her before begrudgingly grabbing Soos’ hand and shaking it. “Yes…it’s my skin condition…” he finally remarked to the man’s comment. “And I am Zim.”

Melody smiled at him. “Oh. You must be Dib’s other friend then.”

At that, Zim snapped his eyes to his nemesis, and a wicked smile formed on his face, one Dib knew all too well much to his dismay. It was that smile he always had when he was scheming, doing something evil, or just wanted to mess with Dib some more. “Yes…his _dear friend.”_

Dib’s face soured at Zim’s word as the two silently fought each other with just their eyes.

The dark looks the two were sharing did not go unnoticed by the others, all the while, Soos and Zim continued to shake hands awkwardly.

Soos’s gaze went from side to side in a nervous fashion before exchanging a look with his girlfriend. “Uuuuuh, this is a little weird…right?”

Finally, Zim let go of Soos’s hand and cleared his throat, tearing his gaze away from Dib, thus ending the silent battle between the two for now.

With his hand now free Melody clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth to break some of the awkwardness and then smiled at Soos, kissing his cheek once again. “Well, I really should get going. I’ll see you tomorrow for work though, Soos.”

“See ya Melody.”

Dipper and Mabel waved at her. “See ya!” Dipper had said first.

“Bye, Melody!” Mabel joined in.

The woman chuckled at the two, waving goodbye to them. “Bye you guys. And see ya around, Dib. You too Zim.”

They all watched her leave, Dib the final one to wave her goodbye before he felt an arm sling around his shoulders. He let out a small oof and turned his head over to face Soos who gave him a big grin. “Sooooo…new best buddy. What should we do now?”

“Uuuuh…well…?” He looked over at the twins hoping one of them could realize how he had no clue what to say and could help him, but instead he heard a scoff from, of course, Zim.

The irken made a show to pull the two men apart, glaring at both, but settling his eyes on Dib in the end. “Dib stink? Just what are you planning now?”

That wasn’t what he expected from the alien, but it was still something he should have predicted as the man let out a groan and glared daggers at Zim yet again. “What the heck is that supposed to mean? How on earth do you get that I’m planning something by talking to Soos, here?”

Zim smirked, showing off his zipper-like teeth in the process. “Pfft, it’s pretty obvious in my eyes you have something forming in that giant head of yours. You made ‘friends’ with that…giant gopher-man, but Zim’s sees right through you.”

Dib sighed, rubbing his hands over his eyes. “Okay, first, that was rude to call Soos that…”

“Nah, dude. I get that more than you would realize,” Soos brushed off the comment easily.

Dib stared at him for a moment before back at the irken. “Second…please explain to me how making a friend automatically equals to me scheming something against you, because I’d just _love_ to see the logic behind this one.”

Zim’s smirk fell and he hissed in anger at the human. “The Dib doesn’t just _make friends!_ You never do! You always avoided making friends since we were in skool!”

“Oh my…” Dib resisted the urge to hit at Zim. “People _avoided me!_ It wasn’t the other way around…”

“My point still remains,” Zim jumped back in, not caring what Dib had to say. “So, it is obvious you have made some form of alliance with this Soos in order to have more backup to bring down Zim. Well, it won’t work, Dib-stink! I have caught you in your plan! Hahaha! Victory for me!”

Dib looked absolutely done with Zim and his words, as he just slowly shook his head at his enemy. “I can’t believe you…You have got to be the biggest moron I have ever met. I can make a friend if I want without wanting to think about how they can help me capture you.”

Zim rested a hand to his hip as he leaned on one foot. “Ha, I don’t believe it. After all, you always think about different ways to stop my plans and capture me. You just stink at it because Zim is far greater than you. Hahaha.”

“I…” Dib’s face was quickly contorting into anger. “You are impossible! You know that! Just impossible!”

“Yes, yes. Zim really is amazing, aren’t I?”

“I did _not_ say that!”

“Yes you did!”

“No I didn’t!”

“Did to!”

“Did not!”

“Liar!”

“You’re the liar!”

“LIAR!”

“SHUT UP!”

The two continued their little back and forth, neither one ready to end this because that would mean the other would have the last word. The two were far too stubborn to let their enemy have that not-so silent victory. So, arguing with the other just kept going with no end in sight.

The entire time, Dipper, Mabel, and Soos stared at them, heads snapping from one to the other as they spoke. 

“Man,” Dipper started up. “Those two _really_ like to fight.”

Mabel was practically bouncing in her spot next to her brother, a large toothy smile pulled on her face and her eyes wide, and almost sparkling. “I know right! Gah, isn’t it wonderful, Dipper!?”

The brother raised a brow, giving his sister a confused look. “Okay, you instantly lost me. How is them arguing a good thing?”

Mabel turned to him, grinning slyly, and resting her hands to her hips. “Isn’t it obvious, bro?”

Dipper looked utterly confused now, looking back at the still arguing duo and then at his sister again. “Uh…is what obvious?”

Mabel rolled her eyes. “Ugh, it’s so obvious that I think a blind person could see it, Dipper! Soos!” She pointed dramatically at her friend. “Please tell me you see it too?”

Soos raised a hand to his chin and nodded thoughtfully. “Oh yes. In my expertise, the scene that is unfolding before our eyes is just what we think it is.”

“Can someone please tell me what is going on?” Dipper asked, fully facing his sister and friend.

Mabel grabbed him, turning him back around to face Dib and Zim. She waved a free hand across as if she were gesturing to a fine piece of art. “The sparks! That’s what we are talking about!”

Dipper instantly started to piece together what Mabel and Soos were saying and groaned, pushing away from her. “Mabel, no. Please tell me this isn’t another one of your schemes to get two people who _obviously hate each other_ to fall in love.”

“That’s exactly what this is, bro-bro!” Mabel grabbed at his face, pulling him closer to stare him in the eye to show how serious she was. “The sparks are clearly there between them, Dipper. Just look at them!”

Dipper gave his twin a look that screamed, “Are you serious right now?” before facing the temporary Mystery Shack guests.

Dib and Zim were still going back and forth with each other, their faces leaning close together in the heat of their argument. Both of their eyes were narrowed down in angry slits and their hands were clenched tightly in fists as if they were both fighting the urge to throw a punch at the other.

Dipper slowly shook his head again. “Nooooo, I don’t see anything other than two guys who seriously look like they want to knock the other out.”

“That’s because you are only looking at the surface level!” Mabel explained. “Soos, you get what I mean, right?”

Soos chuckled. “Oh yeah dude. Totally get it. This is totally a classic love/hate relationship we got going on here.” He raised his hands to his chest as his voice took on a dramatic tone. “Two people who spend their time fighting and arguing with each other, when in turn they are actually too scared to show the tender and romantic feelings that have built up over the years and share them with the other.” The dramatics were gone in a flash as he looked back at Dipper. “It’s all the rage in my fanfics.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure that’s not how real-life works,” Dipper tried again. “Look at them. They are still yelling at each other. I don’t even think they remember what started this latest argument.”

“Ah, what a sweet, budding romance~” Mabel commented, hearts in her eyes.

“I totally ship them,” Soos added, just as sweetly as his friend.

“You’re both insane,” Dipper spoke rationally.

Mabel looked at her brother again. “Dipper, trust me. I’m kind of an expert on romance. We both know this.”

“Don’t you just like to get crushes on random guy after gu—”

“Quiet!” Mabel shouted, slapping a hand over his mouth. Once he was silenced, she went on. “Anyways, I guarantee you, give these two a week under my special love-guided care, and they will be the perfect couple this side of Gravity Falls!”

Dipper shoved Mabel’s hand away from him as he sighed. “Let me guess, there is no way I’m going to convince you that you are going to waste your time and probably just make the two feel uncomfortable as you try and pair them together in your forced romantic scenarios?”

“Correct!”

He shrugged his shoulders. “Okay, fine. But I seriously don’t see those two becoming a thing anytime soon.”

“Well not with that attitude! But the love doctor is now in!”

Suddenly there was a sound of a slap and Dib letting out a cry of pain. Zim raised his hands up in the air triumphantly and laughed loudly. “Hahahaha! Victory for Zim!”

Dib let out a grow. “Why you—!” He pounced at Zim, throwing punch after punch at the alien in disguise.

Mabel scrunched up her face. “This may take more work than I anticipated.”

Soos leaned down to her. “Plan: romantic dinner?”

“Not yet. I’ll let you know when the time is right.”

“Got it!”

Dipper’s head dropped. “Oh my god…”

Suddenly Stan came into the room, mostly at the sound of fist fighting, and an excited grin was on his face. “I heard fighting! Let me see! Oh…it’s just these two again.”

“Heya, Mr. Pines!” Soos greeted. “Don’t you look lovely today,” he added when he took in the makeup on the old man’s face.

“Yeah, hey Soos.” He waved back at the man before looking down at Dib and Zim, hands at his hips. “Jeez, you two just kiss and make up already? We have important things to discuss. So, both of you get your butts back in the living room.”

Dib hissed at a particularly harsh scrape he had at his arm thanks to Zim’s sharp claws, before standing up. He glared darkly at the alien before brushing off his chest. “Fine…I’m on my way…”

“I am as well…” Zim commented, standing, adjusting his wig to make sure it was still secure, before marching behind his foe.

Stan watched them walk away, looking back at his family. “Jeez, really _can’t_ leave those two in the same room, huh?”

“They really hate each other,” Dipper added. “Mabel and Soos are crazy though. They say that the two could end up in a romantic relationship. I mean, haha, you agree that’s ridiculous, right Grunkle Stan?”

Stan was silent for a moment, a hand instantly moving to rest at his chin.

Dipper waited for the answer he thought he would get from his uncle, but when nothing was said, he looked at him confused. “Grunkle Stan?”

“Hmmm, now normally I’d probably agree with you,” Stan started with a sly grin. “But I see the potential to make my money back, so to speak.”

“Oh no…” Dipper groaned again.

Mabel started to get what her uncle was getting at and smiled. “You want to make a new bet!”

“Yeah, but this time against Goober there,” the con-man responded. “Sweetie, name what we have to do to get those two together and beat your brother at this bet?”

“I never agreed to a bet!”

“Well,” Mabel spoke up, ignoring her brother. “For now, let them settle in for the day. The real plan should start tomorrow for sure!”

“Got it, got it. What then?”

“We’re gonna need candles, romantic music, and flowers! Lots and lots of flowers!”

As the two continued to scheme, Dipper just rolled his head back. “I’m going to find great uncle Ford and be around sane people again. See ya!”

“Yeah, yeah. We’ll discuss your punishment for when we win the bet later, kid,” Stan remarked, waving him off and instantly going back to discuss the plan with his niece.

“Still didn’t agree to a bet!” When he didn’t get a response, he sighed and left the shop.

The first thing he saw when he returned to the living room was Dib and Zim sitting as far away from the other as possible with Ford standing between them in his thinking pose. The older man noticed his nephew and gave him a smile. GIR was also there, still in his dog costume, and sitting on Zim’s lap.

“Ah, Dipper, perfect timing.” He looked behind the boy, before back at him. “Where are the others? We need everyone here.”

“Stan, Mabel, and Soos are scheming right now.”

“Better not be about another prank…” Ford complained. “I’m still trying to clean the gunk out of spots in my labs because of them.”

“Nah…it’s…” His eyes caught the sight of Zim and then Dib, before back to Ford. “You know? It’s not important.”

“Well…we still need them to—whoa!” Something suddenly pushed against Ford’s leg and the old man jumped in shock, not expecting the sudden pressure, only to look down and smile. “Oh, Waddles, there you are.”

Dib and Zim looked down, confused when they were suddenly staring at a small pig who bumped his head against Ford’s leg again.

GIR let out a loud gasp, about to run to the animal. “PIIIIIIIGGGGGGYYYYYY!”

Zim instantly wrapped his arms around his robot to keep him in place. “No, GIR! Stay!”

“But, but, but, but!”

It was then Mabel came into the room, followed by Stan and Soos. She ran to the pig and hugged him. “Hey, there Waddles!” She blinked when there was a loud and desperate screech from GIR and turned her gaze at the disguised android. “Oh, hey there GIR. You want to see Waddles?”

GIR only made a pile of sounds that were squeaked out in his high pitched, desperate voice. All the while, he struggled in Zim’s hold.

Mabel turned to her new friend. “You can let him go. I don’t mind.”

“That pug is safer away from GIR than with him.”

“Pig.”

“That’s what I said.”

There was a silence between the young girl and alien before Zim just reached behind him to his PAK and pulled out another one of GIR’s stuffed pigs. “Settle with this, GIR.”

The robot let out a disappointed sigh, but Zim squeezed the toy and it let out a loud squeak and GIR was instantly captivated by it, giggling loudly and hugging the toy to his chest.

With the robot now distracted, and everyone now in the room, Ford cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention. “Good. Now, I know it would be nice to sit back and relax for the day, but unfortunately just because we are safe here in the shack, does not mean our dilemma is over.”

“Wait!” Dib yelled out, and everyone looked at him. The young man turned his head to face Soos who smiled innocently and waved at him when it was obvious Dib was staring his way. “No offense, Soos, but should he be here?”

“None taken, dude.”

Ford nodded his head. “Soos has also had his encounter with Bill as well as helped our family out during Weirdmageddon. I trust Soos to be here. Besides, he could be just as helpful in this situation as he was in the past.”

“Situation?” the current Man of Mystery questioned.

“Bill is back, man.” Dipper explained.

“Evil triangle dude!?”

“Evil triangle dude.”

“Oh man…” Soos looked shell-shocked, reaching for the wall to lean against. “That _is_ bad.”

“Very much so,” Ford agreed.

“But how?”

Dib glared back at his enemy. “Zim…he made a deal with Bill and is planning on working with him to destroy our entire galaxy.”

“Whoa, that’s a bit messed up, green dude.” Soos said in a disappointed voice.

“Zim does not care!” the alien jumped in. “I have big plans! Plans that you wouldn’t be able to comprehend in that pea-sized brain of yours, gopher man!

“You want to destroy our planet! What more is there to understand?” Dib spoke.

“A lot! You humans just won’t be able to understand anything no matter how much I explain, so I just won’t. Ha!”

“You have nothing else to explain…” Dib commented. “You just don’t want to admit it.”

“You’re lying!”

“Ugh…”

Soos decided to speak up again. “But dude, why do you want to help Bill? He’s like, totally evil and stuff.”

“That is none of your—”

“It’s because Zim’s an alien and wants to please his leaders, or something,” Dipper explained for his friend.

“Hey!” the irken turned his angry stare to the young teen.

Soos’s eyes grew wide, looking at Zim in awe who suddenly looked nervous and tried to hide from the man’s gaze. “You’re an alien!?”

“No! Zim is a perfectly normal human! I’m totally human! See! I have hands and feet just like you!” He stretched his mouth into a smile and waved his hands and feet in the air, accidentally tumbling back in the couch he sat on.

“No, he’s an alien!” Dib said. “He came to our planet years ago, and I’ve been fighting him ever since!”

“Dude, that’s sick!”

“How does that equal to an illness?” Zim questioned confused.

“Nah, dude. I mean that’s awesome! Dib fighting a real alien, I mean.”

Dib looked stunned. “Wait, you believe me?”

“Sure, dude. I see weird stuff all the time. An alien is just another thing to add to the list now.”

“Zim is not an alien!” the irken defended. “Silence your lies, pitiful humans!”

“Oh there!” Soos pointed out. “That’s like totally an alien thing to say.”

“No it isn’t!”

The man smiled at the irken. “Dude, no need to worry. I’m great at keeping secrets. I mean, I am still keeping Dipper’s secret how has a whole scrapbook dedicated to Wendy in his closet.”

“DUDE!” the teen screeched, face bright red.

“Whoops.”

Mabel broke out in a laugh. “Dude, we all know about that scrapbook. You really think I wouldn’t notice one of my blank ones missing?”

Dipper curled up in a ball, hiding his face with his hat. “Oh man…”

When the embarrassment the teen is facing faded a bit, Soos looked back at Zim. “Uh, so yeah. Secrets are great to keep with me.”

“Well that seems just swell…” Zim spoke up. “But it’s pointless to tell me because I have no secrets. None. Because I am human. Human, human, hu—” Ford suddenly stepped up to the alien and yanked off the wig, showing off his antennae. “…man…” There was a beat of silence before the invader let out a startled cry, desperately reaching for the wig.

Dib just shook his head, stunned. “Seriously? Why can’t it be this easy back at home?”

“Human! I demand you give me back my wig!”

“Yeah!” Mabel shouted. “You’re ruining all my hard work! Do you _realize_ how much of a mess that wig was!?”

Ford let Zim snatch the wig back, and the irken quickly tried to place it back on. Mabel ran to him to help, mostly because she wanted to fix up the messed-up hair. Zim didn’t complain as he let her ruffle it around and magically pull out a brush to begin making it look nice again.

Soos approached Zim who let out a warning hiss. Mabel smacked the back of the brush to his head as a silent scold and to keep him at bay. Soos then beamed at him. “Dude, seriously, your secret is safe with me. Soos here won’t tell a soul.”

Zim didn’t look convinced, but Mabel plopped down next to him and grabbed his hand to reassure him. “Soos is part of our family. He’s as much as a Pines as me or Dipper. And from now on, the Pines family will be the official secret keeper of the alien that is here. I promise.”

“Hmm…” Zim still didn’t look pleased.

“Besides, no offense, but you’re like not even close to the weirdest and freakiest thing we’ve seen here in Gravity Falls, so if we wanted to spread the word about the paranormal, we’d totally start with that instead of you.”

“Hmph…fine…” Zim hesitantly agreed. “That human can know as well…”

The rest of the Pines family and Dib were left in absolute shock. How the hell could Mabel both calm down and convince Zim to let this go so easily?!

“However!” Zim interrupted the stunned silence in the room. “And this will go to the rest of your smelly humans, if any of you so much as breaths a word about my true identity to the public, I will personally send GIR to eat away at your bodies, starting with your feet!” He let his threat settle before relaxing his body. “He likes to eat feet,” he explained casually.

“I do!” GIR agreed.

Once Zim’s threat slowly settled around them and the room was once again stuck in silence, Ford decided to break it by clearing his throat.

“Ahem, yes…we understand Zim. You really have nothing to fear from us. The only one here who seems keen on revealing your secret is Dib, and I think you’d be used to that by now.”

“Yes. Only because the Dib is so incompetent when it comes to the task.”

“Hey!”

Zim stuck his tongue out at the human to mock him more.

“Okay!” Ford spoke again, before the two started another argument. “Look, now that Soos is caught up and we got this all settled, we really need to go back to what is important.” All the attention moved the old man as he took charge of the situation at hand. “Bill is still out there. Like I said before, we may be safe here with the protection spell up, but the rest of the world is still up for grabs to him. There is no telling who he might try and mess with in order to get to us again. As long as Zim is here, Bill lost his only supporter in our dimension, but things can always change in a second. We need to be ready and think of a plan, and fast, to stop Bill once and for all. So, what do we got?”

To Ford’s shock, Stan stepped up first. The older twin looked solemn as he seemed to hesitate with the plan he had. “Why don’t we just…ya know…get him in my mind again and erase him? Worked last time?”

Stanley, no!” Ford instantly spoke. “Last time was a gamble and we were lucky to get your memories back. I’m _not_ going to let you sacrifice yourself again.”

“But we know it can stop him. So let’s just—”

“Grunkle Stan! No!” Mabel shouted. “You can’t be serious!?”

“Hey, if it’ll keep you kids safe, then I’m willing.”

“But…that’s just crazy!” Dipper added. “Even _if_ we got Bill in your head again, hitting you with the mind eraser could wipe your memories for good!”

“That’s a good point,” Ford agreed. “And plus, there is no way Bill would even fall for that a second time. We’ve proved it’s not impossible to trick him, but he isn’t the type to fall for something twice. He’ll be more cautious than ever. So, I’m saying this right now. Erasing the mind of _anyone_ is off the table.”

“Then…” Dipper started again. “What about the zodiac?”

“The what?” Dib questioned.

“The zodiac,” Ford decided to explain. “Long ago I discovered symbols that the ancient people of Gravity Falls prophesied that could be used to defeat Bill for good. Luck would have it that last year I discovered all the people that the symbols represent, and coincidentally enough, they all were here in Gravity Falls during Weirdmageddon.”

“That is a coincidence…” Dib said in a hushed whisper.

“Perhaps it’s more like fate,” Ford decided to rephrase. “Either way, they are all here in the town, some of them include us here.” Ford took that moment to gesture at his family.

“Well great!” Dib said with a smile. “Then why don’t we just do that now? We can go get all the people for the zodiac and put an end to this.”

“It definitely seems like an easy answer…” Ford commented, not looking fully pleased with the results. “A little too easy…”

“What do you mean?” Mabel asked.

“Think about it…” the old man stared. “Bill isn’t dumb. He knows what he is doing. Heck, I’m sure he already had a plan B in mind long before we even captured Zim.”

Hearing this, the alien looked hurt and frustrated, grumbling to himself.

“Bill knows we know all the people who can form the zodiac and defeat him for good. So why _now_ of all times would he come and show that he is still alive and has a plan in mind. He wouldn’t just make a small miscalculation. Bill would _know_ we would think about the zodiac.”

“So, you think it won’t work?” Dipper said.

“I didn’t really say that…I just…I just have my paranoia up to an 11 it would seem.” Ford let out a sigh. “I know Bill enough to know he would think of every possible situation. I don’t think it was a coincidence he chose to show he’s around now. He probably knows more than we do at the moment, which is a scary thought.”

Dib stood up from his spot. “But…the zodiac _could _work. Right? If we find all the people in town and bring them here, we could just get this set up and boom, Bill’s gone, his and Zim’s stupid plan is defeated, and the earth is safe once again!”

Zim’s body fell and his mouth morphed into an anxious frown as he was being shown just how easily his plan could fall apart. _No_…he thought. _No, it can’t be over that easily! Bill…he wouldn’t have dragged Zim here just to have everything fail in seconds! Right? He…_

Zim was suddenly hit with a flashback to his last encounter with the demon and his insides curled in anger and disgust. _No…this ‘zodiac’ thing will not work…It can’t work. Because Zim still has so much he needs to get done with. Starting with speaking to Bill and getting things fixed up. I will not have my plans to conquer this ball of dirt foiled by these humans or by that stupid triangle…_

His eyes landed on the ankle monitor and he scowled. _First, I need to figure out how to get this off and get away from the Pines family…_

The alien was brought back to the conversation when Dipper spoke up again. “If finding the others is our best chance right now, then Mabel and I can go find them. We know where to find everyone, so it shouldn’t be hard.”

Ford still looked worried, but eventually, he nodded his head. “I suppose that’s a good plan. We don’t really have any other option right now. So yes, you two go on and find everyone.”

“Yay!” Mabel said, jumping from her spot next to Zim. “Mystery twins on a new mission!”

The two shared a high five, about to turn away when Dipper looked over at the other paranormal investigator to the side. “Hey Dib, you should totally come with!”

“H-huh?”

“Yeah!” Mabel agreed. “We can give you a tour of the town at the same time!”

Dib hesitated with the idea. He turned his gaze to Zim who was sitting at his spot on the couch with his knees pulled up to his chest. “I don’t know…maybe it would be best I stay here to watch over Zim.” He still hasn’t forgotten how Zim got in contact with Bill last time he left the shack.

Stan waved him off. “Please, Ford and I can handle looking after the bug. You go on now.”

“Are you sure Stan?”

“Of course, I’m sure,” the conman agreed. “Zim’s not going anywhere under my watch and plus it’s impossible for him to talk to Bill while he’s here. This will be even easier than last time.”

“I…”

“Come on Dib!” Mabel tried to convince, grabbing at his arm and tugging him along. “It’ll be fun! You look like you could use it!”

“Yeah!” Dipper agreed. “And this could be a great way for us to hang out some more! Please!”

Mabel laughed. “Dipper just wants to geek out with you about nerdy stuff.”

“Shut up! Dib’s cool! I’m allowed to want to hang out with him!”

“True, but still nerds!”

Dib couldn’t hold back the laugh that bubbled in his chest at the two. He also felt large warmth engulf him at the compliment from the teens. “Hahaha, okay, okay. Only because I wouldn’t mind hanging out with you two some more too. I don’t know how long I’ll be here anyway, so I might as well spend as much time with the two coolest twins I’ve ever met.”

Dipper let a large smile form on his face. “You think I’m cool!?”

Dib smirked at the teen, ruffling his head like he seemed to have gotten in the habit of doing. “Of course. How could I not think that about you and your sister?”

“Aw!” Mabel hugged Dib tightly. “Aren’t you the sweetest!”

A fond smile instantly broke out on Dib’s face at the hug.

Gosh, this was nice for the paranormal investigator. He was so not used to being around such a loving and caring family like this, but he could definitely get used to it. _Is this what it’s like to have siblings that support you and look up to you?_ Dib thought as he decided to finally agree and follow the two out.

“We’ll be back soon,” he called to Stan and Ford, before the three headed out.

He felt a twinge of guilt at his previous thought as he followed after the mystery twins. He knew perfectly well Gaz loved him…in her own way, but he would never deny that the relationship he has with his sister was nothing like what Dipper and Mabel had. And heck, even _if_ he was closer to Gaz, their bond probably would never match up to this bond he was quickly forming with the twins.

Dib knew it was crazy to think this so fast, but Dipper and Mabel really were like two little younger siblings in his eyes. He wanted to protect them just like he would protect Gaz if she were in danger, not that she ever really found herself in danger a lot.

He admired the twins and was proud to hear of the achievements they gained, even though he mostly heard of Dipper’s since as they walked to town and even back in the forest, the young boy would boast proudly about all the rewards he’s earned in school or of the adventures he and Mabel would find themselves in last summer.

Dib tried to stop himself from thinking this way, but it was hard, especially since the two would also stick by his side as they walked, and the entire time they would do nothing but show him a form of family care that he just…never really was able to witness back home. He knew he was projecting a bit…okay, a lot. After all, this could have just been how the Pines family was. Naturally nice to people and wanting to be as kind as possible.

Certainly, the opposite of…well practically everyone back in the city. There everyone was cold and ignorant of the world. The attitude of the people was so bad that the very city had started to reflect their mannerisms. So yeah, perhaps Dib was just a tad bit starved for affection and was desperately clinging on to the little he was gaining from the twins and their uncles, but could you really blame the guy?

Sure he knew he was probably crazy to see the twins like family…but that didn’t mean he didn’t love his real family. He loved his sister…even when she would threaten and beat the shit out of him…And he loved his dad! Even though he was currently moving away without so much as a warning to his son!

“Dib?”

“H-huh?” He blinked at the call of his name and looked at the twins as they gazed back up at him.

“You zoned out. You okay, dude?” Dipper asked concerned.

“Oh yeah…sorry. Just thinking. A lot on my mind right now.”

“You can talk to us if you want?” Mabel suggested. “I’m great at listening.”

Dib shook his head. “No, no. I’m fine. Really. Just…thinking about…” He tried to rack his brain for a good excuse and just blurted out the first word that came to his mind. “Zim!” _Why the hell did I say his name!?_

“You’re thinking about Zim?” Dipper asked, raising a brow. He repressed the urge to roll his eyes when Mabel excitedly whacked at his arm.

“Uuuuuhhh…yeah. Z-zim…look, it’s not important.” He stepped away. “I see we made it to town. Let’s go looking for those people for the zodiac, okay?”

“Yeah, sure.” Dipper was about to follow after him when Mabel grabbed his arm.

“See!? Already lost in thought about him!”

“Mabel, you’re crazy,” Dipper said to her in a whispered voice. “Besides, I think he was lying. He looked really upset about something, and I doubt it was Zim that did that.”

“Or maybe he is conflicted by his emotions about the one he thought he hated!”

“Yeah, I’m fully convinced you see a different reality than me.” Dipper joked, pushing her forward. “Come on, ya weirdo. I say we go find Pacifica first.”

“Oooh, any reason why?” Mabel said smirking.

“Because she is closer…I think. Why? What’s with that face?” Dipper raised a suspicious brow at her, crossing her arms.

“Nothing you need to worry about now, Dipper.” She patted his head before skipping ahead and returning to Dib’s side.

Dipper just groaned at his twin’s antics, never fully sure what she is thinking in that head of hers before he sprinted ahead to catch up to the others.

* * *

Zim let out a sigh of irritation as he watched Dib, Dipper, and Mabel leave the shack yet again while he was stuck inside! “Grr…those miserable…ooh I hate them!”

He plopped on the couch again, crossing his arms. GIR was curled up in front of the tv, somehow finally getting a hole of Waddles, and leaning against the animal as the two watched another episode of Duck-tective.

Zim was about to stand up and wander around the shack when he felt a presence sit down next to him. It was Soos, and the man smiled happily at Zim, eyes locked on the alien’s face.

Zim nervously scooted away, and Soos scooted closer.

“Uuuuh…”

“So, you’re an alien!?” Soos interrupted an excited look on his face.

“I thought we have already been over this before, human?”

Soos nodded. “Yeah, we have, but I didn’t get a chance to ask any more questions. All that Bill and zodiac stuff. Pretty heavy stuff, am I right?”

“Heavy? There was no weight…or is that another earth phrase? Zim still doesn’t understand those that well.”

“Yeah, you got it.” Soos answered. “Boy, you sure like to talk in the third person a lot. That’s so interesting. Maybe I should do that too! Looks fun. Oh, wait…” He paused and tried again, “Maybe _Soos_ should do that too!” He corrected. “Haha, yeah, it is fun! I see why you do it now.”

“Zim does not do that because it is fun. I speak my name because all should know that I, Zim, am talking. All should listen to my words and hear the name of their future ruler.”

“Oh, I see….I think it’s just fun…Uh I mean, Soos thinks it’s just fun. Man, that’s gonna take some practice.”

Zim didn’t look impressed with the human before standing up. “I’m gonna go now.”

“Don’t you mean, ‘_Zim_ is gonna—”

“Be quiet!” The alien took his chance to bolt away, instantly running upstairs to avoid the human.

Soos was left in the room, a silence that only was filled with the tv. He looked at Stan who sat in his chair and watched along with the robot and pig. He approached the old man and smiled. “Soos is—”

“Soos, don’t you dare start that annoying habit. Ya got me?”

“Sure thing Mr. Pines.”

Back upstairs, Zim let out a groan as he slammed open Dipper and Mabel’s bedroom door and marched to Mabel’s side of the room. He didn’t even care as he plopped on her bed and curled against the mattress, the discarded makeup the two left behind bouncing as he did.

Zim really needed to think. There was a chance his plan with Bill would be torn apart within minutes, and there was nothing he could do! Well…perhaps he could kidnap one of the people the Dib and the twins would bring…but with being stuck in the house, there weren’t many options Zim had to execute such a plan.

Hell, there wasn’t much he could really do as long as he was stuck in this place! This was being trapped with Sizz-lorr all over again! Well, at least he didn’t have to serve idiotic customers or wear a suit filled with boiling grease.

The irken shuddered at the memory.

He needed to think of a way to escape without causing that painful shock! There had to be something he could do! And even if he did get away from the shack, the monitor would still be in place. He needed to get rid of that thing too.

“Oh, if only I was back in my base! Removing this thing would be so easy!” But he wasn’t in his base. He was stuck in this disgusting human home in unknown territory. His only ally was GIR, and the robot has proven time and time again that he was not going to be of any help.

There was no one else he could rely on for help…not that the mighty Zim _needed _help. He was Zim! And Zim does not need help from anyone!

…

Still though…it wouldn’t hurt if he had more assistance.

A lipstick container suddenly rolled closer to him as he shifted on the bed, hitting him lightly in the face. With heavy arms, he grabbed the lipstick and lifted it up to examine.

His mind was taken back to the surprisingly calming moment where the Mabel human gave him his makeover. Zim wasn’t one to admit that he actually found some form of delight as Mabel worked her magic and managed to improve upon his already brilliant disguise!

His mind raced back to what she had said to him.

“A second chance…” He scoffed. “How ridiculous. And to think she actually believed me when I said I would let her be my friend…haha. What a stupid…naïve…” An idea struck him, and a wicked smile formed on his face. “Oh what a silly human…Putting so much trust in me.”

He quickly stood up, running to the door. He peaked out and was happy to see Ford and Stan were not up there and listening in. Guess they had a lot of faith in the tracker, how stupid of them as well.

Zim wanted to cackle but held it in as he calmly walked back to Mabel’s bed and sat down happily.

“So, the Mabel wants to be friends with me? I suppose I could give her what she wants. And once I have that trust…” He unintentionally grabbed at the eyeliner that rolled next to him and snapped it in his iron grip. “…I’ll convince her to release me from this prison and everything will work out.” He thought of the zodiac plan and knew that it could still be a hindrance. “I just need to think of a way to stall that plan for as long as possible. Then everything will once again go Zim’s way! Hahahaha!” He finally took notice of the broken eyeliner and gasped. “Aw man! I wanted to keep that!”

* * *

The orb in front of him swirled as it showed the outside of the Mystery Shack. Bill hovered in front of it as he could just barely make out Zim laughing to himself as he seemed to have finally formed a plan. He may not be able to hear or know for a fact what the alien was laughing about, but he had a good feeling it was just what he wanted Zim to be doing finally.

“About time, Bug Eyes. Was wondering when you would get back into your old ways. Let’s just hope this lasts long enough. After all, I only need you to act this way until stage two begins. Even you can’t mess that up. After all, being Zim is what you do best, and what is Zim without…heh, well doesn’t need to be said out loud.” A knowing look crossed his eye. “After all, _if_ anyone happens to be listening in somehow, I wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise just yet.”

Bill let out a small laugh as he rested his hands behind his back. “You know, though, I’m actually happy to see how well everything is going along. Hahaha, those idiots are even going to try the zodiac! Hilarious! Oh, I can’t wait to see the look on their faces! This is going to be so much fun!”

He floated along his realm, snapping his fingers only for the orb to return to his side as clouds of color swirled on the inside. “Still though, the time for fun isn’t now. Still got some work to do myself. Sure, I can’t get to Zim or Dib anymore while they are in the shack, that’s okay. Because there is plenty of other options outside I can focus on…Hmmm let’s see…who should I pick?”

The orb suddenly started to project image after image of different humans, all moving along in a rapid pace.

“Eenie…meenie…miney…**_her!_**”

A purple-haired woman was seen in the center of the orb as she let out a frustrated growl at the phone in her hand. She almost went to throw it on the ground but suppressed her rage and instead stuffed it back in her pocket before pulling out house keys and going inside her apartment.

Bill’s laugher echoed around him. “Oh, Mothman…too bad you turned off your phone. This will just make things much more interesting for your little sister. Hahahahahahahahahaha!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! So many different plans are formed this chapter. Mabel trying to play matchmaker, the zodiac idea, Zim thinking of using Mabel, and now Bill! So much! And oh no! Looks like Gaz is about to be thrown in the mix. Guess you all will have to wait to see how that plays out. 
> 
> So bye for now! I'll try not to keep you all waiting as long for the next chapter. I can't promise when it'll be uploaded, but I'm going to try for one fully week at the latest, but I hope it will be sooner. But if all goes well, nothing longer than a week. 
> 
> So, until next time! Bye and don't forget to comment and leave a kudos if you haven't! I may not always reply to comments, but I always appreciate them!


	9. A hiccup in the road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dib, Dipper, and Mabel go out to find all the people for the zodiac ceremony. Will things work out!? Only time will tell.  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the country, Gaz is getting ready to turn in for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back! I'm soooooooooooooo sorry for such a long wait. I've had...to put it lightly a really rough time the past month. I lost my urge to write, I was kept busy by working on my sister's wedding, which if finally over now so I won't have to worry about that anymore, and overall been fighting through my depression. The only thing I had the energy to do was draw. But I'm finally back, and to make up for the slightly over a month wait, I have a special surprise for you all. This link should take you right to the special picture I drew for you guys. 
> 
> https://thedeadlyspacepirate19.tumblr.com/post/188973028276/i-made-this-for-my-invader-falls-fanfic-im-about 
> 
> I hope you enjoy that as well as the chapter!

“Soooo,” Dib drawled out as they walked through the town, Dipper, and Mabel at his sides. “Where to first?” whispering

Dipper magically pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil from his pocket. On the sheet was a short list of names, and the young teen tapped at the first name in thought. “Well we have to go all over the town to get to each person, but the first stop on the list is a somewhat friend of ours, named Pacifica.”

Mabel tugged at Dib’s hand to get his attention. “Oh you’re gonna love Pacifica! She’s great!”

“Yeah, she’s alright. Used to be awful, now she’s…_somewhat_ awful,” Dipper commented with an eye-roll.

Mabel punched at his arm at the choice of words, which made her brother wince in pain. “Hey, you know that’s not true. Pacifica is our friend now.”

The young boy did eventually nod as he rubbed his arm. “Yeah, I’m only kidding…kind of.” He made sure to look up at Dib as he went on to explain. “Pacifica _is_ cool. She can just be kind of…a major spoiled brat at times. But hey, at least she can be nice at times…Just don’t be shocked if she instantly starts judging how you look and dress when we get to her place.”

Dib chuckled. “I’ll be sure to keep that in mind…” After that, the three walked through town until they made it to a line of different small houses, all poorly made yet somehow still sturdy. Paint chipped off most of the houses and the porches for the ones that had one, looked like they could collapse if too much pressure was set on them.

Though despite the fact that the houses looked like they could use a major remodeling, the people around looked as kind and friendly as they could be. Each time the three passed by someone, they waved at the trio and offered a sweet, “How do you do?”

Dib was completely taken back by the neighborly gestures. Back in his spot of Detroit, no one ever offered a happy hello and a wave, heck it was lucky to get anything other than a dead-eye stare most of the time. It’s funny how completely different Gravity Falls was to his own home. Fresh, unpolluted air, a happy smile everywhere you turn, and so much color that Dib was sure never existed back home.

“Man…I could get used to a place like this,” he ended up commenting to the twins as they walked down the road. “I mean, the city can be nice at times, sure…there’s always a MacMeaties in like every corner and you’re never too far from a bus that smells of barf and who knows what else, but this place is just…awesome!”

Dipper winced to himself. “MacMeaties? Isn’t that the restaurant where they found a chicken head in a kid’s meal?”

“No that was Bloaty’s Pizza Hog…” Dib corrected casually. “And I’m pretty sure it was actually in a lady’s cup instead.”

Dipper and Mabel looked absolutely horrified, as the Dipper decided to speak up about that once more. “Okay…I’m getting that mental image out of my mind.” He ended his statement with a shudder and a gag as he shook his head.

“Yeah…probably for the best,” Dib agreed with an awkward laugh.

As the three spoke, they didn’t see a young girl approach them from the side. “Dipper? Mabel?”

Hearing her name, Mabel let out a loud gasp and turned to face a blond teen in a purple shirt and matching skirt. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, her bangs brushing over her face and stopping just above her makeup covered eyes. “Pacifica!” the hyperactive girl called out, rushing to the blond.

Pacifica grimaced as Mabel hugged her before sighing and relaxing as she let the hug continue.

Dipper came up next, offering her a wave. “Hey there Pacifica,” he greeted her with a friendly smile. “How’s simple life treating you?”

“Ugh…it’s the absolute worse!” Pacifica instantly stated with a groan. “Did you know people wash their _own_ clothes!? Ew! It’s like living like a caveman.”

“I’m pretty sure cavemen didn’t wash their clothes…” Dipper replied with a shrug.

Pacifica didn’t seem to care what he said as she instantly went back into another tirade. “And it gets even worse!”

Dipper instantly didn’t look impressed as he had a suspicion on where this would be going but decided to play along anyway. “Oh yeah? And what could be even worse about living like a normal person?”

“Well I’ll tell you!” The blonde instantly answered back, not paying mind to Dipper’s tone. “We have to clean our own dishes too! I just finished washing a plate covered in gross wet food! How do you people live like this!”

Behind the teens, Dib raised a brow at the conversation. “Okay…seriously? What kind of life do you live, girl?”

Pacifica jumped at the deeper voice speaking to her and turned to face Dib, slightly stepping back to be behind the twins. “Uh…who is that? Some weird hobo?”

Mabel scoffed. “Pfft, noo!”

Dipper pulled Pacific by the arm to be in front of him. “This…Pacifica is our new friend Dib. Dib, this is Pacifica Northwest. She and her family used to be filthy rich-”

“And we still are!” Pacifica interrupted before the boy could finish the story. “Just…not as much…”

“Yeah…” Dipper spoke up again with an eye-roll. “She and her family used to live in a big fancy mansion on the other side of town, but had to sell it in order to keep at least some of their money. Now they live in this neighborhood, going through the life of a normal person, like us!”

“And it’s horrible!” Pacifica spoke again.

Dib gave her a small look before forcing it away and instead gave her a smile and a wave. “Well it is nice to meet you Pacifica.”

She looked up at him, not bothering to hide the sharp look she had as she took in his appearance. “Okay…why are you two hanging out with a weird gothy looking freak?”

“Hey!” The word popped out before Dib could stop it.

Dipper shot the blonde a warning look. “I thought we talked about not judging people by their appearance?”

Pacifica gave a groan. “Yeah…it like, hurts people’s feelings or whatever…Still, why the heck is this weirdo here?

“Calling people weirdo is also not right…”

“Whatever, Dipper…” Pacifica gave him a wave of her hand to get him to continue. “This has one of your creepy magical adventures written all over it, so what’s going on?” She paused to give Dib another look over, crossing her arms as she mentally judged the older man. “What? Is this guy some weird vampire thingy or something?”

“No, I’m not a vampire…” Dib answered back.

Pacifica looked up at him. “Seriously? Then why the heck do you dress like that?”

Dib frowned deeply. “I like my clothes!”

“Why?”

“Okay, we’re getting way off topic!” Dipper interrupted. “Pacifica, seriously, we need help.”

“With what?”

Dipper made sure she was looking at him so she could see just how serious he was being. Once he was sure he had her full attention he finally spoke again. “Bill Cipher is back.”

In an instant, the girl’s eyes widen as a wave of fear washed over them. She turned from the twins to Dib, and finally back to Dipper. “Heh, that’s not funny, Dipper…”

“It’s not a joke.”

“Yeah!” Mabel spoke up. “Bill went and has been messing with Dib here and his friend Zim!”

Dib gave the sweater-wearing girl a look. “Mabel, you know Zim is not my friend.”

She gave Dib a teasing smile. “I beg to differ!”

“I feel like I should be worried by that look…”

“Trust me,” Dipper spoke up, “It’s usually best to ignore her when she makes that kind of face…”

“Hey!” Mabel shouted at him. “Look, we can worry about who is who’s friend later…” she went on.

“Zim and me really aren’t-“

“Later!” Mabel shouted, interrupting Dib. She then walked over to Pacifica and leaned an arm over her shoulder. “Pacifica, look, we do need your help. Remember the zodiac thing we tried to do during Weirdmageddon last year.”

The ex-rich girl cringed. “Ew, yeah, and I had to touch the hillbilly’s hand.”

“He has a name, but yes.” Mabel answered back.

Dipper started to speak up next, taking over the next bit. “We are trying to do that plan again. Hoping that we can get everyone together, actually complete the zodiac this time, and defeat Bill once and for all.”

“You’re asking me to touch the hill-“

“McGucket…”

“Whatever…you want me to touch his hand again?”

“Pacifica, this is the fate of the world at stake!” Dipper shouted. “So, yes. You’re gonna have to hold McGucket’s hand again.”

The blonde actually took the time to think it over, much to Dipper’s annoyance, before letting out another groan. “Ugh…fine! Of course, I’ll do it. I am not going through another one of those end of the world things ever again!”

“Whoo hoo!” Mabel cheered, jumping up in the air and raising her fist up. “One down, just four more to go!”

“Great!” Dib spoke up. “That doesn’t seem so hard.”

Dipper nodded in agreement. “Yeah!” He looked over at the girls, seeing his sister hugging Pacifica in her excitement. “Okay, Pacifica, we are planning on doing the zodiac before the day is over. We’ll call you once we get the others. Meet us at the shack, it’s the safest place to be from Bill right now.”

“Wait…” Pacifica nervously looked up in the air. “Is he like…listening to us right now?”

That got the twins and Dib to grow silent, the three exchanging looks before glancing back at the ex-rich girl. “It’s very likely.” Dipper decided to answer. “In town there isn’t really much we can do about him, but the shack will be super safe.”

“Ugh…creepy…” She looked up at the air once more, wrapping her arms around her chest. “I do not want that one-eyed creep to be watching me. Gross!”

“Don’t worry, Pacifica!” Mabel said with a large smile. “We’ll be kicking that triangle butt of his back to whatever dimension he belongs in soon enough.” She suddenly raised her voice and pointed up to the sky. “You hear that Bill! You big dummy!” She ended her statement by blowing a loud and wet raspberry.

Dib chuckled at the act. “I admire the enthusiasm Mabel, but maybe don’t antagonize a powerful demon?”

“Yeah, I will have to agree with that,” Dipper said with a nod.

“Eh, you two are no fun!” She then went next to Dipper and stole his list from him before he noticed what she was doing.

“Hey!”

“Okay!” she spoke up, looking at the paper. “So now that we have Pacifica up to date on the plan, who next?”

“Isn’t like, Gideon one of the guys we need?” Pacifica suggested.

“We need Gideon?” Dib asked, looking over Mabel’s shoulder at the paper and sure enough, he saw the name almost instantly.

Dipper looked up at him. “You know him?”

“He actually led me to the Mystery Shack when I first got here.”

“So that’s why he was in the shack today…” Dipper said. He snatched the list back from Mabel and pulled out his pen, crossing off Pacifica’s name and circling Gideon’s. “Well, I guess it’s time to pay Gleeful a visit this time.” He looked at the blonde girl next to him. “Pacifica, thank you for agreeing to help. You won’t regret this.”

“If it gets that Bill guy away for good, then I don’t care.”

Dipper stuffed the paper and pen back in his pocket and looked at Mabel and Dib. “Welp, I guess we should head out. The sooner the better. Come on gu—”

“Wait!”

The three looked at Pacifica who went to grab at Mabel’s arm to stop at least one of them. “I’m coming with you guys.”

Mabel smiled wide. “Yay! Really! New party member!”

Dipper didn’t look as enthused, but he did give her a small smile as he spoke up. “You sure? We’re going to be walking all over town to get the others. You can always just wait for us to call you when we’re ready.”

“I am not about to sit around my house and do more chores while a stupid dorito looking demon spies on me! If I’m going to be watched, might as well be when I’m doing something important rather than gross, icky, chores.”

“Of course,” Dipper said with another eye-roll. “Fine, come on then. We need to find Gideon now.”

“I think he may be in the town square now,” Pacifica brought up.

“Great, let’s start there!” Mabel said with a grin. She hopped on ahead of the others, leading the way. “Come on you slowpokes! We got a world to save!”

Dipper and Pacifica shared a laugh as they followed after Mabel, and Dib just smiled and shook his head in amusement. Together, the four headed out to find Gideon.

* * *

“I don’t know what you are implying little missy!” Gideon’s voice rang out loudly in the town as he followed after a redheaded teen.

Wendy groaned and rolled her eyes as she tried to escape from the child. “I’m just saying if you really want to reform like you claim, bossing around the other kids in town isn’t the way to do it.”

Gideon let out a loud huff as he forced on an innocent face. “I was not! I was simply telling some new potential friends the best way to treat the greatest little guy in town, me.”

“By making them shower you with gift and attention?”

“Yeah!” Gideon defended. “Isn’t that like, a friend thing to do? Give friends gifts?”

Wendy shook her head. “You are like waaaay out of touch when it comes to what it means to be friends with people. Why not try talking to Dipper and Mabel again? I know they wouldn’t mind at least trying to give you another chance.”

The young boy smirked. “For your information, I did talk to them earlier today. And Dipper was just going on and on how he and I are now best friends and that we are going to do everything together from now on!”

Wendy didn’t look convinced as she stopped walking to cross her arms and give Gideon a look. “Uh huh…” Something caught her eyes in the distance and coming up behind Gideon was non-other than the Pines twins, followed by Pacifica, as well as an older man who she didn’t recognize. “Weird…?” she commented as she took in the guy's appearance.

“It is not weird…” Gideon commented, not realizing why she had really said the word. “Oh you should have seen it my dear. Dipper just wouldn’t stop. He was talking about how we should…oh what do kids do again…? Oh yeah, go skateboarding and uh…play videos games…yeah!”

Dipper was finally coming within earshot of Gideon and Wendy, a brow quirking at what he was saying.

“Oh yeah?” Wendy decided to egg the child on, a grin forming on her face. “And what else did Dipper say?”

“Oh I’ll tell you…”

Dipper didn’t look pleased as he stopped directly behind Gideon, crossing his arms.

“Dipper told me how he and I would be like brothers! That’s how close our friendship has become. Why he and I trust each other with our lives!”

Mabel hid a laugh as she listened to Gideon prattle on. Dib also held back a laugh as he took in Dipper’s annoyed face. Pacifica just looked bored as she decided to take the time to observe her nails, not wanting or caring about the conversation taking place.

“Oh, oh, oh!” Gideon continued. “And then Dipper told me how he was going to give me his blessing for me and Mabel to get together!”

Mabel’s laughter instantly died down and a grossed out frown formed.

Wendy burst out in a laugh, throwing her head back. “What!?”

“What!?” Mabel shouted next.

“GAh!” Gideon jumped at the yell, turning around to see Mabel and Dipper glaring at him, Mabel tapping her foot on the ground. “O-oh! Mabel! Dipper! I didn’t see you two there!”

Dipper shook his head. “So, what other lies have you been saying about me and my sister, Gideon?”

“Wh-why nothing, I swear!” Gideon tried to laugh away what happened, trying to play off as innocent. “Soooo, what are you two doing here? With Pacifica Northwest for that matter and…and…” Gideon looked up at Dib who gave an awkward smile and wave to the boy. A large grin took over Gideon’s face as he approached the man. “Whyyyyy, if it isn’t Dib Membrane. I was wondering if I were going to run into you again. But was not expecting to see you with the Pines twins…and Pacifica…”

“Uh, why would that be weird, creep?” Pacifica called out, snapping her fingers at the same time. “I’m a delight to be around!”

“Right…” Gideon drawled out, not looking to be convinced.

“Hmph!”

Dib looked between the two before finally addressing Gideon. “Uh…yeah…I ended up meeting Dipper and Mabel not long after you took me to the shack.”

“And he became our new friend!” Mabel shouted out, instantly hugging Dib who jumped at the contact only to smile warmly and rest a hand on her shoulder.

Wendy, who has been listening the entire time, raised a confused brow. “Uh, yeah, I’m sorry, but who are you exactly?” she questioned the older man.

“Oh, sorry, we haven’t met. I’m Dib.” He lifted a hand for her to shake. Wendy eyed him for a moment before shrugging and taking it in a firm handshake.

“Nice to meet you, dude. But like, no offense, but whyyyy are you here with my friends?” She gestured with her head over at the twins before pulling her arm away.

Dipper decided to answer that as he quickly got Wendy’s attention. “Actually, part of the reason is why we are here to find you guys…”

“Us?”

“Me included!?” Gideon jumped in.

Mabel rolled her eyes at him. “Ugh, yeah, you too Gideon…”

“Oh Mabel, I knew you would always come to me.” He moved in closer, trying to pull her into a hug, but the girl instantly backed up, running behind Dipper and Dib.

“Not like that, weirdo! This is serious!” she was quick to say.

“Wait, serious how?” Wendy said before Gideon could reply. “Serious like Stan is being chased by the police again or end of the world serious?”

“End of the world…” Dipper, Mabel, and Dib all answered together, a grim tone taking over their voice.

Those words finally made the situation sink in for both Wendy and Gideon as they looked from one of their friends to the other. Even when they looked at Pacifica they could see the genuine fear and worry etched on her face that was mimicked by the twins and Dib. It made Wendy’s stomach twist as she instinctively looked around as if someone could be spying on them. Not a far reach here in Gravity Falls.

“What’s going on?” she finally questioned, looking at Dipper and Mabel who exchanged a glance before they opened their mouths to explain.”

* * *

The sound of a door slamming open rang out through the apartment building before closing with an even louder thud. Footsteps echoed along the carpeted ground before finally ending as the figure reached a couch in the center of the room and flopped down.

“Tch…stupid Dib…” Gaz mumbled to herself as tossed her phone on the coffee table to her side. “I told him I would call when I’m moved in and what does this idiot do? Ignore me!” She grabbed a remote turned on the tv the fill the silence of the room. “Not like I care…The asshole could have at least kept his phone on or something though.”

A yawn stifled out from Gaz’s mouth as she pulled up a blanket that rested on the couch over her body and turned to watch the tv. She grumbled to herself as she stared at the screen, not fully paying attention to whatever show was playing in front of her. “Meh, I’m too tired to care about this shit…” She turned off the tv and threw the remote across the room, not caring when it clashed noisily against the wall.

She was too exhausted to get back up and head to her bedroom, so she decided to just curl up against her not so comfy couch and rest her eyes. Sleep was coming to her surprisingly fast, probably because she spent most of the day driving and unpacking things. Maybe she should have taken Dad’s advice and brought on of his moving robots with her to do all the hard work.

Oh well…that didn’t matter now. Nothing did except the incredible need to sleep the rest of the day away until morning. Sure, she would most likely have a crick in her neck from sleeping on the couch when there was a somewhat decent bed only a room away, but that was for morning Gaz to worry about.

Her mind was starting to fade away into a blissful sleep, her body curling up under the thin blanket. Any second now she would finally be out like a light. In her final stages of being awake, Gaz could have sworn she heard very distant laughter that grew, but she just pegged it as her stupid neighbors above her apartment. She would let them know tomorrow not to ruin her sleep. You never ruin Gaz’s sleep…

The laughter was a little louder now, and she instinctively let out a growl, her mouth twisting in a sneer. Her arm grabbed the blanket and pulled it above her head.

_“Gaaaaaazzzzzz…”_ a voice could be heard. “_Gaaaaazzzz!”_

The young woman began to grumble to herself again, a hand shaking in a tight fist.

“_Oh Gaz~”_

Her rage was starting to take control as now her body began to shake. It lasted a moment but began to die down as the voice went quiet again and she was about to return to sleep. She was finally starting to calm down when all of a sudden the voice was back, louder than before.

“_GAZ!”_

“What!?” she screamed, springing up on the couch, glaring at whatever was calling her.

There was a flash of a color that hit her eyes. Bright yellows flooded her vision in seconds, almost blinding her. She blinked her eyes to be rid of the color, but when she opened them all she was left seeing was a large singular eyeball staring right back. She frowned in confusion, about to speak, but right before she could there was a loud, alarming noise of her phone ringing.

Before she knew it, Gaz was once again springing up from the couch just like she did only seconds ago…at least she thought she did. She sat on the couch in a moment of bewilderment. She looked around, half expecting to see that floating eye again or the blinding yellows, but no. She was just in her darkened apartment and no sound of laughter anymore. The only sound was her phone as it rang loudly next to her.

“Pfft…stupid dream…” she muttered, grabbing the phone and answering it without checking who it was. “That better be you, Dib….”

“Oh hello honey!” Professor Membrane’s voice came out instead. “I’m sorry, your brother is not here right now. But he sure is in big trouble when he comes back home. He blew up the front door yet again. I swear I don’t know what is going on in that head of his sometimes…”

“Dib blew up the door?” Gaz questioned her dad, getting comfortable on the couch again. She decided to turn the tv back on to distract her because her dad calling her usually meant he was about to rave on about his latest experiment and she just didn’t care at the moment. Not that she was going to shut him up. He can always believe she is listening when instead Gaz is watching some stupid show instead.

“I assume so. I predict he was spending time with that little green friend of his. Their games always did end with big explosions after all.”

“You mean Zim? Yeah, sounds likely…”

Figures Dib and Zim got in another fight shortly after Gaz left. Dib did go to Zim’s last night. Whatever stupid argument they got in this time must have resulted in Zim coming to their home. That kind of explains why Dib hasn’t been on his phone since she left. He must be at Zim’s again…that’s the only other place her idiot brother goes to anymore.

“Dib must be with Zim right now,” she explained to her dad. “You tell that jerk that he better pick up his phone next time I call, because I do not like being ignored!”

“I’ll be sure to tell him that, sweetie. Right after the move of course.”

That made Gaz tense up as she looked towards the phone. “Wait, wait, wait. What move?”

“Oh, did I forget to tell you and your brother? Silly me. It’s not a permanent move, do not fear. We are expanding Membrane labs to a new location! But I must foresee all the construction and planning as it gets set up in the new city. I’m going to have to be gone on a much longer business trip than usual so I had to pack up all my things back in the house. You know I have so many important experiments that need my attention and with your brother always distracted with his unscientific studies, I just didn’t want to put more on his plate during the time. As you know, he and I haven’t been seeing eye to eye lately, and I don’t want him to be annoyed by giving him more tasks to do.”

“Soooo…you’re just moving for like…how long?”

“Probably a few months…close to a year. I could have sworn I told you and your brother that.”

Gaz pinched the bridge of her nose to hold back her anger. “No dad…you didn’t. Dib’s not gonna be happy coming home to an empty house…”

Professor Membrane hummed as he thought that through. “Yes, I suppose you’re right. Ah ha! I got it! I’ll just wait for him here! He shouldn’t be gone long. Then I’ll explain everything to him. Say, maybe he’ll even come with me! Wouldn’t that be swell! Father and son, working together to build our scientific lives! Hahaha!”

Gaz rolled her eyes. “Yeah…Dib would definitely do that…not like he has anything else in his life that distracts him and makes him want to stay in Detroit forever and ever and ever while doing nothing…”

“My thoughts exactly!”

“Ugh…” Gaz shook her head. “Look, just don’t take off before Dib gets home.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Good. That idiot is probably hanging out with Zim, so I wager the longest he’ll be gone is by morning.” She shifted in her spot before deciding to stand up, walking to her kitchen. “And dad…next time you make big decision don’t forget to tell us…”

“Yes, yes. I’m so sorry, honey. I’ll take the blame for that.” Membrane paused, turning away from his phone to speak to someone else before returning back to his conversation with Gaz. “By the way, dear, how is your new apartment? I hope you’re doing well?”

“Yeah…” Gaz opened up the fridge to show off a bottle of soda and a pizza box, nothing else. She grimaced at practically empty fridge before grabbing the pizza and pulling away. “Living the dream…”

“That’s great honey! I’m so proud of you! Living an independent life. But don’t forget to come visit your father here from time to time.”

“I won’t dad. You should tell Dib he has to get off his lazy ass and find a place for himself too…”

“Language, dear. And yes, I do think Dib should start to find a more independent life as well, but until then he always has a place here. Just like you do. I’m not about to just kick him out on the streets just because he hasn’t started yet.”

Gaz began to reheat her pizza, leaning on the counterspace as she waited for the timer on the microwave to end. “Yeah, I guess so…I just hate the idea that he’ll be stuck in that house forever. Always chasing after Zim…I think he needs to get out of the city for a little bit. He’s been cooped up there forever…”

“Hmmm, I think I see your point. Perhaps I really should bring Dib with me on the trip. Give him a breath of fresh air. Do new things, see new people! Yes! That sounds like a perfect idea!” Membrane once again turned away from the phone to shout of someone. Gaz could just barely make out what he was saying. “You there, start packing up my son’s room! He’s gonna want his things when we head out.”

“Uh dad…maybe ask Dib before you—”

“Thank you for the brilliant idea, sweetheart! Well, I’m off. Gotta make sure everything is set up before you brother returns home! It’ll be a wonderful surprise! He’ll be so happy!”

Before Gaz could stop her father, he hung up and Gaz was left staring at her phone. The beep from the microwave rang out and the young woman let out a frustrated groan before reluctantly trying to call Dib again. Might as well warn the idiot before it’s too late. But just like before she was instantly taken to voicemail and she growled out in anger. “Idiot!” she slammed her phone on the counter before grabbing her pizza and slumping back to the couch to eat. “Oh well…maybe it’ll be good for him. Wasn’t how I thought getting him away from the city would go, but it works I guess…”

The rest of the hour went by with Gaz eating and watching tv. She didn’t bother with her phone again, realizing she wasn’t going to get a hold of her brother anytime soon. She would probably have to wait for him to call her, most likely to complain about the sudden move/business trip he’ll be forced to go on. She’ll chew his head off later for ignoring her when that happens.

Finally, she finished eating, turned off the tv for the final time that day and got up, going to turn in for the day. She was exhausted, damn it, and this time nothing was going to keep her from having a peaceful sleep.

Once she was in her bedroom, she flopped on the bed, curled her head under a pillow and shut her eyes. Sleep finally starting to take over again. She grumbled when she heard the laughter again, but at this point, she was too tired to care.

* * *

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Wendy demanded with a panic cry. “Bill Cipher is back!?”

“Hahahaha!” Gideon let out a terrified laugh. “This is not the time for a joke like that, Pines.”

“We’re not joking,” Dipper stated.

“Bill’s really back!” Mabel jumped in.

Wendy looked pale before suddenly a glare formed on her face and she pointed a finger at Dib. “And your friend is working with him!?”

“Zim is not my friend!” Dib spat out. “I hate the guy and he’s always wanted to take over the world! How was I supposed to know he would team up with someone who was actually competent at doing it!?”

“We know this is bad,” Dipper said.

“Yeah, really bad!” Gideon shouted.

“But we have a plan. The zodiac!”

“The…” Wendy trailed off before her eyes widened in realization. “You mean that thing we tried during the weirdmageddon thing?”

“Exactly!” Dipper confirmed. “Our plan is to get all the people for the zodiac together and perform it right this time! It’ll banish Bill for good and we won’t have to worry about him anymore!”

Gideon’s face brightened up. “Yes! That sounds like a perfect idea! Phew!” He began to laugh. “Hahaha, and I almost freaked out. Hahaha.”

“Yeah…almost…” Pacifica commented.

Wendy didn’t look so relieved as she lowered her head, hugging her arms around her. Dipper noticed first, worriedly looking up at the teen. “Wendy? You okay? You don’t have to look so down; the plan is foolproof.”

“Yeah….um…by chance do we need like…_everyone_ to do the zodiac?”

“Uh…” Dipper didn’t like where Wendy was going with that but tried to keep his hope up. “Yeah. I mean, not gonna work unless we are all there. Why do you ask?”

The teen hesitated before finally speaking up. “Robbie’s not in town…and he like won’t be until the end of summer.”

“What!?” everyone, minus Dib, shouted in panic.

“Uh who?” he did ask, looking at the twins for answers.

Wendy rubbed her shoulder nervously. “Yeah, his parents forced him on a family vacation out of town. Wanted to spend some quality time with him. He’s been blowing up mine and Tambry’s phone complaining ever since.” She pulls out her phone to show them the messages as proof.

“Ugh, Robbie! Of course it would be him gone!” Dipper complained. “Robbie was someone we needed for the zodiac.”

“Seriously!?” Dib asked. “Well…m-maybe it’s not too late. Can’t we just get someone else to step in for this Robbie guy? These are just symbols that represent people, right? Maybe we can find someone else in the town that fits the same bill that this Robbie guy did.”

“Maybe!?” Dipper didn’t look too sure as he began to pace back and forth. “I don’t know…we’ll have to run this by Uncle Ford.”

“It doesn’t sound like a bad idea.” Wendy said. “I know Robbie well, so finding someone else that has similar traits as him shouldn’t be too hard.”

Dipper still looked very worried. “Yeah, but what if a replacement doesn’t work!?”

“We won’t know unless we try,” Mabel tried to encourage.

“Mabel’s right,” Dib spoke up. “We can’t just give up because we’ll be missing someone. There has to be someone else we can use to do this. Heck, I’ll do it if I have to.”

Wendy eyed Dib for a moment. “Eeeh…I don’t know…You don’t look like some super angsty guy with a dark soul, hating the world despite having a deep emotional core at your center.”

“Uh…” Dib was at a loss for a moment, his mind racing to say something as a response. “I usually wear a black spy coat? Does that count?”

“Nope. You strike me more of the out-of-place misfit trying to find where he belongs in the world but fails like a lot in the end. Totally different.” Wendy explained with a shrug.

“Wow. That only slightly stung.”

“Guys, focus! We have a serious problem here!” Dipper shouted.

“Right…” Wendy looked at the younger ones of the group. “Okay, who else do we need?”

“We still haven’t gotten to McGucket yet. He’s the last person besides Robbie we need to get a hold of.”

“Leave that to me,” Wendy determinedly straightened her body as she pulled out her phone. “I’m gonna go to his mansion…”

“Uh, _my_ mansion…” Pacifica shouted.

“Not anymore,” Wendy smugly said, sticking her tongue out at the child.

“Ugh!”

“Anyways, I’ll go to McGucket and let him know what’s going on. I’ll also call Robbie and try to get him to get home sooner. Maybe if he tells his parents that this is a matter of life and death, they’ll call off the vacation sooner.”

“Wendy, you’re the best!” Dipper shouted.

“And like, what about us?” Pacifica said, gesturing between her and Gideon. “What do we do?”

Dib looked up at the sky, noticing how the sun was going down. “It’s getting late. Even if the replacement idea can work, there is no way we’re gonna find someone before the day is over.”

“Dib’s right,” Mabel spoke up. “We won’t get anything done at this time!”

“Okay, so here’s the plan,” Dipper jumped back in. “Wendy, you warn McGucket and get a hold of Robbie. Pacifica, Gideon, how about you two keep an eye out for a possible replacement. You two know everyone in town, surely one of you can come up with an idea.”

“That is true…” Pacifica agreed.

“I also have to agree,” Gideon added next.

“But for now…” Dib said next, “you two should just go home and rest for the night.”

“But…Bill…” Gideon tried to speak out.

“Can’t hurt you. Not in the state he is in,” the paranormal investigator tried to reassure. “That guy is still only able to get into our minds, but he can’t physically do anything. And besides,” he gave Pacifica and Gideon a confident smile, “I know how you two help to fight Bill before. You both stood up against him. So I’m confident that _if_ you do see him tonight, then I know you guys can do it again!”

The two stared at the man for a moment, exchanged glances, and then formed sharp smirks on their faces.

“Duh,” Pacifica said, flipping her hair. “Of course, we will.”

“Yeah, I’m not afraid of Bill!”

Dib chuckled. “I figured you two would be okay. You both look way to confident to let a stupid triangle frighten you.”

“Right!” the two ended up saying together.

Dipper looked at Dib in awe for a moment before grinning at turning to Pacifica and Gideon. “Okay, so we are all aware of the plan?”

Everyone gave their own form of confirmation to Dipper’s question.

“Great. Mabel, Dib, and I will go back to the shack and tell Grunkle Stan and Ford the news. I’ll call you all tomorrow morning and we can try and figure out how to fix this situation together.”

“Team out!” Mabel shouted next.

Gideon and Pacifica nodded before turning away and starting to head out. The young boy trying to strike a conversation with the girl, but Pacifica just scoffed and instantly sped up to be away from him.

“Okay, I guess it’s back to the shack,” Dib said. “Come on you two. I need to check on Zim anyways.”

“Coming!” Mabel said, moving next to the man.

Dipper was about to do the same but Wendy quickly stopped him.

“Wait dude.”

The young teen froze before looking up at her. “Y-yeah Wendy?”

She knelt down to be closer to him and gave him a tense smile. “Dude, if anything bad happens, you call me instantly. I’ll be there no matter what to help kick butt.”

Dipper stared at Wendy for a moment longer before grinning. “Of course.”

She chuckled, pushing down his hat so it would slide over his eyes before standing up. Dipper chuckled at the act, waving her goodbye before catching up to the waiting Dib and Mabel.

Once the three were by themselves again, Dib took the lead, guiding the teens back home.

“So…” he started up after they were a good distance away from the town square. He looked at Dipper, a teasing smile on his face. “That was your crush, huh?”

“D-dib!?”

Mabel and Dib broke out in loud laughter as they went through the path back to the shack.

* * *

Zim grumbled to himself as he spread out Mable’s makeup.

“And why exactly are you messing with my niece’s things?” Stan questioned suspiciously, eyeing Zim from his chair in the living room.

“Zim is simply studying this makeup. I want to learn about these things and their functions before the Mabel returns.”

“And…why would you do that? Didn’t Mabel already show you how makeup works anyways?”

Zim narrowed his eyes at Stan, crossing his arms. “Fool, didn’t you hear? The Mabel is giving Zim the gift of her friendship. I decided to accept this ‘friendship’.” Zim paused to air quote the word. “And I have been on earth long enough to understand a proper friendship requires to understand _everything_ about the other and I figured I start by studying more about this makeup and figure out all there is to know about it that Mabel has yet to tell me herself. She’ll be so impressed with my amazing knowledge that she and I will be even greater friends than ever before!”

“…” Stan eyed Zim for a long moment, looking confused by everything he was told. “…You put the gunk on your face Nothing more to know.” He took a sip of a drink before deciding to continue to watch his show.

Zim rolled his eyes at the man. “Maybe to your knowledge that is all, but Zim has seen this makeup is surprisingly more complex…”

“Pfft, if makeup is complex to you, then I’m glad I don’t live on your home planet.”

“Silence!” Zim screamed. “I have more research to conclude!” He then pulled out an eyeshadow palette. He pulled GIR up to his side and wacked the top of the robot’s head. Instantly the top panel of the head slide open and Zim rummaged around until he found a container of test tubes. He scrapped a sample of each shade of the eyeshadow in the tubes before placing the palette down and returning the tubes to GIR’s head. “GIR, analyze!”

A light erupted from within GIR’s head, only visible from the small gaps on his head and the fact his eyes brightened immensely before it died down. “Oooooooh! It’s colorful!”

“Fascinating!”

Stan watched this entire exchange from the side, slowly shaking his head. “You’re weird kid…”

“I am a genius!”

Ford walked back in the room, a cup of tea in his hand. He sat next to Stan, as he set the cup down. “What’s going on?”

“The bug is just being weird. That’s all.”

“Ah.”

“Noooo!” Zim stood up and marched to the old men, who didn’t look fazed as he stood in front of them. “Zim is being ingenious! That is all! Your simple human brains wouldn’t understand.”

“Yeah, yeah. Move it will ya? You’re blocking the tv.”

“Hmph…” Zim huffed, returning to his spot next to GIR, stopping him in time before he ate another lipstick.

“By the way, the others should be back soon. Perhaps we should find a place to perform the zodiac ceremony,” Ford suggested.

“No room in the shack…” Stan pointed out.

“Well, unless we move some things around on the business side. Then things will be fine.”

“I can help with that, Mr. Pines!” Soos spoke up, walking into the room, a pile of food cradled in his arms.

“Why is he still here!?” Zim demanded.

“Haha, dude, I’m here a lot,” Soos explained.

“Egh…” Zim grumbled out in distaste.

Ford ignored the alien and faced the young man. “Yes, Soos, that would be wonderful. We just need to make a large enough space to draw the zodiac on the ground and we’ll be ready when everyone gets here.”

“Do I have to help with that?” Stan questioned.

“Well that would be appreciated if you did,” Ford said.

“But I don’t _have _to help?”

The other twin could see where his brother was going with this and sighed. “No…you don’t _have_ to help.”

“Great! I’m staying here.” Stan reclined back in his chair, getting nice and comfy. “I’ll keep an eye out for the kids. How does that sound.”

“Super…” Ford muttered, glaring at his twin.

“Hey, don’t look at me like that. Why not send green boy to help out. He had those spidery legs of his, maybe he can move twice the amount as we can.”

“Ha!” Zim laughed. “Like Zim would help you humans—”

“Actually,” Ford interrupted with a smirk. “That doesn’t sound like a bad idea. Zim, why don’t you come with us and help out a bit.”

“No way Zim would ever…!” He trailed off when Ford lifted up the watch, indicating to the button that would activate his ankle monitor. He went quiet, glaring darkly at the man. “Where do I begin…?”

“Glad you asked. Follow me.”

Zim reluctantly got up, following the man to the other side of the shack and was instantly instructed to help Soos grab different things and pull them to the side. Soos telling him to be careful since a lot of what Zim was handling was the displays for the Mystery Shack tours.

It didn’t take them long to move everything to the side and Ford took that moment to walk around, mentally calculating where the zodiac would be drawn. “Yes, I think this will do nicely,” he concluded, resting his hands to his hips.

“Puh…” Zim hissed out. Ford and Soos turned to him as the irken crossed his arms. “Do you really believe a simple little drawing on the ground and you humans all holding hands is going to solve anything. I certainly don’t believe it will.”

“It doesn’t matter if you do or don’t. I _know_ the zodiac will work…” Ford turned away, staring at the ground, a tenseness forming in his body. “It has too…”

“Ha, you humans really are pathetic. Zim is looking forward to your failure because it will come sooner than you know.”

Ford glared at him. “You do not know that, Zim. My family and I will not fail. You’ll see.”

Zim didn’t look deterred, in fact, he just chuckled to himself and began to walk away. “Sure, sure…but my irken intellect can see disaster when it is approaching and soon enough, you’ll see things will only work out for one, me! Zim!”

“Is that what you think, Zim?” a new voice spoke out and the alien quickly turned on his heels to see where the voice came from, only to smack into none other than Dib’s chest.

Dib crossed his arms, glaring at his nemesis. Zim did the same, taking a few steps back as he did so.

“Ah Dib!” Ford said with a smile, his mood lightening back up. “I’m glad to see you’re back. Where are the kids? Actually, where is everyone?”

Dib turned his eyes away from Zim to look at the older man. He tried to hide his worry, not wanting Zim of all people to see that coming from him. Unfortunately for him, Ford saw right through him and his face fell as well.

“What’s wrong?”

“Ha! Zim knew it!”

“Stay out of this, Space Boy!” Dib demanded, glaring at the alien again. Zim only smirked at him, looking smug as he went to the register of the room and leaned on the counter so he could watch the human’s plan fall apart.

Dib tried to ignore Zim as he worked up the courage to tell Ford the news. In the other room, Dipper and Mabel were doing the same with Stan. “So…uh Robbie, I think that was his name, Dipper and Mabel said he is one of the people for the zodiac.”

“Yes, I’m vaguely familiar with him.”

“Yeah…he’s out of town for basically the entire summer.”

“What?!” Ford asked. “Oh no, that is not good.”

“But…the others and I were thinking, maybe we can find someone else in town that can take Robbie’s place. Someone else the symbol could fit.”

Ford went quiet as he thought about that. “Yes…yes, I think that could work. Robbie’s symbol was a stitched-up heart if I remember correctly. So that must mean…”

“Someone who maybe had their ‘heart’ repaired’? Maybe? I mean, like in a metaphorical way. I know like zero things about this Robbie, so I don’t know if that fits him, but it sounds right to me.”

“Yes…yes. Perhaps we just need someone who has felt heartache in the past and now has found a way to heal in the present.”

Dib smiled. “That doesn’t sound too hard to find. We got Gideon and Pacifica thinking about who in town could take Robbie’s place already. Phew, I was almost worried for a second.”

“Now we shouldn’t count our chickens before they hatch,” Ford said quickly.

“Eh?” Zim questioned from the sidelines, confused by the phrase.

Both paranormal investigators ignored him as Ford went on. “It’s a theory that _may_ work. We have to be prepared just in case this replacement theory doesn’t work. The symbols are not all literal, but they are still very specific. I don’t think it is just a coincidence that I haven’t been able to find the right people for the zodiac until last year, and I have met a large variety of people in my time.”

“Right…that makes sense. But it’s still worth a try, right? We can’t just blow away this idea without giving it a shot.”

“You’re right, Dib. I definitely say we give it a shot. But in the meantime, we have to also prepare for a plan B.”

There were footsteps from the hall, and everyone turned to see Stan, Dipper, and Mabel coming into the room. Stan rubbed the back of his head as he looked at his brother. “Sooo….the kids caught me up on our little predicament.”

“Yes, but we aren’t giving up hope yet,” Ford said. “We still have a shot, and as far as I’m concerned, that’s all we need.”

Stan grinned at him. “Yeah…Yeah! We’ve been through worse problems than this! Even if this stupid holding hands plan blows up in our faces, it doesn’t mean we failed.”

“Exactly. Bill is still trapped in the mindscape, his only helper in this dimension is _our_ prisoner.”

“Hey!” Zim snapped, growling to himself.

“And we have a protection barrier up here to keep us even safer from Bill.” Dib reminded.

“Right!” Ford said with a point of his finger at the man. “Things may not be going exactly as planned, but nothing ever really does. But we always managed to come out fine in the end.”

Zim glared in anger at the humans. Their plan hit a snag! They shouldn’t be happy right now! Why are they looking so confident? “Stupid humans…” he whispered.

Ford let out a tired sigh as he looked at the time. “Well…perhaps it’s best we aren’t doing the zodiac tonight anyways. It is getting pretty late.”

“Yeah…it’s been a long day,” Stan agreed, a yawn forming.

“It sure has…” Ford also yawned, stretching. Just as he finished, his eyes widened out and he gasped. “Oh right! I almost forgot!” He reached into his pocket and pulled out matching watches to the one he wore. “I’ve been working on these. They are the same as my own watch, each one holding a special button that will activate a certain someone’s ankle monitor if he were to get out of line.”

Dib grinned mischievously as he took the one Ford handed to him. “So, you’re saying we can zap Zim whenever we want?”

“What?!?” Zim shouted out, his skin growing a bit pale at the news.

“Only with reason…” Ford warned. “I know Zim is not your favorite person…”

“Not if I can help it…” Mabel whispered to Dipper who rolled his eyes.

“But please try and only use this if Zim does something bad, like try and hurt one of us or escape.”

Dib’s shoulders deflated at that as he reluctantly agreed, strapping on the watch so it fits well on his wrist. “Fine…”

Ford nodded in appreciation before handing the others their own. “The same goes for you all. And Zim?”

The irken tensed, glaring at the human.

“I know this seems bad to you, but if you behave yourself then you should be spared of any further electrical shocks. I hope you understand that.”

“Yeah yeah…stupid pathetic, humans…” he mumbled in the end.

Ford grinned, despite the insult. “Good. Now…I’m sorry to say, but since there isn’t much else, we can really do for the day, I think it’s time we all turn in for the night.”

“I second that!” Stan said, raising his hand up.

“Yeah, I guess that’s fair,” Dipper agreed. “I’m kind of tired too.”

“Booo!” Mabel didn’t agree. “I have energy for days!”

“You say that now,” Dipper started, “but I guarantee the second you lay down on the bed you’ll be out.”

“You don’t know me!” Mabel screamed. “Energy for days!”

“Love the enthusiasm Mabel!” Soos screamed next.

Dib laughed at the antics before he looked over at Ford. “I guess I’ll go look for a hotel or something to stay at.”

“What?! No, no, no, no!” Mabel shouted. “You have to stay here for the night!”

“Oh I couldn’t…” Dib said instantly.

“Dib, you have been a big help for all of us today,” Ford spoke up. “We’re not about to send you out for the night.”

Dib gave a small smile. “I really appreciate the offer, but I really don’t want to be a bother.”

“Look, kid,” Stan came in the talk next. “It’ll be a bother to us if you don’t accept this offer. We have the pull-out couch, remember? You can sleep there for the night.

Dib hesitated once more before he reluctantly agreed. “O-okay. That sounds fine.”

“Great!” Mabel cheered.

“Ahem!”

All eyes turned to see Zim, who was still glaring at them. “And what am I supposed to be doing while I’m trapped in this place?”

“Oh right…you…” Stan grumbled.

“Zim, I hope this isn’t a rude question but does your species sleep? Well…Bill got into your mind, so you must…but—”

Zim scoffed. “Of course, we do. Irkens do not sleep as much as you humans do, but rest is just as vital to my species as it is to humans.”

Stan and Ford exchanged glances. “No other spare rooms…” he told his twin.

Ford rubbed the back of his head. “That’s right. When we rebuilt the shack, we really didn’t account for a spare bedroom…”

“The spare is technically the kids,” Stan added.

Dib had a bad feeling where this would be going and instantly spoke up. “Zim and I are not sharing a bed…” he demanded.

“Oh no, I wasn’t going to suggest that,” Ford quickly reassured. “Mabel, you don’t happen to have your sleeping bag with you still. We can lend it to Zim for now.”

Mabel was about to agree but an idea struck her. She hid back her smirk and turned to look at her uncle. “A sleeping bag? Great uncle Ford, Zim shouldn’t sleep on the floor. He’s just as much as a guest as Dib is.”

“Sweetie, I know you have this little truce going on with the space bug, but get real,” Stan tried to reason. “He’s not our guest.”

“  
Tut, tut, tut!” Mabel instantly spoke up. “We _could_ let Zim sleep on the ground like a savage…”

Zim scowled at that. “I do not like that idea…”

“Exactly!” Mabel pointed out. “So I say we just have Dib and Zim share a bed for the night.”

“What!?” Zim and Dib screamed together.

“_I _rather sleep on the floor,” Dib said instantly.”

Zim walked closer to the humans. “If Zim’s options are sleep on the ground or next to that…” he pointed at Dib. “I rather sleep in this bag thingy.”

Mabel frowned in disappointment. Dipper leaned closer to her. “You really thought two people who _hate_ each other would fall for that stupid cliché?”

“Yes!” she hissed back at him.

Ford sighed, resting his head in his hand. “Mabel, go get your sleeping bag.”

“Fine…” Mabel reluctantly agreed, going upstairs to locate the sleeping bag.

“I’ll go help you sis,” Dipper said. He turned to face Dib before he left. “Night, man!”

“Night, Dipper.”

Once the twins were gone, Ford looked back at the alien. “Zim, I’ll bring you extra blankets and a pillow as well. Dib, I also make sure you are comfortable for the night.”

“Thank you, Ford. Really,” Dib thanked, giving him a smile.

“It is no problem at all.” Ford returned the smile. “But I will warn you both,” he made sure Zim was looking at him as well. “We don’t have many places to set up the sleeping bag, so Zim _will_ be in the living room with you. There will be no argument about that.”

“What?” Dib complained.

“Zim does not agree with those terms!”

Ford shrugged his shoulders. “Sorry, but no changing that. You two will have to deal with that for now.”

“Ugh…” Dib glared at Zim who returned the gesture. “Fine…at least this way I can keep an eye on Zim to make sure he’s not up to anything strange.”

“What? You’re just going to watch me the entire night?” Zim question grinning. “Certainly not weird at all, Dib-stink.”

“I’m a light sleeper for your information Zim…If you so much as move in your sleep I’ll wake up to make sure you’re not up to something!”

“Hmph!” Zim huffed, not bothering to retort to Dib’s words. Instead, he marched out of the room to return to the living room.

Dib glared at his retreating back the entire time. “Man, I hate that guy…”

“I know you do,” Ford said, “but try not to kill each other in the middle of the night. I don’t want to wake up to hear bloodshed.” Ford meant that as a joke and laughed a bit towards the end.

Dib felt a small grin as he nodded in agreement. “I’ll try not to,” he reassured.

“Great. You go on to the living room. Stanley?” Ford looked at his brother. “Come help me find extra pillows and blankets for Dib and Zim.”

Stan was about to agree just as Soos jumped back into the conversation. “I can help too, Mr. Pines!”

“Go home Soos!” Stan ordered.

“Aw…okay…” Soos turned to Dib and waved a hand to him. “Night new friend. I’ll see you tomorrow morning!”

Dib waved back. “Yeah…night Soos. It was nice meeting you today.”

“Yes! Win for the Soos man!”

Dib chuckled at that, watching him leave out the door. “Well…I’m going.”

“We’ll be back to give you and Zim the blankets,” Ford reminded. “Rest well though. We have a big day tomorrow.”

“Right. Night you two.”

“Night kid,” Stan spoke.

Dib felt a large swelling of happiness at the gentle words and the overall generosity from the Pine’s family. He felt that even as he returned to the living room and found Zim pouting to himelf on Stan’s chair, GIR resting on his lap. He ignored the glare from the alien as he sat on the pull-out bed of the couch, just in time for both sets of twins to return, Mabel and Dipper coming in with the sleeping bag for Zim, and Stan and Ford with the pillows and blankets.

The humans all shared one last goodnight, Mabel giving one to Zim who just scoffed at the gesture. Mabel didn’t seem to mind as she smiled at him before following her brother up to the attic to rest for the night.

Dib curled against the bed, not caring about the deadly gaze that stared at him from the sleeping bag on the ground. He was relishing in this warm happy feeling, as he snuggled deeper in the blanket and rested his eyes. This seemed to be the start of one of the best sleeps Dib has had in a long time, despite the very annoyed and angry alien just a few feet away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well looks like everyone is turning in for the night. Including our dear Gaz, and we finally learn more about why Professor Membrane is "moving away" I know someone may bring up the article Dib "read" but I wanted it to sound as...for a lack of better words, "clickbait" like as possible. Also if Dib had kept reading he would have learned the truth a looooot sooner, and yeah, of course, Dib is going to learn the truth. I don't count that as a spoiler so I'll go ahead and tell you. How he learns the truth will be kept a secret though. Bill messed with his head and it made Dib not want to finish the clickbait article. Bill is a sneaky bastard hahaha. 
> 
> Okay, chapter nine is done though. I will try to upload the next chapter soon. I will not make a promise as to when, but I will still try to keep it less than a month to upload. hahah. Until next time, bye! Don't forget to review and leave a kudos if you haven't yet.


	10. Rough Nights to Quiet Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night finally falls in the peaceful town of Gravity Falls but things still have trouble settling down in the Mystery Shack. Dib and Zim just can't seem to find temporary peace in the dead of night. How are the two going to get through it in one piece?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Please read this!) 
> 
> I'm back! I'm not dead!  
I can't begin to say how sorry I am for being gone for so long. Life has just been very hard to handle since the end of last year and I lost a lot of motivation in my writing. 
> 
> But I am back with a three-part update! I have three new chapters I want to send out, but unfortunately, the second and third chapters of this big update may end up being just a bit later then I planned. They are coming very soon. Like if all goes well for me they will pop up in less then 24 hours from the time I send this out. That I know for a fact, no questions there. But I became surprisingly busy while also being stuck at home so it cut into my time to fix up the chapters some more.

Dib woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of footsteps. He mumbled in the state between sleep and awake as the memories of everything that has been going on snapped back to him in a blink of an eye. Instantly, he was flying up from the bed and scanning the dark room. 

Zim was there, pacing back and forth in the living room. He was mumbling to himself as quietly as Zim is capable of, and after a moment of straining his ears to listen, Dib assumed it had to be the irken language. With no hope of knowing what Zim was saying, the human let out an exhausted sigh and relaxed his body a bit. He took that moment to observe Zim to try and figure out what he may be doing while also noting the lack of disguise for the irken. 

However, after a moment, Zim must have felt the eyes on him and froze right in front of the tv. Zim’s antennae flickered up before his head snapped in Dib’s direction. His bright, glowing eyes stared deeply at the human, and Dib ended up shifting a bit at where he stood to avoid showing how tense he got at being watched now. 

Zim formed a scowl, crossing his arms before finally speaking up to break the silence. “What are you doing, Dib? Why are you staring at the great Zim!?” 

The tense feeling Dib felt vanished the second he heard Zim’s annoying voice. He rolled his eyes and flopped on the couch again. “You’re the one who is walking back and forth in the room and woke me up. I'm the one who should be asking what the hell are you doing?” 

“That is none of your concern, Dib!” Zim ended his sentence with a stubborn tilt of his head as if he were sticking his non-existent nose in the air. 

Dib sighed out his annoyance before once again standing up. He knew he should just ignore Zim and return to sleep, but that damn stubborn part of him wouldn’t let him. He needed more information now and at least Dib had enough sense to know because of this action he would not be sleeping anytime soon. Might as well stay on his feet for this. So, he leaned over to turn on the light, letting the dull glow fill the room. Both flinched slightly at the brightness, blinking a few times to get used to it before the human looked back at his alien enemy once more. “It’s my concern when you wake me up,” he finally replied to what the irken said. “So, you better start answering, Zim. What were you doing up? You’re planning something again, aren’t you?” 

“I don’t need to say anything to you!” was the half-yelled answer. “Zim is allowed to stay silent!” 

“Well yeah, I would prefer that...” Dib whispered, rubbing at his ear as a bonus step to display Zim’s loudness. “In case you forget, there are other people here sleeping. I know it must be a difficult thing for you to do, but could you at least answer quietly?” 

“No!” 

“Oh my go--” Dib stopped halfway to slam a hand over Zim’s mouth. “Will you stop yell--” 

Dib didn’t get to finish his words because Zim suddenly twisted under the man’s hold, his voice rising up to an even louder level. “GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS AWAY FROM ZIM!” 

“Zim stop screaming! You’re gonna wake up everyone!” Dib tried to grab Zim by the shoulders to stop his squirming, but that only succeeded in making Zim move around more. 

“DO NOT TOUCH ME, HUMAN!” 

“Will you shut up!” 

“UNHAND ME!” 

The two continued this act of Dib trying to silence and hold Zim while Zim screamed as loud as he could. Eventually, a light flickered from the hallway upstairs and footsteps could be heard running down. Stan and Ford both heard the commotion and ran from their rooms to see what was going on. 

“What the devil is going on!?” Ford demanded, resting his hands at his hips. 

“Seriously people are trying to sleep here!” Stan added next. 

Dib let go of Zim’s arms and stepped back, giving a sheepish grin at the old men. “Heh, sorry you guys.” 

Ford eyed Zim suspiciously before looking at Dib. “Did Zim try anything?” 

Dib’s nervous grin grew wider as he slowly shook his head no. “Uh...well...not technically. I was just-” 

“It was the Dib’s fault!” Zim spoke up, glaring daggers at his enemy. 

Dib’s head snapped up before he gave the alien a harsh glare. “What!? No, it wasn’t!” 

“Yes, it was!” 

They went back to arguing, their voices growing much louder with each passing second. Ford started to get the picture and sighed. Stan rubbed at his eyes and began to complain to himself at the whole scenario. After a few more minutes of listening to the two argue, Mabel and an exhausted Dipper came down next. 

“What’s going on...” Dipper asked, a yawn blending with his words towards the end. 

“Yeah! I’m trying to get my beauty sleep. This better be good!” Mabel followed up, trying to look over Stan and Ford to the house guests. 

“Just Dib and Zim fighting again,” Ford answered with a shake of his head. Mabel deflated as if the answer bored her before returning next to Dipper’s side. Ford turned his harsh stare to Dib and Zim again, a look in his eyes as if telling them to explain everything now. “Boys?” He said in a stern voice to get their attention. 

Once Dib took notice of the look, he shrunk under the intense stare, rubbing the back of his head as he did. “Oh, uh look. Sorry to wake you all up. I tried to quiet Zim down...” 

“You were the cause of me yelling!” Zim screamed back with an accusatory point of his finger. 

“Again, I say, ‘No, I wasn’t!’” Dib shot back, smacking a hand at Zim’s finger. 

“Okay, okay, enough!” Stan let his voice silence the two just as he took a heavy step between the two. He managed to stop Zim before he could hit Dib back. To show just how serious he was, he grabbed the arm of the alien as it failed its attack and then did the same to Dib. “Listen you two! It’s nighttime! We’re tired! If I wake up in the middle of the night to hear you two trying to kill each other again, there are gonna be some major problem!” He shoved the two back forcefully, watching as they stumbled to keep their footing. He didn’t give them time to fully comprehend his words as he raised a fist in the air to demonstrate his point. “You got me!?” 

Dib instantly nodded his head nervously. Zim just rolled his eyes and scoffed. When Stan shot him a dangerous look, Zim’s face didn’t falter, but his antennae did flicker suddenly. He gave another roll of his eyes before silently walking to the sleeping bag and plopped down, stubbornly crossing his arms as he did. Stan accepted the responses before turning around, grumbling under his breath about needing his sleep and how he was too old to put up with this. 

Ford sighed, shaking his head. “Try not to get into another fight, you two. Please?” He asked a bit calmer than his brother. 

Dib had to force himself to look up at Ford as he agreed again. “Yeah. I’m sorry again. Didn’t mean to wake you all up.” 

“It’s fine. I’m gonna go back to bed now. I suggest you both do the same.” Ford turned around to face his niece and nephew. “You two, back upstairs.” 

“No arguments here,” Dipper agreed, making a beeline straight to his room. 

“You two get along now!” Mabel said in a teasing tone before following her brother. Dib raised a brow at the way Mabel said that but shrugged it off, too exhausted himself to worry about that. 

Ford gave them one final goodnight as he turned off the lights for them and then returned upstairs. The hallway lights were the last to vanish, as the moonlight was the only thing left to keep some form of visibility in the house. 

Dib sighed once he was left alone with Zim again. He rubbed a hand over his face in frustration, pulling his fingers down just far enough to glare daggers at the irken who continued to sit at his sleeping bag. Zim kept his back towards Dib, but the flickering of his antennae was enough proof to Dib to know Zim was at least aware of the death glare being directed his way. 

“Well,” Dib grumbled out, removing his hand and letting it rest at his hip as his other hand did too. “I hope that you’re happy for causing more trouble Zim?” 

“I caused the trouble?” Zim at least had the decency to keep his voice at an appropriate volume this time. “I thought we were in agreement you were the initiator in this particular mess.” 

“I never agreed to that.” 

Zim stood up, his glowing pink eyes shining bright in Dib’s direction in a very intimidating manner, but Dib held his ground and glared right back. “You know, I was minding my own business before. I made no sound to make sure your pitiful human body could remain in sleep so you wouldn’t annoy me. Yet you still woke up and then proceeded to pester me for answers you do not even deserve!” Zim took a breath when he realized he spoke a bit louder than what was intentional; sighing once he found his calm again and returned Dib with his sharp stare. 

“I only asked what you were doing. You’re the one who started the argument. All you had to do was explain why you were pacing the room like a crazy person.” 

Zim crossed his arms and finally removed his stare from Dib to close his eyes in a snobbish manner. “The only one who is crazy is obviously you, Dib-stink.” 

“YOu--!” Dib was about to scream but bit his tongue to stop himself and took a step back. He inhaled deeply, calming himself down before turning to face the bed. “I don’t know why I bother with you. You are without a doubt, the most frustrating person I have the displeasure of knowing.” 

“Aw, how sweet,” Zim spoke in a mocking voice. “It would appear you feel the same as I feel about you.” He dropped the fake happy tone as his death glare returned. “So how about this, Dib-shit?” 

“Heh, wow...real clever there, Space Boy,” Dib remarked about the nickname. “Didn’t realize you had such a potty mouth, Zim.” He said this with a smirk as he finally sat back down on the bed and pulled a blanket over his legs. 

“Do not interrupt, Zim!” 

“Fine...what do you have in mind? I’m listening for some reason...” 

Zim choice to ignore the snark remark and spoke. “For the remainder, you and I are stuck here-” 

“Correction,” Dib jumped in again, his smirk growing at the offended and pissed off look his enemy gave him. “You are stuck here. I technically am free to leave whenever I want. A privilege you obviously don’t have with that monitor stuck to you.” A warning growl could be heard from Zim and Dib had to hold back a laugh at how furious his foe looked. “Oh sorry, I interrupted again. Please, do continue.” 

“You are pushing your luck, Dib...” 

“Oh, I’m so worried,” he replied back, his smirk never faltering. 

Zim’s fist shook at his side. “You know what? Nevermind! Zim is done speaking to you!” 

Dib forced on a sad expression as he dramatically raised the back of a hand to his forehead. “Oh nooooo, what will I ever do without you speaking to me. It’s just the highlight of my life talking to you, Zim.” 

Zim snarled his teeth at the human. “You are not funny stupid meat bag!” 

“Wow, recognizing sarcasm finally, Space Boy? I’m actually impressed. You are learning.” 

Zim stood up and marched to Dib, leaning his face dangerously close to the other. Zim’s voice went deadly still as he raised a hand up to show his pointer finger and thumb with only a minuscule of space between them. “Thin ice, Dib-shit. Thin. Ice. Zim has put up with a lot since I arrived at this cursed town, and I am not going to deal with your stupid big head and your infuriating words.” 

“You’re the reason you are in this mess, Zim. Not me,” Dib shot back. “So, don’t get angry with me when I’m just trying to save everyone, which unfortunately includes you in this situation.” 

“Save me? From what, human?” 

“From Bill, you moron!” Dib had to pause as he realized his voice was growing loud again. He sighed and lowered it just enough to still show off his anger and annoyance, but not to wake up the Pines family again. “You know, the world-destroying demon you let loose! I don’t know how many times I need to tell you that Bill is using you! That he is clearly dangerous to an extreme level and that if you even slightly care about your own life you would just stop working with him.” 

“You just don’t want Zim to destroy your world, Dib.” 

Dib had to physically restrain himself in order to stop the aggravated shout that was building in his throat. He took a deep breath. “Okay, I’m done having this same argument with you over and over again. So I’m just done talking to you!” 

“Great. Zim would love nothing more than your silence.” 

“Good! Glad I could be so nice to you!” Dib said with venom dripping from his lips. 

Zim scoffed. “I would agree, yet I still hear the words coming from that fat mouth of yours.” 

“Gaaha!” Dib dramatically threw himself on his bed and rolled the blankets over his body in a vain attempt to rid Zim of his sight. Zim must have found that amusing enough to grace Dib with one final chuckle as if he won before a silence filled the room again. 

Dib didn’t know how much time went on. His mind was buzzing with more arguments he wanted to throw back at the irken’s face. He tried to keep quiet, but the urge to get one final word in was too great and as fast as he covered himself, he threw the blanket off and stood back up. “You know something, Zim?” 

“Aaaah, why are you speaking again human?!” 

Dib ignored the question as he narrowed his eyes at the alien. Zim rolled his own eyes as he adjusted in his spot on the ground, not bothering to stand up. “I put up with a lot of shit you have done in the past. Trying to steal my organs-” 

“Which I technically succeeded in,” Zim interrupted with a smug grin. 

“Trying to kill me multiple times,-” 

“Kinda also succeeded in that once too.” 

“Turning me into freaking bologna!” 

“I thought we agreed never to mention that incident again, ugh.” 

“Your commentary isn’t necessary, okay?!” Dib scolded. 

Zim just stuck his tongue out at Dib after that.

The paranormal investigator marched closer, leaning down to get into Zim’s face as he did. He raised a hand up and began counting off the next incidents on his fingers. “Mind controlling me, kidnapping me and our class, making me believe I lived a fake life just to find out if I threw a stupid muffin at you!” 

“Which you did.” 

Dib had enough and grabbed Zim by his shirt and hoisted him up with ease. “All that was before I was even twelve! I could go on, and on, Zim! I haven’t even touched on the stupid florpus incident! But you want to know something? You were stupid then, but at least that was all your normal stupid! Now, you are basically giving the key to _everyone’s_ destruction in the hands of someone competent and you know the risks it has to you too! You have to! You can be a moron, but you are not that dense! Yout must have clued in by now that Bill will double-cross you and laugh in your face while doing it! You’ve talked to him at least twice now! So why? Are you really that desperate to defeat me and the earth finally or do you just not freaking care anymore!?” 

In an instant, Zim went from mild annoyance to full-on rage. He slapped Dib away and easily balanced back on his feet once he was no longer being held in the air. He snarled his teeth at his foe and before the human could realize what was happening, a pak leg came charging out. The pointed end stopping millimeters from Dib’s face. 

Dib froze before his own anger returned. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the watch Ford gave him. Just as fast as Zim pulled out the pak leg, he lifted up the watch to be visible to the irken. 

The two stood at a standstill for what felt like hours before Zim took a step back, retracting the robot limb back to his PAK. Finally, he spoke, all the anger he felt coating his words. “I don’t care what you want to believe Dib. Zim knows far more than your simple mind could. Nothing you say will change my mind. I know what I am doing and I know where this all will end. Before you even realize it, Dib, I, Zim, will be at the top and you will be lucky to even live long enough to see my glorious victory.” 

Dib lowered his arms. He let out an exhausted sigh. “I’ve known you since I was a kid and even now, I still can’t tell if you are just too stubborn or just too idiotic. Maybe both. I don’t know." He took a breath, resting his hands at his hips. "I don’t know why I’m even trying so hard. You obviously aren’t gonna change. I never believed you could. Yet I still try and make you see reason. Hehe, how stupid is that? I must be just as crazy as you.” 

Zim crossed his arms. “So what now, Dib? Finally give up.” He knew it was a pointless question, but the irken didn’t care. He eyed the human with the same sudden exhaustion and sat back on the sleeping bag. 

A fire, albeit a tiny one, came back to Dib’s eyes and he gave a smirk. “Hehe, oh no, no, no, Space Boy. I’m never gonna stop defending my planet. Never. Don’t mistake me being tired right now as wanting to stop fighting you.” 

Zim rolled his eyes. “Then you really are crazy.” 

There was another sigh from Dib as he plopped on the bed. “Let’s face it, Zim. We both are. I mean, look at us. How can we not be just a little crazy by now? You and I can go from almost murdering each other to...whatever the hell we are doing right now.” 

Before he realized it, Zim was chuckling, but it was a dry and devoid of any real humor. “Perhaps you're right. Guess there is a first for everything, huh?”

"Oh ha ha..." 

The silence once again returned after that, but neither enemy knew how to break it. Dib eyed Zim from his spot, watching the alien just stare off at the wall, his glowing pink eyes softly illuminating his face. He could still make out the eyeliner leftover from the makeover Mabel gave him, but not much could be seen easily in the moonlit room. 

“Returning to staring at me, human?” Zim asked in a surprisingly quiet tone. 

“I’m not staring,” he lied. 

Zim gave a huff before he opened up the sleeping bag and curled inside. “Liar...” The angry passion from their fight was fading fast and the tone in Zim’s voice was enough to prove that for both of them. 

The enemies were tired. That was obvious. Nothing but yelling and fighting have been going on between them since this whole debacle started and it was wearing on them. Dib could see it and so could Zim. Though neither would dare to admit it aloud. Both far too proud to tell the other that they were just too exhausted at the moment. Not in the sense, they need to sleep, though in Dib’s case he probably should, but more in the sense they just needed a break from the shouting matches. The last one from just minutes ago taking the little bit of energy they had left. 

Back on the couch, Dib locked his eyes on his enemy again. “Can I ask you something? This time without you accusing me of trying to get some valuable irken information out of you or something.” 

At first, Zim didn’t answer. He stayed completely still in the sleeping bag and after a while Dib assumed, he was either being ignored or Zim actually fell asleep. That is, of course, until Zim finally spoke. “One question. Only one. That doesn’t mean I’m going to answer it.” 

Seeing this as far as he will get with Zim, Dib took a moment to think over his words. There was a lot he wanted to ask. He has so many questions he has been wanting to ask Zim since the two met that it could fill a book. But ever since he finished his mini mission with Dipper and Mabel, the paranormal investigator only had one thing he really wanted an answer to. 

“What did Bill do? When you were asleep here in the shack. He did something, didn’t he?” 

“...” 

Zim once again remained quiet, so Dib took the chance to continue. 

“He messed with me. When he got into my mind. He showed me Dad while he was...” Dib didn’t finish the thought. “He, Bill, then just...taunted me. He really got under my skin very easily. Like in a much faster way then even you can do. It's like...he knew what to say or do to hit a nerve. I can see how he is dangerous. Ignoring his power, he’s very manipulative. You must have seen that too. Right? Did...did he do something like that to you too?” 

Still no reply from Zim. 

“Ford told me you looked really shaken up. I’m sure you’ll deny it and say it never happened, but even I could tell something was off when I got back with the kids. You just had this weird look in your eyes. So, no matter what you say, I’ll still think Bill did something to you. Unless you can prove me wrong. Which I doubt, heh...” He tried to coax Zim into speaking, but still, the alien kept quiet. 

Dib didn’t know if he was crossing a line yet. It was hard to read Zim when he was this silent, only because it was so rare to find him like this. Though the silence was enough to give Dib some clue. Something must have happened if Zim won’t even bother coming up with a lie to say. When the silence stretched a bit too long, Dib gave one final attempt. 

“Ford...he said you mentioned some lady? You didn’t say a name, as far as I know. Who...who was--?” 

There was a brief movement under the sleeping bag. “Zim said only one question, Dib.” 

“...” 

Dib shifted on the bed to be more comfortable. Zim’s voice was like a whisper, but the strain in his voice was clear. Dib was now walking on thin ice. Whoever this woman was, she was the reason for Zim’s sudden mood shift. And Dib was not about to give up now. “Was she important to you? Like a parent to you? I know you don’t have real parents but maybe like a mom?” 

Zim was too still. He didn’t even look like he was breathing. 

“A sister? A friend? A g-girlfriend?” 

An antennae finally flickered but almost too fast for Dib to notice. 

“Was she...um...” Dib was racking his mind to think of anything else this mystery woman could be to Zim. He tried to think of who Zim would even bother to care about. An idea struck him. “like an old leader or-” 

There was a startling noise from the alien and suddenly Zim was shaking. He sat up but made sure his back was to Dib. 

“Stop!” Zim kept his face down and did his best to stop the trembling of his hands. “Stop talking Dib. Zim...Zim is tired.” 

“I-” A pillow suddenly came flying at Dib’s face, stopping him from speaking. He sputtered a bit, thrown off by the projectile. He went to glare in annoyance back at Zim but found him zipping up the sleeping bag as far as it would go and curling up inside. The irken was no longer trembling, but would still refuse to show his face to his enemy. 

Dib was shocked to feel a hint of guilt tug at his gut as he watched Zim. He finally knew if he had been crossing a line or not, and oh boy did he. He wasn’t going to get anything else from Zim now on this topic or really anything else for that night. It was clear. He ignored the twisting of his stomach, rubbing the back of his neck. “Um...I’ll...I’ll stop.” He finally in a pitiful attempt to clear the uncomfortable atmosphere that filled the room. “Uh...I need to sleep anyway.” 

Nothing was said in reply from the irken, not that Dib expected anything. He carefully tossed Zim’s pillow near the irken before curling up against his own. He gave Zim one final look before forcing his eyes shut. 

The room would remain in this uncomfortable silence even until the morning. Even when Dib would finally get his brain to shut up and fall into a tense sleep, the tension around the two would still be felt. 

Zim stayed as still as possible, his antennae flickering every once in a while when he heard the gentle breathing from the sleeping human but that was about it. He kept his eyes wide open and his arms tightly wrapped around his torso. He could feel a warm liquid seeping from his palms and squeezing past his still painted claws, uncaring of the now ripped gloves or the inevitable stain that would be coating his new sweater. 

He ignored the pain in his hand and the tightness in his chest. Instead, he just continued to stare off in the darkness while he let the air dry away his angry tears. 

* * *

All that could be heard in the room was loud smacking lips and a disgusting amount of chewing.

Gaz didn’t care that she was being stared at. She didn’t care that she doesn’t remember how she got here. She didn’t even care that her dinner guest wasn’t even human! All she knew was that there was pizza in front of her and she was hungry. 

The figure on the other side of the table watched in awe and maybe revulsion as she wolfed down slice after slice. He drummed his fingers against his cane unable to take his sight away from the beastly girl enjoying her feast. 

“You uh...” Bill spoke after a moment. “You really like pizza, don’t you, gamer girl?” 

“Eating. Shut up.” 

Bill floated up from his chair and got closer to Gaz who let out a warning growl. “Don’t you want to know where you are? Who I am?” 

The young woman slurped up a long string of melted cheese, making Bill shudder, before shrugging. “Not really. I’ve seen stupider things than a floating Illuminati sign with stupid arms and legs.” Gaz then quickly returned to munching on her latest slice of pizza. 

Bill just stared at her for a long moment before giving his version of a smile. “I like you! Even if you are the most disgusting creature I ever have seen! And trust me, lady, that is saying a lot.” 

Gaz let out a loud burp to show she still didn’t give a crap on Bill’s opinion as she leaned back in her chair, a slice of pizza hanging off her hands and dripping grease. “So? Since you mention it, where am I?” 

Bill chuckled a bit. “Your mind of course. You were having such a pleasant sleep and I just wanted to dive in your dream and say hi.” 

“That’s creepy.” 

The demon gave as innocent as a look as he could. “Creepy in an endearing way?” 

“No, just creepy.” She took another bite, chewing the food as she spoke some more. “So, what are you? If this is another one of Dib’s stupid magic prank things I swear-” 

“Whoa, cool it hotshot.” Bill raised his hands up in defense. “I’m just your average brain demon wishing to be friends. That’s all.” 

“Uh-huh...” Gaz didn’t seem to believe him. “And you have nothing to do with my stupid brother, Dib, in the slightest?” 

Bill shook his ‘head’ and laughed. “Of course not. Not at all! Dib, never heard of him.” There was a quick beat of silence before he spoke once more. “But now that you mention him...” 

“Oh my god...” Gaz stood up and marched away from the table, unaware that it vanished without a trace as she abandoned it. “Look Illuminati guy--” 

“You can call me Bill!” 

Gaz stopped in her track to glare at him. “That’s a stupid name.” 

“Ouch.” 

She rolled her eyes before returning to walking away. “Look, _Bill_...I made a decision not to mess with any weird paranormal crap. A “been there, done that” kind of deal, ya see? Dib’s wasting his life on trying to expose _one_ stupid thing and--” 

“Ah yes,” Bill interrupted. “I know all about that. Saw that big fight you two had not long ago. And then right when you start to think he is finally seeing the light he just goes off and gets stuck chasing after Zim once again. Tch, hate to see it, don’t you Gaz?” 

Gaz’s scary glare returned. “First of all, don’t interrupt me. Second, how the hell do you know any of that?” 

Bill’s eye mischievously narrowed. “Your mind isn’t as safe from recent events or things that are bothering you, understand? And I’m afraid that this topic fits both those categories. You’re an open book to me right now.” 

The woman went quiet, but kept her sharp look on the demon. “So you know what I’m thinking right now?” 

“Yes, ma’am!” 

Gaz snarled her teeth. “Then you should see this coming.” In a blink of an eye, Gaz lifted up her fist and swung at Bill. At first, it seemed she managed to hit him directly in the eye but he vanished from sight. Gaz was only left alone for a second before loud laughter erupted in the air. 

“Hahahahahahaha! See!? This is why I like you!” Bill reappeared right behind Gaz who tried to swing at him again. “You’re violent and just do what comes to mind. I pissed you off so now you want to hurt me! You’re a blast, I gotta say. Much more fun than Mothman or Bug Eyes. Hahahaha!” 

Gaz stopped her attack but kept her guard up. “So, you have spoken to Dib, and I assume Zim too.” 

“Quick to piece things together, I see.” 

She shrugged. “Not hard when you use Dib’s stupid nickname, he uses for that swollen eyeball thing he’s a part of.” She stuffed her hands in her pocket. “What the hell you want with me, anyway? If you are just involved in another one of Dib and Zim’s repetitive fights, I don’t want any part of it. So just leave me alone already.” 

“Oh Gaz, Gaz, Gaz." He tried to rest a hand on her shoulder but retracted at the dark look he was instantly given. "That’s not it at all. I’m here because I’m concerned for you. That’s all.” 

“Dude, I know the whole demon-schtick by now. You can butter me up, threaten me, or whatever else that comes to mind in that pointy head of yours. It’s not gonna faze me.” 

Bill’s eye lit up in delight. “You’re a tough one. I’ll admit. Not many people see past all my tips and tricks within the first five minutes. But you’re not the first one either, little girl. So why don’t I just cut to the chase?” 

“Please. The sooner you're gone, the sooner I can get on with my life.” 

“You got it." He lifted a hand and a blue flame surrounded it. "You see, I was hoping you and I can strike a little deal here.” 

Gaz swung her fist at Bill, hitting his eyes once again. Only this time Bill was actually thrown off. He felt the contact with his eye and let out a startled yelp, rubbing at it vigorously. “Nope,” she said, ignoring the pained triangle and walked away again. 

“Hey! Don’t just leave!” 

Bill returned by her side in a second, floating alongside as she walked around her mindscape. “Deals in demon terms equal to you getting whatever you want from me and me suffering in the end. I’m not new to this, idiot. For crying out loud, I’ve dealt with demon curses since I was like ten. You’re not even original.” 

Maybe he was starting to reach his limit, maybe it was because he actually got punched in the eye for real this time, but Bill let his anger flare up for a moment. He popped up right in front of Gaz, his body turning a deep, glowing red as his eye darkened. “Listen here you-!” He stopped himself, his yellow color returning. Clearing his throat, he tried again. “Listen, Gaz. I want to help you. Really. Don’t you want something to just magically fix-up? I can do that. You want power and riches beyond your comprehension!? Snap of my fingers and I can get you that. You want it, I can do it for you?” 

“And then I wake up the next day with my soul being devoured by a hellhound or find my family became zombified, or maybe I have oozing open sores coating my body. Yeah, still not listening, buddy.” 

Bill stopped in his track. “Wow. I am seriously not getting through to you, am I?” 

“Nope.” 

Bill raised his hand up. “Okay, plan B.” He snapped his finger and the entire plane of existence began to shift around them. The two were left in a solid black void, Gaz floating in mid-air. She only looked mildly annoyed and shifted around to face Bill. 

Bill looked mildly disappointed. “Aw, not even a shocked face. Most humans would be amazed if this happened to them, you know?” 

“I’m not most humans.” 

"Touche.” The demon let his body lazily float around. “Okay so you are making it very obvious that nothing I say or do will let you even remotely trust me or let me do something for you. I get it.” 

Gaz nodded her head. “No one just randomly picks a person and decides to be nice. Human or demon.” 

Bill turned his body so it looked like he was lying on his belly. His cane returned to his hands and he rested the palms at the handle. “You sure do have a tough attitude on life. There’s something you and I have in common, actually. Trust no one. You know, I think I know another someone you would get along great with.” 

“Didn’t you say you were going to cut to the chase like forever ago now? When is that going to happen?” Gaz crossed her arms and continued to stare at Bill with all her anger and annoyance. 

“Fine. I’ll finally lay the cards out on the table. I want to ask you one question. Just one simple question. What do you think your brother is doing right now?” 

“W-what?” The annoyance started to vanish as Gaz let her eyes crack open more. She relaxed her face and tilted her head in confusion. “How the hell am I supposed to know that? And why would I care? He’s a freaking adult. He can do what he wants.” 

“Of course, of course. Just indulge me. Please. I just want to know what you think.” 

“Oooookay? Weirdo...” She paused to think over the question. “I don’t know. Either stalking Zim for the millionth time or watching Mysterious Mysteries for the billionth time. Should be asleep, but that moron doesn’t know the meaning of the word sometimes.” 

“You sure do care about him, I see.” 

Gaz raised a suspicious eyebrow at the comment. She knew a scheme being brewed when it was happening. And Bill definitely had one cooking up. She shrugged at his words. “I guess. He’s my brother. Kinda have no choice in the matter.” 

Bill closed his eye as he floated closer. "Of course you do. And even in your dark twisted way, you would help your brother with anything right?” Before Gaz could get a word in this time, Bill continues in a flash. “Well say no more, kiddo! Because I can give you some great advice.” He saw Gaz was about to speak again and raised a hand up to cover her mouth. He heard a very loud warning growl coming from her and removed his hand just as fast. “Now before you say anything this isn’t a deal. Just a friendly word of warning from me, your lovable Bill Cipher!” 

“Like I’m gonna actually listen to what you say.” 

“Oh ho ho! See that’s the fun part. Even if you say you won’t, I know you will! There is no denying it! 

Gaz rolled her eyes. “Whatever. Fine. Only if you promise to leave me alone as soon as you finish speaking.” 

Bill held one hand to his chest and another up in the air. “Ya got it! I’ll be sure to leave you to your sweet little dreams once this is all over.” 

Gaz didn’t look convinced before sighing and crossing her legs and arms. She quickly waved a hand for Bill to continue and then returned to her position. “Go on. And this better be good.” 

Bill’s eye glinted and it was obvious to the young woman that he would be smiling if he had a mouth. “Great. Cause trust me, you’re gonna want to hear this.” 

* * *

Morning finally came around back in Gravity Falls. Stan let out a loud grumble as he stretched out his back while waiting for his coffee to brew. Once he had his delicious morning drink, he took a small sip and headed to the living room. The first task, check on his unexpected guests to make sure the two never murdered each other. After last night’s little rude awakening, he made a promise to Ford that whoever woke up first also be the first to check on the two. 

He walked in the room and the first thing he saw was Dib hanging off the couch, his mouth wide open as drool slowly crept down his chin. The old man shook his head at him, being reminded of the countless times he would find Dipper or Mabel also sleeping in such a way. He decided to let the man be though. If he fell off the couch it would be his own problem. The con man held in a smirk at the thought. 

After taking another sip, he sighed before drifting his eyes down to the sleeping bag. And just like he feared a bit, Zim was gone. He glanced at his wrist to see the same watch Ford had gifted him, ready to activate Zim’s ankle monitor if he needed to. Setting his coffee down for a moment, Stan then twirled around ready to search the house for the alien. 

He knew Zim wasn’t in the kitchen. So Stan first went upstairs to check on his niece and nephew. He readied his fist in case that stupid bug was anywhere near the two. Peeking in their door once he made it, he saw the twins still fast asleep, the morning light just now starting to poke its way through their window. No Zim. 

“Okay...where the heck are ya, creep?” 

He closed their door, trying to think of where the alien would go. That is when he heard running water. Curiously he approached a bathroom, just now noticing the light shining through from the sides of the door. 

“Ford?” 

The water suddenly stopped and there was silence. Stan frowned before trying to open the door. Locked. “Zim? That you? You better answer if it is!” 

There was hush whispering before the unmistakable sound of GIR could be heard. “We is busy!” 

“GIR, silence!” 

Rolling his eyes, Stan twisted the locked handle. “Zim, open the damn door. What are you doing in there?” 

“None of your business, old man!” 

Stan glared at the door before smirking. “Hehe, fine. Want to play it that way.” He then walked away. 

On the other side, Zim rested his head against the door as he heard the footsteps retreat. “Giving up already? Pathetic human.” He chuckled before returning to the task at hand. He grabbed a bottle of glue that he stole from Mabel’s room while everyone was asleep and applied another layer of the paste to his hands, wincing as it soaked against the fresh fingertip-sized wounds on his palms. While he waited for it to settle against his skin, he turned a sharp look to his robot. 

“GIR, this is very, very important. I need to keep an eye on the device. Do not touch! If something starts to change, you tell me instantly. Okay?” 

“Okie, dokie!” 

Satisfied, the irken turned around and examined his hands. Still sticky with glue, but the puncture wounds were finally healing. That’s all that mattered. Besides his palms, he made sure there was no other way to figure out what happened. Behind him, he could hear a gentle buzzing from the device he set up behind him and GIR’s excited giggles. Feeling like GIR was actually listening to him this time, Zim went on to the next step. He searched the bathroom cabinet and sure enough, found some bandages to wrap around his hand. He was just beginning the process of covering his hands when the door flew open and a smirking Stan was there, startling Zim. 

“What!? But how!?” 

Stan held up a small tool in his hand. “You can’t expect me to not know how to lock pick doors, especially my own.” He tossed the tool away before stepping inside. “Now, mind telling me what...you...are...?” Stan’s words faded away as he saw a strange alien device sitting on the back of their toilet with GIR watching it closely. It was square in shape and emitted a faint glow. One side held an opening and out of that opening was, without a shred of doubt, the sweater Mabel had made Zim. 

Zim himself was back in his uniform, lacking his gloves. It was then Stan realized, Zim was using the bandages for his hands. 

“Okay, I need some answers!” He demanded. He marched to the irken device and tried to snatch the sweater. “And what are you doing to this? Mabel worked hard on-!?” 

“Wait!” Zim stopped him before he could ruin anything. “It’s cleaning the sweater. That is all!” 

Stan raised a brow before looking at the clothing closely. Sure enough, on the already bright pink sweater was a darker shade of pink splattered on the front. He gave his confused look back to Zim as he waited for more explanation. “And what? You spilled paint or something on this?” 

“None of your concern. Let the machine do its job.” Zim slapped Stan’s hand away before attempting to finish what he was doing. 

“We have a washing machine you know?” He continued to eye Zim, this time watching the alien’s hands. “...Hurt yourself?” 

“No.” 

“Then what’s with that?” He reached out and grabbed at the bandages, trying to pry them off. 

Zim snapped his teeth at him. “Stop!” 

Stan tugged again. “Unless you tell me why you need this, then no.” He pulled at the bandages once more until one unraveled from Zim’s palm. Stan saw the puncture wounds and instantly a deep frown took over his face. In just a second, he was grabbing at Zim’s wrist to get a better look. He cringed at the feeling of the still-wet glue that met his own skin. “Did you dump glue on you?” 

Zim tried to pull his wrist back. “For your information, I use your primitive earth glue as protection from your polluted water supply.” 

Rolling his eyes at the answer, Stan waved it off. “Fine. One thing answered. So now how about you tell me how or why this happened?” 

“No!” Zim finally managed to yank his hand back and went back to covering it. “Leave Zim be already. I’ll leave this restroom in only a moment.” 

When Zim turned his back to the old man, Stan let out a breath. He shifted his vision to the sweater as pieces started to come together. It didn’t take long for Stan to realize what was really staining the clothing. He went back to stare at Zim and grumbled under his breath. As quick as he could, Stan was once again holding Zim’s wrist, much to the irken’s annoyance. 

“Zim said-!” 

“Shut it. You need to wrap it like this, moron.” 

Zim watched confused as Stan helped properly cover his hands until each one was fitted against his skin perfectly. The alien looked down at his hands for a moment before cautiously reaching to the other side of his device where he repaired gloves were neatly folded. Just like that, his gloves were back on, hiding the evidence from sight. 

Stan huffed before turning around and leaving the bathroom. 

“Why?” 

The old man stopped in his track but didn’t look back at the irken. “Because I’m not that much of an asshole. We’ll keep this between us. Don’t worry.” 

Zim watched Stan as he walked away, still in confused awe. Only once he was sure he was alone with just GIR, did he finally return to what he needed to do. He approached the sweater finding that his device did its job and his sweater was fully clean and back to its original look. He wordlessly moved the tech inside his PAK and slipped the sweater over his uniform. He stepped out of the bathroom with GIR, looking at his gloved hands. “Humans are strange, huh GIR?” 

“I like ‘em!” the robot responded. 

“Yes, I know you do.” It was all Zim could manage to speak while he and GIR slowly left the hallway. 

The two walked down the stairs and straight to the kitchen where Stan was, sipping his coffee once more. They didn’t exchange any words as Zim sat down across from him, GIR in his lap. They all stayed like this while the time went on. Stan reading the newspaper, Zim staring down at the table, and GIR who was kept distracted by suddenly pulling out a very dirty lollipop from what seemed like nowhere and started to eat it noisily. 

Eventually, Ford joined them, stopping at the doorway when he felt the awkward tension in the air. 

“Uh, good morning?” 

“Morning, Ford,” Stan replied, not looking up from the newspaper. 

“Hiya!” GIR greeted. 

Zim didn’t lookup. 

Ford took his time to sit down next to his brother. “What’s going on?” 

“Nothing. Just woke up,” Stan gave Ford a confused look even though he could tell his twin could sense something had happened. “Why so suspicious so early in the morning?” 

After a moment to look around the room again, Ford gave up and shrugged. “Eh, you know me. Anyone else awake?” 

“Not as far as I know.” 

Zim tuned out the brothers as they began to speak, his mind to preoccupied with far too many thoughts. Thoughts of his mission, his plan with Bill, his idiot enemy still asleep in the other room, the Pines family, and of course his Tallests. So much was swirling in his superior irken brain that he didn’t know what to focus on anymore. He unintentionally began to rub on hand over the other before his claws reached out and gently tugged at the sweater, the innocent gift Mabel had selflessly made for him. 

Zim glared at the fabric. Humans really are strange. He began to think. Even to the obvious enemy they can show some form of compassion. It’s pathetic really. Why? At least the Dib has the right idea. Never show any compassion to the one that will inevitably destroy him. So, why? He heard footsteps and sure enough the younger twins, Dipper and Mabel came charging in the kitchen next, Mabel instantly sitting next to Zim while Dipper went to make some toast for himself. Zim looked at her as she gave him a greeting and then began to speak to GIR. Why are these humans so...odd? 

Mabel reached over to Dipper’s plate when he returned, stealing a piece of toast and then looked up at Zim. “So how did you sleep?” 

“...” 

“Zim?” Mabel leaned up and snapped her fingers in front of his face. “Zim, Zim, Zimmy, Zim Zim!? Hellooooo?” 

The irken gently slapped Mabel’s hand away. “Yes, yes. Zim is listening.” 

“You okay?” It was Dipper who asked this, taking a bite of his food. “You seem out of it this morning.” 

Mabel nodded in agreement. “Yeah. Did something happen? Pffft, well despite the fact that you are stuck here of course.” 

Zim’s eyes narrowed at the two. “Oh Zim is just fine.” He seethed out before smacking his hands on the table in frustration. “Why must you Pines family keep acting like you care?” 

Dipper became annoyed as he gave the irken a look. “It’s called being nice. Maybe you should learn it?” 

Zim returned Dipper’s look. “You Pines humans are just too odd. Being nice to the enemy. How can you all do so in such a simple manner?” 

It was Ford’s turn to answer. “You don’t get to meet many humans, do you?” 

“Zim has seen enough humans since he arrived on this miserable planet.” 

The older paranormal investigator gave a small laugh. “Yet something tells me the only human you know well would be Dib. Humans aren’t an easy race to understand. Every individual is unique. I don’t know what most irkens are like, but on Earth everyone reacts to someone in a different way, and yes that includes those we find to be our,” he paused to raise his hands up to air quote his next word, “enemies.” 

Zim made sure to lock his eyes directly with Ford as he spoke the next line as clear as possible. “Would you behave the same to Bill Cipher?” 

The room went quiet for a brief moment before Ford shook his head and returned with his answer. “No. I don’t think any of us would. I know I certainly won’t.” 

“Then why do you all behave so differently for Zim?” Zim spat out the question while he clutched onto GIR who just looked up at him curiously. 

Ford let the question sink in as he thought over for an appropriate answer. “You...and Bill are two very different levels for us. I’m sure you really are just as dangerous as Bill is. You seemed to have caused great trouble for our planet in the past and I don’t blame Dib, for example, to hold such little trust in you. You are definitely not someone who we as humans could trust with all our hearts.” 

Zim seemed to be satisfied with finally receiving an answer that was making sense to him. He smirked deviously and leaned back in his chair. “Thought so.” 

“But!” Ford’s voice cut through once again and Zim’s eyes snapped open wide as he looked back at the old man. 

“How we,” at that Ford gestures to his family, “treat Bill doesn’t affect how we would treat you Zim. You may not have our trust but that doesn’t mean we are going to treat you like a common thug. We are all capable of showing some form of kindness to you if we see fit. Now if you were to do something on a more unforgivable level like Bill has done in the past, then yes we will treat you how you seem to think we need to. With no mercy, no kindness, and no warmth. But you haven’t deserved such treatment from us. At least not yet.” 

“Great Uncle Ford is right, Zim!” Mabel spoke next. “That’s just how we are. Can’t really change how we want to act towards you. I mean, after all,” she grabbed his hand and gave him a gentle smile. “I’m considering you a friend, remember?” 

Zim eyed her confused, pulling his hand away. “Humans are still strange.” 

Ford laughed again. “Well that’s just how we humans are. Complex. You can’t just expect us to all act exactly like Dib, can you? Maybe you should take this time being trapped here to learn more about us humans.” He gave Zim a teasing look. “Maybe you can finally reach a better understanding of what makes us as a species tick. Haha.” 

At first only response he got was a soft hum, as Zim rested his head on his folded arms. “Nah. Humans are pitiful. Zim figured that out already. You and your family just proved it to me further."

Stan chuckled. "Heh, well if all irkens are like you, then I'm sure glad we don't have to deal with them on a daily basis."

Zim stuck his tongue out at Stan for that, making the family smile in amusement. Afterward the Pines family all returned to enjoying their morning. The four all chatting happily, just taking this time to relax before they got the day started. Zim watched them from his seat, mind racing with confused and conflicting thoughts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done! Again I have two more chapters that should be coming out in less than 24 hours. So definitely keep an eye out for those two. But I need to take a mini-break from working on my computer and sleep. See you all later! Don't forget to leave a kudos and comment!


	11. Forever my Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel believes it's time to start setting her plan for Zim and Dib into motion. Meanwhile, Dib finds himself confused by the way Zim has been behaving lately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter of my big three chapter update! The third chapter of this update should come in a few hours. I hope to have it updated before the day is over for me, but I guess we'll see in the end. Either way, there is a good chance that the next chapter should be up by the time you read this. If not give or take a few more hours.

Dib winced at the bright light that hit his face. He raised a hand up to try and block the source but his sleepy brain wouldn’t let his limbs function. “Ugh...wha-?” The light turned out to be a beam of sunlight perfectly landing on him. He let out an annoyed sound and forced his body to sit up. 

“Morning sleepyhead!” 

Dib looked down to see both Dipper and Mabel sitting on the floor in front of the tv that played quietly in the background. Mabel was the one to greet him, giving him a bright smile. Dipper just held back a snicker as he pointed at Dib with the pen he was holding. “Nice bed head, man.” 

The young man groaned, running his fingers through his hair to try and pat down the wild locks that tried to stick out in every which way. “What time is it?” 

“Almost noon,” Dipper answered. “Great uncle Ford suggested we let you sleep in.” 

“_Noon_!?” Dib practically jumped out of the bed as he struggled to his feet. “Crap! Sorry! We must have so much we need to do and I’m here sleeping the day away!” 

Dipper stood up and waved his hands up to calm the man down. “Whoa! Relax, Dib. No worries. We are okay.” 

Dib looked around the room frantically as he slowly calmed his nerves. “I--really?” 

Mabel joined her brother’s side. “Yeah. No need to go into panic mode two seconds after waking up.” She knelt down and patted the ground next to her. “Come. Sit and relax.” 

Dipper set down his pen next to the notepad Dib finally saw and then approached him. “You hungry? I can get you some cereal if you want?” 

“I...nah. I’m good. Thanks though. He reluctantly sat next to the two, trying to ease his still racing heart. “Um, so what are you two doing?” 

“I’m re-watching the season 2 finale of Duck-tective!” Mabel announced. “Dipper is doing his nerdy thing.” 

Her brother gave a sharp look before showing off his notepad. “I contacted Gideon and Pacifica this morning and I’m jotting down potential people to take Robbie’s place for the zodiac if he doesn’t get back in time. So far no one is a perfect match, but there has to be someone.” 

Dib nodded, impressed by the neatly laid out notes on the page. “Nice. And where’s Ford and Stan?” 

“Grunkle Stan is helping Soos out in the shack today and Ford is down in the basement thinking up a backup plan in case the zodiac ends up a bust.” 

Hearing this almost fully eased Dib’s nerves until a thought crossed his mind. “Wait!? Where’s Zim!?” 

“Worried about him?” Mabel asked with a cheeky grin on her face. Dipper understood the look and groaned. 

“What? No?” Dib answered. “Just no one is looking after him!” 

Dipper shook his head. “Actually, Zim is in the kitchen. He’s been there all day so far with GIR.” 

Dib quietly tiptoed over towards the kitchen entrance and sure enough, there was Zim, sitting at the table watching GIR as he colored on a piece of paper. The irken seemed to have returned to his disguise, though his wig was back in disarray from what the human could see. Zim’s back was also to Dib so it was hard for the investigator to know if Zim noticed him or not. He stared off at Zim for a few more seconds before reluctantly returning to the twins’ side. “Oh,” was all he could say. 

“That reminds me,” Mabel chimed in next. “What happened last night between you guys?” 

Dib’s face paled a bit as he remembered the very odd and eerie tension that had formed before he finally managed to sleep for the night. But he quickly forced the thought away as he smiled at the girl. “Oh, when we woke you guys up? That was just another stupid fight. Nothing different for me and Zim.” 

“Aaaaaand?” Mabel tried to coax more. 

Dib just blinked at her. “And what?” 

The young teen sighed dramatically. “Zim has been off all morning. Did seriously nothing else happen last night?” 

Dib waved a hand and shook his head. “Please. I’ve known Zim long enough. He’s been having these weird mood swings since hi skool. It’s weird sometimes, yeah, but only because I don’t know what he’s thinking. But trust me, whatever is bothering him this time it’s normal.” 

That’s what he said, but even Dib knew that it was not the full truth. The way Zim behaved when he had brought up this mystery woman in his life, it wasn’t like the usual times Zim would have a shift in his mood and grow distant. This wasn’t even like when he thought he failed his Tallest and went into a depressive episode. The way Zim acted last night, from what Dib could see, was just uneasy. 

“Wait?” Dipper decided to chime in. “You’re saying Zim has been having weird mood swings since you were in high school?” 

Dib nodded. “Yeah?” 

The teen looked up at him curiously. “Why? What happened back then to start all that?” 

The response started with a chuckle. “Heh, that’s easy. It’s because...” Dib halted. “Um...it’s...it’s because...?” He had no idea! “Well...” 

“You don’t know?” Dipper asked. 

“I mean, I _ kinda _know.” the investigator tried to defend. “It’s hard to read Zim sometimes, okay. I have _theories_. One of them involving his leaders, but I admit...I don’t really know the full reason. All I know is that one day he went kind of quiet for days on end and just never got over it. His schemes to take over the earth didn’t have that same flair it used to have when I was a kid. Heck, he didn’t really act like his old self until Bill popped up in his life and he got motivated again.” 

Dipper raised his fingers up to his mouth in thought. “Hmmm...you mentioned something about his leaders maybe being a reason. Could you clarify?” 

Dib looked down at the teen and smirked. “Got your curiosity spiked up, I see.” 

Dipper chuckled awkwardly. “Heh, can you blame me. I’m naturally curious by the strange and unusual.” 

“I can’t really fault you on that, kiddo.” Dib playfully pulled down Dipper’s hat so the rim covered his eyes. Laughing as Dipper returned the gesture with a light-hearted swing of his hands, Dib settled down comfortably as he though over the answer. “Well, it’s no secret that Zim is like 100% loyal to his leaders. I swear he would bend over backward for those two. What they say goes and he’ll never question it. If Zim thinks he failed his leaders then, well, of course, he’ll be down in the dumps. Happened way back during the Florpus situation, kinda what started that whole thing too now that I think about it.” 

“Soooo,” Mabel started up, “did Zim say something about his leaders last night? Is that why he could be feeling upset now?” 

Dib shook his head. “No. The two never really came up. The thing that may be upsetting him was actually--” 

“You know...” a voice cut through. The humans all turned to see Zim glaring daggers at them from the doorway. “I’d appreciate it if I can have _ some _privacy relating to me.” Zim then proceeds to march into the room and sits directly next to Mabel. 

“Eh...hey Zim,” Dipper tried to ease the irken. “We were just talking about...uh...” 

“Zim is very aware of what was being discussed.” The alien gave the teen another harsh look. Dipper just gave him a more annoyed look as a response. Zim ignored it in favor of giving the three a teasing smirk. “So, what are your pitiful attempts to stop me today, humans? Zim could use a good laugh to see you all struggle only to fail in the end, of course.” 

“Ugh, please the only one who is going to fail is you,” Dib remarked, shooting him a dirty look. 

Mabel noticed her alien friend was about to speak up and quickly stood up between them. “Boys, boys! No need to start another argument. Today is going to be a good day, so no reason to start it off with some bad blood between friends.” 

“Mabel...” Dib deadpanned, “I keep telling you that Zim and I are not friends.” 

The young girl formed a devious smile, one which her brother, Dipper, could see right through. Said boy let out an annoyed groan as he could practically see the scheme forming in his sister’s mind. “Well, that’s just not right!” Mabel shouted, startling the two enemies. “You both have known each other for like how long?” 

Dib took the time to think it over. “Like eleven years, I think?” He jolted a bit when Mabel shoved a finger in his face. 

“Exactly! You spent over a decade with each other and still you fight like little children! Well no more!” Zim and Dib watched Mabel as she marched over to Dipper and slung him up to his feet. The young boy let out a startled noise before giving his sister an odd look. 

“Mabel, what are you doing?” 

“Simple my dear brother! You and I are going to do something that needed to happen for a long time now!” She pointed at Dib and Zim, her determined smile stretching far. “We are going to get those two to get along!” 

Dib, Zim, and Dipper all gave Mabel the same, “are you serious?” look before Dipper decided to try and calm his sister down. 

“Mabel, I keep telling you. This isn’t one of your overly colorful cartoons about friendship and magic. You can’t just magically get two people who _ hate _ each other to be friends.” _ Let alone try and get them to fall for each other... _Dipper wanted to add out loud but decided to keep that part in his head. 

The teen girl scoffed, rolling her eyes at what her twin said. “That is just what a quitter would say!” 

“Mabel...” 

“Quitter!” She shouted in Dipper’s ear, earning a soft “ow” from the boy. Seeing he was distracted, she took that time to step closer to Zim and Dib, flashing them a gentler smile. “Look, I know you two haven’t been on the best of terms since you both met but we are in a unique situation here. You both have a chance to be around each other and talk in a way I’m betting you two never really have done before.” 

Dib sighed, shaking his head as he did. “Look, Mabel. I understand where you might be coming from, but Zim and I are enemies. We’ve had this rivalry since I was a kid. You can’t expect us to change our opinions on each other in like a day. Besides...” he turned a glare at the alien next to him. “Zim’s a stupid bug-eyed cretin that wants to destroy us all. Why would I ever consider being his friend.” 

“Zim can say the same,” the irken spoke next. “The Dib is far too stupid to even be considered an ally of Zim. I could never befriend someone with such a massive head and little brain.” 

Dib went red in the face due to anger and snapped at the irken. “Stop saying I have a big head!” 

“It’s humongous!” 

“No, it’s not!” 

“Is too!” 

“Is not!” 

“Is too!” 

“Is not!” 

“Is--” 

Mabel stepped between them again to stop the argument. “Whoa, whoa! Okay, okay!” She huffed and crossed her arms when they went quiet. “Okay, I see this is definitely going to be harder than I thought. But no matter! I’m up for the challenge!” 

Dib’s face fell. “Please don’t, sweetie. I’m telling you; nothing will make me want to be Zim’s friend...” 

The alien raised a hand up as he spoke. “This is like the one time I shall agree with the Dib-monkey.” 

“Challenge accepted!” Mabel decided to ignore them. She grabbed Dipper by the arm and began to tug him away. “Dipper, let’s go find Soos and Grunkle Stan! We’ll need their help.” 

As he was being dragged away against his will, Dipper gave the two a quick look. “In my defense, I agree with you guys. Whoa! Mabel wait, I can walk! Jeez!” 

The twins left, leaving Dib and Zim alone, confused by all that happened. 

“Well...” Dib started off, “that just happened.” 

“Indeed,” Zim agreed. He sighed and threw his head back. “The Mabel-teenager is...peculiar. To think she actually believes you and I could possibly get along in any compacity.” 

Dib actually chuckled. “Yeah, I know right? I mean, even when you and I are forced to work together we can’t get along.” 

“We have never worked together, Dib-thing. Do not sully Zim’s good name and imply such a disgusting act.” 

The man let out a loud sigh. “We technically have, dumbass. Granted, I could probably name each time on one hand with a finger or two to spare, but you and I actually have worked on the same side before, remember?” 

“Nuh-uh!” Zim crossed his arms stubbornly. 

Rolling his eyes at the alien, Dib just gave him an annoyed look. “When Tak came to Earth? Ring a bell? When we were being transformed into bologna...even thought that was your fault.” 

“I said last night to not remind me of that, ugh.” 

Cue Dib rolling his eyes yet again. “Whatever. Heck, I still remember when I was almost trapped in that nightmare dimension during Halloween and you and I had to get back to this one. Remember that?” 

Zim paused as he remembered that memory. “Oh yeah...Zim does remember that.” 

“See? We actually have worked together--” 

“Zim also remembers you abandoning me to those nightmare Halloweenies to save your own skin...” Zim added, giving Dib a dark look. 

Hearing that, Dib let out an awkward chuckle. “Hehe, oooooh yeah...I almost forgot that detail. Haha. See? Even working together, we try to kill the other. Haha.” His tense laughter faded away as he looked back at Zim’s angry expression before his own formed on his face. “Oh, give me a break. You’re telling me you wouldn’t have done the same if it was you?” Zim’s expression fell at that and Dib smirked. “Yeah, I thought so.” 

“Whatever. The point still remains. You and I are just destined to be enemies. Something we can both agree on.” 

“Yep! For once, no arguments there.” 

The two let a pause fill the air, leaving the two to their own thoughts. It was actually a comfortable silence. At least as comfortable two enemies could be while being in the same room alone. Especially when compared to the heavy tension from last night. 

If the two were not so stubborn they might have even thought that themselves, but instead they just let enjoyed the quiet and let their thoughts take over. That is until Dib let out a quiet chuckle. 

“What?” Zim questioned, curiously yet making sure to lace the word with some mild annoyance. 

Dib shook his head, a gentle smile still on his face. “Nothing. It’s just...funny. Remembering all the crazy stuff you and I did when we were young, I mean. Just looking back, I can’t believe the kind of things I was able to do. I got to go into space...multiple times! Not many humans can say that.” 

Zim scoffed, not looking impressed. “Zim has been to space multiple times in his life. It’s nothing special.” 

Dib didn’t look affected by Zim’s words. “That’s where you are wrong. Sure, it may be a common thing for you, but even you have to admit that there is something just...magical about being up there, amongst the stars and planets.” 

“Magical?” Zim laughed. “Dib-thing, trust Zim on this. Maybe the first time is “magical” as you call it, but once you have to drive a ship through it on a daily basis like I used to do, it loses its meaning.” 

Dib frowned, looking over at the irken. “That’s...kinda sad. Space is full of so much wonder and mystery.” 

“To a human,” the alien cut in instantly. “Humans have only barely scratched outside their own atmosphere. It’s all so primitive compared to what you could find on just Irk alone. To make you understand better, it is like comparing your current vehicles to when you humans used to use horses to ride around.” 

The human let out a deep huff. “Whatever Zim. At least I can still appreciate something that is actually really amazing.” 

Zim just rolled his eyes at hearing that. “Humans are far too sentimental. I can’t understand why.” 

A pause formed again, letting Dib think over what his foe had said. Eventually, he just shrugged his shoulders. “I guess that is just part of human nature. An alien like you probably won’t understand for a while.” Something about that struck Zim and he looked at Dib. Feeling the eyes on him, Dib looked back. “What?” 

He opened his mouth to answer, but no words came out. Soon Zim just sighed, lowering his head. “Nothing.” 

“No, what? Tell me.” 

Zim didn’t seem like he was going to answer at first, but after some hesitation, he began to speak again. “Earlier today, the Pines family actually bothered to ask why I was behaving...differently.” Before Dib could comment Zim quickly added in, “Of course nothing is wrong with Zim. They were just being idiotic humans.” Dib shook his head at that. “But it wasn’t just that. This family...they behave so differently than most of the humans back in the city. They are...” 

“Their nice,” Dib jumped in. “That’s not a unique thing for just the Pines’. Lots of humans are like them. Kind, caring, compassionate people. There are people like that back home too, you know.” 

“Zim hasn’t seen anyone like that back home...” 

Dib thought over Zim’s words. “Well neither have I,” he admitted dejectedly. “But they’re there. I know it.” 

“Hmph...” Zim didn’t seem to believe him before he continued with this thought. “Anyway, Zim questioned their motive behind acting in such a way to me, and in the end...the Ford human said something interesting. He said I should learn more about humans while I’m stuck here. But...I already know so much.” 

Dib made sure to get comfortable as he dryly said next, “This should be good. So, tell me, what do you know about humans, Zim?” 

Without missing a beat, the irken began to list off his knowledge of the human race. “They are disgusting of course. And stupid. Oh, so stupid.” Zim gave a mocking smile and looked at Dib. “I’ll tell you, Dib, Zim has seen many, many different alien races in his lifetime and never have I witness a more idiotic species. It would be hilarious if it weren’t so sad.” 

Dib just let out a sigh, not surprised how all Zim was doing was insulting his people, just like he always did. He slightly tuned out the irken’s words as he continued. 

“Humans are far too loud and obnoxious. They eat the filthiest foods. So filthy! You all rather fight over nonsense when there are far more important things in the universe to be focused on, and don’t even get me started on the horrid smells you all produce. Gah!” 

“Okay, I get it...” Dib jumped in. “You hate humans. I got it. We are like the worst thing you ever seen.” 

“Zim is not finished!” 

“Ugh...” Dib threw his head in his hands. 

Zim let out a huff, crossing his arms. He brewed on his anger at being interrupted for only a moment before he relaxed again. “However,” he began again, this time much softer. 

Dib felt his eyes snap open and he lifted his head to look at Zim. 

The irken curled up in a ball, hugging his knees to his chest and ran a finger along the carpet. He looked so small, like a child who was about to admit to stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. “As of late...Zim hates to admit, I have seen that there is more to your species. Ford had said humans are complex, and while I would argue that isn’t really true...there is some hidden truth that even I, the amazing Zim, can’t deny.” 

Dib was floored by what he just heard. Was Zim...actually trying to throw in some good things he thought about humans? Since when did Zim think like that!? He wanted to question it, but he feared his words would make Zim stop and Dib needed to hear more about what Zim was thinking. 

“The Pines family has shown Zim some of that complexity you humans hold. But it is not just them.” Zim opened up his PAK and popped out a small book that was hidden away. Dib had to question how much could fit in such little space but ignored his intrigue in favor of looking at the book in Zim’s hands. 

The alien flipped through the pages. “Zim spent countless times trying to study more about you humans and I just keep finding the knowledge I gain to be more conflicting. Humans are violent, yet you can create things like art. Humans are loud, yet there are those who spend years without making noise. Humans are lazy, yet many also work themselves to death. Even your words...” 

Dib looked at the book and realized it was a book of poems. 

“They speak of so many dark things yet I turn a page and the same author can dive into things that just don’t make sense to me. Things like love...and a passion that we irkens no longer have a need to possess. It is mind-boggling. How can you humans be able to be so...unlike any other species? Is it really something someone as amazing as me just can’t understand? I know I am the alien in this world, but you humans are far more alien than I could have ever predicted.” 

He looked over the words in his book while some kind of hidden emotion began to creep up in his eyes. It was an emotion Dib couldn’t place. It wasn’t Zim’s usual arrogant look or even his angry one. It wasn’t annoyance or agitation. It was something Dib never has seen cross the irken’s features. It was something softer in a very subtle way. 

“Maybe that Ford human has a good idea. Maybe I should actually...” his words faded away to a silent whisper, that strangely soft look in Zim’s eyes only growing. 

Dib didn’t know what to say. He was left stunned by all Zim had said. Never in his life would he expect _ Zim _of all people to possess any form of complicated thinking! Yet here he was, actually talking out his confusion to his own enemy! Dib was at a loss of words. “Z-zim, um...” 

And with Dib finally getting a word in, whatever made Zim open up his thoughts broke away. His eyes snapped wide open as he realized all he said and to whom he said it to! A blush formed on his face from embarrassment and in a flash, Zim was on his feet, snapping his teeth at Dib. 

“Ah! Silent Dib-human! Never you mind all this! Forget what Zim said!” 

“W-wait. I actually want to--” Before Dib could speak, just like the night before, Zim threw a pillow directly at Dib’s face. The human tumbled backward after the attack, yanking the pillow away from him in anger. “Hey! Will you stop--!?” Zim sat back up and found he was alone in the room. “Ugh...stupid irken...” He stood on his feet, rubbing his eyes. “Well, that was odd. Since when has Zim actually tried to understand humans like that...? Didn’t know he was capable of it.” 

He stretched his arms in the air then decided to go look for Ford. Something in him told him he should locate Zim, but Dib forced the thought away. “Whatever...” he ended up saying, trying to force away from the memory of how Zim looked as he spoke to Dib. “I don’t need to worry about that jerk. Not like it matters. He is still the human-hating menace that I know. He’s not capable of changing his ways, he’s proved that time and time again. So I shouldn’t have to think about anything else related to him. Yeah!” He stomped his way out of the room, heading straight to Ford’s lab, throwing out one final insult directed at his enemy. “Stupid Zim...” 

* * *

Stan watched from the sidelines as Soos lead another tour for the mystery shack. He gave a proud smile when the young man managed to wow the guests in the phony oddities they had set up. 

Despite the looming threat of Bill in the air, Stan wanted to make sure everyone and everything remained at the usual normal Gravity Falls was used to. There was no need to cause unnecessary panic and make the town worry for something that he and his family seemed to have control over. That is why he was happy that the townspeople seemed to be at their normal blissful state and Soos still able to show up and do the job he loved. 

Even his family, who know the seriousness they were in, still managed to keep calm and not let that annoying triangle demon ruin their summer fun. The kids were still happy and eager to both help and have their own adventure, Ford was still being his nerdy self while he worked down in his basement, and even he could still enjoy the huge amount of cash that came flying at him! Hahaha! 

Stan pulled out a stack of cash, his greedy grin wide as he admired the earnings for that day. “Ah! Beautiful!” 

“Grunkle Stan!” 

The conman pocketed the bills just as his niece and nephew came running into the shop. “Ah, kids. What’s the news?” 

Mabel bounded up to him, an excited smile shining bright. “Remember my plan for Dib and Zim? Well, it’s time we put it into gear!” 

Dipper groaned out his annoyance. “Mabel, I keep telling you this is a bad idea.” 

Stan smirked at the boy and rested his hands to his hips. “Ah right. I remember. I also remember a little wager being formed against you, Dipper.” 

Dipper rapidly shook his head. “No, no. I never agreed to any bet. I’m just talking as a _ reasonable _person. You can’t just force people to change their relationship from hate to love like that. Why am I the only one who is understanding that?” 

“Dipper, Dipper, Dipper,” Mabel tutted. “In the eyes of love, there is nothing sensible. Love is mysterious. Love is confusing. And I can tell there is a spark between Dib and Zim. I really, really do!” 

Her twin didn’t look convinced still. “Really? Because I haven’t seen it.” 

Mabel’s smile fell and she desperately grabbed at her brother’s hands. “Dipper, I know I’m usually stuck in fantasy when it comes to love, but I mean it. I know there is something there between those two that not even they can see. Those two are waaaaay to stubborn and just need a little push. Please trust me on this. I think Zim and Dib both really need this. To open up and realize they are meant to be!” 

Dipper sighed, getting fed up with repeating his argument. “Well...I still really can’t see what you see...but...” Mabel’s smile returned with full force. “You really believe this is something we need to do?” 

“I do!” 

The teen contemplated his thinking. He knew Mabel always had good intentions. If she really believed trying to at least get Zim and Dib to reach some form of equal grounds is what needed to be done, then perhaps she had a point. His sister may be excitable but she really did have good judgment at times. And who was he to keep denying Mabel of what she thought needed to be done? 

“Fine...” he finally said. “I’ll help you. Not because I think those two make a great potential couple. But because I trust you. If you say we should at least _ try _ then let’s do it.” 

Mabel squealed and hugged Dipper tightly. “Thank you, Dipper! I know this is a good thing to do! I really do! You’ll see!” 

Stan, meanwhile, just shrugged his shoulders. “Honestly I could care less about that part. I was just in it to try and win some money out of Goober here.” 

“Hey!” 

Mabel giggled and grabbed Stan’s hand. “But Grunkle Stan, now you can be in it for love!” 

“Gross...” 

“Please!!!!” Mabel pouted her lip and gave her grunkle her biggest puppy dog eyes. Stan grimaced, trying to fight away the cuteness before letting out a defeated cry. 

“Ah, fine! I’ll help out with this craziness too. Just stop with the eyes! They burn!” 

The young girl cheered. “Haha! Score for my adorableness!” 

Dipper chuckled at how easily Mabel could manipulate their grunkle. “Okay, you’re the expert on this, sis. What do we need to do?” 

“First,” Mabel grinned, “I need my second in command in the ways of love!” 

And just like that, Stan and Dipper felt a presence behind them. They jumped in fright and twirled around. There he stood. Soos! 

Soos, still in his uniform and with a group of people confusingly standing behind him, lifted his arms up dramatically. “You rang?” 

“Soos?” Stan questioned. “How the heck did you know Mabel would mention you?” 

“I know when I am needed,” the new Mr. Mystery stated. He turned to the tour group behind him. “Tour ends here folks. Please head to our gift shop and look amongst our amazing items.” As the tour group disbanded, Soos twirled back around to look seriously at Mabel. “Now back to business!” 

“Uh yeah. _ Our _business,” Stan snapped. “We still have paying customers that need you out there Soos?” 

Mabel stepped over. “But Soos is vital. He knows just as much about the ways of hate to love relationship as I do! We need his expert advice!” 

“She’s right,” Soos said. “My knowledge and input could be what we need to turn the tides in our favor!” 

“And the shack?” Stan pointed over his shoulder at the next round of customers that were awaiting a tour. 

“Hmmm....” Mabel paused before a grinning at the quick idea that came to mind. “_ You _can do it! The return of the original Mr. Mystery! Just imagine it!” She waved her hand in front of her face. “A one day only return of the founder of the Mystery Shack. People will love it!” 

Stan rubbed the back of his neck at the idea. “Eh, I don’t know, sweetie. I haven’t really done a Mystery Shack tour in a while.” 

An idea struck Dipper and he quickly jumped in. “You could pay double for this one-time-only deal.” 

“Double!? I’m in!” Stan’s eyes lit up in greed. Quickly snatching the hat from Soos’ head, he replaced the fez on himself and swiped Soos’ cane. “Mr. Mystery is back baby! Cough up the dough!” 

Dipper and Mabel chuckled at their uncle’s antics. “How did I know that would work?” 

“We can always count on our grunkle in his greedy ways.” 

“Yeah...” 

With Stan taking over for Soos, the three huddled together as Mabel began to form her plan. 

“Okay, so it’s no secret that getting Dib and Zim to get along, let alone like each other is not going to be an easy task.” 

“Not by a long shot...” Dipper added. 

“Hey!” Mabel snapped her fingers in her brother’s face. “We need positive thinking here!” 

“Okay, jeez.” 

“As I was saying,” she cleared her throat. “Dib and Zim are very quick to anger and usually when they speak, they start an argument! So, what do we need to do first?” 

“Oh! Oh! I have an idea!” Soos shouted, raising his arm. 

“Yes, Soos?” 

“Why don’t we start by making them work together for a common goal? If they can get through and accomplish something together that can help build the foundation of their new relationship!” 

Mabel gasped out. “That’s perfect.” 

Dipper actually looked mildly impressed as he looked up at his friend. “Wow, Soos. That’s actually not a bad thing to start with. _ In theory _.” The skepticism quickly formed back though afterwards. “However, you guys are forgetting that these two are on like polar opposite sides. Zim is evil and wants to destroy us and Dib wants to stop him. I doubt we can find anything for them to do that will make them willingly work together. At least not without them breaking into a fight as they do.” 

His twin nodded in agreement. “You have a point. So, the question is what can we make them do together that they both would agree on?” The three racked their brains to figure out some solution to this problem. Mabel’s eyes wondered around the shack as she tried to get an idea to form. She looked from the merchandise to the fake paranormal creatures to even out the window. Puzzle pieces were forming in her head and she was struggling to find a way to make them fit. 

Her gaze slid up to the top of the door leading inside the building. Blinking brightly above the doorframe was the undeniable sensor made for Zim’s ankle monitor. One of the many that helped keep Zim trapped inside their home. A dawning look started to form on Mabel’s face as one piece of her puzzle snapped into place. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the “watch” Ford made for her. The very device that held the right button to activate the painful shocking mechanic on the ankle monitor. Suddenly another piece fell into place. 

Mabel’s smile grew while she pocketed the watch and looked at her brother and Soos. “Boys? I think I got an idea!” 

* * *

Dib paced back and forth in the basement, Ford watching and listening to the young man while he ranted away. 

“I just don’t get that jerk! One minute he is ready to stab me with one of his evil alien weapons, the next he is talking to me as if we haven’t been _enemies _for over ten years! He’s so weird, you know!?” 

“I know,” Ford replied with a nod. “So?” he said next before Dib could break out in another tangent. “Did you two get into another disagreement?” 

“That’s putting our fights lightly...” 

Ford raised his hands up in defense. “I’m just checking, that’s all.” 

Dib pulled up a chair and sat next to Ford at the table. He carefully pushed away the pile of notes to the side so he could lean on the wooden frame. “I don’t even know anymore. Zim has been so...” 

“Weird?” 

“Exactly!” Dib threw his hands up as he said this. 

Ford chuckled in amusement at the man before reaching over to the side of the table. He pulled over a can of soda and handed Dib one before opening his own. “Thirsty?” 

“Yeah, thanks...” Dib took a big sip before he flopped his head on the table. “I know you don’t know Zim as well as I do, so let me tell you that he isn’t normally this moody. Usually, he is consistent with how he acts. Either he is always angry or always obnoxiously confident. I don’t know what has been with him lately.” He took another sip of his soda. “Aaaah, and why do I even care!? I hate that creep so why should it matter to me why he keeps acting differently?” 

Ford thought over the question, even though he was sure Dib wasn’t really seeking an answer from him. The young paranormal investigator just wanted a person to rant to. But that wasn’t going to stop the old man from trying to help anyway. 

“Maybe it’s because Zim has become an important part of your life.” 

Dib turned his head to face Ford, a confused look stuck on his face. “What?” 

“Being important to someone can be because of many things, Dib. Even a rivalry can be important in some way. Maybe not in a healthy way, but that is a whole other topic. You’ve known Zim since you were eleven, correct?” 

“Yeah?” 

“So, besides him and your family, is there anyone else who has been a part of your life and impacted you?” Ford took a pause as he patiently waited for Dib to think of an answer. 

“I...well...no. I mean, I have the Swollen Eyeball but even they think I’m crazy and tend to ignore me.” 

Ford perked up at that. “Oh a fellow Swollen Eyeball member, I see. Not shocked to see that actually.” 

“Whoa! Wait! Hold the phone. You are a member?” 

Ford chuckled. “Guilty. Though I lost contact with my fellow members after I was sucked into the portal all those years ago. Actually, even a bit before that. I went through a very large self-isolating period when I was working with Bill. But...” he waved the memory away. “That’s not important now. Sorry for getting distracted.” 

He cleared his mind so he could get back to his original thoughts. “Look, you and Zim have spent a good amount of your lives together. Even if Zim’s lifespan is far different than that of a human, even for him, you have been a large constant in his life too. It’s no surprise that when something changes what you are used to, in this case, it being Zim’s odd mood swings, then of course it will throw you off. So, I reckon, that’s why you are so out of sorts by the way Zim has been behaving. He’s obviously going through something. Something he probably will never want to share with us since he only sees us as the enemy. Whatever it is, it is probably the cause for his change in personality and throws off the balance you two worked hard to keep.” 

“Huh...” Dib leaned back in his chair. “That...actually makes sense.” 

“Does that help you in any way?” Ford gently rested his hand on Dib’s shoulder as he carefully looked over his expression. 

“Actually...” Dib smiled at him. “Yeah, it kinda does. Thanks, Ford.” 

“Of course, Dib.” 

Ford watched him throw his head back on the table. “Now if only I knew how to fix this.” 

The old man chuckled and leaned on the table, resting his head on his hand. “Well, in my opinion, there are two solutions. One you could adapt to this change. It’s hard to tell how long Zim will continue to throw you off when he goes from being an evil alien invader to eerily quiet and calm. Or...” 

Dib eyed Ford from his position. “Oooor?” 

“Well figure out what’s wrong with Zim. You mentioned how he has been acting odd for a long time now, right?” 

“Yeah, since like hi skool.” 

“So, if there really is something on Zim’s mind, it probably has been leaving a very harsh lasting effect on his personality. Perhaps some form of trauma, though I don’t know enough about Zim to say for a fact.” Ford clutched his hands together, leaning his face against them. “If anyone is going to figure out what is going on in that head of his it would be you. You know him the best out of everyone on this planet after all. It’s not a mandatory thing of course. You have no obligation to try and get him to open up, but just a thought that came to mind. If you did figure out what is going on than finding a way back into your normal rivalry could be easier.” 

“You think?” 

“Eh, it’s just an idea in the end. You’re a smart lad. I know you can think of something.” Ford moved a hand to pat Dib on the back, flashing him with an encouraging smile. 

Dib sat back up, grinning back at the man. “Thanks, Ford.” He let out a sigh. “Man, it’s actually nice to talk things out with someone without hearing them call me insane afterward.” 

Ford let out a quick laugh. “Oh Dib, trust me I can understand that feeling far too well. Those who like to think like us tend to have trouble finding those we can connect to.” He stood up, gathering some of his notes as he did. “But surely you have someone else to talk to. Your father?” 

“Heh...” Dib let out a harsh laugh. “Please. Unless I’m talking about _ real science _ Dad could care less about what I have to say.” 

Ford frowned. “Your sister then?” 

Dib deflated at the mention of his sister. “Kinda with Gaz. But lately, even she hasn’t really been interested in what I do or what I want to talk about. I think she’s reached her limit with paranormal stuff honestly. She keeps nagging at me that I should just let go on my dreams of capturing Zim and showing the world just what is out there, hidden beneath our own noses!” 

Ford gave a sad grin. “Eh, I understand.” 

Dib stood up, following the other paranormal investigator to the other side of the room. “You had trouble with your family?” 

“Oh yes, I did...” Ford started to organize the paper in his hand as he let the memories of his younger years fill his mind. “Dad was as stubborn as a mule you could say. Not an easy man to impress and boy did he have a temper. He loved Stan and me in his own way, but growing up it was hard to see it from time to time. Life was just far different when I was a child compared to nowadays.” 

“My mother was just as difficult at times,” Ford continued. “She had her softer moments, especially compared to my father, but things needed to go her way at times or she’d be just as cross. I love my parents, rest their souls, but getting along with them wasn’t always easy, and trying to get them to understand me or Stan was just as hard.” 

“Sound rough,” Dib commented. 

“At times, but really there is no family without their rough patches. No family is perfect, right? The only thing that did really impress my parents were my grades. Because my grades equaled a good scholarship and a good college. So, I became the last chance for them for a better life. A great college equaled a better life for all of us in the end. But...due to some...complications that potential life vanished and my relationship with my entire family crumbled.” 

“How so?” Dib curiously looked up at Ford as he waited for an answer. 

“Hmmm...” Ford gathered his thoughts before he answered. “Stan accidentally hindered my chances into the college of my dreams. It cost me my old dreams and well...I was angry. Very angry. It was the start of mine and Stan’s falling out for many years. But Dad, oh boy. He kicked Stan out on the street and made him live on his own. Besides our youngest brother, Dipper and Mabel’s grandfather, I was all my parents had left and well...without Stan to help back me up, things between me and my parents started to get worse. I ended up pushing them away thinking they were never going to change. By the time Bill entered my life, I lost all contact with them and never got to speak to them again.” 

Ford’s head was low as he remembered his parents, a sad aura surrounding the old man. He was so lost in thought he almost didn’t feel Dib’s hand as it rested against his shoulder. The two exchanged a sad smile, Ford wiping at his eyes. “I know family can be very difficult Dib. I really do. But take it from an old bitter man, don’t let things like a fight or a misunderstanding ruin the relationship between your loved ones. It might leave you with some regrets in the future.” 

Dib took that advice to heart, thinking about his dad, his sister. He unintentionally reached into his pocket and felt his phone hit his fingers. He pulled the device out, staring at the darkened screen. He finally remembered how he turned the phone off after seeing a call from Gaz. It was also after he found out about his dad’s actions. A very bitter feeling filled up Dib’s chest and throat as he remembered the article he read about his dad. About his move...without him. Without even telling...He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the negative thoughts. 

Ford watched him silently, waiting to see what Dib would do next. 

Dib looked at his reflection on his phone for what felt like hours, his finger hovering over the power button. All he had to do was press it and he would be that much closer to being able to call his dad. To call his sister. Talk things out and get years of emotional baggage off his chest. So why...why was it so hard? 

The two stood in the silence of the basement for who knows how long when suddenly the door slammed open, startling the men. 

Dib shoved his phone back in his pocket, twirling around to find Dipper, Mabel, and Soos charging downstairs. 

“Mabel, this is stupid!” Dipper shouted after his sister. 

“Stupidly brilliant!” 

“No! Just stupid!” 

Ford stepped over to the three as they made it down the stairs. “Whoa, whoa. What’s going on you guys?” 

Mabel proudly beamed up at Ford, puffing out her chest. “I have an important suggestion.” 

Ford quirked an eyebrow, amused by his niece's antics. “Oh?” 

Dipper tried to interject. “It’s not a good idea, great uncle Ford.” 

Ford waved Dipper off. “Now, now. Let’s hear Mabel out. Sweetie? What is it?” 

Mabel clasps her hands together and took a deep breath. “I think we should let Zim get out of the Mystery Shack.” 

“...” 

The room went silent at Mabel’s suggestion before Dib blew up in surprised anger. “What?! Mabel that is a horrible idea!” 

“I told you!” Dipper agreed. 

“Hear me out!” Mabel started to defend. “Now obviously we can’t let him escape. That would be bad news for all of us. Buuuut under strict supervision, Zim really won’t be able to do much.” 

Dib shook his head franticly. “No, no, no! Inside the shack, it’s easy because he stuck within these walls. Out there he would have much more movement, easier ways to hide even if we could track him and fewer boundaries for his ankle monitor. We’ll be at a disadvantage.” 

Ford nodded his head. “I agree with Dib. For everyone’s safety, it would be better if Zim remains in here until we officially stop Bill.” 

“But great uncle Ford-!” 

“No buts.” Ford sternly looked at the teen. “Look, I understand you have grown a soft spot for Zim, but he is still a danger to us. Please don’t forget we are dealing with someone very unpredictable. Even if we kept him on constant alert, it’ll only take one minor mistake for him to getaway. So, without any question, Zim will not leave the Mystery Shack until this whole thing is over with. Understood?” 

“But-!” 

“Understood?” 

Mabel pouted her lip and crossed her arms. Finally, she gave a reluctant sigh. “Fine...okay. Okay. I get it. Zim stays inside.” 

“Good.” Ford checked the time and let out his own sigh. “Well...how about we all take a nice break and eat some lunch to cool down, huh?” 

“Ah sweet! Food!” Soos cheered, following Ford up the stairs. 

Dib glanced down at Mabel who still looked dejected and gently patted her on the head. “Come on. We should eat. Okay?” 

“Yeah...sorry.” 

Dib grinned. “Sorry? No need. I’m just glad you understand how serious letting Zim out would be.” 

She smiled back. “Yeah. That would be bad. Haha.” 

Patting her on the head once more, Dib walked up the stairs. 

Dipper stayed by his sister’s side, resting his hand on her shoulder. “Look, we’ll think of something for your plan, sis. Promise. But I think it’s safe to say it has to remain _ inside _.” He chuckled a bit, walking up to catch up with the others. “I mean, just imagine if he got loose. We’d all be desperately trying to chase him back inside all day.” 

And just like that, the final missing piece Mabel didn’t even know she was missing snapped into place. She carefully thought over what she was thinking, trying to run by all the ways it could, and maybe would go wrong. It was a risk. A big risk. But if it meant mending the bond between Dib and Zim, Mabel knew it would be worth it in the end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh, something I have been dying to show off is about to be set into motion! I can't wait! Again hopefully I'll be able to send out the next chapter before the day is over, but just in case I don't, just know it will, without any question, be out very, very soon. Seriously if you are reading this and it is not out come back in a few hours or so and I'm sure it will be out eventually. 
> 
> So until next time, see ya! Don't forget to leave a kudos and/or a review! I really appreciate it when you do!


	12. The escape!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim gets loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I finally did it! I finally got the third chapter of my big update up! Just like a day late...(technically two days late but shhh).
> 
> Now I don't know for a fact when I am going to update again, but I swear I'm going try my best to not make it be a long time. That's all I can really say. 
> 
> But for now, here is the new chapter! I hope you enjoy it! This was fun for me to write so I hope it is just as fun for you to read!
> 
> Edit: Aaaaah! I almost forgot! Another wonderful person made me fanart! So please go check it out! Here is a link!   
https://i.imgur.com/A66A8C9.png

Zim sat alone in Dipper and Mabel’s room, curled up in a ball on Mabel’s bed. “Grrr...what is wrong with Zim? I should be working getting out of this pitiful home, yet here I am, still stuck. A prisoner to filthy humans!” 

The invader glanced up at the window in the room, looking at the sensor that helped keep him at bay. 

“Stupid, pathetic thing. Can’t even go near that unless I want to feel those _ horrible _shocks again.” He buried his face in his arms, letting out another frustrated groan. 

There was movement to his side. Taking a quick peek, he found GIR crawling up on the bed. The little robot, still in disguise, cuddled up next to his master, snuggling his face against Zim’s leg. The irken sighed, moving a hand to pet at GIR’s suit. 

“Well GIR, you have any ideas on what we can do?” Zim wanted to slap himself in the face. _ I can’t believe I’m asking GIR for advice. I really have reached a low... _

The tiny robot gave a loud hum, sticking his tongue out. “I saaaaaay...” he paused dramatically. “We should make a hundred tacos and dress them up as clowns!” 

Zim blinked, not even fazed by his minion’s suggestion. “Uh-huh. And then what?” 

“Theeeeeeen,” GIR went on excitedly, “we need to take the clown tacos and make them battle the wizard burritos!!!!” 

Zim sighed. “GIR, not even all the wizard burritos in the world could fix this mess...” He buried his face against his arms again, his voice becoming muffled as he spoke more. “What would the Tallest think of me now? I am failing. What a disgrace I am to fall prey to the enemy. I’d be the laughing stock on Irk if they were to find out what has become of me.” 

“What you say!?” GIR asked, standing and trying to pull Zim’s face away from his arms. 

“GIR, stop.” The irken gently pushed the robot away. “Zim is moping.” 

The minion tilted his head, removing the hood of his costume. “You wanna yell at me?” 

“No GIR. I don’t want to yell at you,” Zim shook his head. 

GIR plopped down in front of Zim, goofy smile stuck on his face. “You wanna fight Mary?” 

“I’ve been fighting the Dib plenty. It hasn’t helped...” 

GIR gave another hum in thought. “You wanna call the tall mans? They aaaaaaalways cheer you up!” 

“I...” Zim paused. He locked his eyes on GIR. “Contact the Tallest?” 

“Yeah-huh!” GIR said. 

Zim pondered over the advice, a hand resting at his chin. After some time, he could feel his antennae wanting to deflate against his head, but the wig kept them in place. He sighed and shook his head. “No. I can’t. Not now. I can’t risk them seeing I have become a prisoner.” He grumbled under his breath and fell back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. “What we _need _to do is get away from this home. Our best bet is earning more of the Mabel’s trust but there is no way even she would--” 

Suddenly the door slammed open, startling the irken. “Oh Ziiiiim!” 

GIR gasped excitedly and ran to the teen that entered. “Maple!” 

“It’s Mabel, GIR.” The girl giggled and hugged GIR tightly when he tackled her legs for an embrace. “You’re so cute!” 

Zim shifted so he was sitting back up, feet hanging off the edge of the bed. “What do you want, human?” 

Mabel looked up to him, smiling wide. “Well everyone is down in the kitchen now making lunch and I was wondering if you were hungry.” 

The irken shook his head. “Zim does not need to eat. Go and enjoy your _ family’s _ company.” 

Mabel jumped on her bed, getting comfy next to Zim. “I already had a sandwich. Now I want to spend some time with you. Keep you company.” 

Zim sighed, resting his head on his hand. “Is this another friendship thing?” 

“Yep!” 

He waved her off. “So be it.” Glancing down at the teen, he tilted his head a tad. “So what else do friends do?” 

Mabel tapped a finger to her chin in thought. “Well, we could play games, have another makeover, talk about our deep personal dreams!” 

“Pass on that one...” Zim grimaced. “Surely there is more to human friendship than all that.” 

“Well sure. There are lots of things. There isn’t like one answer to how to be friends.” 

Zim threw himself back again, groaning loudly. “Aaaah, is this another complexity to the human race. Zim has had enough. Humans are frustrating.” 

This just made Mabel giggle as she scooted back in order to face Zim better. “Humans really aren’t that bad, Zim. Say, what do _you _ want to do?” 

There was no hesitation from the alien as he glared up at her. “Leave.” 

Mabel had to hide her widening smile and instead kept a calm face on. “Okay, besides that.” 

Zim rolled his eyes. “Ugh...fine...um...” He silently thought over options in his mind before reluctantly bringing up an idea. “Okay, Zim guess we can play one of your earthly games.” 

Mabel almost laughed at how easy her plan was going and jumped off the bed. “Great! I know just the game!” 

Zim seemed to catch on to something and lifted his head up to suspiciously staring at her. “Well, that was quick. You wanted Zim to say that, didn’t you?” 

The teen raised her shoulders up and sheepishly looked at Zim. “Maaaaybe.” 

“Ugh...” the invader rolled his eyes. “Whatever. What is this game we shall play?” 

That is when Mabel finally lets her scheming smile finally take full form. Her eyes lit up and she rested her hands behind her back. “How about...hide and seek?” 

Zim questioned the odd demeanor from the girl but shrugged it off. “Fine. How do you play?” 

The game was set. All was going according to her plan. Mabel giggled again approaching Zim to help guide him to face her closet. She quickly demanded that he close his eyes, and Zim looked at her cautiously. 

“Why?” 

“Because I need to hide somewhere. You close your eyes and count to a certain number...let’s say count to sixty. That’ll give me plenty of time to find a space to hide in. After you finish counting you start seeking me. Simple!” 

Zim still looked suspicious. “And that’s it?” 

“That’s it.” Mabel gave a quick nod to confirm everything. “After you find me, I’ll let you hide. Then I’ll seek you.” 

GIR grabbed her hand. “I wanna play!” 

The teen smiled at him. “Of course!” She pointed at the robot. “Gotta find GIR too.” 

Shrugging, Zim sighed in defeat. “Fine...not like Zim can do anything else while he is here.” He hesitantly turned around and closed his eyes. Mabel waited for him to start counting. Once she heard the number 1 escape from his mouth, she went into action. 

GIR meanwhile giggled happily and ran on top of Dipper’s bed and pulled the sheets over his head. The robot didn’t bother to even lay down, instead remained in a sitting position, letting his head obviously poke out from the covers. 

Happy with GIR being distracted, Mabel started with her first part of her plan. She locked her eyes up at the window, specifically eyeing the sensor at the top. She looked back at Zim who was still counting and then to her door. No one else was here but her and the irken company. She tiptoed by her window, and that is when the nerves hit her. 

This was a stupid idea. She knew it was. All it would take was one tiny thing to go wrong and everything her family and Dib has worked hard to keep control of will just vanish. If things go wrong, they would be her fault and Mabel wouldn’t be able to deny it. 

But then she thought of if her plan went right. If all went according to plan. The very idea that if all goes the way she hopes for then things could become so much better. Even if she could just manage to get Zim and Dib to be friendlier towards each other...it _ will _be worth it. 

She looked at the sensor again, her hand shaking anxiously. 

Two very different outcomes could come about with this decision. 

Mabel took a breath, her shaking ceasing. Her face shifted into a determined expression and she climbed up on a nearby dresser. _ This is for the good of everyone, but especially for _ _ Zim __and Dib. It has to work. _ With that final thought, Mabel grabbed the sensor. 

She climbed down and carefully maneuvered around Zim. She walked to a pile of stuffed animals on her side of the room and tucked it away. Just then, she heard Zim speak out, “Sixty” and the girl tensed. 

Zim turned around and instantly deadpanned at what he saw. Mabel not even attempting to hide, but stand in front of those colorful toys of hers and GIR obviously under a blanket near him. “Seriously?” 

Mabel chuckled nervously. “Haha, well looks like you win this round! Your turn!” She noticed Zim about to walk to her and threw her hands up to stop him. “No!” 

Zim froze, looking at her confused. 

“Um...I mean...I’ll stay right here. You...You just start finding a hiding place.” She turned her back to him and made a show to cover her eyes with her face. “Okaaaaay. I’m counting! 1...2....3...” 

Zim just rolled his eyes at this childish game. “Fine...we’ll do it your way. Stupid...” He glared at GIR who still remained under the sheets and giggling to himself. Ignoring the robot, Zim looked around the room for a potential place to hide. The room didn’t hold too many options. Could he leave the room? Would Mabel approve of that? 

He began to step around, head moving from Dipper’s half of the room to Mabel’s. He decided to stop by the window and lean against it as his brain tried to think of a good idea. “Zim could always...” His eyes snapped open and his body tensed up. “Wait...” he whispered to himself, unbeknownst to him, Mabel had quieted down her voice so she could listen in. 

Zim pushed away from the wall. Realization struck him hard. He was _right next _to the window and his monitor remained off. No painful shocks, no warning beeps. Nothing! He looked up and...it was gone! The sensor! But...? 

Zim looked back at Mabel and his eyes met hers. Mabel paled a bit and she quickly looked away. 

“Oh, it looks like I messed up my counting!” Mabel dramatically said. “Guess I’ll have to start over! 1...2...3...” She spared him one last peek before turning her back to him once more. 

Zim stared at her in complete awe. “Did you...?” 

“_ 4...5...6...” _

A wicked smirk tugged at the invader’s face. “Heh...hehe...hahahahahaha!” Zim opened the window up and sneered at the teen on the other side of the room. “Zim really should thank you, human. For doing such a _ stupid _act! Mwahahahahahaha! GIR!” 

GIR blasted out from the bed, eyes red, and saluted his master. “Yes, sir!” 

Zim grinned evilly at his robot minion. “It’s time we leave this pathetic place! Farwell Mabel-brat! Zim won’t be missing you! Tell the Dib that he is stupid too!” He grabbed GIR by the arm and in a matter of seconds, he was gone. 

Mabel felt her nerves return. She ran to the window and watched the alien sneak away quickly with the thanks of his PAK legs. “This is fine...this is fine. Everything’s going okay...” 

Zim vanished in the woods. And Mabel’s tense smile melted away into one of dread. She bolted out of the room. “Diiiiiib!!!!” 

* * *

Dib heard Mabel’s panic cries and his entire body moved on autopilot. He was sitting between Dipper and Soos as they ate their lunch with Ford on the other side when all four heard Mabel crying out in horror. 

“Mabel!” Dib shouted, throwing himself away from his chair and out the kitchen, the others close behind him. 

They all found her running down the stairs, completely out of breath. “Mabel?!” Dib grabbed her and checked to make sure she was okay. “What’s wrong? Did something happen!?” Dib realized a certain invader wasn’t around and his anger flared up. “Did Zim do something!?” 

Mabel paled and giggled nervously. “I mean...technically he--” 

“Oh, I knew it!” Dib pulled away. “That evil bastard! I’m going to--” 

“Wait!” Mabel grabbed Dib by his shirt to stop him from running upstairs. “Zim is...not up there...” 

Ford narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean he’s not up there?” He crossed his arms. “So, where is he?” 

The girl turned her gaze to the floor guiltily. “Somewhere in the forest outside...” 

The ones around her all went quiet before barking out their panicked cries together. “WHAT!?” 

Dipper grabbed her by the shoulder. “Mabel, what did you do?!” 

She flashed him a nervous smile. “It’s okay because we can track him, right?” She pulled out her watch and hit a button to show off the tracker flashing. We can also zap him to slow him down, right?” 

Ford seemed to agree almost instantly, pulling out his own and silently pressing the buttons. Sure enough, it was to activate Zim’s monitor and give him a nasty shock wherever he may be. “Yes, but that isn’t the main issue here, Mabel. Do you admit to letting Zim go?” 

“I...” She lowered her head again. “Yeah...” 

Dib angrily stared down at her. “Really!? I can’t-” He didn’t get to finish as Ford stopped him. 

“Enough. Mabel, you and I will talk about this later. Okay? Now first...” he looked towards Soos. “Go fetch Stan and let him know the situation.” 

“You got it, dude!” Soos saluted the man before running out the hall. 

Ford checked the tracking device and saw the dot on-screen was moving, but much slower now. The shock must have worked. “Now for the rest of us, we need to find Zim and fast. If he gets in contact with Bill it could be trouble. Dipper and Mabel, you two are a team. Dib? You’re with me.” 

“Got it.” 

Ford led them all out the door and as quick as they could the four of them ran into the forest. 

* * *

Zim let out a frustrated growl as he glared at the ankle monitor still stuck to his feet. “Figures the humans would notice Zim left. We need to get to the ship. Hopefully, the auto repairs have done enough to at least let the ship fly again.” 

He staggered past tree after tree, slowly starting to get the feeling back in his body. “The first thing I’m going to do when we return home is be rid of this ankle thingy!” He hissed under his breath. “Then I’ll need only my best blasters so I can burn this disgusting dirty town to the ground, starting with that Mystery Shack...” 

“Aw, but I like it here!” GIR pouted. 

Zim snapped his teeth at his minon. “GIR, this place is horrible! It shall be one of my first targets after Bill holds up his end of the deal.” 

Being reminded of the demon, Zim stopped in his track. “Wait...the Bill. He won’t do anything for Zim unless I get those stupid journals...” A loud frustrated growl could be heard. “Gaaaah! Why does he even need those journals? That triangle should be honored Zim has let him have some part in his mission. That should be enough for the creature!” 

Zim growled out again only to have it morph into cries of pain as he felt another harsh jolt of electricity run through his body, this time much stronger than the last. He fell to the ground and cursed out in his native tongue. 

“Blast it! I need to getaway! GIR, help your master!” 

“Yes, sir!” GIR obeyed, but then grabbed Zim by the arm and yanked hard. 

Zim hissed in pain and swatted the robot away. “Enough! Zim will do it himself!” He pushed up with his hands, his arms wobbling as he did. It took a moment but eventually, Zim found himself on his knees. He moved to dig a foot into the ground, ready to push himself back up when his body gave out and he collapsed again. 

“Damn it!” 

“Ooooooh! Naughty word!” GIR scolded with a giggle at the end. 

“Shut up, GIR!” Zim snapped, before pulling out his PAK legs again. He grabbed the robot and held him in his arms as he let the PAK legs carry him. “Fine...I’ll just continue on like this.” 

As quick as the spider-like legs could go, Zim scurried along the forest, trying to recall where his ship was. But with every turn he made, he found himself deeper in the forest and still with no trace of the crashed ship. 

“Grrr, maybe over here...” He took a sharp left, but all he ended up finding was more trees. “Fine...this way!” He turned right. More trees and still no ship! “GAH! Blast this forest! How dare it mock the mighty Zim!” 

Without any warning, a laser cutter popped out of his PAK and zapped out the powerful beam. The laser swept through the trees around Zim, slicing down each one nearby until they all fell with a loud boom. 

Dust filled the air and the irken waved it away as he retracted the laser cutter. Once it began to settle, all that was left around him was the fallen trees, perfectly surrounding Zim in a misshapen circle. 

“Hmph...serves these trees right. All should bow at the sight of Zim, even these pitiful things!” He lowed himself and angrily kicked at one of the trees only to cry out in pain. He lifted up his leg to cradle his injured foot before barking out more irken swears. 

“This forest shall be the next on Zim’s list...” he threatened, furiously wiping away a tear that formed just as he was about to move on. 

Then suddenly the ground below him began to shake. Zim had to steady the PAK legs for a moment as the shaking slowly subsided. He looked around confused, sharing a look with GIR who shrugged. Zim matched the gesture before starting to walk away. “Eh, probably noth-whoa!?” The ground began to tremble again and Zim’s body almost fell to the ground again. “What the heck?” 

“The Earth is angry!” 

“Nonsense, GIR,” Zim said annoyed. He carefully lowered himself to the ground, making sure his feet could support his weight again and set GIR down. “I’m sure there is a reasonable explanation.” 

Once he finished, the earth below him gave one final tremor, this one far greater than the ones before. Zim and GIR screamed out in terror just as the ground began to move! It grew, knocking Zim off his feet once more and the irken watched, stunned as...as..._ something _emerged from the dirt beneath them. No. ..wait? Zim watched carefully and realized that the ground _was _this beast. Zim had been standing on top of this creature as he laid camouflage along with the earth. 

It was far taller than most humans, perhaps even surpassing the height of Zim’s leaders! It was green in color but covered in a large amount of mud and dirt, as well as weeds and grass. A long beak-like nose covered most of his face, the tip stopping just next to the sharp tusks that grew from his mouth. Mud covered hair fell down in thick locks along with the large head, some stopping just above his beady black eyes. 

Whatever this creature was, Zim could not tell, looked around before locking his gaze on the irken. He threateningly showed off his ugly brown teeth at the alien and pointed a thick finger at the fallen trees. 

“Did you do this?” he demanded in a deep voice that shook the very air around them. 

Zim held back the intimidating feeling rising in his gut and matched the angry look of the creature. “Why do you care what Zim may have done.” The creature stepped forward and Zim got a good whiff of the foul earthy musk. He cringed, stepping away. “Agh, and I thought humans smelled bad. What are you?” 

The creature glared at Zim. “I am the one who protects this part of the forest. It is mine. And you destroyed the trees that grew here.” 

The alien rolled his eyes stubbornly. “Oh yeah? What are _you _going to do about it?” He asked in his most snobbish tone. 

The giant creature before him didn’t seem to appreciate the tone and gave a low deep growl from within his throat. He reached down to hole he emerged from and pulled out a large club that fit perfectly in his equally big hand. 

Zim barely had time to react as the wooden club came charging at him at great speeds and thankfully for the irken, he managed to dodge the attack, pulling out the mechanical legs once again from his PAK. “Ah! GIR, protect your master!” 

“Yes, sir!” GIR instantly charged at the monster, but the creature batted at the robot as if he were a fly and GIR went flying away. 

“Weeeeeee!” the robot cheered as he went blasting away from the area. 

Zim slapped a hand to his face, “D’oh!” He turned his attention back on his attacker right when the club was about to strike at him again. Zim didn’t hesitate and sprinted away from the beast, trying to lose him in the forest. 

Though it was just Zim’s luck that this creature seemed to be quick on his feet, despite his bulky size. He only took a tiny pause to take in his surroundings before he was chasing after Zim again, the club raised up in the air while he screamed in rage. 

Zim scrambled to keep from running into the trees, branches, and bushes that reached out to him. He let the mechanical legs carry him up a large boulder and jumped off to gain some distance. Unfortunately, the beast behind him did the same and the distance between the two remained just as close as before. 

Muttering out panic irken words, Zim pulled out his laser cutter and tried to fire at the monster. It hit him directly and managed to stop him in his track. Zim smiled in victory, pausing once he was a good distance away. He watched gleefully as the creature looked down at his chest, a deep wound now oozing dark blood. 

“Hahahaha! That is what you get for messing with the amazing Zi-!” 

Just then the wound on the creature’s chest started to shrink. The blood stops it’s gentle pour. Zim watched in horrified shock as the wound started to heal itself in a matter of minutes. 

The creature matched Zim mocking laughter, looking at the alien. “It will take a tiny thing like you more than that to keep me down.” He raised the club again and took a large leap back at Zim. 

The invader yelped as he barely missed the beast and the chase continued. “It can heal!? What kind of creature is this!?” 

_ The Dib would know. He knows all about these things. _

Zim shook his head. “No! Zim will not go to that meddlesome human for help! Zim can handle this thing on his—AAAAH!” 

The ankle monitor didn’t give any warning as it charged Zim with a higher dose of electricity. Zim lost his footing and crashed into the ground, his body twitching with each jolt. 

The beast gave a dark laugh, stopping right next to Zim. He raised the club and grinned his crooked teeth. “Next time little creature will think twice before messing with me.” 

Zim was helpless as he watched the weapon swing down at him. 

* * *

“He’s this way!” Dib shouted, Ford right at his heels. Dipper and Mabel were a few paces behind the men as the four of them charged through the forest. Dib kept track of zapping Zim whenever the irken started to get too far. For a while, it looked like Zim wasn’t moving very fast and Dib was sure they could all catch up to him with ease. He was even starting to believe the alien was lost and didn’t know where he was going. But then Zim changed his path and was sprinting at full speed deeper in the center of woods. 

“I don’t know what he is doing, but he’s not moving now. We must have got him down.” 

“Good!” Ford said. “That’ll make it easier to drag him back home.” 

Mabel looked up at the two leading the way, her guilt fueling her more. “Dib...” she called to him. “Look, I’m sorry about all this. I--” 

“Not now Mabel,” Dib brushed her off. “We can talk after we get Zim.” 

Mabel sadly looked away. That is when she felt a hand rest on her arm. She looked and saw Dipper flash her with an encouraging smile. She returned the gesture and then returned to focus on the task at hand. 

The four sprinted down a small path, the tracking device giving a rapid beep the farther they went in. Dib slowed down, carefully analyzing the location on his watch. “Zim should be around here somewhere.” 

Ford studied the area. “Yes, but where is he?” 

Dipper climbed up a low branch to get a better angle, hoping to find the invader. There was a flash of green that did not match the foliage around them and a triumphant smile sprung on his face. He looked to the side and that is when the happy expression dropped. “U-uh...great uncle Ford?” 

Hearing the shaken tone, Ford looked at Dipper and then to where he was staring. His eyes widened in fear as he saw the large green giant creature looming over the plant life. 

He grabbed the teens and pulled them behind him, Dib doing the same. “A troll.” 

Dib took careful steps to get a better look. “I can’t believe it...” 

Mabel felt dread take over and looked at the tracking device. Sure enough, Zim’s monitor stated he was directly in front of them...right, where this troll stood. 

The troll lifted up a large club and swung it down. There was a faint thud afterward and Mabel grabbed at Dib’s hand. “Dib. I...I think Zim is there.” 

Dib gulped nervously and nodded his head. “Y-yeah...I think you’re right.” He looked to Ford for answers on what to do now. 

The old man thought over their options. He raised a hand to his chin in thought and looked around for anything that could be of help. He stuck his free hand in his pocket feeling for what he had on him. What seemed to be a small box brushed against his fingers and he pulled it out to find matches. An idea struck and Ford reached to the ground, finding a fallen branch covered in dead leaves. He lit the leaves on fire, watching them start to burn away. 

“Dib? Watch over the kids. I’ll scare away the troll and grab Zim.” 

“But what if he tries to attack you?” 

“I’ll be fine,” he reassured. “I need you to protect Dipper and Mabel if something does happen, okay?” 

“But-” 

“No arguments!” Ford ran towards the troll before Dib could say more, waving the flaming branch around. He gave a loud scream and soon enough caught the troll’s attention. 

Ford waved the flames at the beast while he looked around. Just as they suspected, there was Zim. Flattened on the ground with pink blood seeping from multiple wounds along his body. His eyes were swollen shut and it was hard to tell if he was passed out or still barely hanging on. 

The troll roared as he saw Ford, trying to swing at him, but Ford was persistent, stabbing the flames at him in retaliation. “Back! Back you monster!” 

“Human! If you knew what was good for you, you will leave now!” 

Ford didn’t listen and continued to back the giant creature away from the injured alien. “You leave! That’s right! Go!” He swung the burning branch at the troll again, and the creature backed up in fear. 

Dipper, Mabel, and Dib watched from the sidelines, amazed. 

“I can’t believe it’s working!” Mabel quietly yelled. 

“There are a lot of trolls who are afraid of fire,” Dib explained. “I guess we are lucky that this one is.” 

Dipper watched his uncle back the troll farther and farther away from Zim and he took a step forward. “The trolls distracted. Maybe we can grab Zim for Ford.” 

Dib stopped him before the teen could get any closer. “Oh no. You are not going out there. We can’t risk that troll seeing us and attacking. Let Ford do his thing and then we’ll leave.” 

Mabel meanwhile, worriedly glanced down at the irken. “Is...Is Zim going to be okay?” 

The paranormal investigator looked at his fallen enemy. It was clear Zim was in bad shape. Still not moving and more blood started to coat the ground beneath him. Dib had to wince as he only imagined the kind of pain the alien was feeling. “Zim will be fine. He’s been through worse.” 

“If you say so...” Mabel didn’t seem to fully believe the words. 

Ford seemed to be winning the fight as he tried to throw the flames into the troll's face again. However, this time the troll seemed to have had enough. He swung his weapon and managed to strike the branch. Ford lost his grip and the fire went flying to the ground. The troll growled at it and smacked his club on the branch, snuffing out the flame. 

Ford went pale and slowly looked up at the grinning troll. “Hehe...um? I-I'll be going now. It was a pleasure to meet y-whoa!” Ford just barely dodged the club as it zoomed past his head. He quickly turned and sprinted away, as the troll chased after him this time. 

“Great uncle Ford!” Dipper and Mabel screamed together, running past Dib before the man could stop them and to their uncle’s side. 

“Kids, no!” Ford screamed, trying to make them turn away. 

Dib jumped into action, instantly grabbing the two and joining Ford as they tried to escape the troll. 

“What now!?” Dib demanded, struggling to hold both teens in his arms. 

“Right now? Run!” was the only advice Ford could muster as the humans ran away from the area in hopes to get away from the angry beast. 

The raced through the forest, dodging swipes from the club and even from the troll’s hand. The monstrous creature’s large feet leaving echoing vibrations along the ground as he stomped after the humans. 

The four didn’t slow down, even as tangling vines tried to grip at their feet. But it seemed luck would not be on their side. Dib did his best to keep his hold on the twins in his arms, but before he could fix the grip, he felt Mabel start to slip. The teen screamed as she clung on to Dib tightly, Dipper also trying his best to help his sister. But the more the three struggled, the more Dib lost his hold and Mabel tumbled to the ground. Ford and Dib screeched to a halt and raced to pick Mabel back up, but the troll had caught up. 

The four humans looked up at the creature, fear making their bodies tremble. Ford took a shaking step forward to try and protect Dib and his family, but the troll just towered over him, making his attempts futile. 

The troll gave a deep laugh. “Such sad little things...” he mocked. “But this is what you all get!” He raised his club and the three squeezed their eyes shut, bracing for impact. 

There was a loud blast and a startled cry. But no pain had come to the humans. Slowly, the four cracked open their eyes and the first thing they saw was red. A large gaping hole had been pierced through the troll’s chest, and the creature looked down at himself in shock. 

“Ah...” His vision went blurry and his legs became weak. He collapsed in front of the humans, revealing the cause of the injury. 

Zim stood behind the troll, his body battered and bruised. A blaster stuck out from his PAK but was quickly retracted back in its proper place. Zim struggled to step forward, a deadly look stuck on his face as he glared at the creature on the ground. 

“Heal from that...” he coldly stated before looking at the humans. “Are you all injured?” 

Dib felt his chest rise and fall while he stared at Zim. “Z-zim? What? Why did you-?” 

The irken ignored Dib’s words in favor of checking for any wounds on his enemy. Seeing none, he turned to Mabel next. “Is the Mabel okay?” 

Mabel felt tears fill her eyes and she tackled Zim in a tight hug, making the irken wince in pain. “You saved us! Zim you are the best!” 

“Ahh...release Zim. That hurts...” He gently pulled Mabel away and glared at her. “And do not mistake my actions. Zim simply...um...couldn’t let someone else take the victory that is rightfully his. That’s all. _ I _shall be the one to destroy you all. Not that ugly thing.” 

Zim said that as if he were threatening them, but his tone did not match the intent. It was quiet with a large hint of relief. Mabel saw right through the words and just smiled brightly, hugging Zim again. “Thank you, Zim.” 

Zim just hummed, unable to speak out a proper response. He stood back up and looked at Ford. “Zim assumes you came to return him to the shack?” 

“I...” Ford was also as stunned as Dib, but slowly nodded his head. “Y-yes. Um...” 

Zim hated what he was about to do, but his legs were far too weak now and his energy was depleting. “Very well. Zim will follow.” 

Dib was thrown even more off, but all he could do was watch as his enemy tried to take a step forward only to start to collapse. On instinct, Dib reached out and caught Zim in his arms. Zim looked at the human, stunned before glaring. He tried to push away, but his arms barely had the strength to. So he reluctantly accepted this fate. 

“You better not read too much into this, Dib...Zim is simply too exhausted to fight back.” 

Dib huffed, shifting Zim so his arm was hanging over his shoulder. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say space bug.” 

The humans and irken was about to start the slow journey back to the house when they heard a low groan. The tensed up and saw the troll still sprawled out on the ground, but tiredly looking up at them. The wound in his chest was starting to shrink. 

“That thing’s still alive!?” Dipper panickly asked. 

Ford rested his hand on Dipper’s shoulder. “Relax. It’ll take him some time to get back up anyway. Zim missed a vital area. Enough to knock him down for a while, but not kill him.” 

Zim did his best to glare at the troll. “Are you serious!?” 

Dib shook his head. “We should still start getting away. I don’t think we can handle another chase with this thing.” 

“Hear, hear!” Ford agreed, leading everyone through the forest, Dib lagging behind as he was the one who had to drag the very injured Zim. 

The group eventually made it to a small opening that was made up of broken trees and Zim almost cried out as he came face to face with his ship, still very damaged but there was now a soft glow from inside indicating that it was indeed almost fully operational. 

“You have got to be kidding me...My ship was here!?” 

Dib laughed at his enemy. “Well get a good look, because you are not going to be going in that for a long time.” 

Zim growled out his frustration. “I hate you humans...” 

Dib just laughed again. 

The group made it the shack after a few more minutes where a worried Stan and Soos stood outside, waiting for them to return. 

Stan puffed in anger as he marched to Zim, only stopping when he took in the alien’s appearance. 

“Sheesh. I didn’t think we were going to go that hard on him,” he said, turning to Ford for answers. 

His brother sighed. “We had a run-in with a troll. Zim...actually saved us.” 

“What!?” 

The irken groaned. “Stop saying that. Zim didn’t do it to be nice...” 

Mabel giggled. “No, you did it because I think you are starting to like us!” 

Zim shot her a dark look. “Not even close.” 

Mabel ignored what he said and pranced inside, Dipper following her. “Zim likes us! Zim likes us!” 

The alien tried to push away from Dib to chase after Mabel. “Zim does no-aah!” 

“Careful!” Dib grabbed him again, pulling the invader to his side. “You can barely walk, moron.” 

Zim huffed out in a bratty way, but reluctantly let Dib carry him inside the shack. 

“By the way?” the human started, looking at his enemy. “Where’s GIR?” 

The invader blinked before sighing. “Oh yeah...” He let Dib drop him to the outside chair and Zim leaned forward for his PAK to open up and let a transmitter come out. Zim spoke quickly in irken, and Dib could briefly make out GIR’s excited giggles on the other side. The transmitter returned and Dib grinned. 

“On his way?” 

“Yep. Guess he didn’t get hurt when that troll thing hit him.” 

Dib nodded in understanding just as Stan came up to him. “Ford and I are gonna move the sensor so we can get this idiot back inside. Keep an eye on him while we do that, okay?” 

“No problem.” 

The rest of the Pines family went inside, Soos also following, and thus leaving the two enemies alone once again. Dib leaned against the wall, looking down at Zim. He took in each injury, seeing how the irken was basically fully coated in dirt, bruises, and cuts. “Man, that troll did a number on you. Shocked you could actually run and catch up to us.” 

“Hmm...” that was all he could manage to get from Zim as an answer. 

Dib tilted his head and peaked behind Zim. His back wasn’t much better, though was harder to really tell due to most of the soil and dirt coating this side. However, something did catch Dib’s eyes and the human couldn’t stop himself from reaching forward and running his hand along Zim’s PAK. 

The irken tensed and snapped his head to face his foe. “What are you doing!?” 

“Stop!” Dib now was in full investigation mode and he knelt down, brushing away the dirt that covered his vision. At first the PAK seemed fine, but the more dirt he wiped away, the more the damage was revealed. A large crack went down the center of Zim’s PAK, different wires poking out and looking very fried. Dib’s eyes widened and his hands cautiously traced over the crack. 

“What is it?” Zim asked confused. 

Dib gulped and locked his eyes with the irken. “Y-your PAK. It’s damaged. The troll must have done that when you were pinned down.” 

Something flashed over Zim’s eyes. Fear? Was that it? Dib wasn’t sure. But as quick as it came Zim hid it behind his uncaring mask. “I see. No problem. Zim can repair that easily.” 

“You can?” 

“Of course.” Zim tried to scoot away but didn’t get far before giving up. “Zim shall be fine, human. No need to be so concern.” 

Dib felt a blush hit his face and he glared at his enemy. “I’m not concerned. I just know how vital that PAK is for you, idiot.” 

Zim mocked him with a smile. “Aw, Dib. I didn’t realize you cared so much.” 

“I don’t!” 

Zim decided to mimic Mabel a bit and in a sing-song voice sang out, “Dib care for Zim!” 

“Shut it, idiot!” Dib grabbed at Zim, twisting his arm and that was enough to silence the irken into quiet cries of pain. 

Eventually, Ford returned and helped Dib lead Zim back inside. Once they were back in the home, the humans returned and checked every sensor to make sure any way Zim could escape was secured. Dib remained by Zim side and was charged with helping to clean him up and treat the injuries, much to Zim’s dismay. 

The afternoon went on with everyone joining the two in the living room, Dib still trying to find every place Zim was hurt, Zim grumbling about how he could handle it himself, and Dipper and Mabel decide to help Dib just because it annoyed the irken even more. Ford and Stan sat to the side watching the younger ones do their thing as they all relaxed after their ordeal. 

* * *

Bill watched the whole scene play out with excited glee. He chuckled to himself as he watched the Pines family drag Zim back inside, the protection spell keeping him from seeing any more. But Bill got all he wanted to see and swiped his arm to let a portal open next to him. He slid through and looked until he found the place he wanted to be now. The scenery around him shifted and sure enough, he found who he was looking for. 

Gaz sat in a magical floating table Bill had set aside for her, eating away at a mountain of pizza once again. 

Gaz glared at him when he popped up. “Can’t I enjoy a dream without you bugging me. Didn’t you say you would leave me alone?” 

“Aw, and after you and I formed such a nice friendship, you already want to kick me out?” 

Gaz flipped him off as he sat next to her. “I’m not your friend. I listened to your stupid little story. That was it. I’m not going to do anything about it.” 

Bill laughed. “Really?” He snapped his fingers and an image popped up next to him, showing off Gaz herself, slumped in the back of her car that was parked on the side of the road. “Then why are you taking a quick nap in your car when you have a nice new home to be in? Could it be you really are taking a road trip so fast?” 

Gaz swiped the image away. “How did you know that?” 

“I told you, I know everything!” He snapped his fingers and suddenly a map popped up in front of Gaz. “By the way, you took a wrong turn a few miles back. You might want to follow this path to get back on track.” 

The woman glared at the map as a road was highlighted for her and swiped it away as well. “I don’t need your help. I said that already.” 

Bill leaned against his propped-up arm. “Yet you’ll listen to me after I told you about your brother? Gaz you might as well just take the extra step.” He lifted a hand letting his blue flame coat the appendage. “All it takes is one quick shake of my hand.” 

Instead of doing that, Gaz grabbed a slice of pizza and slapped in in the demon’s hand. “Not gonna happen,” she spoke while Bill furiously tried to rid his hand of the slimy grease that coated him now. 

“Okay, fine. I get it!” He glared at her. “Don’t do that again, by the way.” 

Gaz didn’t listen and instead threw another slice of pizza at Bill, this one landing over his eye. 

Bill sighed and snapped his fingers once more. Every pizza pie was now gone, including the slice on his face. 

“Hey!” 

Bill rolled his eye. “Oh there’s a pizza place just down the road. Get the real deal when you wake up.” He floated up in the air. “Well, I gotta go. So much keeping me busy lately. It’s just crazy. Gazzy girl,” 

“Never call me that...” she warned. 

Bill laughed. “Right, just Gaz. I strongly suggest you reconsider my offer. Trust me, you won’t regret it!” 

“Bet I will.” Gaz watched him float higher and higher, Bill laughing louder as he did. 

“You think that, lady! Time for us to say farewell for now. But I’ll be watching! See ya around!” 

There was a flash of light and Gaz gasped out, her body flying up from her back seat in her car. She smacked her head on top of her car and winced, rubbing her scalp. 

The young woman looked around, seeing the road she parked along still there and no triangle demons insight. She sighed and crawled out of the back seat and returning to the driver's side. “A quick nap is all I wanted and what do I get? Creepy weirdo poking around my brain.” She started the car back up and returned to her inevitably long road trip. 

“And of all the place that idiot has to be at, he just _ has _to be on the other side of the country!?” Gaz tightly gripped at her steering wheel while she glared dangerously at the road. “Dib when I find you, you are going to regret it...” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaz is on the road guys! Hmmm...what could Bill have been telling her? Guess we'll have to wait and find out! And also Zimmy is back with the Pines. haha, silly alien isn't going to get away that easily. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Again I'll do my best to upload the next chapter as soon as I can. I'm starting to get my love for writing back after going into a severe writers block, so I hope that is a good sign for another update in the near future. 
> 
> But until then, I'll see you all later! Don't forget to leave a kudos and a review!

**Author's Note:**

> And there we go! I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I can't wait to work on this some more. 
> 
> I should warn you all though, that I am also currently working on a fnaf story (which I desperately need to update lol), and while I am working on that, I will also try to work on this, but don't be shocked if I suddenly take a few weeks to upload a new chapter. I don't think it will affect my writing for this story, but I thought I would send a fair warning just in case. 
> 
> Please feel free to leave a kudos and any comments. I greatly enjoy and appreciate them. Until next time, see ya!


End file.
